The Fall of the Dogs of War
by dolphina23
Summary: The end of an era can bring great turmoil. Or, so they say. Witness as the Akatsuki fall, Naruto is injured in more than just body, and old truths come to light. Oh, and Sasuke is pulled back to a world he would rather have let rot. SasuNaruSasu yaoi OC
1. Prologue

**Fair Warning:** This will most likely end up a Sasu/Naru story, so if you are not a fan of yaoi and all the hot sex I or my writing partner can make with it, see exit at stage left.

This is a collaborative effort between myself and Cupricanka. And, though I tend to err on the side of perfectionism when it comes to grammar, spelling and word structure, if you find any errors, please bring it to my attention. That being said, this has been tinkering its way around my head until I could no longer think for the desire to get it out. Cupricanka, in all her bravery and her unique grasp on style has helped me do that. The summary speaks for itself and the story plays out only in the way it has ordered me to. I am a slave to my writing. If you are a fan of Sakura, be forewarned. She does not play a pivotal role and her spark doth expire early.

**Disclaimer:** I know I need one, but it will only appear once. I own nothing pertaining to or based off of the characters, story, anime or manga titled Naruto.

Now, that that's all out of the way. . . 

**The Fall of the Dogs of War**

**_Prologue_**

            Leaves swirled and danced in the afternoon sun. All seemed quiet, almost peaceful. But, the air was charged, as if waiting for a storm, or maybe some other disaster. And, really, was that so far from the truth? A storm can be one of the greatest natural disasters. Whole towns had been irradiated by it; homes decimated; bodies and parts of bodies strewn on the ground, the earth ready to receive their blood.

            Naruto sighed, lettingthe air reach deep inside his lungs. His mind was too full of 'what could have beens' and 'what ifs' lately; he hadn't spent nearly enough time worrying over 'what may happen'. He'd never been the one to think more about the past than the present; or, for that matter**,** he'd never been the one to think too deeply on consequences or the nature of man, why humans did the things they did. Perhaps he should have. Maybe, if he'd had someone to talkto as he grew up, then now, about something this important, he would be sure that he was doing the right thing.

_            'It can't be helped_,' his mind whispered. It was the same thing he told himself before, at The Valley of the End, when he and Sasuke were battling each other, trying to prove to each other who was right and who was wrong in their separate conclusions about the future, and about what was truly important. Was it really so wrong to want to keep those close to you with you as long as possible?

"Enough," he ground out, almost growling, even though no one could hear him. "I need to find Kakashi."

            Leaping from rooftop to rooftop, Naruto headed for the barracks at the east end of town. He could feel Kakashi's chakra coming in waves from that direction. He only hoped that the copy-nin would agree to his terms and that the fox hadn't been playing with him; he had seemed different when they had last encountered each other during the week long training on Mt. Myouboku. God, had it only been one week? It felt as though a year had passed and he was tired for it, so tired.

But, those words, the booming voice full of malice and danger, would not leave him.

"_What is it you are trying to accomplish, boy?" _

_The fox lashed its tail a few times, grinning down at him in his foul, slightly playful way. Naruto steeled his resolve. He'd mastered a new form of Sage techniques that involved the control of nature itself in just a few short days. Using anywhere between one hundred and a thousand clones at a time had helped. The old frog Fukasaku had actually looked impressed. No, he would not be angered and thrown of balance now._

_ Naruto took a deep, controlling breath**.**_

_"They tell me there's a way to release four other forms of your chakra using a key. . ." He stopped for a moment, as if waiting for a confirmation. But,none came, so Naruto hurried forward, ". . . one that the fourth left with Jiraiya. But, the process of learning to control each form would take a while, especially since I already have trouble with only the third- and fourth-tailed cloak forms…" This was hard; harder than he had thought, but he keptpushing, "So I came here. . . " _

_The words died in his throat. With a part of his mind that was not busy trying to squeeze the words out of his mouth, Naruto wondered if he had ever asked anyone for help before. The only thing that came was Team Seven's first encounter with Zabuza, when he made a plan that involved Sasuke's help. 'That can't be the only time…' His mind tried to slip further down into memory, but Naruto forced himself to focus. _

_"I came to ask for your help," he finally mumbled, looking down toward the end of the tunnel that housed Kyuubi's cage. The fox let out a roar that changed to laughter. And, it would almost sound normal - if it weren't for the larger-than-life view of his razor sharp fangs. To Naruto's mind, they even seemed to reflect the lights lining the walls in the dank pit._

_ "You... wish for my help, is that it?" The fox replied, with a note of disbelief, still sniggering. "And, what will I get in return?"_

_ Here it comes, the part Kakashi, the elders, even that old bag Tsunade, would have his head for; he was about to risk realizing the worst fear of many people that he cared about. But, Naruto had made his choice, and would have to live, or else be prepared to die, with it. _

_            Naruto stared straight at those eyes. Red on black, with the low light reflecting in them, it made it seem as though they were pools of liquid. Red liquid, their color reminding him of another fluid, one he hoped he would not have to grow accustomed to seeing._

_Naruto shuddered, licked his lips and swallowed._

_"What will you get?" he repeated. The fox waited. Naruto took another breath, and made his offer in soft and serious voice. "Your freedom." _

_ There came a heavy silence. The fox sat there blinking._

_            "You realize that granting such a thing would mean not only your death but the possibility that I'll take out all my rage at being imprisoned by . . .," the next word came out as a curse, ". . . _**_humans,_**_ on the village?" he countered. _

_            "You won't." Naruto answered. The doubt he felt nearly doubled with a flash of those red eyes. So, he voiced it again, with the same determination he'd used to convince Tsunade that he deserved her necklace and by that means her respect, also. "You won't."_

_            Kyuubi was quiet, as if considering the offer._ _He grit his teeth. The damned fox wasn't worth this, but the people he knew and the legend he'd heard of the nine Gods - well, he needed to do this. He needed to keep them safe and rectify what past ancestors had rent and slashed into the annuls of history._

_"You will be given a choice when this is done," Naruto's voice rang out in the deep cavern with more confidence than he felt._

_"Help me now, train me to use all forms without causing harm to myself or someone I'm not aiming for, and I'll give you your freedom, if that's what you really want."_

_It probably was what he wanted; it was hard to imagine freedom not being at the top of this list for someone who'd had it ripped away by another being simply out of lust for power or greed. Having something imprisoned inside of him had never stopped bothering Naruto. Maybe, if he tried to explain it, the fox would believe in his intentions? _

_            "No one has the right - even if they have the power - to dominate another living thing, force it into submission," he said, surprising even himself withthe note of formality to the words."They had no right to do this to you, make you into a weapon to be used in what amounts to petty bickering gone too far."_

_There are other weapons, just waiting to be used, all over the world. Maybe they are not as powerful as what Naruto had here, but they could hurt – kill – people he loved, his friends, his family. Naruto had to protect them. He couldn't bear to lose anyone else, ever again._

_"I won't watch them die," and Naruto was shaking with suppressed rage now, "I won't have you endangering them, either. A blood pact between us cannot be broken without a lot of help and a shitload of power, but I am trusting, _**_trusting_**_ you, to abide by it anyway."_

_Kyuubi stared again, quiet for a few more precious seconds. Naruto lifted his gaze up, so the fox could see the determination Naruto knew was there. It was always there. If it was a question of enforcing the laws that protected not only other lives but their livelihoods by sheer force of will, Naruto would never have a problem. He knew that, just as he knew that sometimes strength didn't always have to do with how many techniques you had or how well you could face down an enemy all on your own. He really was learning, even if it did take him longer and also cause his senseis to grind their teeth at how many times they'd repeated themselves. He smiled inwardly at the thought.   _

_Another bark of laughter shook the ground a little, and the fox gave him a smile._

_            "Fine, then. I agree to your terms. I, Kyuubi no Yokho, once Kyuubi, Guardian God of the Underworld, make blood oath to one Uzumaki Naruto that I shall come when called, help in any way I can and defend all who ally with him." _

_            And, just as Kyuubi finished speaking, Naruto heard it, a whisper of sound that was like breathing, but not. He felt the fur (or was it dream fur?) of one of the fox's' tails encompass him and drag him forward until the fox's breath swayed through his hair. One gigantic claw came out and sliced his cheek, the pad picking up the beads of blood mixing it with the blood he knew flowed from an exposed cut just below it._

_"It is done." And with those words the whispering stopped and the lights began to fade. _

_Naruto felt himself being pulled back to full consciousness. So, he yelled back into the dark. "Where do we start? What should I do now?"_

_The fox's voice trailed after him__._

_"You should pay a visit to the library, idiot human. And..." There was some mirth in the voice that was fading. "Have a talk . . . with that . . . insolent teacher."Naruto had to strain himself to hear and he leaned forwardinstinctively. "The one who sealed me . . . left you more than just . . . a key."_

            And, that was why Naruto was here, now, on the search for Kakashi to ask for his help in gaining access to the Ninja library's classified sections, ones he knew only the Hokage could enter or grant permission to. God help him if he'd been wrong. God help them all. But, he'd always felt that there had been more to the sealing than he'd been told. That same feeling told him this was the only option, both for the survival of those he loved and himself.

            Naruto trusted his instincts. They had always guided him through life, and even though the stakes were higher now, the way he did things hadn't changed.

            He needed this so he can keep all the promises he had ever made**.** Sasuke's battle with his past would have to wait - at least until Naruto was sure there was going to be a village for him to return to.

            It was the look, the expression on the boy's face that made him agree, made him believe. _The one he'd used with that Uchiha brat. Sympathy, wasn't it? Compassion for others, for their misfortune, the will to help it irritated him, that look. And, what it seemed to awaken in him . . . No, the fox had not made it one thousand years on this plane of existence to be cowed by a human, a mere boy, at that._

_            Kyuubi'd forgotten, it had been so long, though he remembered himself from that time. Oh, how glorious it would be to return to it, his former power and glory. The world had been different then. Humans had made altars to him - to all of them - and they had danced. There had been famine, of course. Disease and even war had plagued the land almost constantly. But, they had gone on, never once wavering in their resolve to remain part of the living things, repaying nature for its gifts, repairing their homes and villages, bringing new offerings when it had been especially wrathful. It was ludicrous, to want that time again. They had been more ignorant than now, though less powerful or power-hungry. _

_Now, this boy, this insignificant human vessel felt sympathy for him, offered him a choice.  At first, Kyuubi had thought he was just being his same stupid self, but Naruto had come to him prepared. He'd learned, Maker help him, of the blood oath. And, Kyuubi felt in himself a strange fluttering. It started low and would not cease until he acknowledged it. He was hopeful. For the first time in many centuries, he felt that he might once again be able to trust in the words of a human. 'As long as it was this __human,' he told himself. _

_Is this that human thing, the one they call the element of surprise? Maker help him, this boy had made him soft. Or, was that just different? He wasn't sure, but he certainly hated it. _

_Hate… _

_            The one emotion he held onto from all that he'd learned from humans. Ignorant, arrogant beings who felt that what they could not use, abuse or control would be destroyed. Power, pain, control and propagation were all that mattered to them. Spineless bastards, he'd like to rip them down and twist their bodies they angered him so. _

            But, this boy… he trusted him. And there was also the oath between them now. He would go along with Naruto's plans, for now.

            But, he couldn't help it, he had to laugh. And, seeing those humans' reactions to what will become of Naruto as a result of their _agreement_? Still snickering at the thought, Kyuubi settled deeper into his cage, flexing his claws as he went. This play should be interesting to watch if not fully participate in, very interesting, indeed.


	2. A Whisper of Truth

**Chapter 1**

**A Whisper of Truth**

Naruto found Kakashi sitting in a tree near the Academy. The place woke up in Naruto a mixture of feelings, some nostalgia and also the desolation from his childhood. He shook his head. There were more important things to think about right now, so he focused on Kakashi. The older man looked up at his approach despite the fact it was from the rear.

"Naruto," was all he said.

Naruto took a breath before appearing in front of him. He wasn't entirely sure this was going to work, but Kakashi was the only person who had the power and, hopefully, the will to help him with this, so he couldn't let himself be dissuaded. This was important, maybe the most important thing he was going to have to do, at least so far. There would be greater decisions, and even greater sacrifices, if they were to win, but Naruto had to think about what was in front of him now.

"I need a favor," he blurted out. He hadn't meant to start from here, but there it was. Kakashi looked up at him. Naruto stood above the Jounin on the same limb, but averted his eyes, finding the swing at the other end of the clearing almost automatically. How many times had he positioned himself there to watch the other kids and their parents? "I need to talk to you about some things," he continued when it was obvious Kakashi wasn't going to respond, "some pretty important things."

This seemed to be interesting enough to Kakashi to react, even if only to shift so he could get a better look at Naruto.

"I need you to get me into the restricted sections of the Ninja library," Naruto said in a rush, stringing the words together to get them out.

Naruto could practically feel Kakashi's curiosity peak along with something else, a tensing of the man's shoulders.

"Why would you want that?" the man asked.

Naruto sighed. "I know I'm not really allowed, except by Hokage order, but I can't see her just yet. I . . ." he stopped, unsure of how to continue. He had to give a reason to Kakashi, or he would never get his help. "I did things during training," From the look Kakashi was giving him, Naruto knew he was practically pleading, asking him to understand. It didn't matter, not as long as he could explain. "Things that would probably anger the council, but it's really the only way."

Kakashi didn't look angry when he asked, "And? How did it go?"

"It went well," Naruto said. For some reason, Kakashi wanted to believe him, even with the next words out of Naruto's mouth. "At least, I think it did. Please, I'll explain everything later, to you and to her, but I need this first."

The look in Naruto's eyes and his attitude, so unsure, had Kakashi worried. He'd never seen the boy like this. What could possibly have him so jumpy, especially if the training had gone well?

And, he could tell it had. The boy carried himself with a new confidence. Tall and unyielding, his muscles had more definition and he moved more fluidly than before. Kakashi knew Naruto would never have the same grace as Sasuke or himself, but he had more potential than the Uchiha at becoming a great leader. Kakashi was proud of the boy, but at the same time he felt a pull of loss at his heart.

This young man may have been assigned as his student, however, Kakashi knew very well how much he had failed Naruto in that regard. He also knew that Naruto didn't see it that way. After all, had Kakashi taken over his training as he had with Sasuke, then he would never have met Jiraiya. It was obvious to anyone with eyes that Naruto considered the old ninja, though deceased, a great man as well as family. Like he might a grandfather, had he been able to articulate that feeling beforehand.

But, maybe he can make up for it now. After all Jiraiya was dead, the closest thing Naruto had had to a family once again gone.

"Alright," Naruto looked up, surprised. He had not expected Kakashi to give in so readily. Kakashi gave him a smile. "But, you're going to be giving me an explanation when you finish, I don't care whether or not you tell the Hokage."

Naruto blinked at this, and Kakashi shook his head.

"You are not just a ninja to me. You are my student, even if you are done with training; you will always be my student, a part of my team." Kakashi said 'team' but it sounded as if he meant family, and he heard it himself, right there, in his own voice. What was wrong with him today? Kakashi had spent the better part of it with Obito and his Sensei only to find himself thinking of Naruto, how his training was going, whether or not they would manage to keep Akatsuki's claws from ruining him. He knew he was fond of Naruto – much more than he should have been as his teacher, but to say it like that? Then again, it was the truth. Kakashi also had no one, so he pushed on, suddenly wanting Naruto to trust him with whatever he was keeping locked away inside himself.

"Our team, Team 7, is very different from all the others, don't you think? We share a very strong bond because of everything we've been through."

Naruto looked stunned, and then gave one of those fox-like grins that lent innocence to his face, as if he had not seen and done things to make the local populace cringe. Kakashi knew Naruto had understood his message.

I'm here for you. We can do this together.

Naruto said, with that incredible smile still on his face, "I told you before, you don't have to worry. I'm not going to stop until I have that old hag's job, Sasuke has what he needs, and this village has all it needs," he replied.

Kakashi sighed, almost relieved. While he could tell there was still something off about his manner, Naruto had calmed down enough to insult the Hokage. Kakashi stood up and Naruto moved back from the limb to the ground in a single motion that had Kakashi blinking. When had he learned to transport himself with such speed? It was almost like looking at another blonde ninja, the only other one with a thousand faces for a thousand moments and the determination to not only use them but refuse to let anyone tell him what he could or couldn't accomplish. How like that man Naruto had become and in spite of all he had gone through just to get to the point he was at now.

"Meet me in front of the Research Facility in an hour. You know where it is?"

All he got was a nod from the younger ninja and a serious look that relayed the importance of his current mission. Kakashi found himself wondering if the Toad Sage, Fukasaku, knew of this outing. He hurried his steps across the rooftops to the Hokage tower.

Kakashi intended to tell nothing of Naruto's sudden return to Godaime, preferring to see where the information Naruto hoped to gain from the research would lead. Having arrived at the Tower, he surreptitiously made his way up to their leader's office taking care to melt into the background of the office. He wanted to get this over with quickly and didn't want to be reminded that he still had to turn in the mission reports for two Chuunin groups he'd led on a rescue in Grass country.

Knocking on the Hokage's office door, he waited to be invited in.

"What is it now, Kakashi?" cried the irritated voice of Tsunade. He stepped into the room quietly, cleared his throat and raised his hand.

"Yo." He sauntered over to stand in front of her desk as the Hokage grumbled about outside entreaties for aide without the proper payment and reckless ninja taking it upon themselves to offer their services up in advance of her agreeing to it. Aside from it pertaining to the history of certain seals, jutsu or techniques in regard to teaching or for use during battle, access to the entire Research Facility was prohibited. Kakashi felt his lips twitch in a fond imitation of a smile.

"Greetings, Hokage. I came to ask for permission to use the Research facility for a few hours this afternoon." Hoping she wouldn't ask about specifics, Kakashi continued quickly, "I'll need full access, of course, and may need to spend more than one day there."

He added the last bit just in case. He could really kick himself for not asking Naruto at least the subject he intended to look up. Naruto was not really fond or familiar with libraries, but if Kakashi knew about the subject Naruto was interested in, he would be able to determine how much time they needed. As it was, he was unprepared in that area and so decided to err on the side of caution.

The Hokage glanced up at him and narrowed her eyes slightly. Kakashi almost felt like gulping; those eyes had that calculating look he knew could read far more than any other person, even with ninja training. He sometimes wondered if the woman had some sort of hidden talent akin to the Sharingan or Byakugan, but it was probably just intuition, the gift of knowing people that made her a good Hokage.

When the look lingered, Kakashi found himself holding his breath, wondering if she was going to press the issue. When she finally answered, he was relieved.

"Fine, you have it."

She reached across the desk for the necessary paperwork, signed it off and handed it to him. As Kakashi reached for it, however, she caught his arm and pulled him closer, so he could see the murderous expression in her eyes from up close.

"And, you can tell that brat, the next time he tries to enter the village without seeing me, he'll have a lot worse things to fear than megalomaniacs bent on subjugation and death."

She released him with a feral smile, although her eyes held a satisfied gleam to them, and Kakashi knew she meant no real harm, not to Naruto. She was simply worried about him and for him. Kakashi also caught the charged excitement emanating from her. She, too, was curious at how the training had progressed.

"Why, I don't know what you mean, Godaime." Kakashi said playfully, to lighten the atmosphere. Hopefully, she wouldn't push the issue. Kakashi needed time alone with Naruto to weasel out what was troubling the boy. "I simply have a little catching up to do on my Sealing techniques, is all."

Kakashi smiled at the annoyed look that crossed the old woman's unlined face. She had started it, after all. In a whoosh of air and leaves, Kakashi disappeared to head over to the Facility before Naruto showed up. With any luck, he could catch the boy early enough to gauge his current state of mind. He was in no mood to try to pull it out of him, but this was one time when he wished patience had not become a valued asset.

Naruto was waiting when Kakashi arrived. He used some of the time Kakashi gave him to go home and check up on things, do some grocery shopping. But, mostly he'd simply been waiting. He had gotten to the library and waited as patiently as he could, afraid Kakashi hadn't taken him seriously enough to actually be there on time.

Naruto was almost surprised when he felt Kakashi approaching rapidly, but relieved as well. The bad feeling that was following him ever since he met Itachi in the woods was not leaving him, not even after the successful training; it seemed almost as if the blood inside him was buzzing, telling him to hurry, that time was running out.

"She knows it's for you." Kakashi spoke first.

"You told her?" Naruto asked, feeling his heart sinking. He really believed it when Kakashi had told him he would help. Now, the old hag was going to demand he go to her and explain himself, and he really, really wanted to do this first. He felt as though he had to.

Kakashi gave him a tiny shake of his head. "No. She is the Hokage, you know. She has a way of knowing things."

"But, she's going to . . ." Naruto started, too upset to keep his voice low. Kakashi interrupted.

"She gave me the permission. Are we going inside?"

She gave permission even though she knew it was for him? Naruto felt pleased that she had that much faith in him, but then he remembered that he had done things she would not approve of. It sobered him.

"Yeah," he answered, and followed Kakashi as he approached the guard, flashed the signed release, and went inside.

The sheer amount of scrolls and books made Naruto blink several times at the shelves. How was he supposed to find out more about what he was looking for in all that? What was it that he was looking for, anyway? He came to the library because the fox said he should, but he never took time to think about it.

Kyuubi said that the one who sealed him left him more than just a key. The one who sealed him was the Fourth Hokage, but if he left something to Naruto, why would that be in the library? Maybe the fox was lying?

Kakashi was waiting patiently next to him, but Naruto could feel the worry and the curiosity in the look that he was giving him, as heavy as a sack of sand on his back. He cleared his throat. Thinking he should start somewhere, he began to peruse the nearest shelf.

"I need to know more about Kyuubi." He almost whispered, and the words and his voice felt weird and weak.

Kakashi didn't even move a muscle under his mask, as if he had expected Naruto to say exactly that. He, then, led the way down one of the aisles without a word.

"This section," Kakashi showed him with his hand two or three shelves filled with books and scrolls, "is about the tailed demons. There is a lot of material, but most of the books say the same things."

Naruto picked one book at random, and flicked through it. The long, high wall of texts did not look promising, but Naruto knew he had to do it.

"You knew exactly where it was." He said, looking questionably up at Kakashi, noticing in the back of his mind that they were almost the same height now.

Kakashi took a book from a shelf before he answered.

"The Third allowed me a little research after you passed the bell test."

Naruto didn't know exactly why he felt insulted by those words, but he did. Kakashi was probably trying to keep them all safe learning about Kyuubi, and Naruto should be grateful about that. But, wasn't he the one who should have known more about his own . . . . condition? They never thought he was old enough or reliable enough to know about those kinds of things, and whenever he found a way around them, they acted as if he had done something wrong.

Kakashi probably noticed that he was upset, so he placed the book he had picked up on top of the one already in his hands.

"This one is good, I remember it. Why don't you take a couple and bring them over to the tables? We can look at them there."

Yes, that sounded much better than to stand and read. Naruto picked the nearest table and took the books there, and Kakashi brought a few more and some scrolls, as well.

Naruto started reading. Kakashi was right, all the books were saying the same thing - the tailed beasts were massive concentrations of chakra transformed into beast-like entities, demons – the greater number of tails, the greater the power, and the more vicious they were. People had been trying to find a way to control them for centuries, and the only efficient way was to seal the chakra of the demons inside a human. There were several different types of sealing. Every hidden village seemed to invent their own, obviously not in willing to share such an enormous power.

Konoha was the last one to get their hands on a tailed beast. But, from what Naruto read, they were the only village to have so few casualties.

Naruto read the chapter on Kyuubi. It started with:

'_The Kyuubi no Yoko (Nine-Tailed Demon Fox) is one of the Nine Tailed Demon Beasts that roam the world. The Kyuubi is the strongest tailed beast. It is said that with a single swipe of one of its tails it could create tsunamis or flatten mountains. The Nine Tails is considered a natural disaster that appears where ever human malice collects and festers.'_

So, Konoha was the last, but it got the strongest one. Naruto wondered if he was supposed to be happy or flattered, but the only thing he felt was ill. He and Kyuubi were meant to be just pawns, like all the other demons used to create Jinchuuriki.

Under the text was a footnote, in a small, nearly illegible scrawl. It looked hand-written. Naruto tried to decipher it, but met with very little success. That is, until he thought back to his time with Jiraiya. He went back through the text, realizing the person had handwriting very much like the Toad Sage's.

Kakashi was watching the boy carefully, pretending to read. He had never seen Naruto this focused, not on anything aside from physical training or learning jutsus. He must be either in trouble or on to something big to act like this.

He crept as silently as possible behind Naruto, who was frowning down on the book, and glanced over his shoulder. What got so much of Naruto's attention was, apparently, a footnote low on the page. The hand writing looked familiar, but it took Kakashi a second to recognize it.

That little, barely legible line was written by his sensei. Minato wrote it, and now his son was sitting there, trying to read it, not even knowing what it was. Or, maybe . . .

Was that what Naruto was looking for, the truth about his family? Kakashi knew Sarutobi told Naruto some sort of lie when he was young, but maybe Naruto had somehow found out about it and wanted to know the truth? But if so, was it possible Naruto could be so calm about it?

No, he said he wanted to know more about Kyuubi, and that made perfect sense. If it was anyone else who had the nine tailed beast sealed in them, they would have done this research years ago. Naruto was not very fond of spending time indoors when he could be outside getting stronger. And then, there was the fact that he had been very busy for years now, always on the move, always trying to save someone, make a difference.

Kakashi was the one who should have done a detailed research before this. When he was in here the last time, his research was mostly about the sealing and any possible way to stop Kyuubi from breaking free. But, maybe it was not too late. The footnote gave him an idea.

If Minato left proof of the research he had conducted before the sealing here in the library, then he might have left more – maybe at the Hokage's personal library, or at his home.

Kakashi stepped back just as quietly as he had approached; Naruto was too engrossed in trying to read the note to pay him any attention, anyway. When he gained some distance, he said loud enough to make sure Naruto would hear it.

"I have to go now, Naruto. You stay." Naruto mumbled something in response, and that was enough for Kakashi. He walked out quickly.

The footnote was too small so all Naruto could decipher of it said something about chakra and Kyuubi. He was interested in what it said, but he couldn't afford to waste more time, so he left the book to look at the others.

There was nothing of any use, as far as Naruto could see. He stood up to stretch and go over to explore the section Kakashi showed him again, steps echoing in the empty hall. Scrolls were on the upper shelves, but they said nothing new, either, so Naruto got down on his knees to take a better look at the lowest portion. The books there were dustier and older; it seemed like a good place to find something useful.

Naruto took a couple of books out. Behind them, he could see a scroll tucked in a corner and another, smaller book. They were really dusty, so Naruto blew on the book cover to clean it up a bit, and a big cloud of dust arose around him. The leather, though old, looked hand-tooled rather than the standard commercial covers he'd seen used on the others. Naruto stood up, carefully trying not to breathe in all the dust, with the little book still in hand.

Back at the table, he saw that what he had in his hands was actually a journal. The first page was covered in text written in longhand, and it looked like the same person that had made the footnote in the previous book he'd been reading.

Now really curious, Naruto sat back at the table and started reading.


	3. No Rest for the Wicked Or the Good

**PLEASE READ**

**A quick thank you to Cupricanka who helped this story along.**

**Also, a warning; I have taken creative liberties with the characters and some of the plot points of the manga. So, any marked differences between what we've all (at least I would assume so) read about Naruto and the others are simply necessary to my story but are in no way intended as an insult to the original work.**

**Lastly, this story will probably end up an epic, and, as such, will mean a lot of plot points to explore, absolutely no crack (at least, not if I can help it) and a lot of drama. There will be more adult themed scenes coming up, but they will take a while for the story to progress. This isn't porn, certainly not porn without a plot, but _erotic fiction_. So, all those looking for quick, clichéd, or porn-like sex rather than the way it _truly_ happens, please exit _quietly_ at the back of the theatre. Thank you and enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

**No Rest for the Wicked . . . or the Good**

Having rifled through the majority of the journal, Naruto became fixated on the last few pages. Written in a hurried scrawl and spotted with dark brown stains suspiciously like dried blood, the last entry had no date.

           But, from the words themselves Naruto divined that it had been written the day of the Kyuubi attack. What seemed more than strange to him was the familiarity with which it had been written. Minato Namikaze, also known as The Fourth Hokage, his name and status having been written on the inside cover, spoke of his family in the journal. His wife, Kushina, and a newborn son he'd been expecting. There were lessons he'd hoped to teach his son, musings on politics, poetry, and his teacher's dirty stories. Naruto read parts of it, not having time to be systematic, but it was interesting, something he wanted to know more about.

         There were also letters. Written in the same untidy scrawl he'd found so familiar to Jiraiya's, they read as if Minato truly intended to give them to his son and wife, but had stayed inside the confines of his journal. Perhaps they were only a guide to Minato? Or, maybe they were meant to be delivered after his death? But, if that was the case, then why was the journal here? Why not somewhere it would be found earlier?

Of course, all questions seemed to dissolve like sugar in water once he laid eyes on the last entry; this one was solely for Naruto.

His name glared back at him from the top of the page. Mouth dry, Naruto, sluggish as his brain sometimes was, began to read and finally, _finally_ understand. Kyuubi _had_ been more once. They _all_ had been more and could be more again.

Naruto swallowed thickly, though his mouth tasted oddly of sand. He wondered, idly, whether Gaara would have chosen this path had he known about it. Wiping a trembling hand across his now sweating brow, Naruto leafed through the pages once more, hardening his resolve as much as he could. There wasn't time for doubts. There would be no second-guessing. Kyuubi would not betray the oath they had taken, Naruto was almost sure of it. And, although he would rather swallow his own tongue than give that fox anymore power than he already had, he could feel that this was the right course. He was doing the right thing.

Squinting down at the text on the last few pages, Naruto skimmed over the lines of dozens of high-powered techniques: close combat attacks, medium and long distance attacks, hyper movement, even a couple for defense. He already had his clones working on about a dozen of them; those he thought would be the most useful, including the barrier techniques. They were pretty close to mastering them, too, seeing as he'd sent about two thousand each to training grounds A, B and D; he could afford it, the sage training had definitely boosted his chakra reserves, if nothing else.

Now, for this last one, Naruto stared at the page, perplexed. It read like a power boost technique according to the hand seals, but the text at the top had the words 'Kyuubi' and 'use only when all else is done'. That didn't make any sense; Naruto snorted and gnashed his teeth. The handwriting was different for this part, too, crooked and uneven in the way it usually is when a person is in a great hurry or sick, which meant that Minato had probably already sealed the Kyuubi inside him.

Wait, hadn't there been something in Minato's letter to him? Naruto flicked back a few pages until he found it and started reading, only more slowly this time.

            The mantra that Jiraiya had tried to beat into him during training came unbidden to his mind, causing a dull ache to throb in his chest at the same time as he smiled.

           '_Words can be more precious than the finest of wines and yet more troublesome than an infected wound. You see, like wine they should be savored, though too much of the cheap stuff and you'll be reacquainting yourself with dinner. Of course, say the wrong thing or in the wrong way and it'll burrow its way through someone's heart faster than it takes a woman to succumb to the charm that is the Toad Sage._' Saying that, the perverted man had leered (his version of a grin, Naruto supposed) and stuck his fingers out in victory. All this had been incredibly funny seeing as how Naruto had never actually seen Jiraiya land a girl for more than it took for his hand to latch onto her ass or even her hip and he'd go flying.

            Realizing he'd zoned out, Naruto shook his head and concentrated his attention back on the text as well as drinking in the results of his clones' training.

_Dear Naruto,_

_It may seem strange to you, my writing a letter that you will only receive after my death and from a former leader of Konoha, no less. But, there are things I've wanted to say to you for so long. Now that my time is almost done, the sand has almost all run out, there are things you need to know . . . so many things. _

_I wish I could teach them to you, all those lessons sons learn from fathers. I wish I could watch you grow strong. I asked Sarutobi (that's Sandaime to you) to give you the name you hold because my teacher, I can only hope you never meet him (he's a pervert and a lecher and not someone you need any guidance from, even if he is a Sannin), wrote a story once. In this story, a hero used his strength and unyielding determination to outwit or outfight every enemy he came across. All this so that he would be heralded as a great ninja, winning the praise and acknowledgement of his hometown. I'm sure you will have more in common with that character than I ever hoped or wanted. I want you to remember something for me, though, Naruto. Every time you are injured, every time they look at you and you are afraid or angry, remember this; you are loved, you were wanted. _

_I know this, just as I know that both your parents are dead. That does not mean they do not watch out for and over you. Time is so short and now even shorter still. I must go. When you find this journal, either through your own determined spirit or by way of the Toad container, Gamayouki, I wish you luck and love and a long, happy life. Should you find yourself lost, ask the Great Sage or one of his offspring. Whatever happens, remember what is written here. Just simply knowing it as truth is all that you will need because even when we die, that feeling, while it might seem to add to the pain of loss, is the one thing telling us how special that bond was so that we might cherish it when it comes again._

_ I hope not to see you for a long time, but when I do, I hope to hear some grand stories the like of which the world will turn to legend._

_Always with you,_

_Minato_

Naruto sat back against the hard wood of the chair and scratched the back of his head, then pulled at the messy locks in consternation. What the hell did Jiraiya and his perverted books have to do with anything? And, what, in God's name, was the Fourth talking about?

             It sounded almost as if the man was trying to explain himself and his actions to Naruto alone. Naruto could understand Minato's desire to vindicate his sealing of a thousand year old demon inside an infant boy, especially knowing his village would most assuredly transfer all that anger and hatred to _him_. But, the man was talking as if he were somehow involved in Naruto's life, or had wanted to be, at any rate.

Naruto shook his head confusedly. This didn't make any sense, but there were other things to deal with at the moment. He sighed, shifting his gaze toward the late afternoon sunlight drifting through the window on his left. A new training schedule just after returning to the village and research involving techniques to stop Akatsuki once and for all notwithstanding, he hadn't had anything to eat since morning. Thinking of food made him think of Ichiraku's which in turn made him think of Iruka, who he'd promised to have a meal with upon his return from training, so they could discuss it. He hadn't seen or heard from Sakura yet, either.

          Naruto closed his eyes as he felt the last of his clones dissipate, absorbing all their knowledge of the techniques he'd sent them out to learn. Smiling again, he rose, stretched and prepared to make his way to dinner. Almost as an afterthought, he tucked the worn notebook into a side pocket of his long, black coat. He was very proud of his new outfit. It had taken some doing to get it made, but he felt it reflected a ninja better than all the brighter clothing he'd been so used to wearing until recently.

Long, loose black pants were tucked into bandages at his shins and a black, ribbed shirt emblazoned with a flame design that seemed to shift when he moved, as if it were made of truly living fire. And, of course, there was the coat, made from something close to angora, but lighter, freer in its movement, it nearly swept the floor when Naruto stood fully and served to hide his leg movements from enemies. It looked absolutely perfect with the rest of his ensemble, complimenting all the dark clothing nicely. The flame pattern at the bottom that swirled up to mid thigh and the spiral adorning the middle of his back certainly didn't hurt the effect, either.

          He'd cut his hair, too, tired of listening to Gamakitchi whine about its unkempt appearance unbefitting a ninja, especially one trying to outdo so many powerful players like the one, or rather six, they called Pain; and, of course, there was Madara. It now rested close to his head, though he still kept up the spiked style he'd been known for.

          Smiling, Naruto exited the library with barely a sound, allowing a little chakra to infuse his feet to make his steps quiet and quick. Barely contained nerves seemed to pour out of him as his legs appeared almost to skip every other step, taking him from rooftop to rooftop. He wanted so badly to see Iruka and perhaps Sakura, too. Dinner, preferably at the aforementioned ramen shop, would be the sweet end to his day. But, he had a nagging feeling Tsunade would want to hear what he'd found and learned. She was good to him, letting him into the library without explanations, so Naruto felt he owed her at least something more than all the irritation and worry he'd been giving her. Finding out where the hell Kakashi had gotten to was probably a good idea, too, even if Naruto still thought he could learn a lot more on his own than from that lazy ass, even if he did do it slower.

The feeling of foreboding nearly doubled as he skirted a group of trees nestled in someone's front yard, leapt onto the home's second floor veranda and powered a jump clear to the next roof, nearly two hundred meters away.

Naruto stopped short at the base of the Hokage tower, listening. The air seemed charged, like it did before a storm, and he didn't like it. Something just wasn't right here, today. Huffing out a breath and shaking his head, then his shoulders, Naruto resumed his walk only to feel the presence of another's chakra; strong chakra. _Kakashi_, he thought_._

The silver haired Jounin stepped out from seemingly nowhere to greet him, a hard edge to his eyes that made Naruto want to shiver. He resisted.

"Yo." That was it, no hand wave, no fleeting look of absolute boredom, not even a smile; well, Kakashi's version of a smile couldn't really be called one since nearly his entire face was covered by that infernal mask. The thought that Naruto _still_ didn't know what lay beyond it or _why_ he wore it (this thought had never even occurred to him until recently; he didn't know why it hadn't or why it did now) rankled him.

"New mission," Kakashi continued without preamble.

"Where the hell did you run off to?" Naruto narrowed his eyes in his best estimation of the glare he'd seen Sasuke use to quell the older man. "And, what do you mean new mission? I thought I was supposed to check in with Granny before I could even be assigned another one. What's going on?"

              The sense of dread from earlier, never having entirely gone away, had now tripled in strength. He actually felt the thin hairs at the back of his neck rising, a thing that had not happened since his first encounter with Gaara. Feigning a need to stretch his neck, he rolled it from side to side trying to liberate himself of the feeling. If Kakashi noticed, he revealed nothing.

"Our new mission takes precedence over that as well as your training. Though you should have cleared the use of all those training grounds with me, at the very least, to say nothing of the Fifth. I'm sorry that I didn't come to get you sooner, but the meeting ran long. I didn't even get time to search for the books I was going to bring you, not that I thought they'd be of much use. Legends, while some may hold more than a little truth, cannot be fully relied upon. And, what little is known about the demon-beasts from before has been obscured through centuries of fear, pride, arrogance and hatred." Naruto could see Kakashi was impatient, but taking the time to calm himself which in turn calmed Naruto. It could not be all that horrid a mission if he was willing to do that. Kakashi's next words, however, threw that idea right out the window, and then stomped it flat for good measure.

"Pain, his traveling companion Konan and all five of his bodies have reached the edge of the forest outside Konoha. By all estimates, they've been there for about a week, laying in wait." Here, Kakashi paused and Naruto cursed the jounin's sense of drawing out the theatrics. "They've been waiting . . . for you."

            Suddenly, all his training, all the research and the tireless hours spent with Fukusaku, Jiraiya and even Kakashi; all that, and here they were, faced with the very thing he was working so hard to prevent. Naruto narrowed his eyes once again, flashing the look Kakashi had grown to love; limitless determination.

           Kakashi sent his eyes skyward. He hoped that the Fourth could see them, see what was about to transpire. Because, Kakashi knew - he _knew_ that the culmination of all their efforts, of all Naruto's training, Kakashi's resolve to push through his earlier years and the pain it had brought down on him would work to their benefit. And it can perhaps become the decimation of all Konoha's enemies in what Kakashi hoped to be a long future, with Naruto leading the way.

         But to reach that future, they had to survive today. There was no more time for nostalgia; the enemy was on their doorstep and they had to face them in order to protect their people. 


	4. And It Was The End of All Things Or

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**And, It Was the ****End of All Things**** . . . Or Is that The Beginning?**

Naruto pulled in a deep breath, allowing his blue eyes to drift closed briefly before exhaling slowly. He stood quietly beside his team; Sakura, Sai, Yamato and Kakashi. Once, it feels like forever and an age ago, it had been Team Seven. He allowed the memories of that time, his memories of Sasuke, to wash over and through him.

They stood at the gates of Fire country's largest and most prosperous village. And, like it or not, it all had to do with the ninja. Fearsome as they were, brutal as they could be, he was a member of that horde. The same group of people was somewhere ahead and to the left, according to Pakun and Kakashi's other nin-dogs, though they were wholly different.

Nervous energy fueled him, as nothing else could and Naruto began to fidget a little. He was not the same twelve year old who screamed his threats and charged irrationally, nor was he the same fifteen year old who allowed anger to override better judgment. But, there were still times when things like being patient and waiting out an enemy to get a feel for his techniques and strategies was lost on Naruto. He'd much rather fight fast and hard, ending the fight as quickly as possible. His time with Fukasaku had given him more than an enhanced strength to his techniques and an understanding of the nature fuelled chakra system. He would profit more from knowledge than a quick battle.

Sai and Sakura were watching him intently, he realized and, feigning cheerfulness, he smiled wide and snickered quietly. He really was nervous, though. He still hadn't gotten to the bottom of that last letter or the strengthening technique, nor had he had a chance to enlighten Kakashi or any of the others about what he's been up to in the last week.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Sakura's question caught him off guard and Naruto stared for a moment before shrugging and laughing it off softly.

"I'm fine, Sakura-chan." Naruto smiled again, widening the grin in a manner much like the fox inside him. "Honestly, you worry too much. It's about time we got around to dealing some major damage to their side, past time."

The look in his eyes played to the hardened resolve he was, even now, relying on. Kakashi glanced back at them from the trees. The rest of his teammates followed without question with Naruto sticking close to Kakashi. It was no longer a matter of being the first out on the field, but his new found understanding of his strengths. He was a close combat fighter, one who they would expect to see first. That didn't mean they would necessarily meet with the _real_ Naruto, though. Breathing out slowly once more, Naruto fed a large portion of his chakra to his senses, stretching them out further than he had in training. The smell of wet leaves assaulted him, the scent of rain hidden in the cluster of clouds to the right, the feel of the sun just above them, the call of a solitary bird; a finch, by the sound of it.

He let all these things wash over him in a tidal wave of sensation and it stayed with him all through the journey through the forest until they sighted the clearing up ahead. Naruto's second scan of the area occurred before they reached the tree-line. Indeed, he had already keyed into seven sets of unfamiliar chakra. Pain, all six of him, and this Konan had not been among the members of the Akatsuki they'd tangled with in the past. That did not matter. The only things spiraling through Naruto's mind at the moment were all the techniques he'd recently learned and the seals to the _one _technique he hoped he wouldn't need; not yet, anyway. They still had Madara and a few other nasty warmongers to deal with, after all.

"Kakashi," Naruto spoke softly as he perched atop a branch not far from the clearing where he'd sensed the others. "Two on your left, one up ahead and four more interspersed in the crag to the right," Naruto had picked up on a void far ahead of them, on the other side of the clearing back behind a copse of oaks. "But there's something wrong."

"What do you mean, Naruto?" Kakashi was peering at him intently, as if he was trying to crawl into his head. Naruto supposed that really was his intent, in a way; but it didn't mean he had to like it. In fact, he found he hated it.

"There." Naruto said, nodding in the direction of the oaks. Now when Kakashi's attention was drawn to it, it was clear on what was visible of his face that he could feel it as well.

"What?" Sakura asked, quietly. Naruto looked at her. She met his eyes steadily, but licked her lips in the process, obviously nervous. Naruto fought the desire to tell her she should stay back; getting a black eye before the fight even started was not a good idea.

"There's a void about fifty meters ahead of us that shouldn't be there." Sakura looked a bit confused at this answer. So, Naruto continued, "Every living thing has chakra, from animals to plant-life and, as you know, humans. You know also that Ninja have the ability to mold chakra into attacks and defense. But, that void . . . there's absolutely no chakra there which isn't possible even if it was only rock because rock is earth and so is connected to plant and animal life. There are micro-organisms inside earth that would have to mean chakra. There isn't any. I'm worried it means something big and dangerous could be in its place."

Behind him, Kakashi said, "It is nothing we can deal with right now. Our opponents are Akatsuki."

Sakura didn't seem to like that answer, she frowned clenching a fist in irritation, and Naruto got an idea.

"Sakura, remember when we talked about Pain, how he has six bodies?"

"And the real one is not among them?" She said, referring to the message Jiraiya had left. "Did you find out what that means?"

"We have to take them all down, perhaps even at the same time." Kakashi answered when Naruto simply shook his head. Yamato confirmed it as well. Naruto found Sakura's eyes with his own again, and told her, "There is one among them – the fat one - Ma told me he eats jutsus."

Sakura frowned and then widened her eyes in understanding, but Naruto finished anyway. "Since you don't really use them, you take him."

Instead of answering, Sakura just smiled. It was answer enough.

"Are we ready, then?" Yamato asked. Naruto quickly did the hand seals and the clones appeared. He sent several to hide around the area and wait if they were needed, and the rest he turned to his teammates and himself. Better to see first what these people are made of.

Kakashi gave him a look, but let him do as he wished. For that, Naruto was grateful. Clones landed on the clearing. Kakashi gave them a sign, and they all jumped several branches up. From up there, the view was much clearer.

Naruto watched as 'Team Kakashi' appeared in front of the Akatsuki. Some words were exchanged and then the woman, Konan, raised one hand. Under the hem of her sleeve, her skin and flesh broke into what looked like a pile of paper sheets. They swirled around, caught on the wind, in a spiral formation that gave the paper some velocity. A single clone, the one Naruto left looking like him, attacked Konan before she could do anything else.

He found his way blocked by the flurry of paper than felt like blades slicing at his skin. Smiling, the clone whirled in the air and the paper dissolved, shredded by wind chakra Naruto had forced out of every part of his body.

His clone brought out more clones only to see them disappear just as suddenly. _Damn, but those_ _paper shuriken are annoying, _thought Naruto. Using a technique from his Sage training, Naruto sent Toad oil flying at Konan quickly following it from another angle with Sasuke's signature grand fireball technique.

At least, grand fireball it had been Sasuke's signature technique. God knows how far Sasuke had gone on the road to power, and ultimately, destruction. Naruto wasn't going to let it be the end of his friend, or anything else, for that matter.

Pushing off the limb he'd been clinging to, he called up five clones and transported himself to stand in front of Pain. Kakashi called out to him, Naruto knew even if he couldn't hear him. Sakura, too, wanted to know what he was thinking.

"You're . . . looking for me?" As he spoke, Pain flicked his eyes over Naruto, appraising him. "Right?"

"You've grown much, Jinchuuriki," he replied.

_Jinchuuriki_, as if he had no name or will of his own. But if this . . . person, thought Naruto was nothing but a demon carrier, that he had nothing aside from the beast within him, he was wrong and he would lose this fight.

"You know, I really hate that word." Naruto said softly, honestly. "I'm not a monster or a weapon, though I can become those things almost as easily as you have." The wind had picked up, answering Naruto's summons.

"Hey, I hear you're the one who likes summoning," this he directed at the tawny headed kunoichi to his right.

"Jiraiya thought you were someone he knew. But, I know different." Naruto said, letting his confidence in the newfound knowledge show.

"Or, at least _he_ does."

Before Naruto could say more, he found himself being forced back by something big and heavy. Naruto looked up and realized it was one of this Pain's summons, a salamander. There was no doubt this thing could use fire_._

In the meantime Konan had dispersed the flames, though not without injury. Kakashi and she were now facing off. _Good. With his lightning chakra he's a perfect match for her._

Sakura had her work cut out for her keeping the jutsu-eating body busy. They were both slow and strong, but as Sakura's main way of fighting was close combat and his was not, because he rarely had to get so near to an opponent to absorb a jutsu, once he was in Sakura's range, the fight was as good as over.

Yamato and Sai had taken on two of the other bodies. It looked good, Yamato was successfully fending off the ninjutsu user and Sai was flying just above the one skilled in taijutsu, who was stubbornly trying to hit him with a flashy ninjutsu that was faintly familiar.

Naruto was watching them for a couple of seconds through the eyes of a clone above and to the right to make sure the advantage would stay on their side. All the while, the fox was whispering inside his head.

_They all need to die, at once. _That_ one isn't what he claims. They are all the same person._

Naruto understood the implications of such a revelation and damned the fox for waiting until it was almost too late to do anything about it. Of course, had the fox told him earlier, he would probably have told Kakashi and Yamato thereby ruining the chance he now had to catch Nagato and all his extra bodies off-guard. Was that just Kyuubi's sadistic sense of humor or maybe he hadn't been sure until they were close enough for Kyuubi to sense something? Never mind, there was no time to wonder now.

"You see, _I_ think Jiraiya was right the first time. You _are_ Nagato . . . _all_ of you." Naruto's voice became clipped, authoritative. "But, that leaves us with a dilemma. Where is the body?"

The Nagato clone narrowed his eyes at Naruto, "I don't care about your delusions or what you _think_ you know about me, or this world. It will all come to be as I wish it. You are going to die soon."

With this the Yahiko clone charged at Naruto and the other two bodies waiting in the wings came after in one seamless movement. Naruto saw this as the appropriate time to use his Rasengan and the new lightning speed technique he'd found in Minato's journal, together with a handful of well placed clones. Catching every single one of them at once, including Konan, Naruto pushed them all back toward the void at the other side of the clearing.

Breathless, Kakashi and Yamato caught up to him.

"Where on Earth did you learn that, Naruto?" Kakashi, even breathless, sounded irritated. "And, how did you discover the truth about Pain and his bodies?" Naruto could understand his frustration.

"I'll explain later, when we get rid of them all. Right now, you need to keep Sakura-chan back with you. We're going to have a lot of injuries soon, I think, and we'll be relying on her to keep us all on our feet and fighting." Kakashi looked like he was going to push the argument, at first, but then settled down.

"Fine," he nearly growled, "But, you _will_ explain." Naruto merely nodded. Of course he would explain it, but there was no time for arguments now. Kakashi would have to trust him and once they saw this through, they could talk for a week. Naruto then turned his attention back to the clearing, narrowing his eyes. Suddenly, he caught it, the sting of chakra in the air; a lot of it, from separate areas. He pushed, concentrated on detaching individual signatures, and his breath caught.

"Sasuke," he breathed. It was Sasuke, out there, in that 'void'. It was his chakra, Naruto knew it so well. Sasuke was here, and he came as a part of an army, a rather large, _very_ intimidating army.

"What?" Sakura asked, having just caught up to them.

"He's here." Naruto told her. "And, there are others."

He caught movement to his left and realized too late the void had come down. They were free and coming for them. Konoha was in greater danger than they all realized. Naruto's pace sped up, heart hammering in his throat, mouth dry, ears ringing.

"Naruto . . . what?" Kakashi called out, and then stopped suddenly. "Oh . . . ," His eyes widened in a fair parody of Naruto.

Sakura felt her stomach lurch at the glimpse of fear she caught there before Kakashi had shut it down. She looked over at Naruto again and felt the funny flip-flopping of fear again. What on earth had he been doing on that mountain to come back like this? He was so different though she could see hints of the same Naruto who constantly cursed, lost his temper often and tended to be in such a hurry, to do what she could no longer always tell. It was a bit sad. She was the only one that seemed to be left behind . . . again. Sasuke had grown, changed. Still silent, but also far past the time when raging emotions he would let build and then let go of ruled him. And, Naruto . . . she wasn't quite sure where he was headed anymore, but knew, in her heart, that he felt the same way about the village and all the important lessons they'd all learned in training about family, teamwork and loyalty as he had when they started on their journey together to become genin.


	5. Ride the Wind, Own the Earth

**PLEASE READ**

            **Author's Note:** I was told by a very good friend of mine that Naruto was very out of character in the last chapter and even though I had to make him that way in order to make his becoming so strong so quickly believable I will concede the point. He's a little less serious or at least a little less omniscient in this chapter. Also, if anyone truly has a problem with Sakura no longer being a part of his life, please turn back now.

            **Warning:** This chapter and probably the next few will have some pretty violent and disturbing situations. Those who are squeamish try to keep a bucket handy as I wouldn't want you to miss anything!

            Sneakyfox, your reviews are ambrosia and silk and chocolate, all that is worth praising in this world.

            ItaNarulover, that is exactly the kind of look I was going for, as close to the manga as possible except at a slightly faster pace and with small concessions to make Naruto fit a more noble mold, not that I don't love how he is in the manga/anime. I'm glad you took notice and appreciate it.

            As always, thank you to Cupricanka, lovely mistress of all things plot, without whom I would be pelting out 1500 word chapters with much less flair than they deserve.

Oh, and a little request. Parts of this chapter were written while I listened to tracks from Metal Gear Solid (or, maybe it was Gears of War) and The Last of the Mohicans. So, to get the full experience I suggest you pop in Requiem for a Dream (yes, I know it's overplayed) as well as The Last of the Mohicans - royal Scots dragoon guard, just like it is written. I promise you won't be disappointed if you do! Also, for those of you who have actually read through this author's note, because god knows I rarely do when I encounter them, you get a piece of my world famous zucchini bread (okay, so, not world famous, but it should be, damn it!).

And now, brace yourselves!

Behold; the beginning of the fall of the dogs of war and the rise of something wholly different!

**Chapter 4**

**Ride the Wind, Own the Earth**

            "Shit," Naruto exclaimed as he parried two more thrown kunai and swiped his leg forward and down to kick out the legs of the nameless enemy ninja before him. They had come in droves all wearing different hitaite bearing scratches. They were all renegade or enemy ninja from all five of the main ninja villages as well as a few of the smaller ones. Naruto saw a few from Iwagakure about a dozen from Kumogakure and whole contingents from Amegakure, and they were still coming. _Unbelievable; that fucking coward had brought an army to capture just him? Or, wait . . . are they here for more? More blood, more death, more power? What?_ Naruto couldn't stop his mind from swirling down into warped imaginings of just what Pain wanted with him or the other demon beasts. Frankly, he didn't really care as long as his home remained intact and the people he came across every day were safe.

            "This isn't working. We're no closer to taking down Pain and the rest of those Akatsuki bastards than before," he growled out, frustrated.

            "Stay calm, Naruto," Kakashi murmured at his left side. Naruto glared at him.

            "There are too many for just us. Konoha needs to be informed of this new threat," Sai droned at them from behind Naruto.

            Arranged in a four point star pattern the four of them were trying to hold their own against dozens of renegade ninja, and they were failing.

            _No, this cannot happen. Damn it, I did not spend all that time and effort on that mountain or traipsing through Godforsaken fields with that pervert Sage to have to stop now._

            Pulling his clones in to watch the surrounding greenery, he flicked his gaze over to Kakashi.

            "So, how are we supposed to take all _them_ on and still have enough chakra left to rip apart those dead clones?" Fire glinted in Naruto's eyes as he spoke; he wasn't angry, oh no. This was rage. He could also see surprise flicker in Kakashi's eyes for an instant before it flitted away to be replaced by emptiness. _I'm sure he's wondering how I know all that they've surmised using that code when I haven't been here. Too late to tell him that part of my training allows me to now focus in on any one all the way to a dozen clones from a far greater distance than ever before._

Narutocould not sit still, his eyes darting to mark the position of each enemy surrounding them, his fingers twitching to reach for kunai or shuriken taking them as swiftly as they had crept upon him and his three comrades.

            "We are not going to be doing anything of the kind. We will hold the advantage here while one of my clones sends for reinforcements."

            Kakashi told them the clone was already on its way. But, they had to separate from the group. There was just not enough space to fight in this formation, and as they had nothing other than themselves to protect, it was pointless to stay in it, regardless of Naruto's strong wish to keep his teammates in sight and make sure that they were alright at all times. Kakashi was apparently thinking the same thing, as he gave them the sign to separate.  
            Naruto fought his way through a number of opponents. He tried not to give any killing blows when he could help it, but sometimes it was necessary. At any case, he had to make sure not one of them is capable of standing up again, and that effort was testing Naruto's patience. He had more important things to do right now, this was nothing but wasting his time and energy; but then, of course, that was what all those renegade ninja were here for.  
Kicking the last one in the immediate area first in the knee to lose his balance and then in the back of the head, a place that was sure to leave him unconscious for a while, Naruto grabbed a moment to take a quick look around. Sai was doing pretty well, the area around him was almost clean; but then, Kakashi sent him into the part of the battle field that was not as heavily flooded with enemies then most.  
Yamato seemed hurt from the way he was bending to one side, but he was still fighting, rapidly going through hand seals that lead his wood right on through the softest body parts he could target. From the expressions on the enemies' faces, Naruto could tell they wouldn't be able to move around again for a while.

            Suddenly, an explosion rent the air at their right. Naruto thought it was aimed at them and was about to make a crack about the renegade's lack of proper aim, when he heard a chuckle from behind him. He knew that laugh. Kiba was here. Turning to face his wild child friend, Naruto caught a glimpse of shining straw. Ino, Kiba and Chouji were facing the tree line in various positions on a nearby branch of a yew tree, the leaves cloaking their attire.

"Yo, Naruto," Kiba saluted him breezily while flashing his teeth in a wide grin.

            "Naruto," Ino and Chouji said at once.

Naruto grunted then responded, "She sent only you? We're dealing with an invasion here. Did she think Kakashi was kidding?"

            "Whoa, cool it. Shikamaru and Neji are here, too. Plus, we brought along about half the Chunin and Genin teams and two ANBU squads."

            Naruto tried to do the calculations in his, but it frustrated him and he gave up, sighing. _Let's hope it will be enough, for all our sakes_, he thought. He turned to rejoin his teammates in battle, repositioning his clones until they caught sight of all his other comrades. Kiba, Ino on his left and Chouji on his right fanned out to encompass the right flank of enemy ninja that was beginning to push through Naruto's mass of clones. His clones, Naruto could see, were slowly being replaced by Konoha ninja of various ranks. There were still more enemy ninja pouring out of the void and, suddenly, Naruto gasped. His eyes widening, he rushed to Kakashi's side, blocking a roundhouse kick from an enemy while simultaneously slashing him with a kick to the chest, sending wind chakra out in a slicing arc. Blood seemed to spurt in a pressurized spray covering Naruto with thick drops and smears as the ninja's chest split down to the spine.

"Kakashi!" he cried.

"I know. I see it," his sensei responded.

            "I don't know that we'll be able to close it. I'm not sure what's keeping it open," Kakashi continued.

            The void, no, the portal they now realized, glared darkly at them from across the blood-stained grass. Grinding his teeth, Naruto fought the urge to boost Kyuubi's power and tear the whole contingent of enemy ninja down a peg or three. The images of their torn flesh, ribbons of skin and muscle, bone spearing through in places, missing limbs and heads, were enough for him to want to keep the demon at bay a little longer. But, if he had no alternative, Kyuubi would run free and all that power would pretty up the darkest of hells. Naruto smiled and for the first time in his life the expression did not reach his eyes, eyes that burned and sputtered malice.

            Naruto's immediate thoughts were for his teammates and comrades, but he began to see that not one of them would get out of there alive without more help than they had at the moment. Sucking in a breath, Naruto formed the seals to summon, hoping that his old friend would be enough to halt the onslaught of enemies. Anything to stop the slaughter he knew had to be coming. Pressing his hand to the ground after collecting a bit of blood from his swollen, cut lip, he prayed that it would be the right one.

            What appeared before him was not Gamabunta as he'd hoped, but a much smaller, oddly shaped frog. Naruto frowned in frustration then exploded at the diminutive form.

            "What the hell are you?! Where's that jerk of a boss, Gamabunta? I didn't ask for this!"

The strange frog creature turned to face Naruto and cleared his throat.

            "Yes, Naruto-chan, you did."

Naruto gaped at him.

            "What? What are you talking about?"

"I believe you have come across a very old technique, one forbidden from use though I think we could make an exception for you. It has to do with the Kyuubi and the key Minato entrusted to me and Jiraiya."

            "Huh, what? What key? How do you know about that technique? Do you know what it does? And, why did you come now of all times?! We're in the middle of a battle that could mean the end of Konoha, you jackass!"

            "I'd be very interesting to learn what this is all about as well, but unfortunately we have more pressing matters at hand. For instance, there are hordes of nasty enemy ninja trying to cleave their way into our village by way of many of our ninja," a very serious looking Kakashi interrupted them. Dodging an attack from poison tipped senbon, Kakashi darted to the left to take out three ninja with a variety of kicks and a water dragon jutsu combined with a rock hand slapping down to crush two more.

            Naruto had seen that look before and it had not meant good things for the ninja that Kakashi had used it on. After all, he was buried under the eave of a bridge in Wave Country now and Naruto fully believed that look to be partly responsible. Growling he picked up the misshapen frog and flew to the trees. This thing was going to explain and Naruto would not sit for anything less than that.

            "Talk," he ordered as he placed the frog on the branch beside him. The frog gave Naruto a measured glance before speaking.

            "I'm not sure you're ready to hear all of this, but I see we don't really have a choice now.My name is Gamayouki and I hold the key to your ability to release and control all of Kyuubi's transformations. I would give it to you, but it seems you've found your own way of gaining control over that accursed fox." The frog said all this as if he and Naruto were having a lesson followed by tea on Mt. Myouboku. Naruto felt his jaw dropping before irritation had him swallowing the frog's throat with his fist and hoisting him into the air.

            "Don't give me that. There are people dying here! Help me!" Naruto had not meant to say the last part. He gulped and looked uneasily at the frog's brilliant orange eyes. His lime green skin glowed in the soft light stealing its way through the trees. Gamayouki flicked a pink tongue out to snatch at some errant, flying insect and Naruto had to choke down the bile rising in his throat. Enemy ninja at the gates or not, eating still breathing things, and _bugs_ at that, was just plain creepy.

            "Alright."

Naruto blinked. Did he just . . . ?

            "Did you just . . . ," he asked

"I said alright. I'll give you the key that will allow you to call forth all of Kyuubi's power, but you must use that technique right after if it to work. If you try it while you are any lower on chakra it could have consequences graver than allowing those ninja free reign through Konoha." Naruto recognized the frog meant business with the last statement though he didn't get why. Maybe he'd ask later.

            "Show me."

            The frog opened his mouth impossibly wide. Naruto knew they could do that to release their freakishly long tongues but this was ridiculous. A wisp of blue light began to emanate from the frog's throat until it trailed out in front of him when, suddenly, it began to change. Coalescing into a ball, it hovered right in front of Naruto's face and Naruto had time to register that it was really quite pretty before he grasped the frog's next words.

            "What?" he blinked dumbly up at him.

"I said you need to swallow it, or place it against your chest until it is absorbed into your body. That way is quicker but very painful."

            An image of Sasuke at the Valley of the End, angry, crazed eyes laughing as he speared Naruto through the chest with Chidori came to Naruto unbidden.

"I can take pain," he replied, and he forced the ball of weird incandescent light into his chest until it had all been absorbed. Pain exploded and ravaged its way through his chest cavity and up his throat leaving Naruto sputtering for breath.

"Shit."

"Yeah, well, I did warn you."

Naruto fell to his knees, trying not to wheeze as he struggled to breath through torrents of mindless pain. He felt it beginning to burn his throat and then the fire spread to the very edges of reality itself. Naruto felt as if he were floating, floating in a world of grand darkness and hollow pain and wondered if this is how it might feel to die. He heard Kyuubi's menacing laughter in his head and the dull tones of weaponry in the back of his mind. Numbly, he closed his eyes to the pain wishing it to go faster so he could get up and fight.

"Human, do you realize what you have done?" the fox murmured in his head.

"Shut up, damn fox." Naruto cracked an eye open and an achingly bright light hazed the trees in the distance. He realized, belatedly, someone had blown something or someone up. A swarm of flying, buzzing pins of darkness swam toward the explosion. _Must be Shino_, Naruto thought. Immediately, Naruto turned his attention back to himself as a fresh wave of pain had him gasping and sucking in air only to hold it back. Trying to concentrate on anything else but the searing hot stabbing in his chest, he melded with some of his clones. There were enemy everywhere he looked. He found it hard to locate a familiar face, or even a familiar headband. He saw that Shikamaru was having trouble pinning a group of five ninja while keeping an eye out for others. Naruto saw the problem. He moved one of his clones to Shikamaru's side and whispered in his ear.

            "To the right; move your shadow capture to the right a little and you'll catch the shade of the yew tree there." Shikamaru clucked his tongue. Naruto was sure he was prepared to tell him that the yew tree didn't have enough shade the way it was when he heard a cracking of dry wood. The branch Naruto had indicated slipped down and twisted enough to cast the longer shadow Shikamaru had needed. Smiling laconically, he had captured the shadow and reflected it back onto his quarry and used it to lengthen all the others. All five necks snapped with a satisfying crack as Shikamaru again turned to his friend. But, Naruto had already sent the clone off to join Kakashi and Yamato fighting a very powerful Iwa ninja.

            Shikamaru could see Naruto hunch down at Kakashi's side and then the surprise lighting the single eye briefly before it disappeared. Kakashi and Yamato then took up different vantage points with Naruto taking a low course through the underbrush. Shikamaru had no time to watch more as an explosion and a scream reached his position from the west. The smell of blood was cloying. Naruto and his team, meanwhile had turned the small pond they'd lured the Iwa ninja into red with their blood, the frothy liquid lapping at the shores as wine will kiss the rim of a glass when disturbed. It was all disturbing to Naruto.

            Closing his eyes again and gritting his teeth, the real Naruto was finally able to take a deep enough breath and began to test out his limbs. They didn't feel any different nor did he feel the burning surge of power like he had when releasing the fox's power during his years of training with Jiraiya or the fights he'd called upon it to win. When he opened his eyes, however, he saw exactly why he had an empty feeling inside, as if some part of him had been ripped out though he could still feel a thread connecting the two halves of . . . himself? Naruto took in a jagged breath and held it, opening and closing his eyes a few more times. His mind could not adjust to what he was seeing, especially since he had not even graced the edge of that barred prison.

            Kyuubi, thousand year old demon who had menaced an entire village and caused the deaths of countless citizens, was glaring at him, full on glaring at him from his perch on a parallel branch of the same tree.

            "Right, my job's done," the long body of Gamayouki, somewhat resembling a scroll tube, disappeared in a haze of smoke with Naruto shouting at him to come back.

            "Stupid, good-for-nothing frog. Now, what am I supposed to do with you?" he edged closer to the demon cautiously. He might not be as smart as Sakura or Sasuke, but Naruto knew how dangerous the situation had now become. The fox grinned at him wickedly and opened his mouth to pant at him. The smell of sweet leaves and meadow grass reached him and Naruto's brow furrowed.

            "Hello, Naruto." It seemed to Naruto that Kyuubi's voice was the same on the outside as it was in his head.  Suddenly weary, tired of fighting and tired of being toyed with, Naruto snapped.

            "Hey! You stupid fox! What the hell do you think you're doing? I didn't give you permission to leave! Go back!"

            "No," Kyuubi replied shortly as he sat back on his haunches.

"No? What do you mean no? We have a pact remember? You come when I need you and you get to choose your freedom." Naruto huffed angrily, crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from Kyuubi.

"That's right, we have a pact. Now, I suggest you do as that frog told you so no more of your little 'friends' get into trouble." The screams Naruto had been, until then, pushing to the back of his mind suddenly reached the foreground, death, dismemberment, incredible amounts of pain were all around him. That could stop, but he would be making a rookie mistake if simply let the fox do as he wished.

"You follow my orders and my orders only. Betray me, and I don't care if it would mean the death of half a country, I'll waste you."

The fox peered at him with an expression close to admiration before sighing.

"Fine. Do it, now!" And, Naruto still unsure of what he might be condemning himself or his fellow ninja to, starting making hand-seals.

            A red fog enveloped Kyuubi's form and spiraled up to turn the graying light a rosy color. Naruto could feel his chakra draining to almost null and that scared him. Super-powered Kyuubi, or nor, they would need everyone they could get to cover Konoha from disaster. The fog began to lift and Naruto could feel the air shift almost as if it was breathing life into the surrounding area again, whatever that meant. Naruto looked at the furred creature before him, momentarily stunned. Where the hell had the fox gone? But, there were a lot of tails. _Huh, nine tails and that same stupid grin but that fur. _Kyuubi's fur had gone pure white, not a single hair different from another except for the hollows of the eyes and the tips of his tails and feet. The fur there was a bright, garish red, much like it had been at the beginning. Naruto could feel the surge in the Kyuubi's chakra as well, not only from the increased pressure in the air but from the tightening pit in his stomach too.

            The form of Yahiko, now called Pain, turned to inspect the increase in chakra from the south. _A huge increase like that could mean only one thing_, he mused. The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki had tapped into that power. He chuckled without mirth. This was going to make his effort more interesting than all those sad little humans could ever hope to have accomplished. _The chakra seems off though, more oppressive but at the same time lighter. What did that boy do?_ Shrugging, he turned to one of his other forms and gave the command.

            "We will retrieve the Jinchuuriki. Leave Konan to play with whomever she likes." The other body nodded and slipped off to join the others. Yahiko Pain made his way down to the edge of the battlefield but stopped when he heard a piercing roar and saw white and red streaks of color materialize before his army. His eyes widened a fraction more as he realized what actually lay before him

"No," he murmured.

"NO!" he cried out more forcefully. The demon that was Kyuubi was now free but changed. Pain couldn't understand it. This wasn't supposed to be possible. The white furred ruff of the fox's neck was rapidly changing back to red as the creature fiercely dug in with claws and teeth, rending flesh and snapping through bone. He collapsed a whole brigade of his fellow renegades, highly skilled as he'd made them, with just one swipe of his tail imbued with a massive amount of wind chakra. _Wind chakra?_ Then, the boy was still alive. Now, Pain felt sure he was dreaming, for no one could remove an inhabited being without killing the host. It just wasn't possible. But, there it was and here _he_ was staring at it. . But, he was not dreaming and was not trapped, and there it was, the last piece in the puzzle, the last obstacle before he could make this world a peaceful place for everyone. There it was, free and here _he_ was staring at it.

 Pain gnashed his teeth in anger and bit down on the flesh between his forefinger and thumb.

"Fine, that boy wants to play this game, I can let him. But, it will cost the lives of everyone here."

Kyuubi let out another colossal roar as Pain slammed his hands onto the ground calling out the King of Hell statue that housed all the other biju, including the recently acquired eight-tailed beast that Sasuke had captured. The stone rose up and the earth underneath it rumbled in protest of the added weight. His mouth thinning out in barely checked anger, Yahiko-Pain curled his fingers around the beginning of the blinking eyes and swiped a bloodied hand across all of them at once. All eight monsters of legend began to appear as vapor then hardened into true flesh and bone and blood. They glared empty, glazed eyes at

Pain and stood dumbly, waiting for instruction.

"Kill the last Jinchuuriki; bring me the last one of your number." He spoke calmly, hiding the aggravation that was building every passing second his army fell victim to that monster. It was when he heard derisive laughter from behind that he finally realized his mistake.

            Sasuke Uchiha stepped out from behind the King of Hell Statue to appraise him openly. Pain had already been caught in Sasuke's genjutsu and had been forced to open the Statue to release the demons. He realized it now. Sasuke smiled at him full of malice and hatred.

"I can't stand puppeteers," he said calmly. Pooling chakra into his fist and molding it into a more powerful version of Chidori than Pain had previously seen, Sasuke Uchiha took away the thing he'd worked so hard to create. The King of Hell Statue crumbled at the touch of electricity in Sasuke's hand and with it went Pain's ability to house _and_ to control the demons.

"Are you doing this out of some residual emotion for that boy?" he questioned. Sasuke stared at him neutrally.

"No."

"Then, why? I thought you wanted them all dead."

"I do, but . . . I just hate puppeteers." He glanced at Pain with every confidence showing in his posture that he would be victorious. Pain had other ideas. After all, the demons were still under his control until the residual effects of the Statue wore off. He called for two of them only to realize they were not answering. Risking a glance back to where they'd drifted through the mist and tree branches he could see why. Something that Jinchuuriki was doing to them. But, he was not dreaming and was not trapped, and there it was, the last piece in the puzzle, the last obstacle before he could make this world a peaceful place for everyone. There it was, free and here _he_ was staring at it.

 It was some kind of ninjutsu, only he was emitting so much chakra Pain thought the boy should drop where he stood instead of moving to the next. Growling, he had actually forgotten about Sasuke until he moved forward only to blocked by the glistening sword the boy carried on his back

"Move," he bit out.

"No, your opponent is me," he answered calmly.

"Fine," Pain declared as he moved forward to wash the forest floor in more blood, that belonging to Madara's dear nephew.

            Naruto turned from the last demon and nearly fell over from exhaustion. Kakashi had appeared beside him to offer a welcome shoulder to lean. Naruto was expecting a massive blow-out tirade, even if it was Kakashi-sensei.

Instead, all he got was, "Naruto, what did you do?"

Naruto looked up at his former teacher's form. It was phasing in and out of color like a bad copy of an old movie.

"I freed them. They should never have been used that way. They are nature and they are Gods and I have made them whole. Isn't that better than leaving them to suffer for our greed and their own anger?"

Kakashi blinked and then smiled at his student. Naruto really was very sensitive, he knew. He then turned back to the newly formed God-beasts, Kyuubi leading them all. He had told Naruto in between battling all those bastard ninja that he had once been a God of the Underworld and had lesser gods, subordinates, to help him balance the different levels. The other Demon Beasts had also been Gods once, mostly to do with nature, until humans had interfered trying to acquire and then abuse their gifts to human kind. The gods had tried to punish the ancient civilizations with distance but that had only made them more power hungry. Out of greed and immense hubris, they succeeded in developing a way to pull the Gods souls from the various realms they'd called home and place them inside beasts. Because of the caustic and incredible amount of power the Gods had wielded the bodies of those animals had undergone various changes until the forms they now saw before them had been long twisted and forgotten even by the Gods themselves.

            Kyuubi turned to regard Naruto who had just begun to get a second wind. He smile and for the first time since seeing the demon – no, the God – Naruto was not afraid; he was in awe.

"You have remade us." The other Gods crowded the space around them, also peering at Naruto with great interest.

"We would do much for this gift," one of them, Naruto thought it was the reincarnated version of Ichibi, said.

"You should not be made to fight for us, but if it is your choice than, please, protect them as much as you can and one of you . . . the village not ten miles southeast of here will need a barrier." They all smiled, well, as much as Gods could smile. Some of them looked to be leering but Naruto couldn't sense any ill intent from any of them anymore. Neither could any of his fellow ninja as they had all hung back to watch the display, most of them with mouths hanging to the forest floor. The enemy had not pressed their advantage. Naruto suspected it had something to with the way the Gods were looking at them. All those years spent inside other people's bodies must have had a massive affect on their hunger. As the gods took over the majority of the battle, Naruto's shoulders slumped a little and he leaned his weight against a nearby trunk scored by massive claws. Kakashi, still watchful, crouched down and settled on the balls of his feet, his hands steadying his pose. It was only when Sai and Yamato joined them that Naruto looked up.

"Hey," Sai stated breathlessly. He'd gotten a lot better in the time he'd spent on the team, Naruto mused. He was no longer doing creepy things to try to understand relationships or emotions and his voice had more . . . Naruto didn't know the right word, so he'd settle for feeling. Sai's voice had more feeling in it, yeah. Naruto tipped his head to the side feeling that something was missing and then it hit him.

"Where's Sakura?" Sai looked over at him and Naruto could se a flash of guilt. Yep, he was definitely getting better. Then, he narrowed his eyes; guilt?

"I kind of lost sight of her when I took that fat clone of Pain's fir a run. I lost him, too, just now. She's probably headed here since this is the rendezvous point." Sai found himself talking to dead air. Naruto had already shot off in the direction he'd last felt Sakura's chakra.


	6. Ravaged Minds and Sweet Treasured Lives

Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Please Read** Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. Everyone gets a piece of my delicious zucchini bread, healthy and sweet and all yummy that it is.

There's more to go around if anyone wants to review again or bring a friend. Please?

You can find the previous songs, and any others I suggest, on Youtube. Trust me, it's all I've been doing while writing. There is the same warning as before for this chapter, both about the violence and about Sakura.

So, there's nothing else but for you to read, enjoy and review while I sneak out the back to rub my hands together nervously and watch.

**Chapter 5**

**Ravaged Minds and Sweet Treasured Lives**

It was no use. The fat guy was too great an enemy for her, and that endless army wasn't something she could handle unless she had back-up; but, she was doing well for herself, even so. Of course, she'd been constantly checking up on her teammates. But, this Konan woman almost seemed untouchable. Whatever Sakura did, she was always out of reach - flat-faced, calm and light as breeze.

_If I could only land one hit_, Sakura thought, bouncing of the tree that appeared seemingly out of nowhere on her right to redirect the power of her spring trying to hit Konan with her right, chakra-powered arm. _One hit._

From the more convenient higher position, Konan saw her and reacted in time. Turning just enough to get a better angle, she skinned a rough looking sheet from her left underarm and used it like a fuma shuriken, throwing it down at Sakura.

_It's just paper_, Sakura's brain insisted. She watched in fascination as the white, thin layer approached, caught in mid-leap and unable to do anything without something to support her changing the movement; it all happened that quickly. _It can't hurt you._

Only, Sakura knew better than that, and she had a still bleeding slash on her leg to remind her with the dull, everlasting ache that it was not just paper and that it can hurt, even kill. Nothing else to do, Sakura braced herself, and then the power of the attack blew her away several feet until she hit something rough and hard with her back.

Naruto sprinted to a place a bit further into the woods where he could sense Sakura's chakra. A panic was slowly overpowering him, and only the fact that he was also afraid for the wounded Yamato behind him was stopping him from using his newly gained knowledge of high speed to simply appear there. What was she doing all the way out here? Had she been fighting someone, and they, following each other blows, ended up there? Had they lured out of the sight of friends?

He concentrated and could feel that Pain's bitch, Konan, near Sakura. Forgetting all about Yamato, Naruto sped up. It was already too late, though. By the time Naruto could see Sakura's pink hair and not just feel her, Konan was gone.

The figure against the tree was not moving. Naruto narrowed his eyes a little, not able to recognize the white object that was covering a part of the familiar outfit. He got closer, until the scene was horribly clear in front of his eyes.

Sakura was pinned to the tree with a big white sheet of paper, nearly cut in half. That shouldn't have made sense, but it did, because Naruto could still feel the remainder of Konan's presence and he could see it clearly in his mind, her shurikens and paper white face. _She will die for this_, Naruto thought, and felt the demon in him laugh in delight at the venom in his determination. _Of all the things she has done, Konan will die for this very one,_ _from my hand._

Sakura's entire upper body was bent forward, and the blood from a cut on her head was dripping on the white, blossoming into patterns that looked so wrong, but maybe that was because it was Sakura. She was taking the glove off her right hand when Naruto, after running what seemed like an eternity, finally got close enough to hear her ragged, pain-filled breathing.

"Sakura," Naruto half whispered, as if not to startle her. It failed, because she snapped her head up and leveled her surprised eyes with his, though he could see they were beginning to glaze over with shock.

"What are you doing here?" She tried to say scornfully, attempting to use that tone she often used with him when they were younger, but it came out weak and broken in the middle. Naruto's stomach clenched.

"You're hurt." Naruto stated, wondering if he should take that thing out of her despite what he knew about how dangerous that could be. It was so deeply imbedded, almost cutting her in half. Even if he managed to not hurt her even more, the increase in bleeding alone would kill her, to say nothing of the shock. _Damn it,_ Naruto cursed to himself as he swallowed thickly.

"Let me help you," he croaked out loud.

Sakura gave him a look that clearly said he was not to do anything. She managed to take the other glove off on her own.

"Go back. I'm a medic-nin, I can handle this." Her voice was strained and Naruto could see the furrow in her brow and the sweat on her forehead from concentrating so much. Losing so much blood had paled her already lily skin even further.

The gaping edges of the wound, slippery with his friend's blood, her abdomen swelling slightly, probably from internal bleeding and the organs he knew had to be shifting, all but ready to come spilling out once the paper blade was removed, none of it seemed real to Naruto. However, the wound _was_ there and it was mortal. It hurt like hell; that was very obvious from the shaking of Sakura's hands and the croak in her voice. Naruto couldn't do anything about it, but he didn't want to leave her.

He had no choice. The battle was still roaring behind him. And even though this moment, secluded and lost among the trees with Sakura's too bright eyes and bloody hand, seemed unreal, Naruto knew he had responsibilities back on the battlefield. This was happening because of _him_, they were here to steal his power and many people were about to die if he didn't hurry.

Naruto came as close as he dared. Sakura was trying to gather enough chakra on her right hand so she could use medical ninjutsu, but Naruto interrupted her, placing his palm against her unpleasantly cold cheek. She widened her eyes at him for a moment, before a stab of pain made her close them and bend forward.

"I love you," Naruto whispered, without ever planning to say it at all, "so much," he breathed. _Not like this. Please, not this way._ Sakura opened her beautiful eyes now full of tears and gave him a smile. Naruto, wanting to do anything but that, smiled back. Then, he leaned over to conquer the little bit of space that was left between them and rested his lips on her forehead for a moment, before kissing her eyes and finally, her icy lips. It lasted a single moment, and then Naruto turned and left her behind, not fighting the tears or the rage that blossomed from that hollow place in his chest.

Naruto halted and sprung out of the tree he was perched on to land on the damp earth. Suddenly, all thought of catching that damnable excuse for a human, Konan, seemed a far distant ache in Naruto's mind. If he'd given himself time to process the reason, there would undoubtedly have been guilt in there as well. He should be after the bitch that had stolen Sakura from him. But, this new presence was something he could not pass by. He had felt a familiar resonance, one he could never have forgotten even had he not been allowed to come across it ever again. Shifting his gaze to either side and behind him his eyes tracked the forest area looking for a sign, any sign. Blowing out a breath, he headed back up to the trees intent on finding either Sasuke or Pain by the usual means. Sighting some type of white and black cloth he immediately recalled Sasuke's changed battle dress from Orochimaru's lair. Sucking in a breath he sped up his pace until he was within mere feet of the object. The cloth, painted in part by a reddish brown stain Naruto new all too well was caught on a low hanging branch of a lilac bush. Naruto could smell the sweet, cloying scent of the flowers though they were no longer in bloom.

Heading in the direction of Sasuke's scent while trying to stay in contact with his clones and the newly formed Kyuubi who were still fighting was becoming increasingly hard and his reserves began to dip lower. His muscles had begun to tire and the strain of keeping his chakra at the level it was at drained him further. Sensing another chakra level, much stronger than his own, Naruto slowed his progress. No, there was more than one signature. _God, not now, not when he was_ this _close._

Leaping a low slung branch to catch another two meters ahead with his hand, he pulled himself up to sit atop it as he tried to catch his breath. It stung in his chest and his whole body began to sizzle and ache with the pressure from Pain's chakra. He gasped as he caught sight of one of Pain's wretched dead clones holding Sasuke by the front of his yukata. Blood seeped out from Sasuke's mouth slowly and Naruto felt a pain reverberate through him. Sasuke sputtered and then spit in Pain's face, an action that pulled Naruto back to another time he'd seen Sasuke that angry. Only severe pain could bring such anger. A pain that Naruto could not fathom, but would gladly have taken the burden of if he could have. Inhaling deeply, Naruto stepped out from his vantage point on a thin branch of a nearby oak. Pain did not even glance at him as he spoke.

"So, the great Kyuubi wielder, Konoha's most unpredictable ninja, has finally arrived. Are you here to try to quell this young man's rage or to send me to my doom?" Pain's remark was caustic and sarcastic. Naruto narrowed his eyes feeling his determination and anger fuel his drive to rescue his friend and keep his village safe.

"No, I'm here to kill you and save my friend."

Pain threw his head back and let out a roar that Naruto would have sworn rivaled Kyuubi in his true form.

"You amuse me, little wind rider. Naruto-chan . . . I can call you Naruto-chan, right? He does not _want_ to _be_ saved, but neither does he want to play by my leader's rules. A shame, as it would have been a glorious game."

"Whether he wants it or not, whether he thinks he needs it or not, I _will_ help him." Naruto hardened his gaze but relaxed his body willing himself to calm down; he was sure would not last long. Sasuke made a disgusted sound from the back of his throat and sneered at Naruto.

"I told you it was no use. You and all your little playmates mean nothing to me." But, Naruto caught a hint of something he could not explain in Sasuke's eyes and decided to press the issue while he built up enough chakra to attack.

"Sometimes, what a person wants is not what they need, and sometimes, what they need, they cannot always see."

"Spouting philosophy now?" Sasuke leered.

"You shouldn't quit your day job, not that you're any good at that." Pain had kept his gaze on his hand around Sasuke's throat, tightening it a little each time the boy spoke.

"Pathetic child. If you had only done what was required of you, you would have avenged your clan and been able to die in peace. Now, you've made the leader angry and none but a suicidal fool would do such a thing."

"Shut the hell up, asshole. I won't be used, not by Itachi and least of all by that arrogant freak you worship." Naruto listened to this exchange with only half an ear as he was concentrating on placing a few clones within two strides of Pain's other bodies that he'd located across the field. They had just hacked through a squad of Konoha ninja, a fact that had Naruto wanting to pound those bastards into the ground a thousand times over. His comrades' blood was soaking through the underbrush like rain to permeate the soil below. Their cries of pain and fear and their intense grief for fallen friends . . . Naruto wanted to shut his connection to his clones but knew he needed it, just for a little while longer. He closed his eyes breathed out once, slowly, and moved.

It was almost graceful; well, as graceful as Sasuke thought Naruto could be. He moved as if the air was like his very skin. He had not even known Pain had moved to parry Naruto's furious attacks until he suddenly found his throat clear of the agonizing pressure from Pain's hand. A fluid series of kicks in a style vaguely reminiscent of Silat warriors had Naruto spinning on his hands to force chakra from his feet. The cutting wind curved through branches and sliced at Pain's clothes. Dropping to one knee, Naruto swept his dominant leg out to catch Pain's ankle and as Pain lost his balance then sprung up to catch the man's hand to throw him to the ground. Locking the wrist, Naruto then turned Pain's body so that he was facing the ground with his arm painfully trapped behind him. Naruto wrenched that arm forward until Sasuke heard a sickening crack. This, this could not be Naruto. When had he gotten so strong? Was really only a few months ago that Sasuke had met with him at the lair? Sure he had gotten taller and broader and that temper and infectious smile had toned down a bit. Sasuke shook his head and continued to muse as the battle raged on in front of him. Perhaps he really is still as different to Sasuke as before, but there were both subtle and grandiose changes that had Sasuke wondering what else he might have missed out on. He shook his head again. Now was not the time to be entertaining flights of fancy.

Naruto forced his breathing to stay in control as he swiveled around for another set of wind chakra techniques, this time through his lengthened and sharpened kunai. Damn it, he'd lost sight of Sasuke. Somewhere in all the sliding, shifting movements he and the Yahiko-Pain he was fighting had moved to a secluded glade and Naruto could no longer feel Sasuke's chakra. He prayed it was because he was concentrating on the battle in front of him as well as the one he could vaguely hear in the background.

Turning his head, he caught Sasuke in the corner of his vision reclining against a tree and panting heavily. Just what did his friend get himself into? Turning back to face Pain, he spat at his feet at the feeling of his own familiar anger surging forward.

"I'll tell you this once. Sasuke is no toy and he is no experiment. He is his own person allowed to make his own choices even if I think they're the wrong ones. You can't have him . . . or anyone else here." Naruto added the last part almost as an after thought, the sting of guilt ripping at his heart as Sakura's face, pale, cold and dying, swam into his mind.

"I'll stop you, even if takes every breath I have, every power I can conjure."

"You're still living by some fairytale ideal where the world is as bright and happy as you can make it. You are a ninja and still you see the world the way it can never be unless it is _made_ that way by **force**," the Yahiko clone informed him.

"You're right. The world is not all about peace and love and light. There is real pain and there will always be death. As a ninja I could die in any battle from here on, but not today, not with you."

The Yahiko clone threw his head back and laughed.

"You cannot be serious," he scoffed. "Though, it doesn't matter if you are. My will shall be realized no matter what you do."

"Oh, I'm more than serious," Naruto intoned.

"I may not always understand why you bastards end up the way you do, or care. But, if I only looked at what's in the past, what evil they have done and what they were instead of what they could be and what they could still accomplish given the best chance, I would be like you. And, you are nothing more than a pathetic shell of humanity, not worth thinking about or talking to. Now, shut the hell up and fight."

Naruto had no real concept of the world as Pain saw it, he was sure; and really, he didn't know if he believed anything he'd just said, but if _he_ had understood, then it was fine. As long as Sasuke heard and understood that anything could be forgiven, put right, while there was still time and breathe left to him. He would make sure of it.

The clash of ringing steel rent the air. Biting winds had joined Naruto's effort to keep Yahiko busy, pulling at his clothes and slowing his movements while buoying Naruto's. Naruto wondered, with the part of his mind that was busy predicting the next movement of his opponent, how it was even possible that he had so many problems controlling the wind in the beginning. It was so easy now for him to use it to his advantage.

He was doing well, managing to land several potent blows into the flesh of this body, but that was until Yahiko transported himself in front of a panting, chakra-exhausted Sasuke.

Naruto only had a moment to form a strategy in his head before he reacted. But, for Naruto, sometimes a moment was all it took for him to see a solution.

Using the lightning speed technique once more he pivoted and streaked past Yahiko with barely a second to spare. Yahiko's summoned sword, sharpened by lightning chakra skewered Naruto from behind, shattering two ribs, puncturing his lower left lung and slid on through the muscle wrapping around the other side like so much tenderized meat.

_Shit, that hurt._

It still hurt; searing and branding through the muscle and bone surrounding the entry and exit; running along his entire body, the current finally reaching his already overworked heart, made it beat frantically out of rhythm. White flashes hazed Naruto's vision until Sasuke's face was no longer carved into the graying sky.

But, Naruto's ears seemed to be working just fine.

"Just like a poor, pathetic, misled puppy trained to recognize a human as pack leader instead of the fuel to stave off hunger," Yahiko sneered in his ear.

But, Sasuke was the important thing right now. The graying light shifted, parting so that Naruto caught a glimpse of his face and a strange, confusing expression before the white lights returned. Naruto finally realized Yahiko was forcing lightning chakra through the blade much as Sasuke did when using his Chidori Nagashi with his own Kusanagi sword. Only Yahiko wasn't as strong or as good with the skill as Sasuke; Naruto could tell.

Coughing, hacking and sputtering as he fought to breathe, Naruto tasted blood in his mouth before it forced its way passed parched lips and onto the forest floor, not that he could see much of it. Indeed, for one gloriously mad moment Naruto had the desire to lean down in order to put his face closer to the rich earth and inhale its heady, rich scent.

"Why?"

The question caught him by surprise, well, not so much that it had been asked, but because of who had uttered it.

Naruto lifted his head up to meet Sasuke's wavering form and tried to find the other man's eyes to focus on. God, he wished his eyes would stop betraying him. Even more, he wished Sasuke would not tease him so. He was so tired.

He rasped and choked again, only managing to laugh in his own head; such a stupid question.

"S-stupid," he managed through panting, heaving breaths, never seeming to catch enough air.

"What?" Sasuke was speaking, but Naruto found it so hard to focus. He could hear Kyuubi in his head, barking something unintelligible. Naruto ordered him to be silent and wait. A little more and they might be able to finish this now, before anyone else fell into their hands or through them onto the blood soaked miasma that had transformed the soil to gritty, slippery sludge.

"You . . . ask why . . . when . . . you . . . should know," Naruto gasped.

Sasuke's face swam into sharp focus suddenly, so suddenly it almost hurt to see it.

Yahiko was trying to force the blade up into the remainder of his lung with all his weight; at least that's what it felt like he was doing. It was all Naruto could do to pool wind chakra to encase the blade, negating the lightning technique that had been slowly torturing him to death. That had made it a little easier to breathe, which made it easier to think.

His mind clearing, Naruto sent a message for Kyuubi to stand ready. His clones had sent word that they had all five of Pain's other bodies contained in separate areas of the battlefield. They were running on chakra fumes, but it would be enough; it would have to be enough.

Sasuke's narrowed gaze caught Naruto and he felt like it held him there, enspelling him more powerfully than Pain's sword technique.

_And he isn't even using the Sharingan?_ That thought whisked its way out of his head as soon as it had hit at the look he was getting from Sasuke, whose pursed lips and furrowed brow gave the impression he had no mouth.

"There are bakers in Konoha."

Sasuke blinked at this and then narrowed his eyes again as if he was expecting some kind of hidden agenda.

"And musicians, barkeeps, waitresses and seamstresses and teachers," Naruto continued as he snaked a rapidly numbing hand around to hold the sword from behind.

"None of them . . . have anything . . . to do with war," he gasped again as a fresh wave of lightning chakra tried unsuccessfully to break his wind barrier.

"Will you kill them, too? The ones that know nothing of our world but depend upon us to keep it that way? This one," here, Naruto gestured behind him at the abomination that chose to call itself after the very thing it promised.

"This one will enslave, imprison or kill anyone he feels deserves it. Domination, subjugation and death are all he knows from his past. That isn't about to change, not for him. To change, you need to stop doing the same thing as before, or stop it from happening to someone else. Even I know that." Naruto voiced the last part at a bare whisper forcing Sasuke, and thereby, Pain to lean in a little more.

Lifting his weight onto the balls of his feet, Naruto grasped the sword in his right hand tighter, feeling it bite through his flesh, and in one continuous move slid away from the point and pivoted to face Yahiko.

Forcing wind chakra into a shield to cover the lightning thrumming through the sword, he encased Yahiko in the same way. The difference was that his wind blades, that both worked as a barrier and a weapon, were stronger than Yahiko's lightning. Sending the go ahead to Kyuubi and his clones, he merely waited and watched.

The fox demon's blood-freezing scream ripped at the angry shouts, screams of pain and sounds of ringing metal until all was temporarily hushed. A vaporous cloud engulfed the now white and red furred Kyuubi, covering him in an amorphous fog.

"Was that your plan? Is that all you have left?" Yahiko scorned him again. Temper flaring his nostrils and narrowing his eyes, Naruto smirked.

"No, you're forgetting something."

And with that, streaks of silvery white light burst forth from the fog surrounding Kyuubi coalescing into six gleaming, glittering foxes each streaking towards their predetermined targets with mad fervor.

All six of Pain's bodies had only a moment to process what was happening. It was not enough for a defense, not enough to run; there was nothing.

The silver-white miniscule versions of their thousand year old master standing proud and indestructible behind them had all the speed and power of their larger and far more fearsome ruler.

They obeyed without thought, without conscience, stalwart soldiers created by Kyuubi long ago to keep the balance of power in the Underworld in his hands. Opening their mouths impossibly wide to emit an eerie and ethereal light, al six souls, or rather pieces of souls, were stretched, pulled and gathered into six hungry maws outlined by teeth designed for tearing.

Jaws snapped shut audibly and the hush that had fallen over the gathered ninja persisted right up until Pain's wasted bodies hit the compacted dirt.

A collective roar sounded from the gathered Konoha and Suna ninja that spurred them forward with seven ancient, angry God-Beasts leading the way. Kyuubi picked his way to Naruto's side as the soldier foxes dissipated into mist and were carried away on the wind Naruto had released from Pain's cage. This must have been what Kyuubi had meant when he had spoken of subordinates. Naruto had not understood every part of Kyuubi's plan to use them to take out every one of Pain's bodies, and had he not seen it with his own eyes he would not have believed it possible. Pain, a master of that very limiting and caustic emotion, had fallen, and Kyuubi, one of the most hated and feared of all the former demons had caused it. Naruto wasn't sure what taking all their souls to hell might mean for him, but he was too weary to wonder about it further.

"Well done, human. That was almost good," droned the impossibly dark voice of the old Guardian God of the Underworld.

"Shut it, you. We're not done," was Naruto's short reply.

He turned to meet Sasuke's eyes once more but found them hidden under a layer of his blue-black bangs.

"Sasuke?" he questioned.

Sasuke shook his head and turned to rejoin the throng of warriors. Naruto hoped it would not be the last time he would see his old friend before the battle ended, but there were still two more members of the Akatsuki to deal with. His injuries were healing slower than they ever had before but Naruto had no time to wonder about it. His chakra reserves would have to hold out, at least until the last two members, most importantly that twisted psychopath, Uchiha Madara, were taken care of.

He turned to Kyuubi and uttered only three words.

"Find me Konan." Kyuubi nodded silently and turned away to dissolve into thick red smoke. No doubt he was searching while hidden under or in between the Realms of the Living and the Dead. Naruto sighed heavily and began the process of removing all of Pain's heads to take back as proof that he'd been eliminated. He would burn the rest so that not even the carrion birds would have anything left to feast on. He smiled bitterly.

_Bet that old pervert is laughing his ass off at this right now. How about it, Jiraiya?_

The only answer he received was a gentle caress from an east wind but he took it as a sign in the affirmative. This time he truly smiled, and then set to work.


	7. World's End Inn, a free Establishment

Author's Note: Yes, me again

**Author's Note:** Yes, me again. Boy, these are becoming a habit. Anyway, I must give credit where credit is due. A grand thank you, again, to Cupricanka for all her help and that marvelous death scene in the last chapter. Sakura, for all her irksome behavior, really did deserve no less.

Hypergraphian, I did not catch that mistake until you mentioned it, thank you. I've since fixed it. By the way, if you don't finish your story Colors, I will be extremely upset. I mean it. I've always wanted Naruto to be portrayed as strong, but intrinsically messed up and the art descriptions leave me al tingly and inspired to paint, not that I can, really. I must have more, more I tell you!

Also, I have borrowed, without express permission, the name of a fictional inn from Neil Gaiman, a fantastic and fantasy-ridden author whom I cherish. It now resides in the title of this chapter. But, then, the ending of the World as we know it must always remain free to all or it would not be the end, would it?

I'm enclosing here the URL to an amv on Youtube set to Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End the track: Drink Up Me Hearties. It is meant for this chapter, well, for the battle anyway, like all the tracks I place here for your enjoyment; at least, in my opinion.

/watch?vhU-3BG8VB4

Again, I thank you for reviews, both past and, hopefully, future ones . . . hopefully. J More please, and bring many more friends. I need the ego boost.

Please, don't upset me with mundane complaints about there being an original character. I am not so banal a writer that I would suffer you all that punishment without good reason. He is necessary to the plot but also minor in importance. Trust me; this is not one of those unbelievably juvenile original character stories. You will enjoy this one, if your responses to my previous chapters aren't telling me cruel lies.

All you have to do is read.

**Chapter 6**

**World's End Inn, a Free Establishment**

Staring out at the wasted expanse of ground before him, Naruto pressed his lips together and then blew out a breath. He was beyond annoyed, beyond angry. He wanted this done because he was tired, tired and hungry and very possibly dying from all the blood loss and overuse of chakra. He'd been pushing it at the end of his battle with the Pain clones and now he was beyond his limits. Well, that was what his body was saying. His thoughts were busy, plagued with images of lily white skin and eyes that, in the right light, reminded him of precious stones or the sea on a clear day.

Naruto closed his eyes and groaned then rubbed at the lids a bit. He swayed slightly and, for what felt like the hundredth time in the last hour, scanned the horizon for signs of Kyuubi or Konan. He could search for Kyuubi's signature, even obtain glimpses of Kyuubi's emotions or rough pictures of thought and motion but he was too tired and he knew he would need all the energy he could scrape together to put that bitch in her place.

Taking a deep, cleansing breath, Naruto blew it out forcefully and along with it went most of his anger and pain, at least, for now. He then concentrated on remaining still, perfectly and utterly still, until he could feel the leaves of the tree limb he was in rustle against his skin as if they were sandpaper and the pain of his injuries had receded somewhat. He wasn't healing any faster than slightly above human capacity now, but the nature chakra he was forming and collecting into himself was helping to ground his energy and conserve it; he would be relying on outside chakra for this fight.

Feeling the deep seated energy balance within him, Naruto opened his eyes to scan the ground again, looking for the hint of Konan's chakra he'd caught earlier. He was able to see it better with the enhancement of natural energy. It was fainter than before but definitely there. He followed it with his eyes to a rough crag of rock not two hundred yards away. Leaping out of the tree branch he'd been curled around, Naruto cleared most of the distance in a single bound only having to make one more leap off the soft earth before coming to a stop atop the rock. Looking down, he spotted Konan's flower and the crown of her head on the other side.

Steeling his resolve and gritting his teeth he prepared a Rasengan and pooled a little wind chakra into it to form a muted version of his Rasengan Shuriken. Leaping off the rock and into the air above her head, Naruto came down fast, so fast, but Konan must have sensed him because she moved off to the side and pivoted to face him, lashing out with those infernal paper shurikens. Naruto flew through a few hand seals and used one hand full of wind chakra and melded water chakra into the other. The technique coalesced into freezing ice surrounding the paper and they fell to the ground, harmless.

She sneered, curling her lip and whipping her hand into the sleeve of her cloak.

Four razor sharp kunai came barreling out of the mist created by his technique, but Naruto was ready for them. Jumping back onto the rock, the kunai clanging off the surface harmlessly, he made several more hand signs while calling to Kyuubi to check on his location. Finding him at the other end of the field dealing death blows to a group of ninja from Kirigakure and with no time to find out more, Naruto spun and dissolved into the wind to reappear behind Konan. He brought his hand down in a chopping motion to the back of her neck only narrowly missing when she stepped just out of reach and turned to face him again.

"Well, little boy, you seem to have grown," she said to him.

"Funny, that's almost exactly what your precious teammate said . . . before my God-beast ripped the soul from his abominations. I took care of all his heads, or, took them off, whatever," he scoffed. The look on her face, her lips thinning out and her jaw tightening and her eyes hardening told Naruto he'd hit a soft spot. Good, he wanted her to hurt.

"You killed my friend," he ground out then spit in her face.

Konan screeched and jumped back as if she'd been burned, wiping at her cheek.

"That little insect? She barely stung, I could hardly let her filth touch me," she cried.

"Fuck you!" was his only reply as energy swelled around him to create the cutting winds he was now so comfortable with. Wrapping them around himself and using the remainder to boost himself and Konan off their feet, he took them up into the hazy, clouded sky. Judging that they had come far enough, Naruto slowed their ascent and covered Konan with as much wind chakra as possible to keep her from dissolving into paper and frittering away on the wind. Forming what he hoped to be his last set of hand seals, he drew in a deep breath and blew it out straight at her, spewing the famed toad oil of Mt. Myouboku all over her robe. It had the added affect of helping to keep her there, just where he wanted her.

"That fat, old oaf tried the same thing with me. You really think I won't be able to get out of it?"

"Not without your precious Nagato, you won't." Naruto watched as her face paled and twisted into a mask of rage and he had a moment to realize that he could very well end up like that if he wasn't careful. But Sakura's face, that cold, near-dead kiss and her smiling face whenever he'd caught her watching his training . . . Would he be able to see it again if he succumbed to that all consuming darkness that gripped Sasuke so tightly, even now? He didn't think so and the image of his Sakura, his beautiful, strong and so smart Sakura, kept the anger from engulfing him. This had to happen, Konan needed to die, for the sake of keeping that pain from anyone else.

Quickly changing their positions so that Konan was spun clear to the opposite side of him Naruto realized she was trying to form some kind of earth barrier to clear away the oil, or, at least, trying to coat herself in it. He guessed she was expecting a fire attack next. It made sense, considering how flammable the oil was. Smiling thinly, Naruto turned strategies over in his mind. What he wouldn't give for Shikamaru to suddenly appear right now. Shaking the moisture formed by sweat and the growing mist from his shoulders and blinking the stinging water from his eyes, Naruto frowned. This wasn't all mist and sweat. Some of it was rain. A light spattering of it covered them from the clouds that seemed so close yet he knew to be so far away.

Risking a glance up, Naruto could see the storm forming directly above them, but its calming gift might not come fast enough. How to make it come faster? Naruto darted his eyes back to Konan who'd succeeded in dousing herself in dust from the surrounding soil. He needed rain; it would effectively keep her from using the paper techniques as even_ her_ chakra level wouldn't be enough to keep the water from hedging her attacks to almost nothing.

Closing his eyes, he tried to remember something Sasuke had told him about rain and what caused it. He'd been using his all favorite sarcasm and Naruto had been too incensed at the time to pay him much attention. He would much rather have beaten that stupid smirk right off his face. He'd said something about a cold front meeting a warm updraft and enough moisture from evaporation needing to be present. Well, he had a cold front, or cold air, anyway. And, he had moisture; Naruto could feel it misting them at this very moment, chilling the sweat on his arms and making his weapons slick to the touch.

Konan began to form enough earth chakra to call a barrier she then tried to use to break his wind technique and he growled frustratingly. _She needs to stop that, it isn't going to do any good,_ he thought. He forced the wind chakra to sharpen a little more and cut right through her barrier with little effort. Suddenly realizing he could get what he needed without really trying, Naruto let out a cascade of laughter that melded with the crack of nearby thunder. The clouds were trying to move off in the direction of Kyuubi's battle that Naruto could hear raging in the background. Angry shouts, pained screams and low, throaty growls the like of which no human could produce played a dull, haunting soundtrack in his ears.

Calling back a little of his wind chakra but not enough for Konan to find a chink in her prison, Naruto lifted a hand and forced nature chakra out through his palm and used t to calm the raging swirls around them. Reaching out in the distance with senses enhanced by all that was around him, he found a trickle of warm air to the north near where Kyuubi had another swarm of enemy ninja pinned. He sounded as if he was playing with them, mice that they had become. Grinning, Naruto coaxed the warm air up and into the clouds above them. The water broke forth and over them, soaking his clothes and the very core of his being in an icy deluge.

Calmly, breath leaving his body in vaporous wisps, Naruto reached that same palm toward Konan. He had stopped smiling.

"If you had any morality left in you, I would not be doing this."

Her only answer was to smirk at him, twisting her features into something Naruto could not see as human. Then, she did speak, finally.

"I am beyond morality. It was bled out of me by all your former _comrades_, the ones who will also leave you to empty your blood on the ground if it means their mission is a success. Morality is only a matter of opinion; the opinion of foolish idealists and cowardly monarchs, all of which can sit in safety while someone else dies for them."

"Well then, that's just one more thing I'll have to work on," he answered quietly.

"Stupid boy, foolish boy, Nagato was the only one with that much power and you've killed him." The last part came out hitched, an almost sob. Naruto did not feel sorry for her. The pain of Sakura's last moments with him still too fresh in his mind and heart. He shook his head.

"Nagato had power, but that isn't all that can change things, surely not if you want them to become something more than what they were before."

Naruto strengthened his hold on the biting blades of wind, using the natural power of the rain and some water chakra. Splicing it all together, he sent them all into Konan with the last of his waning strength and she gasped once. Speared through in a multitude of areas by wind and ice and chakra, her eyes began to glaze over and her breathing quickened before slowing to a crawl. Naruto let go of all that had held her immobile as her eyes closed and her heart stopped. Her body plummeted to the earth with an expression Naruto saw as something very human. She had finally found some peace. He wondered if he had not just granted his most hated enemy something special instead of something meant to punish, hurt, and mutilate her despicable being.

Breathing a sigh of relief and feeling the nature energy leave him, Naruto could barely keep enough wind chakra up to keep him airborne. Suddenly, a loud explosion ripped through the air to the right of him and Naruto turned his weeping eyes to the ground, coughing and choking on the hot smoke. A Kiri ninja had gotten under Kyuubi's guard and aimed an explosive kunai at Naruto. Kyuubi had already dealt a clean blow, severing his spine and the man crumpled limply forward. But, the damage was done. Naruto could not correct his descent marred by the chaotic, concussive force from the attack. His body listed to the left and he felt utterly weightless as crushing winds rocked his chest downward and he plummeted to the ground. Able to catch himself mere feet from the earth and add just enough of an updraft so that he didn't break all the bones in his body, Naruto hit the earth with a reverberating crash that cracked the ground beneath him. He had felt almost none of it, having passed out from chakra exhaustion mere moments after trying to buffer the impact.

Hinata caught a flash of gold hair and black and red cloth as it fell alarmingly fast to land with a sickening crash on the earth. Her breath caught in her throat. There were no ninja she knew with that particular feature save one; Naruto. Pulling her chakra reserves to her feet, she sped off in the direction she'd seen Naruto fall while aiming a honed and deadly accurate kunai over her shoulder at the last enemy she'd been fighting. It thunked soundly when it hit flesh she did not see but knew the hit to be mortal. She did not spare a glance back as she quickened her steps to reach her fallen friend.

"Oh, God," she whispered as she came upon Naruto's body. His left arm was twisted at an unnatural angle beneath him and his legs looked wrong too. His back was twisted away from them and Hinata knew that to be a sign that his back was most probably broken. No, not just broken but twisted out of alignment. It would require a more skilled ninja at medical technique than she was to even hope to fix it all, let alone for him to walk again. Blood stained the earth around his head and Hinata stared hopelessly down at Naruto while trying to quiet her breathing and calm her pounding heart. It hurt deep inside her chest and she knew it was more than the strain of the battle and the exertion of having to fight for a prolonged period of time.

Keeping in mind all that she'd learned in the academy about moving an injured person, Hinata crouched down at Naruto's side, taking care to keep one hand near his injured head and the other bracing his back. Curling his right arm around his body and keeping his head level, straight and stable with her left hand, she shifted Naruto onto his back and checked his airway and breathing. He was rasping out air in quick, strained pants and there was blood trickling down both sides of his mouth. That wasn't good. He might have a punctured lung from the fall, which would mean he also had broken ribs. His back didn't seem as injured as she had thought at first, though.

It appeared as if his left hip, the one he must have landed on, was broken badly. Hinata could feel the fragments of bone shifting under her questing fingers. There were broken ribs, too, shards of which poked into his flesh though none protruded through the skin. Suddenly, she stopped her assessment of his injuries. Perhaps she was making everything worse? She wasn't sure, didn't know enough about anatomy and deceleration injuries and little more about ones caused by blades and fire. He had second or maybe third degree burns on the left side of his face, the clothes on that side singed and still smoking. The portion of his right arm and hand that was visible sported shiny red patches. Hinata sucked in a breath and stood up. He needed help and if she could not find Sakura nearby, she had memorized Kakashi's last known location and knew him to be a quick and efficient fighter who rarely had to use more than the space he was currently in to ground enemy ninja permanently. Turning eastward Hinata released her Byakugan to its widest range and caught the familiar aura of Kakashi's chakra tinged with lightning._ He must be using his Chidori. _A rasp from the prone Naruto stopped her and the quiet whimper had her turning swiftly to meet heavily lidded, but open, eyes.

"Hinata? Iz . . . at . . . you?" he choked out. Hinata was on her knees in an instant trying to comfort him and hush his small movements. He couldn't do that in his condition or he risked damaging his vital organs and his spine further.

"Hush, Naruto. You're injured and need to lie still. You'll hurt yourself more if you try to move."

"This? This is nothing. You . . . should've . . . seen me . . . after Kabuto . . . ," his voice broke and he began to choke again, blood frothing and trailing down his chin to coat his now shredded shirt. Naruto looked down cautiously at himself.

"Damn. And I just bought this shirt. Good thing I have a spare," he half-laughed, half-choked stopping suddenly when he caught sight of Hinata's worried gaze. The sun had started to filter through a break in the clouds and the surrounding canopy to highlight her hair. In Naruto's pain addled mind she looked more beautiful than when he'd seen her stand firm against her cousin in the Chunin exams, fire in her eyes and a firm set to her shoulders. He tried to speak again but Hinata leaned down and pressed trembling fingers to his lips. They were warm, everything was so warm.

He couldn't feel the light drizzle of rain that saturated his clothes further or the already stiffening blood making them scratchy. He couldn't feel his numb feet and could barley make out through the pain of his arm and chest that his head was splitting open in front of her. It had to be for all that it felt like it.

Taking off her outer coat, Hinata did her best to cover Naruto with the thick weave. He would be more visible this way since the coloring was lighter than his own clothes and stood out from the green and brown of the foliage. Though, lilac didn't suit him and the thought of her beloved wearing her clothes, even if it was only to protect him from shock, made her blush fiercely. She leaned over some more and long strands of her hair caught and reflected the light in shining waves. Naruto reached his right hand out, the one not on fire from dislocated shoulder to wrist but burning all the same, and ran his fingers clumsily through the locks he could see. His vision had begun to get hazy and he had trouble finding her face. The tears streaming down it were a surprise to him. He knew she was quiet and weird and determined but to be so emotional over a few broken bones and scrapes . . . .

His hand moved back up to cup her face and he caught a stray drop of moisture and then rifled through her hair again.

"Naruto, please. You need help. I have to go," she whimpered and her breath made the same misty trails his own had up above them. Had it been moments ago? It seemed like hours, he mused. What had he been doing up there anyway?

"I like it better . . . like this," he whispered, not able to make his voice any louder for all the pain. "Do you?"

"Yes," she whispered back. She knew she needed to move, time was never enough when someone was so injured, even if the rumors she'd heard about his advanced healing were true. He couldn't seem to use it now, anyway, and that scared her. Naruto being this injured simply _terrified _her.

"Cheh, you think this will get me? You tell . . . that ol' hag . . . I still gotta get her job." With that, Naruto passed out again and Hinata all but tore out of his grip on her hair to speed off in the direction of Kakashi praying that she had not waited too long.

Branches and leaves rustled and shifted imperceptibly as the small group of Iwa ninja made their way through the outer edges of the forest. The leader halted suddenly and motioned for the other four ninja with him to do the same. Two of them took to the trees to stand guard while another gathered wood to prepare a small fire and the last began pulling rolls of bandages and medical supplies to address any wounds incurred during their last fight. Finding only minor cuts and bruises to tend to, the man settled against the trunk of a tree to relax. The leader appeared restless as he readied and fixed a batch of tea for them all.

This man, Tachibana Hiroku, had not set foot in this part of Fire Country for nearly sixteen years. While the situation between the major ninja nations had changed little, in his opinion, since the uneasy alliance their leaders had formed, Hiroku could not deny that Konoha truly seemed to honor its allies. Why else would the Suna ninja have come to help them? In the past, when a particular ninja village, even one belonging to a Great Nation or perhaps especially one of those, found itself mired in conflict or natural disaster, no one from outside that country intervened. There was always some kind of excuse to allow the other Great Nations to weasel out of helping anyone else, be it money or resources or 'internal stability'. That last one had made Hiroku laugh when he'd heard it. Really, Kumogakure had to have been in dire straits or incredibly opportunistic for them to admit such a thing to keep from having to lend ninja to Rain country during the last great flood they'd had.

This pre-emptive initiative of Konoha's had stirred up murky images from his past he would rather have eradicated completely. But, the sludge and oil of all that anger and hatred had drifted to the surface and now he was stuck in a forbidden realm filled with them. So toxic and noxious had it all become that his heart and soul had wizened to a mere shade of what could be termed human. Hiroku did not care. In fact, he much preferred it as it had helped push him over the edge during his battles with the Suna and Konoha ninja earlier in the day. He and his subordinates were all exhausted from their efforts but they had managed to cut down quite a few powerful Jounin and even two complete Chunin teams. They would return to Iwagakure heroes and bask in the afterglow and maybe the company of a few women while their leader cooked up a new scheme to acquire enough supremacy and influence to push their borders outward. None of that really mattered to Hiroku; he doubted any ninja truly cared for anything politic unless it had the potential to gain influence or status for them and their families.

Frowning at that last thought, Hiroku hunched down next to one of his comrades at the fire's edge. His hair had turned prematurely white years ago, around the same time he'd left Fire Country to return to his ancestors' village of Iwa. Lines along the corners of his mouth and his forehead belied an advanced age, though he was only thirty-six. He supposed, for a ninja, it was an achievement and a testament to his own strength to reach middle age without too many serious repercussions, he wondered silently. Standing, he turned to put out their meager fire and spread the ashes to minimize any sign or trail.

"Captain Tachibana?" the team medic questioned, pushing the muddy brown bangs from his hazel eyes, the rest of his hair shortened to an almost buzz-cut. The two guards had alighted from the trees to appear at his side as well.

"Are we leaving then, Hiroku?" one of them, the only one wearing shades of brown and green and sporting a black Mohawk to match his black eyes, asked. The others of the group had all elected to dress in solid black garments.

"Obviously," Hiroku replied tersely. "We've got a lot of ground to cover before reaching Iwa and I, for one, would like to make it in time for the festivities."

The other guard, this one a redhead, smirked. They all knew that even though Konoha had been able to stop the army and its main leader, the village would not be fully recovered from its losses for quite some time. Hopefully, the Tsuchikage could monopolize on their plight for the benefit of the village.

Grunting, Hiroku followed his team into the trees and began heading west toward the border between Fire and Grass Countries. They would reach Earth Country, where Iwa rested just forty miles south of the ocean, through Grass Country. Keeping a well trained eye on their surroundings in case the Kazekage, who had apparently joined the battle alongside his ninja or the Hokage, decided to comb through the forest for any lingering enemies, Hiroku caught sight of blond hair and what looked to be blood on the ground not far to their right. Deciding that, if nothing else, they could always use a few more kunai and another fallen ninja's head, which was always good to capture whenever possible in case it held any secret techniques, Hiroku ricocheted off several limbs and a tree trunk to land beside the body.

What he was able to catch from the sight of the young ninja's face and hair and the Konoha symbol on the forehead protector made his stomach curl in on itself. This . . . this could not be. He was supposed to be dead. Then, Hiroku crouched down to get a closer look and made out three whisker-like scars on each cheek. Realizing his mistake but also the potential for finally seeing his son's murderer punished more soundly than in just killing a few of Konoha's finest, Hiroku began to laugh. The sound swelled until the wood in the trees hummed with it. His teammates, who had circled back by then to discover what it was that had their leader so intrigued, gaped at each other. They had never seen such behavior from him before; it was unsettling, to say the least. In truth, Hiroku was only going to visit suffering upon the _spawn_ of the most hated and vile creature he had ever known. But, it would be more than enough to satisfy him. Reaching down to encircle the boy's ankle with one large hand, he began to pull it out of the rubble it was half buried under. Turning the body slightly and grasping the arm he could tell was either broken or dislocated, he wrenched it up and over his head and the rest of the body followed to sit across the broad expanse of Tachibana's shoulders. He snickered at the pained groan from the young one and made his way to the tree branches again, with his team in close pursuit and still marveling at his altered behavior. The only things remaining after their departure were a pile of ashes strewn haphazardly about and a stained purple and white jacket sitting almost forlornly to the side of the rubble the boy had been found in.

The battle was dying away. Kakashi looked around. Now, when the number of enemies was reduced to an amount Konoha's lower class ninjas could take care of, he finally had some time to assess the situation.

They had withstood great losses, but not nearly as much as they would have if Naruto hadn't pulled all that he had out. All that had happened had left Kakashi overwhelmed and even somewhat scared; dealing with the consequences, however, might have more repercussions than any of them could handle at the moment. But, he was also oddly proud of Naruto and a little sorry he hadn't had time before all that had happened to get the boy to confide in him a little.

Luckily, Kakashi's part in the battle had left him with a lot of chakra to spare; he had required only a little of his special abilities. So now, at the very end, Kakashi was grateful he had enough left in him to finish things up using Chidori, as it was the most efficient way to deal with the remainder of the enemies before him. A thought about sparing as much chakra as he could had crossed his mind, in case reinforcements surged the enemy lines, but that event was unlikely. Besides, he had felt the Kazekage's distinctive presence. Suna was here to help Konoha and it was time to finish this and begin to triage the injured.

So, Kakashi took care of what was left of the enemy on his side using Chidori, and then started to roam the area, looking for those in need of assistance. The medic teams were working all over the place; their first priority, Kakashi knew, was to see that the seriously or critically wounded were taken care of first and that took time. The others, who seemed to have only minor injuries, were placed to the side, awaiting the medics or any fellow ninja with enough chakra to see to them.

Kakashi gave clipped instructions to a few Chunin to carry the bodies of people that he knew Konoha's scientists would want to examine to another area of the field they were working in. Maybe the pathologists could take something valuable for the further protection of Konoha and her allies from them.

Many had died, on both sides. Kakashi was thinking about how many more might have fallen if it hadn't been for Naruto. He had a sudden and overwhelming urge to know for certain that all his teammates were all right, Naruto especially. Ignoring any protests from the other ninja stationed near him, Kakashi hunted out and began to follow a weak trail of his team members' chakra, that skirted the edge of the field and disappeared into the woods.

Kakashi realized the pattern of movements on the trail below him was very familiar to him after only a couple of steps. He also realized it was not Naruto that had made them. Kneeling to examine them closer, Kakashi surmised that whoever had left the footprints had to gain a lot of stability to try and land a single hit. It left no doubt in his mind that they were created by either Tsunade or Sakura, and he knew that Tsunade had been advised to stay within the boundaries of the village for the preservation of Konoha. He knew, also, that he had sensed Sakura's chakra signature not far from this spot. He had not seen her anywhere near the vicinity of the injured, which was odd, because no matter how exhausted she became, Sakura would have found some way to help in caring for the injured, even if it was just to bring water, blankets and bandages.

Kakashi's mind raced frantically with the only other possibilities left and he sped up.

He knew she was dead as soon as he saw her and the angle that her body made while pinned to the tree. The wound had been impossible to survive, but it was quite clear Sakura had fought to try; if she had died quickly, as the injury to her abdomen would suggest, there wouldn't have been so much blood loss.

Kakashi stood there for a few seconds, knowing he should move if only to help her down. He needed a minute for himself; the first moments of grieving were always the hardest for containing emotions. Though, anyone would feel real pain after the loss had a chance to truly sink in.

The fast approach of a foreign chakra alerted him. Kakashi identified the person coming his way as Hinata Hyuuga.

He moved quickly in the direction Hinata was coming from. Even if they weren't close, there was no reason for the girl to see Sakura in this state. They had gone to school together, after all. Maybe Kakashi couldn't spare all of them, but he could certainly try.

"Naruto is hurt!" The girl cried out as she reached him. A shot of fear ran through Kakashi's veins.

"Show me," he ordered.

It didn't take long; Hinata was moving very fast, almost in a panic. She must have left Naruto in pretty bad shape. But when she stopped, he could see nothing, just some blood soaked into the ground where she was staring.

Hinata looked at him then, her eyes wide and horrified. "He was right here!"

Kakashi scanned the area quickly finding no sign of Naruto having left under his own power.

Voice shaking Hinata said, "His spine… and burns! He couldn't move. I'm sure he couldn't . . ."

A sob broke through the hysteria. She was losing it. Kakashi turned to regard her sympathetically.

"Calm down," he said sharply.

She nodded, using one hand to wipe her wet cheek and turned away to help begin the search. Kakashi watched her disappear and then made his way back to Sakura's body. Whether they would be in time to save Naruto or not, Kakashi would not speculate, but he at least would send a clone to the assemblage of medic ninja assessing the wounded and retrieving the dead.

Both of those thoughts were just naive attempts to ease his own mind. Running with the help of chakra, Kakashi tried to keep the picture of Team 7 talking about their dreams and hopes from overtaking his mind. He remembered clearly his fear for Sasuke before his departure from the village, his hope for Naruto and how Sakura had amused him, and his throat began to close up painfully.

He feared he had lost all three of them now.


	8. Realm of Shadow, Shades of Hell

Author's Note: No special warnings for this chapter except that it's about to get very messy, the kind of mess that would requ

**Author's Note:** No special warnings for this chapter except that it's about to get very messy, the kind of mess that would require a CSI team in reality. Thanks to all that reviewed. They are greatly appreciated. And, again, thanks to Cupricanka for her lovely additions. Please, review more. Seriously, I want to hear from more of you.

Oh, and another song recommendation for you all. You don't have to listen to it while reading, I'm probably the only one who sometimes uses them to bolster my imagination and excite my muse. But, you might enjoy listening anyway.

/watch?v8gzhVmJvLjE

**Realm of Shadow, Shades of Hell**

After barely an hour of fruitless searching, Kakashi and Hinata had run a length of perhaps ten miles. Whoever had taken Naruto knew how to cover their tracks better than most ninja, even the higher level ones. Blowing out a breath in frustration, Kakashi listened to the wind moan through the trees ominously and looked up to watch them sway back and forth, as if they were laughing at him. And, why shouldn't they? He'd lost track of one of his closest friends. Well, to be fair, Kakashi had never really considered Naruto in such a way, rather more like a nephew. One he had promised himself to watch over, if only because of the connection Naruto had to his beloved teacher. Of course, Naruto knew nothing about any of his family. He'd heard that the Sandaime had cooked up some lie when Naruto had turned six and began asking the old man why _he_ was the one to visit Naruto in the village's orphanage instead of hopeful couples. He'd wanted to know where his parents had come from and why they had disappeared. If they had been ninja, considering the orphanage was sponsored by the Academy for the children of those members that had fallen in battle, his surname would have been among the registration lists. Apparently, he'd broken into the Sandaime's office to check.

Kakashi snorted and motioned for Hinata to halt. There was no point in continuing to track in their condition. They both needed rest and medical attention to alleviate the chakra exhaustion he knew had to be running through both their bodies. Reinforcements or a full search team would probably be necessary to capture any hint of a trail. He cursed silently as he watched Hinata sink slowly to the ground, shoulders slumping in dejection and fatigue. Her lower lip had begun to quiver and Kakashi felt his heart lurch and then slow painfully. He had failed them all again. Sakura was forever lost to the village along with all her medical prowess. Sasuke, who he'd heard had been a part of the battle and had possibly been fighting Pain alongside Naruto, was nowhere to be found.

His clones had informed him that most of the injured and dead had been moved within the village gates. Gaara and his ninja had accompanied them, some of them having been wounded and the others wanting an audience with Tsunade to discuss any repercussions or actions that might need to be taken against those that had followed Pain. He only hoped the council would authorize a proper search, despite the loss of perhaps a dozen or so ninja from Konoha. If Kakashi was successful in gaining even just two teams from his own village and perhaps a few from Suna, he felt certain they would be able to pick up the trail again. He cursed his own lack of strength silently. It wouldn't even be necessary if he hadn't wasted the last of his chakra on Chidori; he could have been using his nin-dogs right now. Sighing, he picked himself up from the crouch his aching body had automatically gone into.

"Let's go, Hinata. We'll return to the village and gather reinforcements for the search."

He watched her nod and crawl shakily to her feet and, together, they made their way back home. Kakashi, as tired as he was, took care to mark the spot before they lost it to time or the elements.

Hiroku stared down at his prize hungrily. The strange red chakra that had trailed them, connected to his prey and leading back toward Konoha, had long since dissipated. He had heard that the Jinchuuriki of Konoha could access the demon inside of him in order to use its power. _That demon. . ._

Hiroku curled his fists tightly while he sneered down at the boy. So, this must be that man's son. It was almost poetic, for the strongest of their number to sacrifice his own flesh and blood so the rest of them could keep playing at being human. He probably spouted some garbage about 'only doing what was best for the village' or 'protecting all that was important to him'. And yet, this boy had probably suffered more than any of them combined. It was all so worthless. He turned to spit onto the ground, gnashing his teeth together until they almost cracked.

_Minato Namikaze,_ the supposedly benevolent fallen leader of his former home. Hiroku could never forget that name. Minato had taken everything from him, so he would take all that was Minato's; his village, his son, just as he had taken the man's wife. It should have happened sixteen years ago, the day that wicked demon had dared to try and toy with fully trained ninja. Suddenly, a humorless smile pulled his features up grotesquely. There was no need to become so emotional. Everything would be avenged, in the end. His family would know peace. Then, finally, finally Hiroku could leave the accursed life that being a 'tool' of old, arrogant men had given him.

There was nothing to see but black, black and more black. _Good God, have I gone blind? _Naruto's fuzzy mind had little time to reconnect with what he could, or couldn't, see of the world around him before he felt a sharp sting to the side of his head. Someone had just hit him. And, man, had it fucking hurt. Everything hurt. His arm was burning and he was so sure that his head was splitting along his temple he fully expected to find brain matter in his hair; except he couldn't move his hands. Well, he was pretty sure his left arm was broken badly, it certainly felt that way. His right arm, the one not burning with pain, felt strangely numb and smelled of slightly charred meat. Naruto gasped as a crushing wave of pain broke through his semi-conscious state. His left leg wouldn't obey him, even though he concentrated what chakra he could form on that side. For one terrifying moment, he believed it was no longer there, until whoever had hit him brushed a hand down that side. Bolts of pain ran through his hip and halfway down his thigh. _Okay, not gone, but definitely broken,_ he thought.

He gasped again, finding it hard to take in air without pain knifing through his ribs. Fear clawed at his stomach. This was not Konoha and he was seriously, critically wounded. His friend was dead and he had no idea where Kyuubi was. Ignoring the heavy breathing from the person above him, Naruto delved into his mind in search of the God-beast. He knew that Kyuubi still lived. For him to die, Naruto would have suffered the same fate. As bad as his situation seemed, he knew that hadn't happened. Well, he was pretty sure anyway. People didn't have physical bodies, physical pain, in hell, right?

Deep inside the hollows of his own mind, Naruto sighted the cage, the golden bars and the stronger, newer seal that had appeared there when he and the Kyuubi had made their pact. Sighing, he slowed down. He could feel the pulse of Kyuubi's chakra, though it was muted. Perhaps he had poured more of it into the healing power he had granted to Naruto before the young man even knew himself. Exhausted beyond anything he'd ever experienced, he managed to remain upright until he reached the bars. There, staring out at him, were those eyes, so unnatural, so unlike anything a human could, or should, know.

"Naruto," the fox rumbled. "You must leave this place."

Naruto blinked up at him, the white of Kyuubi's fur brushing along his chest through the bars.

"I don't understand." His mind wasn't altogether able to function, even at the somewhat lowered capacity it usually did. He could see that. He saw many things, now, things that he hadn't been able to, or couldn't allow himself, to see before.

"Leave this place," Kyuubi replied, growling.

"Leave? Here? But . . . ," Naruto was having trouble breathing again. His chest hurt, his arm and hip resounded with pain sharply. Naruto felt himself begin to shiver, or maybe he was shaking. He knew what was out there. He didn't need a name for it, though he knew it. He had almost no chakra; it still hadn't had time to recover from all the battles. He was injured, mortally so. How could he . . . ? How could the fox . . .?

"Leave, now! Or we both die!" Kyuubi bellowed.

A rush of power and wind, sharply tinged with chakra hit Naruto squarely in the chest. Sucking in as much air as possible, Naruto managed to twist his body around to land on his feet a fair distance from the cage. Hitching his breathing to make allowance for all the pain the hit had generated, he glanced back at the agitated God-beast. The fox paced restlessly in his prison for a few moments before settling at the back of the cage to growl warily at Naruto. He could feel the anger, tinged with bitter fear, crackling in the air. It was not like Kyuubi to show such a thing. In his realm, in his past, it had almost always meant death. Naruto turned to go meet his fate. He only hoped if he was to fall that he could drag the other one down with him.

Naruto's next bout of consciousnesses brought more pain, an impossible amount. He could hear grunting and the same heavy breathing from before. Rough cloth covered his eyes. He could feel it bite into his forehead. Sharp pains in his abdomen now joined all the others, melding together in a roiling furnace that spread into his entire body. The man was pushing a sharp kunai into his stomach mercilessly and repeatedly, digging in and up through the muscles of his abdominal wall until the blade struck against the bone of his ribcage. Sucking in a breath through his clenched teeth, Naruto tried to move away from it.

"Oh no," a man's voice whispered close to his ear. His fetid breath made Naruto try to recoil again.

"No, no. You aren't going anywhere. I haven't even started the party."

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto gasped out between waves of pain and pressure.

"No one you know. No one you will ever know. But, I know you, murderer."

That didn't sound right. The man's voice rang in his ears dully. Sure, he had killed before, in battle, to protect his teammates and his village. But, what this man said, or how he said it, was so full of venom and hate. If he didn't know this man, than where had all that hatred come from? Naruto grunted, trying not to scream as the blade dug in again, this time on his left side.

"That's it. Feel that? I'm going to keep it going until you beg. Beg for your life, like I begged for his."

What? It was so hard to think. Naruto had enough trouble trying to keep his breathing from causing anymore injury to his aching lungs, trying to keep himself awake until he could form some kind of plan, a way out. The kunai left him, the blindfold was lifted and Naruto was assaulted with light. It hurt his eyes and continued even when he shut them tightly. Squinting narrowly, he tried again to open them. Bright sunlight filtered through a gap in a crag of rock to his left, streaming right into his face.

"Better?"

Naruto turned his head at the sound. His hands were secured above him to the rock face by a length of chain bolted to the wall that ran down to cuffs at his wrists. The cave he'd been taken to was like most caves; darkening past the edge they were situated in and full of nothing but grey, grey rock, grey walls, grey floor, all grey. Well, it was better than black and a hell of a lot better than being blind. A man sat near the mouth of the cave opposite Naruto. The white hair and lines around his face might mean he was as old as Tsunade or Jiraiya, but Naruto knew that was no sure indicator of age. Cold grey eyes glared at him. It was the same look Sasuke had tried on him at the Valley of the End. The thought of Sasuke brought him back to their conversation during the battle with Pain. Naruto shuddered. He didn't think he'd have any luck trying to convince this person to give up. Instead, he twisted his wrists experimentally in their bindings. His feet had been left unshackled. Though, what little comfort that would offer, seeing as how he had at least one shattered hip, several broken ribs that he could feel shifting inside of his body and a broken right arm, he couldn't tell. His left side, face and arm burned. Taking a quick glance at the parts of himself he could see clearly, Naruto sucked in yet another breath. Burns littered his left side and he could feel them reaching up to his left cheek. It twisted unnaturally behind him and there was a lump of what was probably bone pushing against his tattered jacket.

His heart began to beat faster as the full realization of his position hit him. He was going to die here. Chained to a rock wall, a madman in front of him and no hope of getting out of it without compromising his already horrific injuries; he was going to die here. The man's face twisted and split into a ghastly smile.

"Figured it all out, did you?"

"Who are you?" Naruto asked again. He didn't expect the man to answer. It wasn't as if the little time it might buy him would do him any good, anyway. But, Naruto had never been one to give in without exhausting every option and a few others no one had ever thought of besides.

The man sighed heavily.

"Now, why would someone like you bother with something like that? It should make no difference to you who I am. You're a ninja, after all."

Suddenly, without warning, he reached across the space between them and slashed at Naruto's face with the bloody kunai. How had Naruto missed it? Naruto could both smell and feel the blood dripping toward his chin and down onto his already saturated jacket.

"You're not all that good with genjutsu, are you? I can tell."

The man shifted again, bringing his hands up to form seals. Naruto had no hope of gathering enough chakra into himself, even with the help from his Toad training. He could not possibly hope to remain still enough to draw on natural energy, so he let the illusion overtake him. Hopefully, this man was not as good at them as he seemed to be at torture.

Red light covered every inch of ground Naruto walked on. From what Kakashi had told him, once, while laid up in the hospital after Itachi's genjutsu attack, this was how the Uchiha usually presented his illusions. It didn't matter. All Naruto had to do was survive it and get out. Of course, he then had to find a way free, but perhaps if he were to visit with the Kyuubi again . . . Naruto knew that the monster, for all that he was just as lethal and merciless as before, would not let him suffer. Something in the God-beasts' regard for him had changed. Naruto shivered and rubbed his hands on his arms. The pain had receded here, but an aching cold had forced its way into his bones. His fingertips were already going numb from it and his breath ghosted out in light puffs of visible air.

Traversing the gritty dirt, Naruto came upon a home blackened and crumbling from a recent fire. The light changed and the sweeping landscape became a city or town. Naruto recognized the gates at the west end as those of Konoha. So, the man had once been one of us? Did something happen like what had been done to Sasuke's family? Naruto had never really understood why no one had been searching for Itachi in all the time Sasuke had been in the Academy. He was sure if they had been that Itachi would have been found and dealt with. Hunter-nins and ANBU were trained for missions such as those. A stale wind blew past him as Naruto made his way through empty streets. For a genjutsu, this seemed nothing like the one Itachi had put him in or even the ones he'd heard could drive a ninja to catatonia or worse, kill them outright.

An eerie calm had settled over everything and it put Naruto on edge. Suddenly, a flurry of motion and color flew past his vision and off to the right. More motion and screams came from the right side, and then the left. It was everywhere. Townspeople and Genin ninja were fleeing in the direction of the caves behind the Hokage Mountain.

"Hurry! The beast is at the outer wall!"

"Get all the children in front. We need to keep them protected!"

The shouts of his fellow ninja, whether this was some kind of past event or twisted illusion of what this man had planned for them, were like a cool sea wind or hot meal after a long day of training. Home, this was his home.

And then, Naruto heard it; that familiar, quaking roar that jarred his very bones. The Kyuubi, the Kyuubi was here. Then, this must be the day of the attack but as this man had seen it, or lived it, whatever. Naruto turned in the direction he thought it had come from and set off as fast as possible. Reaching a tall three-story structure Naruto had never seen before, he waited. The Kyuubi crested a hill just outside the gates. His breath came faster than ever as a toad Naruto recognized as Gamabunta appeared in a cloud of smoke. Blond hair and blue eyes shining with the kind of determination he saw in himself every morning and a long white jacket, the symbol of the Hokage. This, this was the Fourth Hokage. The man he had idolized and wanted to be most like since he had learned the word ninja. _He . . . he looks so much like me._ An idea was trying to burrow its way into Naruto's head as he caught sight of the squirming bundle in the Yondaime's arms. That was Naruto; that was_ him,_ it had to be.

And, then the scene changed. Whirling Naruto into a room darkened by closed shuttered, a bed sat in the middle of the room covered in white sheets. A woman lay beneath them, moaning and twisting her hands in the crisp linen. Her bright red hair was drenched in sweat and splayed across the pillow. It moved restlessly as she tossed her head from side to side. Naruto held his breath as he caught the muttering coming from her lips.

"Minato . . . you have to . . . you have to come back, for Naruto."

Was this . . .? Was she . . . his mother? Taking a few steps further into the room, Naruto dragged his unwilling body forward. She looked nothing like the woman in the picture Sandaime had showed him when he was small and had finally badgered the old man into letting him see it. The hospital staff had apparently wanted to have something to give him should he ever ask, even though the couple had told the doctors they had no intention of taking Naruto with them. They already had enough children to feed, they had said, and didn't need more. According to Sandaime, they had died from starvation caused by famine that had meant no fish for the little village by the sea where they had lived and worked. Now, now, Naruto inched closer to this stranger who had uttered his name.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he shouldn't trust everything in this place, even if all illusions needed to have some base in fact for them to work. Just as he knew he could do nothing to help her when he suddenly spotted the growing patch of red where her legs came together. He wasn't so stupid that he had missed her swollen belly or what that had to mean. Well, so what if Shikamaru had had to be the one to explain it to him? It wasn't like he'd had anyone to give him lessons beyond anything ninja related. That thought brought a twinge to his chest and he rubbed at it absently as he was passed by a ghost of a nurse. He shouldn't have felt her shoulder, but the part of his brain that registered this as an illusion had begun to get confused.

Suddenly, the scene switched again and the woman, no longer moaning but still obviously pregnant lay peacefully in the same bed. Naruto could now hear the commotion of the battle he assumed had been carried over from the start of the illusion. Something was roaring in the distance and the sting of Kyuubi's chakra on his skin, like no other, confirmed it. Naruto nearly jumped at the sound of the door opening swiftly. But, it was neither a nurse, nor a doctor that entered. Instead, Naruto was greeted with the swift arrival of a much younger version of the ninja who now sat across from him - or across from the real Naruto, at least. He was wearing a ninja headband from Konoha, the leaf proudly etched into the metal tied across his forehead.

"Kushina, how are you feeling?"

The woman, Kushina he had called her, shifted and her eyes cracked open and then blinked to regard the man owlishly. Such a pretty blue color, the like of which Naruto had never seen. She smiled in Hiroku's direction which meant Naruto's as well, and Naruto felt his knees nearly give out. His mother had smiled. It was something he hadn't even known he'd been missing in his life, a smile like that with her face glowing all on its own.

"I'm feeling much better now that I know my husband is still out there. He'll keep this place, and our child safe, though it might mean his life."

Naruto couldn't even register fully that he was crying until he felt moisture drip onto the hand he had unconsciously lifted out to her.

"That's good," the man said. Naruto watched as his eyes kept flitting around the room to the window and the door, as if he was expecting an attack at any moment. Kushina had seen it, too.

"Hiroku, you have nothing to worry about. That monster won't ever do anything to harm another soul again." She had reached her hand up to his and squeezed it, but Hiroku turned away from it. His hands had begun to shake and his shoulders soon followed.

"Your family will not be forgotten. That demon will suffer through decades of imprisonment inside a human, his most loathed enemy, for what he has done."

Hiroku shook his head and turned moist eyes to Kushina.

"You are right, though it won't be the human you and that bastard had in mind."

Suddenly he snaked an arm out and the flash from the muted overhead light on metal caught Naruto and Kushina's attention. Naruto called out trying to warn her, forgetting the fact that this had already happened. Kushina made no sound at all. She simply looked up at Hiroku, an utterly pitying expression painting her pretty features.

"So, you have let yourself become just like that thing?"

Hiroku frowned at her. Reaching down, he gathered the sheets together in his hand and pulled. They fell and Naruto could see where the man's kunai had split Kushina's abdomen from breastbone clear to where her thighs met. The fact that he was seeing his mother naked and bleeding sickened him. The fact that this man meant more harm made him want to scream. But, he couldn't breath. Hiroku plunged his other hand into the wound and moved it around as if searching for something. Naruto wondered belatedly why no one had registered a problem. Smiling triumphantly, Hiroku dragged his hand, now bloody from wrist to elbow, back out of Kushina's body. With it came an organ or a sac that moved and was still connected to Kushina by a thick cord. Kushina still made no move to scream for help or fight him off. Instead she smiled and it threw Hiroku off his task for a moment.

"You won't win. Not now, not ever. If Minato doesn't bleed you dry, I'll find some way to rip your soul right down to hell even if I have to do it from there."

And, then, she threw her head back and screamed long and loud. Hiroku, sensing the urgency, moved faster. Drawing the organ to the bed, he slit it open and grabbed hold of whatever was inside. A wriggling, red, squalling infant came up from the dark. Hiroku nearly dropped it as he grunted in the effort to hold it and cut the cord still connecting mother and son. Naruto felt beyond sick. The appalling sight of his own birth, how it had come about, his mother . . . oh god, his mother, it all made him sick. Just as the doors finally burst open to emit a medical ninja and nurses, Hiroku shot through the closed window, the newborn held tightly in his arms.

The scene twisted and changed again. Naruto grew dizzy from it all. Everything he had seen, everything that was happening. He wanted nothing more than to escape it all. But, the scream threatening to rip his insides out never came. He gasped at the sight before him. He was now in the Hokage's private office, one he'd been in countless times before. It looked different. The colors were all different and there were many, many more scrolls lining the walls. The instruments, too, seemed to be more for astronomy and star-gazing than ninja work. Though, Naruto supposed the scrolls were probably all detailing some kind of jutsu or technique. The Yondaime sat with the Elders and a few advisors, some of whom Naruto recognized.

Naruto had never before seen a picture of the Yondaime, though he knew one had sat in this very office while Sandaime had held it. Tall, blonde and with blue eyes very like Kushina's, or Naruto's own, he reclined behind the desk, feet splayed out in front of him. Something about him was commanding, almost regal, despite his relaxed posture. He was currently rubbing his fingertips along his temples and frowning.

"What do you propose I do then, Fugaku? The child we had already intended to use is dead. If we'd had more than a cryptic warning from you and sooner than a few days ago that Madara was planning . . ."

The Yondaime suddenly stopped speaking. Naruto wanted him to continue, always continue. His voice, so rich and mellow, reminded him of Sasuke but was altogether different. Naruto turned to look back at whoever he'd been speaking to. The ninja behind him was black haired and dark eyed and seemed familiar. Naruto cocked his head to the side to try and remember when Hiroku, struggling bundle still in hand, broke into the conversation through a cloud of smoke.

"What the devil? Hiroku! You know that that technique is only warranted when the Hokage is in imminent danger! How the hell did you manage it with me in the office, anyway?"

The Yondaime's taut features were stressed and stretched to their limits as he faced the intruder. But, the screeching cry coming from the cloth bundle halted the tirade. Minato blinked.

"Hiroku, what? What is that? What are you doing?"

"This, my dear fearless leader, is your son."

Hiroku's twisted grin was back. Demented laughter reached the ears of all present, breaking the tense silence that had followed his words. Minato sat gaping at him until the one called Fugaku had managed to come from behind and attack Hiroku using three shuriken and a kick aimed at his legs. Hiroku had dodged them all easily while still managing to keep hold on the stained and tattered remnant. Fugaku's features were tense as he prepared for another run and Naruto thought he heard the man mutter something about 'trying to keep the child safe, he was already about to lose so much', but shook his head clear of it. He turned to watch Minato again, saw the lightly tinged skin bleed white and the brilliant blue eyes fill to brimming with tears.

"What have you done? My God, man, what have you done?"

The last part had been drawn out in a desperate plea that no one in the room had missed. Hiroku laughed again but didn't pause as he through the screaming infant at Minato and disappeared in another cloud of smoke. Minato's eyes widened and he collapsed to ground just in time to catch the falling child. The ninja surrounding him had erupted in a flurry of motion calling for medic-nins and for ANBU to start a hunt for Hiroku, but Naruto only had eyes and ears for Minato. He watched, enraptured, as the older man brought the cloth to his face and used one hand to peel back the edges. He cooed and hummed softly as silent tears coursed down his cheeks. He brought his fingers down to run them along the screaming child's face and the tuft of blonde hair on his head.

"Shhh, my boy, my beautiful boy. It's alright now. You're safe. That nasty man won't hurt you ever again. You'll be fine."

"He's so small. She was barely twenty five weeks, Minato," Fugaku said softly. He'd gone to the man's side when Minato had fallen to the floor, his feet jutting out to the side and behind him.

"I know. I know. I'll take care of it. I'll take care of everything. Have the nurses clean him up. I'll be back. There's something I have to do for him first. I need to see the Sandaime. I'll be back."

Minato was rambling, but Naruto understood. He had very nearly lost his son and had most likely lost his wife, would still, perhaps, lose them both. The medic-nin that took the boy looked sadly down at him and then up to Minato, begging.

"I'm sorry. Kushina . . . we couldn't stop him, didn't get there in time."

Minato was nodding but Naruto doubted if he had heard any of it. His heart hurt. He was gasping for air and weeping constant streams of tears now. The laughter from before had returned and Naruto could not get it out of his head.

A voice shouted on the wind, "Now you know, you self righteous prick. You'll probably use him as a sacrifice, too, huh? You'll still not have half my pain. To hell with you, your son and that wench you called a wife!"

And, with those last words ringing in Naruto's ears, the scene changed one final time to open up on the rock wall and Hiroku's face once more twisted by insane laughter. It was then that Naruto realized that he was indeed screaming.

Hiroku pushed Naruto further into the rock, twisting the kunai he had drawn and stabbed into the boy's chest cruelly.

"That house, did you see it?"

Naruto nodded, if only in the hope that Hiroku would release some of the pressure behind the blade.

"That house was mine once. I had a wife in Konoha and a job, as a ninja. She bore me a son. My clan, my _family_, was special. Maybe not as special as the Uchiha or the Hyuuga, but we had power. My son was to take your place. But, he died. Your father and the council orchestrated his death all so they would not have to relinquish control. It happened because we were willing to raise him, to comfort him, to teach him, when the time came, about the Kyuubi and his family ancestors, his village. They sent fire out to my home and my clan's district and burnt it all to cinders. But your father, did you see him? He would hear none of my pleas for justice. He said it was a product of the Kyuubi. Those hurricane force winds of his had blown a fire clear across the village to my land. Of course, that's nothing compared to what he did to you, his own son."

Again Hiroku attacked. This time he swept the kunai across the flesh covering Naruto's ribcage.

"Now, you see? He sacrificed you. You were nothing more than a choice; village safety over the life of his son. I would never have been like that, was never like that. My son meant everything to me." Hiroku twisted the kunai further and Naruto screamed.

Hiroku brought his face so close to Naruto's it had the young ninja gagging and clawing to get away.

"I don't have much time left. My comrades went on ahead of me and I intend to bring along your head so the Tsuchikage can have some fun with it. I'm sure he wants your body, too, seeing as how you're the last of the Jinchuuriki, something he would prize, but I've other plans for it."

Naruto could do nothing to fight any of Hiroku's attacks. The pressure from his advance was actually pushing him further into the rock at his back. He fled, straight into the waiting arms of another, hopefully more merciful demon.

The cage was the same as before. The Kyuubi was still agitated, panting at the breech between the bars.

"I told you, you need to go back."

"Shut the hell up, asshole fox. You've done more than enough damage and I'm tired of it. I'm tired of all of it. I'm tired, I'm injured and I'm dying. Let me do it in peace."

Naruto kept his eyes slanted to the ground to keep from being caught up in that gaze. It made him sick, all of it.

"Go back!" The roar surprised Naruto enough to look up. He could swear on what little time he had left that the great Kyuubi, once God then demon, now God again, was afraid. Anger burned in Naruto's chest, fighting past the pain that had gutted it not minutes ago.

"What, you want out so bad? You could have stayed out. I gave you the choice!"

"Stupid! And, what about Sasuke? Your precious village? Funny, I thought you always called yourself strong. So, you'll let some piece of rancid meat take all that away? You really think he'll stop at you? The _village_ hurt him, not just your father."

Naruto gasped as cold tendrils of fear made their way past the anger and his shaking hands balled themselves into fists.

"I can't . . . I don't think I can . . . I hurt, this hurts. I don't have enough left to face him even if I were free."

"Yes, you do. It's just going to hurt like hell." Naruto glanced up at the fox questioningly who smiled down at him with all his teeth.

"When he lights it, use the wind, make the fire stronger and force it out at him. He will fall and you will be free."

Naruto didn't understand, but the fox was already pushing him out with his chakra. It felt stronger than before. Naruto realized that not all the pain he felt was left over from his earlier injuries. The Kyuubi really had been pouring out massive amounts of chakra to help him heal the best he could.

Now he was wet and he stank. Naruto looked up at Hiroku and something must have showed through from his conversation with Kyuubi because the man pulled back, hesitating. Naruto could smell the gasoline. It sank into his clothes and his hair and burned his skin. Naruto smiled.

"Go ahead. I've got nothing to lose, right?"

Hiroku's face came dangerously close again and his madly twisted features bore into Naruto. The sound of wood striking the rock caught Naruto's attention and the smell of sulfur held it. Gathering as much wind chakra as he could, he prepared himself.

"As you wish."

The moment Hiroku let go of the match, Naruto fired out all the wind chakra he could causing the flame to explode outward and straight into Hiroku. The blast had shifted the rock to crumble at his feet and Naruto suddenly felt his hands dropping to his sides. In no time at all Naruto had gone down on all fours to try and roll away from the growing flames. Some of it had caught on his jacket while he was still pinned and his chest and upper arms were awash in flames. It was like no other injury Naruto had ever suffered. Frayed nerve endings, some of which had already been at their limits from all the broken and torn flesh, positively screamed. Every inch of skin that the fire had touched was nearly melted away to the muscle beneath within moments. Naruto kept rolling until the pain had him retching. It felt like forever before the flames had all been snuffed out. His stomach empty and his chest and arms smelling of charred meat, he struggled to breath. Looking back, he caught a glimpse of Hiroku still battling the flames that had engulfed his entire body by now. The screaming continued until Hiroku fell to the ground, writhing. Naruto covered his ears and squeezed his eyes to try to drown it all out.

Suddenly, the screaming stopped. Naruto opened his eyes only to lean over and vomit again until he was dry heaving. The sight of Hiroku's blackened body was terrifying enough. The fact that Naruto could still see the chest rising and falling and puffs of smoky air passing the cracked and torn lips made him want to be sick all over again. Finally, both came to a stop a few torturous moments later. He had done that. That man had been insane, beyond reason, but Naruto had never in his life desired any human to suffer so horribly. He wasn't sure he'd wanted it for this man, either. Using his aching, but relatively whole, right arm, Naruto crawled away from the mouth of the cave to collapse on the ground not ten feet away. He was lucky enough, in his current condition, to have crawled under a massive oak tree by chance. It would help hide his seared flesh from the sun. Naruto had one last moment to think of what it would be like to show up in Tsunade's office looking the way he did before he let sweet sleep take him as far away as it dared.


	9. Cardboard Umbrellas

Author's Note: Yes, again

**Author's Note:** Yes, again. Thank you to all that reviewed. For those of you wondering where all the sex is, it's coming, slowly. This isn't one of those stories, and these aren't the type of characters, that would jump right into sex. At least, that's how they appear to me. There are so many winding plot points that should all be addressed, if only because Kishimoto is so slow in giving us the answers to all his hints and I, for one, need them.

I hope you keep reading, there is so much, still, for these characters we all love, to show you.

Review, review, review.

**Cardboard Umbrellas**

Swirling grey mist enveloped Naruto until he could see nothing else. Naruto shivered as a light wind blew the collar of his coat around his face. This place was strange. Perhaps he was dreaming. He remembered his body, the pain, the searing heat and the fire. Naruto sucked in a quick breath. He could not sense the Kyuubi anywhere. Whenever he dreamed, there was always the constant presence of Kyuubi's chakra underlying everything else. Even when he'd been younger and the truth of the spirit housed in him had not been known to him, he had still felt it. Doing anything without it, Naruto realized, felt odd; so, maybe not a dream. Was this Heaven then, or Hell? Had he died?

The mist began to thin and Naruto could see a shadow in front of him. The shadow coalesced and became a person. Walking forward, trepidation hedging his every step, Naruto swallowed back his fear. Well, he guessed that he did, but, in this place it was incredibly hard to feel it. There was no sound. The grey color in the air seemed to be coming from nowhere in particular. Naruto could not see a sun or the sky, just mist and this man. Suddenly, the mist cleared completely and Naruto caught sight of the stranger's face. Fully expecting to see Hiroku's blackened, dead face, he let out the breath he'd been holding in one quick, shaky sigh. The man's features had begun to come into focus and Naruto could tell it wasn't Hiroku.

The moment the last of the mist faded away, however, he gasped. This . . . this must be hell, then. Why? Why would he now suffer more, after so much? Minato Namikaze stood in front if him, a soft smile gracing his lips. Naruto groaned and shook his head. The figure of his father in front of him and nothing but pain behind . . . it was too much. Minato cocked his head to the side slightly and smiled wider. Tears had gathered at the corners of his eyes and for one heart stopping, delirious moment Naruto wanted nothing more than to gather them up and capture them in a glass and take them home. Home; he could no longer remember where that was or why he had wanted so badly to return to it. He felt a surge of toxic anger, too tired for full out rage, rip through him. This man, how dare he? Locking him in a prison without walls to suffer humiliation, loneliness and despair, all on his own; Naruto seethed. How dare he?

Minato raised a hand to Naruto's cheek and, cupping it, rubbed his thumb gently over the marks on that side. Naruto leaned back into the touch and closed his eyes slowly. He shouldn't have done that. When he opened them again there was darkness and the refreshing cold had been replaced with fire and pain and aching muscles running along every inch of himself. He heard the muted growling and felt the familiar sting of Kyuubi's chakra and knew where he was. Opening his eyes, Naruto stared up at the large oak he'd crawled under dully. Shit . . . God damn it to hell. Raising his head slightly, Naruto could feel the dirt beneath him rub against his torn and burnt flesh and he had to bite through his tongue to keep from screaming. He did not want to be back here; no, he did not.

The Kyuubi, nestled firmly in his cage, growled a warning. Something about infection, but Naruto only wanted water. His mouth was so dry, it ached. His hands hurt too much to pull himself much farther, he was sure. He lay his head back down and prayed for that same sleep, or was it death, and his father's face, but all that met him when he closed his eyes was darkness.

Waking to a cold dusk he did not feel, Naruto shifted slightly on the hard earth. Whimpering a little at the grinding contact, he shifted again. Kyuubi was, mercifully, quiet. Breathing in as deeply as he dared, Naruto held the air in and forced his body to move. Struggling onto his back and then, slowly, clumsily to his knees, he coughed roughly. All the air he'd been keeping back forced its way out and Naruto had trouble getting it back. Half crawling, half stumbling, he finally managed to gain his feet only to encounter the extent of the injury to his forgotten hip. He was in so much pain everywhere else that it had slipped to the background. Struggling to remain upright, he stumbled to the trunk of the oak tree and leaned against it, breathing heavily. He'd only managed a few yards and he was already exhausted. His throat and mouth still felt dry and raw. He retrieved the water skin from the pouch at his belt and took a long drink that ended in another coughing fit. His ribs protested loudly and his stomach churned at the convulsing muscles. He leaned over and vomited what he'd just drunk against the rough bark.

How the hell was he supposed to get anywhere like this? Frustrated with himself and his injuries, he tried again. This time the water, taken slowly, stayed down. He made sure to take in enough that his tongue no longer grated like sandpaper on the roof of his mouth but not too much to be sick again. His mind had gone hazy and clouded. He'd forgotten why he'd come out so far, what he was doing here in the first place. Sakura's face shimmered in his line of vision and he remembered her look of concern the day she had found out what he was, what was inside of him. Naruto clenched his jaw tightly and slid his feet away from the base of the tree. He remembered, he remembered that face and her voice. He remembered Sasuke and the mask of his teacher, Kakashi. Pain swirled and pooled at the hollow in his chest and he breathed deeply again. He knew he had nowhere else to go but back there. Leaving markers along the way that only a Konoha shinobi would recognize, in case someone had bothered to look for him, he set off eastward toward the village.

Kakashi was beyond anger. He had progressed to rage and moved past even that to a dark place filled with hate. The elders were damned, he would see to that. He and Hinata had come back to find the village in complete chaos, something that, while not totally unexpected, went far beyond another possible threat to the village averted. Apparently, Danzou had been using his influence again and saw fit to try to push through an order of execution for Naruto. Kakashi ground his teeth until they hurt. That thought put in mind what Naruto must be going through right now. He was on his own while desperately injured, and there was no one with enough balls save himself and Tsunade to challenge it. The council had overridden Danzou's order, stating that though the reappearance of Kyuubi had been shocking, the entire village knew that Naruto had been in complete control the whole time. Indeed, they relished in the knowledge Kakashi had brought them that the demon appeared to be under Naruto's direct order, if not entirely subservient to the boy. So, Naruto was to be hailed a hero when he returned but there would be no rescue teams to go in search of him. How, then, did they expect him to make it back?

Kakashi knew the answer. They didn't. While they had practically wet themselves in excitement over having full control over an ancient demonic chakra, that had deflated the moment Tsunade told them to take any idea they had about turning Naruto into a puppet and shoving it up their collective asses and then twisting it for good measure. Kakashi sneered under his mask. They hadn't liked that. As a result of the Godaime's rash behavior they denied any request for a search team from Konoha, so Tsunade went to Gaara. The Kazekage, while outwardly calm, though Kakashi knew it to be a shield especially where Naruto was concerned, immediately sent out four teams of the best ninja he'd brought from Suna. They had come back this morning, after two days of searching, with nothing to show for it but an abandoned cave that held remnants of blood, an unknown chakra mixed together with Naruto's and the charred remains of an as yet unidentified ninja from Iwa.

Kakashi paced back and forth in front of a wooden building. He'd not bothered to look up as he walked through the village. For the first time in his life, all his training flew from him to scatter on the wind like so much ash. Yelling out his frustration, he aimed a practiced fist at the wood. It bent and splintered at the impact, pushed in further as Kakashi ground his knuckles against it. A low whistle caught his attention. Not used to being caught off guard, he ducked and whirled to aim another fist at the interloper. Iruka caught and held it, forcing it down and squeezing tightly until all the tension had left the muscles in Kakashi's hand.

"That's no way to treat a school and it's certainly no way to treat a fellow ninja," he said. Iruka stared down at him, disapproval clear in his eyes, not caring or even paying attention to the murderous aura Kakashi was spilling into the air.

Kakashi snorted and turned away, embarrassed at his own behavior but unsure as to whether or not he had enough control to hide it as well as he usually did.

"Kakashi!" Izumo, who'd thankfully escaped the battle relatively unscathed, was scouring the rooftops toward them.

"What is it?" Kakashi snapped at him before he'd even hit the ground. Izumo halted, breathless and looking a little uncomfortable and . . . was that fear, or . . . ?

"Someone's heading toward the western gate."

"A renegade? Send a Chunin team to gather reconnaissance, then." The Chunin had come all the way here, just to tell him that? Really, Izumo knew that they were busy redistributing duties and tending to those still injured from the battle, this was something he could have handled himself.

Izumo shook his head and suddenly his eyes had gone a little too wet and his voice, when he spoke again, shook slightly.

"The guard at the gate said the hair looked familiar. He couldn't be sure because of all the blood and dirt and ash, but . . . it looks like . . ." Izumo hadn't even had time to finish, he didn't need to. Kakashi ignored the gasp from behind him. Let Iruka handle the news on his own. Kakashi had already mounted the rooftops and gained enough speed to carry him clear across to the gate within moments, despite the distance of nearly five hundred yards. Skidding to a halt not far from the gate, he recognized Kotetsu speaking to a very dirty, very wounded, Naruto. God, he would know that stance, that hair, those eyes anywhere; except, they were different. He was different. Naruto was shaking, rocking his head from side to side and a dull sheen had covered over his blue eyes. He looked no more human than a doll does. Oh God, oh God, his arm, his leg, his _chest _. . .

_Oh, Naruto, what have they done to you? If I could but lift all that pain . . . _As if he knew what Kakashi had been thinking, Naruto cast his blank eyes towards him. His face began to move as the muscles beneath constricted. The smell of burnt meat and blood assaulted Kakashi. As battle hardened as he was, this day, it made him want to be sick and then crawl into a corner of his apartment and not come outagain for a long time; a lifetime, maybe. Naruto's face had transformed into a pained scowl and he began to stumble and weave toward Kakashi, hissing and throwing a menacing glance at Kotetsu when he tried to intervene. Reaching him, Naruto cast his eyes downward as he struggled to keep his feet.

"Naruto," Kakashi breathed softly. "We've been so . . ."

"Tell me again, Kakashi." Naruto's voice was raw, low and guttural. From the look of the burns on his chest and the breaks in his arm and hip, Kakashi was surprised he could talk at all, never mind standing or walking.

"Naruto, maybe we should . . ." Kakashi tried again to get Naruto to hear him, believing that the boy had gone delirious from pain.

"Tell me again, their names." Naruto spoke softly, as if he were courting a wounded beast. Kakashi stared blankly at his teammate.

"I don't understand."

Naruto looked up again and this time Kakashi saw such pain, so much, too much. There was anger too, and disappointment, but the pain won out and it shot right through Kakashi's chest.

Suddenly, Naruto was screaming in his face.

"He was your teacher! Tell me again, how you admired him, how much you loved him! Tell me!"

"Oh, God," Kakashi whispered as the realization of what Naruto wanted hit him. Naruto, in the meantime, had picked Kakashi up with his good arm and held him a few inches above the ground. The other ninja, obviously called out to help welcome home an injured and honored comrade, stood dumbfounded. Kotetsu made a move to pull the two of them apart but Kakashi waved him off.

"I'm sorry Naruto, so sorry. You have no idea how much I wanted to be the one to tell you. There was so much I could have . . . done . . . shared." Kakashi voiced tremulously, futilely. Naruto growled and all but spit in Kakashi's face.

"Their names," he bit out harshly.

Kakashi closed his eyes and nearly groaned in despair. His voice, when it came, was a bare imitation of the usual lackadaisical cheer he used most often.

"Namikaze Minato was your father and your mother came from the Whirlpool Country. She was . . .," he'd been about to say beautiful, "Uzumaki Kushina."

"Thank you," was the only reply, muted and strange as it was.

A hush had fallen over the others present, though Kakashi had no way of knowing how long it had been there. Naruto, surprisingly gentle, set him on his feet. He reverted back to staring at his feet. Naruto swayed, suddenly, and Kakashi reached a hand out to catch him, forgetting about the injury to his left arm. Naruto screamed and pulled back, shaking. His eyes going wide, Kakashi instantly tried to rectify his mistake.

"Naruto I'm . . . sorry, I . . ."

"Don't!"

Kakashi hung his head but still tried desperately to comfort and assuage his injured charge. He reached a hand out to Naruto who slapped it away fiercely.

"Don't!" Naruto's voice rose and broke.

"I don't want to hear . . ." Naruto's voice had gone back down to a reasonable level, well reasonable for him, for the situation they had all found themselves in. Kakashi's heart faltered and stuttered to a near stop at the sight of all his horrific injuries, injuries he wasn't sure could be survived even if Naruto had managed to get back to the village. Worst of all were Naruto's eyes, that blank look had never left even when it hid beneath the pain. He couldn't be sure Naruto even knew all of what he was saying.

"I don't want to hear," Naruto tried again, "ANYTHING YOU HAVE TO SAY!" His chest heaved at the last and continued to do so as Naruto began to stumble and limp away from the group. Before anyone dared move or even breathe, he'd already headed into the main section of town.

Kakashi had been searching the village for over fifteen minutes. How far could Naruto have gotten? With his injuries, he should have dropped before a few hundred yards. How he'd managed to get himself back here from that cave was beyond him. Frustrated, Kakashi halted atop the Hokage Mountain. He'd been told by Iruka that it had been one of Naruto's favorite places to go when he felt lonely or hurt. Iruka, himself, had raced off to give Tsunade the news that Naruto, against all odds, had returned to the village. Kakashi had asked Iruka and the other ninja not reveal anything about what Naruto had asked and how Kakashi had answered him, not now. Shivering, he rubbed his arms, drawing them around his shoulders. He seemed to be doing a lot of those kinds of things lately, not at all like himself. Silently, he stood up and gazed out over the village. The sky had caught fire from the setting sun, the reds and oranges mixing into the yellow fringe at the horizon. The colors reminded him of Naruto and he drew in a quick breath. Rubbing at the tightening in his chest, he set off again, the twinge of pain in his heart still there.

Sasuke crept along the edge of the forest, staying in the trees as much as possible. It wasn't that he couldn't use his Sharingan to overpower virtually anyone he encountered, but that meant using chakra and he wanted to conserve it as much as possible. He wasn't here for games. Sasuke tightened his hold on his Kusanagi. Slipping from his perch to land on the ground silently, he ran, just as quiet, to the edge of the forest. Stepping out of the tree-line to begin his search for the elders he knew that the last of his dream would slip into oblivion, along with all that he had achieved, once he was done. The breeze wafting in from the south lifted his hair gently and he stopped. Something was here . . . something powerful and . . .

The smell of burnt meat met his nostrils, so strong Sasuke reached his hand up to cover his mouth with the sleeve of his yukata. The breeze picked up again and the clouds shrouding the dying sun shifted. Squinting at the unexpected light, Sasuke caught his breath at the figure that had suddenly appeared over the edge of the mound he'd been coming up on. The smell had gotten stronger and Sasuke realized it was coming from the person ahead. Smoke and ash had stained his hair and face, but when the head lifted and their eyes met, Sasuke knew him. How could he not? The bastard had been chasing him for nearly three years and had plagued almost all of his waking moments with laughter, bright smiles, and focused warmth for months before that.

Sasuke inched towards Naruto slowly. A crawling feeling had begun to spread through his stomach. He forced it back, hard. Naruto stood silent, shivering despite obvious and terrible burns along most of the skin Sasuke could see. Whatever had caused them had also singed his hair to a dull brown. Sasuke breathed in and through his teeth, forgetting his earlier quest. Everything in his mind and heart had collapsed the moment he'd realized his old friend was there, looking so ruined.

"Naruto," he said softly. Naruto moved slightly, turning his head toward Sasuke, searching.

"Naruto? Can you hear me?" Just then, Naruto lifted his head to Sasuke's face and Sasuke felt something inside him wither, clawing to keep its perch, but wither it still did.

"You can't, can you?" And, Sasuke's heart, that which had been safe, and oh so solid, began to fissure. It was slight, almost unrecognizable. Sasuke couldn't even feel it, not really. The eyes that stared so dully at him looked almost blind. But, Sasuke thought he could see the pupils constrict and that had to be good, right? Then, bowing slightly, Naruto shook his head.

"Naruto, you should be at the hospital." _Not, I should take you, let me. He would not say that._ Naruto moved back. Something had come over his face. It began to crumble silently. Sasuke watched as one of his oldest friends and his best safeguard from insanity shed soundless tears in front of him. They were nothing like the ones he'd seen before, the only other time, at the valley. Sasuke had never seen _anyone _like this, though maybe he had been like that, himself, long ago.

Naruto's shaking knees gave out, at that moment, and Sasuke was surprised to find himself underneath him. Cradling Naruto as best he could, he tried to grasp something that didn't look broken or burnt or completely ravaged. Settling on gripping Naruto under his shoulders, trying to keep from moving the obviously wrecked left arm, he shifted his other arm under Naruto's knees. Gathering his feet under him, Sasuke rose and began to walk, muscles already straining at having to awkwardly carry Naruto's bulkier form. He had made his decision, for whatever it was worth now, any reprisal from those decrepit pricks that called themselves a council be damned.

Iruka gritted his teeth and clenched his fists tightly until his shortened nails managed to dig rivets in his palms. _If she didn't just so happen to be the Hokage . . . _The Godaime stood in front of him, seething. Only, she was a lot less quiet about venting her anger.

"Iruka, valuable ninja to this village you may be, I will thrash you if you do not move now!"

"Apologies, Godaime, but Naruto is more important, even than my job. You're not getting in until the medics have had a chance to help him."

"Idiot, I _am_ a medic-nin, or have you forgotten? Now, move aside!"

"No, I haven't forgotten and no, I will not move. You are also, Godaime, sworn to protect these people. And, while I know you would not simply give them Naruto's head to suit their blood-lust and rage . . ."

Tsunade roared her anger at him and brought her fist back, clearly aiming for Iruka's face. A quick motion at her right and her fist was now caught in someone else's hand. Kakashi chuckled, dryly, none of his usual voracity present.

"Now, now, Hokage-sama. I'm sure Iruka meant no offensive. I believe his strife is with the council . . . and possibly Danzou," he mused, dropping his hold on her fist. Tsunade shook it out and balled up both of her hands tightly.

Iruka turned to give him a hard stare and Kakashi made a placating gesture with his hands and then shrugged. Tsunade turned away in a huff.

"Hokage-sama."

She turned back to pin Iruka with a dark gaze.

"Naruto is . . . He's very important to you, isn't he?" Iruka's voice was soft and mellow. Tsunade found herself calmed by it a little. No wonder the Sandaime had kept him back from most out of town missions. There was no doubt in her mind Iruka's calling involved children.

"You know the answer to that very well, Iruka. If you had been older, or he younger, you would have jumped at the chance to take him in the moment you found out about his situation."

Iruka swallowed then nodded before giving her a beseeching look.

"I apologize."

Tsunade nodded at him.

"What Kakashi-san said isn't entirely false, but it's not entirely correct either." At that, Tsunade turned to regard him evenly, waiting.

"The medics . . . ," he paused again, "The medics are having a lot of trouble keeping him breathing. His wounds . . . the burns, they don't know whether or not he'll survive them, even with all the healing power of the Kyuubi. It seems the fox exhausted a lot of it before Naruto went missing and poured in more of his own power, as much as he was able without killing them both, to keep him alive and moving until he made it here."

Tsunade groaned.

"That's exactly why I should be in there!"

"I beg your pardon, but that's why they asked us to keep you from entering. You are too close to him. It would be like treating your own child, or your own grandchild."

A vein ticked in Tsunade's forehead at the word grandson, and Iruka gave a weak smile. He nodded in silent apology. Iruka opened his mouth again, and this time, he could not keep his voice from shaking.

"His left arm is badly damaged, a compound, dislocation fracture of the humerus, they called it, along with a dislocation of the humerus from the scapula. It was also burned very badly, like his chest and the upper part of his right arm, but the degree is higher. They suspect some of the burns are slightly older since the left side of his face was also in a similar condition. They may . . . ," Iruka was choking on his own words now, "They may have to take it."

He had finished speaking, finally, and Kakashi was staring at him oddly. Iruka was no less surprised than he at being able to deliver what little news they'd gotten from the medics tending to Naruto. He felt very tired all of a sudden. No, maybe it was better to say drained; he felt drained. He very nearly collapsed into the chair that appeared at his elbow. Another had been brought forward for Tsunade, who had gone quite pale.

Toya Yamazaki had never seen burns this bad on a patient and watched them live through it, to say nothing of all the other injuries they'd encountered. He sighed heavily and stretched his aching back all the way down to his tortured feet. He frowned. Tortured wasn't the right word. He'd been a medical ninja for over five years, and though he'd seen some horrific wounds inflicted by enemies of Konoha, nothing, absolutely nothing had prepared him for what he had just tried to heal. Shaking his head, he squared his shoulders, ready to face the Hokage herself.

Tsunade gulped down air heavily as they waited. Always, it was waiting. She had never seemed capable enough to truly do any good. Of course, in her current state she failed to remember the two young men whose lives and livelihoods she had personally brought back. Kakashi could see that as clearly as he could see the sun rising through a smattering of white clouds just outside the window. It would be a beautiful day. The thought made Kakashi shudder silently. He couldn't seem to stop, if only it would stop. If only. . . He gasped quietly as the sound of footsteps reached his sensitive ears. They were coming from the direction of Operating Room 5. _Naruto . . . please, please, not now, not like this, not like this . . . _

Everyone present, from Tsunade to Iruka, Kakashi, to Izumo and Kotetsu leaning against a wall in a far corner, curled in on themselves and drew in deep breaths as the medical ninja listed as the one in charge of the surgery came around the corner.

He stopped and blinked before asking, "I'm Dr. Toya Yamazaki. You are all here for Uzumaki Naruto?" His voice was soft, cultured, and intelligent. Kakashi hated it.

Stepping forward he had to clear his throat trying to soothe the raw constriction, "Yes, how is he?"

The doctor sighed and they all held their breath again.

"He's in critical condition. There were numerous stab wounds to his abdomen and chest that, while not fatal, won't help the healing process."

Of course they wouldn't, what injuries did? Kakashi snorted at the man and caught his eye, feeding as much anger as he could into the gaze. He was somewhat relieved when the man made no sign he even acknowledged it. Anyone that could do that was worthy of taking care of Naruto.

Uzumaki-san suffered various other injuries: a severely broken and dislocated arm, fractured ribs, a few of which are dislocation breaks, his pelvis and left hip crushed, a cracked skull and swelling in and around his brain, but the worst . . .," here he paused as if to let the import of what he had said and what he was about to say sink in, "the worst are the burns."

Again, they waited.

"He has full thickness, third degree burns over his chest, back, upper arms and part of his face. They penetrated right down to the dermis. We debrided the wounds successfully, and it doesn't appear that he will need skin-grafts." He continued, ignoring Iruka's questioning gaze.

"The demon," at that, Tsunade growled lowly. Yamazaka-san, to his credit, never wavered, "appears to be healing him again. We've speculated that the power the Kyuubi sends to Naruto to speed the healing of critical injuries has changed, no longer shortening his lifespan or affecting him in any negative way."

Kakashi glanced back at Iruka and almost snorted again. It looked like he wasn't the only one who was confused, but he'd let the other man ask.

"So, you're saying that, not only did he survive the injuries and the surgery, but he's healing better than before? That's good news, right?" Iruka looked to Tsunade for conformation, but she was watching the doctor, frowning.

"I'm sorry, but despite his rapid healing, there is probably little chance of him surviving his injuries. They are too severe and he was brought in while under a deep state of shock. We've had to place a tube down his throat to help him breathe and given him IV antibiotics and electrolytes to stave of infection and re-hydrate, but . . . his heart stopped before we even got him on the operating table, and that arm . . ."

"What about his arm?" Kakashi cut in roughly. He'd be damned if they told him one of his most cherished students, the one who had professed, very loudly, the first time he had met him that he was going to lead the village, would suffer survival at the loss of that dream.

This time, the doctor seemed to recognize the danger and proceeded more carefully.

"We were able to save it. Or, at least, we were able to restore proper blood flow and the burns on both of his upper arms were not as severe in degree stage as the rest of him. But, he may never use it again, or he may only have limited function. It's far too soon to tell. If he survives the next twenty-four hours, he'll have a far greater chance at beating all of it, probably with very little permanent injury." Yamazaka-san smiled wanly at him and then Tsunade stepped forward to grip his hand in one of her own. To Kakashi's surprise, it didn't look like she had put any strength behind it.

"Thank you, for being honest," she said quietly.

"If I could have done more, I would have," Yamazaka-san replied, his voice equally hushed.

Tsunade simply smiled sadly at him and then turned to walk briskly down the hall toward the recovery rooms, intent on seeing only one more face this day, Kakashi was sure. The rest of them sort of collapsed in on themselves as they let the dreadful nature of the situation hit them. One by one they all silently dropped back into their chairs to wait, for Tsunade to finish, for the doctor to come back with more welcome news, all except for Iruka. Kakashi watched from his perch on the windowsill as the other man bowed his head and rifled shaking hands through his hair. Iruka had let it fly free from its place atop his head many hours ago. No one would begrudge the man for shedding the tears Kakashi knew he had to be fighting. But, there were no sounds in that waiting are save their collective breathing and Kakashi sent a silent prayer to whoever might be out there in thanks, for the silence that meant he would not have to hear such grief, for giving him the strength to hold off his own, if only for Naruto's sake, and a silent promise, that when Kakashi died, he'd make it his mission to claw his way up from hell just so he could drag back down whatever posed for a righteous, compassionate God of Heaven.

_Not again. _Not him_, not again._

The pain was like a living, growing stone in her chest, and it seemed as if Tsunade's mind couldn't come up with anything to whisper but that.

When the door opened easily after wanting to kick and burst it open for so long after Naruto had been brought inside, she found it almost mocking. It opened quietly. Tsunade felt the painful hot coil in her throat grow even bigger, but she inhaled deeply and turned her eyes to the figure in bed.

Naruto was sleeping, it seemed. She walked to the bedside, her heels making inappropriately loud sounds that echoed off the naked walls and came back even richer. The noise hadn't woken Naruto, so she sat down in the chair, turning quickly so she wouldn't miss any sign of him waking up.

Naruto looked. . . Tsunade had been a medic for many, many years. She saw many people wounded in fire, she knew the smell of it, the color of the various wounds, and she knew how much they could hurt. But, looking at Naruto now, she wondered, with the part of her mind that wasn't still chanting those words, how far she was, exactly, from seeing it all. This was so ugly, so severe, so sickening. If Naruto looked like this now, when the doctor had said he was healing rapidly, then how had he looked a couple of hours ago?

Bandages covered his chest and Tsunade knew they reached around to coat his back. A fresh cast had been set around his left arm, the one they'd had trouble saving Tsunade was certain, from wrist to shoulder, bending the elbow and freezing it parallel to his collarbone. The traction splint and brace she could see outlined by the sheets told her they had yet to perform surgery on his hip and pelvis, the splint awkwardly extending his left leg and securing it from any movement through the use of wires run through his flesh and out to the wither side of the splint and secured by bolts. She knew how it all worked. The doctors had come back in order to extubate him, leaving a nasal cannula to run oxygen through a mask over his nose and mouth. She worried that it had been too soon, but the medic assured her that if he was breathing on his own, it was best to get the tube out. If he began to have trouble breathing, or his pulse oxygen level deteriorated, they would intubate him again.

God only knows how long she was sitting there when the figure in the bed stirred and the blue eyes flew open to stare blankly at the ceiling. Tsunade jumped from her chair before she was even aware of it, and the sudden violent motion was not followed by the usual old age pains. She was in no condition to feel them right now, anyway.

"Naruto?" she called, trying to make her voice soft. It came out a bit too sharp in her ears, falsely stable.

Naruto, instead of answering or even looking in her direction, inhaled once deeply, like he was making sure nothing was obstructing his air supply. When the first try went smoothly, he took the air into his lungs again and again, faster and more confident with each time. Tsunade kept quiet until his breathing evened out. Then, she tried again.

"Naruto? Can you hear me?"

This time, she got a response. Naruto turned his head slightly to look at her. She almost gasped aloud, surprise and horror making her want to step back and move forward at the same time. This… _This_ can't be Naruto! It was his face, she could see that, his eyes - so blue - but it was as if she was seeing just a shell, and not the essence inside. She was looking into his eyes, half sure she was peering into the eyes of a corpse; that is how empty his gaze was.

Not even thinking, she repeated, "Naruto?"

He blinked, and instead of feeling relief – this was undeniable proof that he was alive after all – all she could feel was terror, because the expression hadn't changed. A moment passed, then two, and it became clear Naruto was not going answer. She wondered if he was even aware that she was in the room with him.

"Answer me," She said, and realizing it sounded demanding, added, "If you can."

Naruto, with his empty, empty gaze blinked again and licked his split lips. He looked like he was about to speak, so Tsunade leaned closer to hear better in case he could only whisper, but there was nothing, just silence.

"Naruto, please, can you speak?" Still there was nothing. "Give me a sign if you aren't able to. I will tell your doctor about it."

For a moment longer, the endless void in his eyes was still there, and then Naruto turned and looked up at the ceiling again. He could move, at least his head, then. So why won't he give her a sign, anything? Maybe, he did not understand her? She should keep talking, to see if it garnered some kind of reaction. Maybe, something will get through the shock.

"Kakashi is outside, waiting to see you. So is Iruka." She couldn't help but frown a bit at the name; she was still annoyed with the man, even if she knew that he was right. But, Naruto hadn't reacted once at either name.

"We were waiting to see you. You had us all worried, but you'll be fine." She tried to smile reassuringly.

Naruto turned his head again, this time to face the opposite wall, the one with the window. Was this a sign? Was he trying to let her know he didn't want to look at her, didn't want to hear what she had to say?

"Naruto!" Tsunade called again, sharply. His head jerked a little, flinched away from her. There was no way of telling whether it was on purpose or not. At least, that's what Tsunade tried to tell herself, though he was still refusing to look at her.

Not knowing what else to do, she walked around the edge of the bed. If he didn't want to look at her, she would make sure he had to. But on the other side, Naruto's gaze was equally empty as he stared at the blank wall, and Tsunade wanted to cry, but she couldn't seem to remember how.

"Naruto," she whispered one last time. Nothing changed, nothing happened, just like she knew it wouldn't, so she turned around and walked out of the room. The echo of her steps was welcome now because even that was more than silence, an unbearable, horrible and unnatural silence that was Naruto's only response to her attempts to help him.

_It's just shock,_ Tsunade consoled herself when the door clicked behind her. _He will talk to me as soon as it wears off. But, God, she needed a drink and if there was ever a time in her life when she most deserved one . . . Shizune would just have to forgive her this once._


	10. Daytime Daunting, Nighttime Haunting

**Author's Note:** Thanks to all that reviewed. ItaNarulover, you don't know how much your comment likening my story to a book is greatly appreciated. I'm currently working on an original novel as well, which is why updates for this are not as fast as I'd like.

I may have said this before, but Iruka is not an overemotional twat, despite how most authors I've read portray him. He is a ninja who just happens to harbor parental feelings for Naruto, but he _is_ a ninja.

Also, a warning, I plan on taking the story to the very end of the manga as I'd like to see it, so if you're more into the real one, I'll not be offended if you stop reading. But, you'll be missing out on some stellar drama! Oh, and WARNING, there will be sexual situations beginning soon that involve males, so if you clicked the wrong section by accident, please exit quietly now.

Also, more music for you .com/watch?v=_rV_xtV8pJI and this one for the dance .com/watch?v=0rSBYJcG8pg

As always, review, review, review.

**Daylight Daunting, Nighttime Haunting**

Sasuke gritted his teeth and clenched his fist tightly while restlessly fidgeting his foot up and down. It irritated him, having such uncharacteristic behavior. Truthfully, he still itched. His hands itched for the flesh of those twisted elders, their blood. He silently cursed as his leg shifted again. The hallway outside the Hokage's office was darker and colder than he remembered. He waited. Always, he seemed to be waiting, not able to do enough, to work fast enough, hard enough, strong enough. The low murmur of voices caught his attention. He turned his head slightly to catch as much as he could. The council must really be terrified if they were willing to let a former renegade ninja of Konoha listen in on their conversation, not that Sasuke caught much. _Wait, was that _. . . Sasuke felt his breath catch in his throat before he could stop it. _Damn it._ Was he going to give up all he'd worked toward simply because someone he used to know was injured? The fact that he could not answer his own question left him frustrated and frowning. His legs had stopped their nervous shifting though, so that had to be something. Closing his eyes and leaning his head against the wood behind him, Sasuke sighed. A shifting of cloth to his right and Sasuke had a kunai in hand before he'd fully opened his eyes and stood up, pressing it to the intruders' throat calmly. He could feel himself frowning again as he met a single red eye and a scar, a face hidden and that lazy laughter.

"My, my, Sasuke, you've grown." Sasuke continued to stare silently, not bothering to lower his hand.

"I heard on the wind that you were the one to find him." The bored tone was gone, replaced with a hard edge Sasuke had never heard before. Sasuke backed up a step and hit wood, then turned to lower his head slightly.

"I didn't," he found himself saying softly.

"What was that?"

Sasuke knew Kakashi had heard him. Whether it was the active Sharingan that had caught him unaware or something else driving him, Sasuke spoke again.

"I didn't," his voice had gotten stronger, at least, "He found me."

Kakashi's laughter, though soft and gentle, felt like knives, slicing and curving along his skin, electrifying it.

"That sounds nice. He found you." Kakashi spoke so softly Sasuke could barely hear him. "He found you."

Fighting the urge to glare, Sasuke lifted his eyes to his former teacher, resolute, shoulders tensed.

"I'm not here for him."

Kakashi didn't look the least surprised. Instead, he nodded.

"Yes, you are." He held up a hand the moment Sasuke tried to shake his head.

"_Yes_, you are."

"All I want . . ."

"I don't care." The hard edge had returned, and suddenly, maybe for the first time since they'd fought Zabuza, Sasuke could appreciate how Kakashi had gained his reputation.

"I don't care what you want. This isn't about you. For once, saving you, helping you, doesn't take precedence, not over this."

Sasuke was silent, waiting, almost wanting, to hear more. Something had happened, something beyond the horrid injuries he'd seen.

"He's injured, beyond anything I've ever seen," Kakashi told him calmly. Sasuke stilled his muscles to keep from cringing. _'Beyond anything I've ever seen'? Naruto_ . . .

"_You_ will help him. _You_ will fix this, because I cannot. He won't let me."

Trailing his eyes upward, Sasuke measured the lines of timber in the ceiling. When he looked back, his teacher was gone. Sasuke felt the tiny crack in his chest, it was getting larger. God damn it, it was getting larger. He went back to clenching his fist and gritting his teeth as the voices of the council washed over him and the cloying scent of his teacher: part dog, part earth, part human, lingered.

Kakashi slipped silently and invisibly into Tsunade's inner office. He could see that she knew he had entered by the tightening in her shoulders and the increasing wave of anger she sent his way. He didn't care. For the first time in his life, he didn't care that he was breaking a major rule as a ninja. He would not wait to be told later about the council's plans for Naruto. He would know them now.

"Tsunade-hime, we understand your reluctance, but let us be clear. We are not suggesting this lightly. We do not view the boy as you might believe. He is not a child, at least, not as much as he was. He is not a weapon to be kept back until the power of the Kyuubi may be useful."

Kakashi watched as Tsunade grunted disbelief and frowned heavily. Utatane Koharu and Mitokado Homura glanced at each other before sighing in disgust.

"Fine, do as you like. You will no matter what we say, as usual," Homura bit out. They left quietly, pausing to glance at the spot he'd left Sasuke in not moments before. The door jarred the frame slightly as it slammed home and all was now just as silent.

Tsunade sighed deeply and turned to look at Kakashi, though he'd been careful not to let the cloaking jutsu slip. Her face twisted in anger and Kakashi had to use his well honed speed in order to dodge the paper weight just in time. Shaking his head, he let the technique go and stepped forward.

"What do they want to do?" All effort at pretense was beyond him right now. He had enough trouble keeping what features were visible from slipping.

"They want," Tsunade began, teeth clenched tightly, "to institutionalize him."

Kakashi sucked in a careful breath before responding. It was never good to make an already irate medic ninja angrier, especially not this one. He had no doubt that she would not miscalculate his speed as Sakura had done during the second Survival Training mission. Thinking of his dead teammate, his Sakura, so much like he believed his niece would be if he'd not been an only child, made him ill. He forced it away, able to find comfort in the fact that he could still let her know about how Naruto and Sasuke and he were doing, even if she could not hear it.

"Perhaps . . . ," Tsunade's eyes turned to steel and Kakashi, though he knew they could not be deadly on their own, stopped speaking.

"Perhaps it would be the best thing for him?" she finished for him. Kakashi stood without moving. It was answer enough to make her anger grow and morph. She stood up suddenly and slammed her fists onto her desk not caring that what little strength she'd put behind it had cracked its surface and driven the tiny wedges of oak used to raise it above the floor deep into the ground.

"He stays here, he stays free." She emphasized her words by pointing an accusing finger at Kakashi and glaring at him as if she blamed him. Perhaps a part of her does, Kakashi surmised. He wouldn't be at all surprised. It was how he saw it himself, truthfully. He knew that, too, it was simply a deficit in his character, like the compulsive tall tales he'd adopted from Obito and his habitual lateness. That would all change. Whether or not they, no, _anyone_ was able to help Naruto through this, many things would change. Instead of answering Tsunade's last statement, he cleared his throat, fully prepared for any judgment that might follow.

"I told him." For a second, Tsunade looked confused until Kakashi said it again.

"I _told_ him."

"You . . . you told him," Tsunade fell gracelessly back into her seat, "everything?"

"No, not everything, but enough. He already knew more than a detailed search in the Research Library would have afforded him. He knew things, I'm certain, that only one person could have showed him. The man that was found at that cave . . . I think it was . . ." Tsunade held a hand up to stop him from continuing.

"Enough! That's enough. We'll deal with it."

"Hokage-sama . . .,"

"I said we'll deal with it! I won't have him locked away."

"Placing him somewhere where he can . . ."

"He will see it as the same thing! I won't do it!" Kakashi could not agree with her reasoning. There were ninja who could not handle years of constant carnage and destruction. For them, it was not a matter of being weak, but seeing and being a part of too much death. Such a thing is not a weakness and allowing for time and the necessity of therapeutic coping was something all the past Hokages understood. But, Kakashi did not have the strength, at present, to fight her on this now, not this early on. He still held hope that what was happening to Naruto was temporary. He would do whatever was necessary should the need for Naruto to be protected, even from those trying to help, arise. Oh yes, things would change. Kakashi only prayed he would never be late again.

He headed for the door and then turned to face the Godaime one last time.

"And, Sasuke?"

Tsunade stared shrewdly back at him and then took a deep breath while closing her eyes slowly.

"You want him, don't you?"

For the first time since entering, Kakashi flashed one of his grins, hidden by his mask as they were.

"No," he said quietly, "not me."

Tsunade blinked at him slowly, surprise written all over her face.

"Well, I _will_ take him off your hands," he tilted his head to glance at her from the corner of his eyes, still smiling softly, "if you're not planning on interrogating him, that is."

"I've no reason to do so, since it appears he is no longer considered a threat to the village. No one who is a threat," she continued devilishly, "would carry a fallen comrade over two hundred yards to the hospital doors and refuse to leave until that comrade was seen to properly."

Kakashi's keen ears picked up Sasuke's disgusted snort quite easily and he chuckled thinly.

"Very well, I'll let him know your decision, Hokage-sama."

Sasuke sat up a little straighter as footsteps rang clearly through the wall coming toward the door. Kakashi peered levelly at him when he exited and Sasuke held the gaze daringly. The smile caught him off-guard, as usual, though he refused to show it.

"Follow me, Sasuke."

Sasuke wanted to anything but that. He wanted to follow the elders to a secluded glade and force his blade, full of lightning chakra, right through their miserable chests. He wanted to run. He wanted to not be here, _here_ of all places, and with _him_, of all people. Slowly, he let his feet drag their way behind Kakashi, cursing to himself silently the entire time. He should have stayed with Team Taka instead of leaving them behind with Madara. The memory he saw inside his mind was not of Suigestu or Karin, or Juugo, though. It was of flowing pink hair falling to the ground and laughing blue eyes that swirled and changed when they were sad or angry. He had not expected to feel anything, not a single thing, when Shikamaru had pulled him aside at the hospital and told him, told him that she was dead.

He had killed her in his mind the day he had left and felt the pain then. But, it had resurfaced, stronger and more real when it had actually happened. She had been important, his friend, they were all his friends. He felt the anger at his own failures and his inability to fully banish those feelings fade away in the overflow of that pain. Still, there was that question, the one he had wanted answered as soon as it had formed in his mind. If for no other reason than that one, Sasuke followed. He would have his answer, even if he needed to have it spelled out on paper, he would get it.

The scenery around them had changed and Sasuke looked up to see the red sign above the doors and knew where they were and who they were going to see. His feet dragged on and Kakashi disappeared again as memories clawed and pushed him down. Did his footsteps sound as heavy as they felt?

Kakashi had pushed open a door now, on the third floor, a private wing reserved for the mentally unstable. Naruto wasn't unstable . . . was he? Just silent, always he was silent now. The sight that met him when he entered stopped all motion, all time. A silent Naruto gazing out the window, the normally bright eyes dull, his hair seeming to absorb the same lackluster color of the sheets though it remained yellow. Iruka was there, in the far corner, watching him, his eyes red rimmed from lack of sleep and his hands draped over his knees carelessly. He looked nothing like the ninja Sasuke had known him to be during his days at the Academy.

This Iruka was still quiet, a gentle smile ready for all, but he was different. Sasuke could not understand it until another memory washed over him. This time, his father's eyes filled his vision; it was the day he'd been told Itachi had made ANBU. His father had been proud. Sasuke could see it. And, why shouldn't he be? But, later, when his father and mother had been alone, Sasuke had been watching. His father, so strong and so hard Sasuke had repeatedly broken against him, trying to be the son he had thought his father had wanted, looked at his mother that way, when he told her the news. It was like he was saying Itachi was lost to them, and maybe he was. Maybe they had known something inside him had gone wrong, even then. The thought confused Sasuke. If they had known . . . if they had known, then why had they . . . ?

"Good afternoon, Iruka-san."

Kakashi's voice rang through the room hollowly, as if the room itself knew that someone else should be taking up the space, the air, instead. Sasuke took a breath, willing to risk it.

"How . . . ," his voice had come out weak. Damn it. He tried again.

"How is he?"

Iruka frowned at seeing Sasuke, but answered anyway.

"No real change. Though, he can hear, and for all that those _doctors_ say, understand well enough what people are saying." Iruka's disapproval of the medical staff and their abilities seemed, to Sasuke, like how a father with a constantly sick child might react. Iruka calmly reaching out and placing his hand over Naruto's, rubbing his thumb in slow circles said the same. It made the muscles in Sasuke's chest contract a little, a thing he ignored sullenly. He did not want to be here, he didn't. Kakashi was watching him in that way he had, like he was trying to gauge something. What it was, Sasuke did not know and did not care to know. He did not want to be here, after all.

"Well, Sasuke, as your first time back here in, oh, forever," Sasuke squinted at his old teacher, refusing to feel anything like irritation at Kakashi's blatant attempt to make him feel guilty, "you will be given a D rank mission." Kakashi was so calmly telling him that, wait . . . wait!

"Uh, Kakashi-san, have you spoken to Tsunade-sama about this?" Iruka's fingers had tightened over Naruto's and his voice was dripping poison that could eat a hole in the floor were it real. Sasuke knew the answer even before it came out.

"Oh, yes. This has been discussed. Sasuke is no loner a threat, and, I want him on this mission, a personal request, for which I am paying." Light as his voice was, Sasuke could sense that this was not all going to happen as easily as Kakashi made it sound. It never was, with that lazy, good-for-nothing, shitty . . .

Kakashi clearing his throat and Iruka growling lowly broke Sasuke out of his silent rant.

"Your new mission, no exceptions, is to take care of him."

"Excuse me?" Sasuke cried, incredulous. Iruka looked enraged and ready to eat nails then spit them out at Sasuke.

"You are to look after him, help him. I want him talking. I want him bouncing off the walls. I want you," Kakashi pointed at him, as if Sasuke couldn't understand, "to get him back." Kakashi's eyes had hardened again and Sasuke could feel the chakra overflow on his skin, it burned. Apparently, he and Naruto weren't the only ones training during the last three years. Iruka growled again in the back of his throat and Sasuke realized not all the chakra currently stinging his skin was coming off of Kakashi.

"Iruka," Kakashi warned without even looking at him.

"No. I trusted you once, and he's like this. No, I am not going to hand him over to someone who's idea of friendship and camaraderie is to drive his fist through someone's chest and back. No."

"It is Hokages orders and," this time Kakashi turned that unfaltering heat on Iruka, "it is the best way anyone can see. If you have anything better, anything at all, I'm listening. Really, Iruka, anything that could help him without turning to someone who could potentially damage him further, I'm all ears."

The last sentence had Sasuke fighting to keep his gaze level. He was mildly surprised and only slightly chagrined to find it was easy. The fact that he felt anything at all, again, left a bad taste in his mouth. He would not feel guilty, he would not. Memories he had thought so faded he should be able to see through them surfaced again: Naruto lying atop the water turning to look at him, Sasuke's hand piercing through Naruto's shoulder, Naruto, smiling shakily at him as Sasuke screamed in his face.

Iruka opened his mouth only to close it with a snap a moment later. Instead, he flashed watery eyes in Sasuke's direction.

"I am a ninja, I do not beg," he said quietly, "I am a ninja."

Sasuke understood and the crack in his armor lengthened a little more. He swallowed.

"Alright," he said softly.

"Good," Kakashi said brusquely, "You start tomorrow. Naruto is physically well enough to be home by morning. Keep an eye on him throughout the day. They are having another festival. They've been going on all week."

Iruka groaned as Sasuke frowned a little.

"They are celebrating. Most of the Akatsuki have fallen. Naruto has found a way to assuage their fears of the Kyuubi breaking free and running amok. They are happy, despite all they felt before regarding him. He's changed them," Kakashi explained.

Having said his piece, Kakashi slipped out of the room, motioning for Iruka to follow. While reluctant, Iruka grudgingly gave up his place in the corner glancing back only once before drawing the door shut quietly. To Sasuke, it felt as though he was in a prison instead of a hospital and the closing of the door was the poetic equivalent of steel bars ramming shut. He swallowed and dragged his weighted feet to the side of the bed. He waited for Naruto's head to swivel around, facing him with those strange eyes that were his and yet not.

"Hello, Naruto."

* * * *

Sasuke had woken early in order to prepare to take on the responsibility of another person. The morning had dawned grey and cool. He stretched and warmed up a little before running through some taijutsu movements to circulate his blood better. He cut the time in half this morning, not wanting to be late. The memory of Kakashi's eyes from the day before was still very fresh. He shouldn't care about that or about Naruto, but he was realizing, slowly, that he did. He did care, maybe he had always cared. Sasuke pushed the swirling confusion in his mind away and concentrated on cooling down. He had done a few flips from the hotel roof and some exercises in the main courtyard. It would be enough. The building he had chosen to stay in was a three story circular design, a lot like the Hokage Tower. It was probably modeled specifically for that reason. Painted a pale, serene blue, Sasuke had been drawn to it.

Kakashi, if he bothered to care about Sasuke's rooming choice, would probably make some joke or gesture about the color being close to a certain ninja's eyes, but Sasuke had chosen it out of convenience. It was close to the hospital, in case he needed to drag a screaming or self-destructing Naruto there. It was near several food stalls and one grocery shop as well as close to a bar frequented by many ninja, a great place to eavesdrop for any information concerning missions away or anything else the council had planned. Sasuke still could not trust them, no matter what Kakashi and the Godaime believed.

Settling into a rhythm of brisk leaps over rooftops, Sasuke entered Naruto's room through the window rather than facing any of the medics they'd passed in the halls yesterday. Something about their eyes when they'd learned who Kakashi and Sasuke were going to see had bothered him. The empty bed that greeted him raised no real issue until he'd ventured into the hall and asked the medic at the nurses station where Naruto had been taken. The medic had only to glance at him, surprise and dread clear in his face for Sasuke to take off through the halls at a run. He searched each floor methodically, ignoring any questions thrown his way. Gritting his teeth at the irony of him losing Naruto on his first day of his first mission, he huffed out a breath in irritation. The fool had done this before, right? Usually, he would go someplace like Ichiraku's or to the bridge to wait for Kakashi to drag him back kicking and biting and yelling about not being injured and needing a mission before he went crazy. Where the hell had he gone?

Sasuke bounded to all the places he'd known about in the past, all the while wondering if Naruto had changed enough to no longer visit them at all. So much had changed. So much was the same. The festival had just begun in the main square, a field with a quaint foot-bridge running over a little stream that cut in half along one side, storefronts traveling along another. A large, stone fountain sat dead-center inside the square, streams of water spurting from the open mouths of fish along its base to pool in the basin at the second layer. It ran down over the edge to the larger basin at the bottom which fed into the fish. Sasuke couldn't remember ever seeing it before, but he recognized some of the people and the stores. And, it was here that Sasuke caught sight of him.

Naruto glanced up at him across the crowded square and then his gaze slid down and away. Sasuke watched as Naruto picked his way along. Sasuke had seen something in that look, as if Naruto wanted them to embrace with only their skin and the light misty rain to cover them. He shuddered and halted, frowning. _'That can't be right.'_

Shaking his head, he glanced up to see Naruto had disappeared into the milling crowd only to be surprised by that same intense, haunting gaze. He felt a fluttering in his stomach, even though he tried to will it not to. _'He really has gotten taller and so . . .'_ Sasuke suddenly lost hold of that train of thought as Naruto turned to unknowingly catch the weakened, waning light from the now hidden sun in his face. The shudder became an all out shivering and Sasuke found himself having to snap his mouth shut.

He'd been unaware that it had fallen open, or that he'd been breathing heavier than was necessary. He hadn't even registered the increase in that funny rippling in the pit of his stomach that had started somewhere around the time he'd first noticed Naruto. Or, maybe it was only now that Sasuke was seeing him? The thought he'd let slip away slammed back into him with such force he could no longer draw breath.

_ '. . . gorgeous.' _

The wind picked up at that moment and rifled through Sasuke's hair. Naruto's spikes waved and danced, playing just as merrily with the light breeze. Sasuke wondered to himself if he had cut it; it looked shorter. His chakra, still at full power, spread out and around him, sensing for any passing ninja. He didn't want Naruto to do something stupid if he felt he'd been caught or trapped in any way. Two signatures that were as strong as they were different met Sasuke's questing chakra flow. One he recognized from early morning yesterday when he'd been forced to wait outside the hospital doors for word of how Naruto had been progressing with his injuries. Sasuke still saw the evidence in the slight limp, the listless way he moved his left arm and in the red tinge to his skin at his collar. The burns were still healing. Naruto was technically supposed to be resting in order to recuperate further which meant that Sasuke had to hurry.

Moving forward, he stopped when the ninja with the chakra he knew stepped in front of Naruto. Sasuke halted, unsure of what to do next, and held his breath. Her companion, a roguish smile on his face looked like he was about to pounce on Naruto. Damn it. What should he do? Sasuke hung back and waited, hoping the two newcomers wouldn't do anything stupid.

Hinata could not believe her eyes. Gaping open mouthed, she pulled Kiba in behind her as they moved through the crowd. She'd just seen Naruto, she was sure of it. Yes, that blond hair and those eyes were unmistakable, though something about him seemed off. She'd heard from Tsunade that he would need a lot of time on his own to recover. Then, why was he out of the hospital? It had only been a few days since his near catastrophic injuries. She didn't know anyone who would be up and walking around so quickly, if they even managed to survive at all, that is.

"Naruto," she called out to him as she reined Kiba in tighter. Something was wrong. She could feel it and she didn't want Kiba to make it worse with his wild behavior.

"N-naruto?" she asked again timidly. Naruto raised his head to look at them and Hinata saw it. It made her heart swell, that he had become so changed by the recent battle. Everything was different. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Suddenly, the townsfolk, in further celebration of the ninja defeating most of the Akatsuki, began to play music. They were all laughing and dancing and smiling. Naruto stared at them all and Hinata thought she saw something in his blank expression, something almost wistful. She made a quick and rather uncharacteristic decision, without thinking, mostly because that look was just so unlike her beloved friend. She couldn't stop the blush creeping up her face, though, it seemed. But, she held onto her courage and the words that Naruto, himself, had said to her right before she had fought her cousin.

"I'll be right back, Kiba." She let go of her friends hand to walk over to Naruto. Kiba was shouting at her but she wasn't going to listen, not this time.

"Naruto, how are you?" Still he did not speak. It was as if he didn't see her. Hinata felt her resolve slip a little. She nervously tugged at the gossamer cloth covering her shoulder. She'd worn a dress because the day had turned out so warm and her team had no missions, a scoop-necked, white dress with gossamer white triangular cloth over the shoulders and a gathered rippling of cloth at the back that traveled down her legs to trail out behind her a few inches whenever she moved or the wind blew. She'd been hoping she might see Naruto while wearing it, maybe come to one of the festivals. Now that they both were here, regardless of the fact that Naruto hadn't taken her, Hinata wanted to finally try to get to know him better, and for him to get to know her.

"Would you . . . ," she stopped when Naruto looked directly into her eyes. Her heart was beating so fast and she felt the blush creeping higher than ever. Swallowing quickly before she lost her nerve, _again_, she managed to get out what she wanted to say.

"Would you like to dance?"

Hinata held her breath and then felt Naruto's hand softly brushing hers and saw that look had returned. It made her ache so much, to not be able to take it away. She took hold of Naruto's hand and began dragging him forward into the square as the alluring tones of flutes and the haunting lilt of pipes accompanied them. Taking his other arm, she placed it around her waist and the one she'd been holding traveled to her shoulder on its own and then upward, to brush against her face. Naruto was looking at her now, without that glassy eyed dead expression. He was seeing her. That's all she needed to start moving.

They traveled the length of the floor and Naruto seemed to dance like he fought, effortless and with a kind of tough grace. Hinata twisted and pivoted around him and in front of him, able to follow his movements easily. They did not train as ninja lightly. As it turned out, all that work made for greater ease of movement here as well. Hinata smiled. The wind picked up again and it was warm and light and good. Naruto held on a little tighter than she thought necessary, but she'd heard about his teammate and knew that he'd been very close to her. This was the only thing she could think of to do to take his mind away from it all, if only for a little while.

The wind grew more forceful and Naruto clung to her harder and brought her in closer until they were only a few spare centimeters apart. Hinata was busy trying to keep her feet as they swirled and dipped and turned another circuit of the stone underneath their feet. Suddenly, she couldn't feel it anymore and glanced down in time to see the ground whirl by, her feet nearly a foot above it. Naruto held tightly to her back and she was forced by the growing wind to connect with his chest as they literally glided on air for a span of mere moments before touching down lightly at the other side of the square.

She caught her breath as the pipes and flutes played on though they had stopped moving. Naruto was . . . Naruto was . . . crying? Her own lips quivered at the sight. Such a strong ninja, so powerful, so hated and yet so loved. Hinata couldn't stand to see it. Gently, quickly, she leaned into his chest again and brushed her lips against his in a chaste, warm kiss, then pulled back only to do it again. This time she let her lips rest on Naruto's for a few moments before pulling back, her hand running down his battle scarred, whiskered cheek. Hinata smiled again. The burns already looked so much better and she could see them lightening further, even now. He'd stopped crying, too. That was a good sign. Just as quietly as before, she leaned in and whispered into his ear.

"I know you may not feel the same, you may never feel the same, but I love you. I love you, Naruto."

That was, perhaps, the worst thing she could have done. Hinata realized it the instant she glanced back up at his face. Horror, abject horror and terror and pain were so deeply ingrained Hinata could map them out along his sweating forehead, his trembling lips and his normally tanned skin that had gone so white, so fast.

"Naruto?" she tried to get his attention softly, gently.

"Naruto, I'm so-." He hadn't let her finish. Naruto wrenched his hand away from hers, shaking his head rapidly as the tears began to fall. When she tried, again, to reach out to him, he shot off past her, pushing her aside as he went. Hinata caught sight of distinctive black hair and cold, dark eyes and a whispered warning as a man went speeding past her to follow.

"I have him. Stay out of it."

That had been Sasuke, right? But, now, Hinata was too caught up in trying to keep Kiba from callously and ignorantly hurting Naruto further in a vain attempt to save her honor.

"Kiba, I'm fine! He's wounded and I shouldn't have pulled him into anything," she barked at him, terrified for Naruto.

Kiba stared at her before mumbling something about women and walking off to the opposite end of the square where they'd set up food stalls. He sent quick, curious glances her way ever few minutes until Hinata sighed heavily and began dragging him back to Training Field eight to meet Shino for some practice. Every so often, she glanced back to see if Sasuke had managed to get Naruto back to the square safely, or perhaps catch them leaping over it toward Naruto's apartment building, but, eventually, she stopped wondering. She would find out the next day how Naruto was faring . . . hopefully . . . if Sasuke would allow her to see him.

Sasuke caught sight of a huddled and shaking mass of clothes to his right, between a stack of old crates and a pile of trash laden bags. Sasuke approached cautiously, slowing down while making sure to scuff his feet a little to warn him. The shuddering continued. Naruto kept his arms over his head, hands twisting and sliding through his hair. Sasuke heard the gasping, choking, heaving breaths. To him, it almost seemed Naruto was trying to make sounds, but couldn't. Sasuke shivered a little, himself, despite the warm air the light rain had brought. Any fear that was strong enough to do _that_ to Naruto was worth paying attention to.

Sasuke shifted his weight to the balls of his feet as he squatted down, and then kneeled, in front of Naruto.

"Naruto," he called softly. Naruto's reaction was one Sasuke expected, even if he didn't like it. Naruto jerked and tightened his hold on his hair, the tension around him thickening the air to near oppressiveness.

Sasuke huffed and shifted a bit closer.

"Naruto," he tried again, pitching his voice lighter than before.

"I'm not going to hurt you. So, you can tell me."

"Tell me what's wrong. What happened? I want to know."

The thought confused Sasuke. After all, he had complete control over his entire being and had willed his mind and spirit to desire nothing more than vengeance and murder. But, here it was without his asking. He 'desired' to be here, having found him. He 'desired' to see, then to claim, the pain he witnessed in Naruto.

The cloth had shifted and Naruto's shivering bulk had unraveled itself enough for his eyes to peer at Sasuke in the dim light of the lone street lamp and the dusky sky. The pain there was not startling, though the intense look Sasuke had seen before made it unsettling. Those eyes were half-lidded and shimmering. What little of his face Sasuke could see was wet, his hair smelling musky with sweat. Sasuke cocked his head to the side slightly.

"See? I've been here almost a whole minute and you're no worse off," he spoke out quietly.

Naruto's sudden movement, again not surprising when Sasuke considered his brashness, stole the breath from his lungs. Sasuke made a low sound in his throat as they connected, barely registering it as he felt the strong arms of his former teammate snake around and cling to his shoulders.

Sasuke sat there, unable to move. When he felt his lungs begin to burn, he realized he had yet to take a breath. Gulping in a large amount of air, Sasuke rested his chin on Naruto's right shoulder a bit to catch his breath. He huffed again as he discovered Naruto's shoulders had begun to convulse heavily. The rapid intake of breath told Sasuke that he was crying again.

Turning his head toward the street, Sasuke's eyes sought out the light from the lonely street lamp to focus on to keep the fingers of nervous fear from wrapping around his stomach. Belatedly, he came to the conclusion that this was the trail that cut off from the main throughway to a smaller gate in the main wall. Of course, that's why it looked so familiar. It was the same trail he had taken out of the village, the same one Sakura had confessed to him on in a desperate bid to keep him here. Sasuke had felt sorry for her at the time. Now, there was only the hollow feeling that had helped him get this far, and that annoying almost fear, and Naruto's silent sobbing.

Sasuke sighed, preparing to speak again, when he felt something brush his shoulder. It took him a few moments to realize it was Naruto's finger and a few more to digest that it was pleasant, before he railroaded that thought and buried it so deep he hoped it would never feel air. And then, then, he made out specific movement. Naruto was writing . . . kanji . . . on his back . . . with his finger. Sasuke shivered. Narrowing his eyes to concentrate, he could just make it out.

'She can't. She can't and you can't.'

"Can't what, Naruto?" he murmured.

Naruto pushed off of Sasuke's shoulders a little to catch and draw him into his eyes. At least, that's what it felt like he was doing. Naruto brought his hands around to catch hold of one of Sasuke's and used the tip of one finger to draw the characters he wanted.

'Love me.'

Sasuke drew in a sharp breath and pushed back the nervous fluttering of his stomach and the blood threatening to roar in his ears. For once in his life, he spoke without thinking.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you. I'll take care of everything. It's not . . . you're not . . . Everything will be fine."

Sasuke didn't know what else to say so he went back to holding a shaking Naruto until they had both calmed down enough to move. Then, Sasuke took Naruto's hand and guided and nudged him along to his hotel. Naruto had reverted back to staring blankly out at the world as it passed by until they reached the front of the building. Sasuke took in a deep breath, held it for three seconds, and then blew it out quickly.

"Here," he motioned at the hotel, then caught Naruto's chin between his fingers in order to force the boy to look at it.

"We're going to stay here, just for a little while. And then, then, we'll go someplace better. You'll see."

A glimmer of something in Naruto's eyes caught Sasuke's attention and he smiled. He still wasn't convinced Naruto had understood it all, but something Sasuke had said had reached him, he was sure of that much.

"You'll see," he said again.


	11. Trials by Fire, Sand, and Sea

**Author's Note: **Possible male/male romance ahead. Please read! J

Thanks to all that reviewed! Please feel free to do so again. Right now, I don't have much of my first novel done; I keep getting sidetracked by ideas for new ones in the series, so not much to tell yet. I am hoping to make a career out of writing, though, so, don't worry, I'm sure you'll all be getting a message of some sort about it eventually. ;)

ItaNarulover, thank you for the positive reinforcement and no matter what you say, kind words and good reviews always deserve an answer! J

Abhorsen3, I shall endeavor to keep you guessing, it is the highlight of any suspense/horror/drama novelist to do so for their readers. Such a thing is what keeps us all who are engrossed by a good story from putting the book away to sleep or do other mundane things that have nothing to do with the glorious craft (writing, not magic, though, you all knew that, right?)

Okay! Onto the next chapter!

**Chapter 10**

**Trials by Fire, Sand and Sea**

Naruto had heard the word love before. He had heard the terms 'true love' and 'the love of friendship'. Recently, he had even heard about the possibility of a 'great love'. Naruto had been told that it was the kind of love that could change lives, as opposed to the kinds that he would cease to feel or even think about after a while. Iruka had been the one to tell him that, right before he'd left and the doctors had taken his place. That had been just yesterday according to Sasuke.

Strange, but it felt as though he were floating in a sea, nearly drowning, and the more he floated the less he could hear or see anyone within reach. They were all slipping away from him, or he was slipping further from everything he had known before. He wasn't sure which was worse, which, if any, he wanted. To disappear himself, for all that he'd found familiar and comforting until just days ago to fall beneath the waves, or to stumble out of the water to try and piece it all back together. But, porcelain can never again match on all sides once shattered. Break it again, and the cracks become larger. Once more, and the pieces would be beyond repair. That was what scurried around his mind all day, every day, so far.

The doctors, in all their white coats floating behind them like angels wings that masked demon skin had yelled at him then, softly. He could hear the buzzing from their mouths, the disapproval, just as he'd heard it from Iruka before the man had finally begun to notice him, and from all the others. He shivered and clung tighter to his knees until the buzzing stopped and he was left to the welcoming silence. God, how had he ever wanted to be noticed, to laugh, to shout greetings and constant jokes? How had he ever managed to challenge anything? He was so tired. Sasuke was cooking, though. Naruto could smell it. Naruto saw mist and rain in his mind. He could smell the earth and rain that had been in Sasuke's hair without needing to think very hard. Maybe Iruka was right. Sasuke was his friend. Naruto loved him, achingly, constantly, without effort. He would go down in a little while, to eat. But, first he needed sleep.

His body was sore in places he hadn't been able to stretch or move well since the battle. Naruto felt his head swim and his vision blurred slightly, but he fought it off until he'd reached Sasuke's bed. The room was nondescript, yet tastefully decorated in the manner of an above average hotel. Rich blue carpet, soft grey walls, a painting of flowers over an oak bureau and a matching oak nightstand went well with the sight of the quaint square just visible out of the bay window. But, the bed was what he longed for. Sleep, without dreams or restless ghosts, was what he _needed_. Food would wait, Sasuke would wait. Although, the assurance did little to curb the gnawing sensation embedded in Naruto's stomach since Sasuke had appeared out of nowhere with promises Naruto feared he could not keep. He sighed heavily as his head hit the pillow and, eyes already heavy, he succumbed to sleep, the sound of footsteps and clinking cookware lulling and calming in its own way.

Sasuke stared down at Naruto for a moment before setting the tray of food down on the nightstand and leaving, softly sliding the door closed behind him. The food would keep for a while inside the warmer. He wondered if it was right, not to wake him. Naruto had looked so troubled, but sleep, he knew, helped a person to heal. Besides, he needed to see Tsunade. There wouldn't be much hope for Sasuke, or anyone else for that matter, to do any good while Naruto was still within the confines of the village. Things would be different for a while. They were already different. Sasuke was now being forced to watch over an injured and lost former friend instead of tracking down and assassinating the Council. He sniffed and shifted on his feet uncomfortably before deciding to clean out the kitchenette in his hotel room until it gleamed.

Naruto, an injured Naruto, should not matter. Nothing should matter. Just what the hell had happened for his drive to so suddenly crumble? It wasn't a genjutsu. Sasuke had had enough experience with them that it was virtually impossible to trick him into doing anything he didn't want to. That thought rose up in him like an angry pit viper, hissing and spitting the whole way. Itachi; Itachi had tried to use such a thing several times before. This place had ravaged his brother, taken his sanity, his blind faith, and mauled his mind and body beyond repair until Sasuke was forced to kill him.

They had known, they had all known, what had been happening and why. How could they not and still profess themselves the ultimate protectors and judges of every person present? Sasuke gritted his teeth painfully and slammed his fist into the counter he'd recently cleaned, denting it slightly. He had so many questions now, so few places to search for answers, but he felt certain of one thing, at least. They could not have him, and they would not erase what was left of Naruto. Moving as silently as his training dictated, he crossed to the spare bedroom in the suite, now his, and retrieved his scrolls and weapons pouch. It would not be safe, not to mention quite stupid, to travel anywhere in Fire Country without them no matter what the Godaime had declared to the other ninja.

Sasuke secured the outer lock he'd fashioned on Naruto's door before heading out. He didn't want the young man to suddenly end up in a more dangerous situation than at the festival should he wake up and find himself alone. Sasuke couldn't believe the Hyuuga girl had finally stirred up enough courage to say more than two words to anyone only to use that strength to send Naruto into a near catatonic state. Well, he had to admit, grudgingly, the situation before had not been much different, but Sasuke could have done something about it. Now, he would have to work all that much more to shove through all the mental breaks, gates and chains, crushing each lock as he went. Sasuke hated it.

If it had been him . . . if it had been him, he would not have appreciated such a violation. It would not matter if he'd come out whole and healed and well on the other side. He was sure Naruto would see it the same way, were he completely conscious of everything around him. To Sasuke, he seemed to drift in and out of reality in a semi-sleep state with eyes wide open, one without sound. Shrugging slightly to ward off a sudden chill, Sasuke prepared to make good use of the rooftops connecting his street to the main fairway, and further on, the Hokage Tower. A surge of foreign chakra stopped his ascent. A sound not unlike sighing reached his ears and Sasuke knew exactly who was behind him. The feel of the dirt beneath his feet shifting and rising like waves confirmed it. Turning, he met the steady, empty gaze of the Kazekage, though he caught something underneath it. It was like he was watching a hurricane from the center, spinning outward with the churning winds. The eye of the storm; Gaara, no the Kazekage, was using the eye of the storm to both fuel and quiet his rage.

And, what rage. Sasuke could feel the other ninja's intensity and chakra prickling and sizzling its way up his spine. He grimaced. _I don't have time for power-plays or mind-games. Let him suffer in silence._ Apparently, the silence angered Gaara further, who pulled sand from the surrounding road and secured Sasuke's feet to the ground. Sasuke made no move to draw them free. Sucking in air, his hands fluidly moved through the hand seals and roiling and rolling fire cut through the sand barrier Gaara had erected to counter it. Sasuke pulled back the technique before it could make contact. He smiled grimly.

"It would seem your run-in with Akatsuki has left you deficient, Kazekage-sama."

"Uchiha, I am not here to play. If you want to test your skill with me, you are welcome to accompany any of a number of Konoha ninja that travel to my village regularly for joint-training. I am here," Gaara's sand had begun to bite into Sasuke's skin, pressing mercilessly into his aching muscles, "for him."

"You mean Naruto," Sasuke clarified unnecessarily.

"It is so."

Sasuke snorted. "Are you going to try and kiss him, too?"

Gaara merely stared, eyes widening significantly. Sasuke could not contain the derisive laughter at the sight. Really, maybe it was worth it, just for this moment, not to have killed them all.

"He's fine, or he will be."

Gaara's brows lowered and furrowed.

"Like he was fine at the festival?" he asked lowly. "For all that I respect the Hyuuga clan and understand Hinata-sama's situation that should not have happened."

Sasuke, himself, frowned at the mention of the Hyuuga girl. The way Gaara spoke, it was like he was intimating some kind of relationship between Naruto and that girl. Sasuke shook his head clear of thoughts and feelings he did not have time to unravel further. He did not know how long Naruto would stay asleep or how long the locks and barrier seals on the doors and windows to his room would hold.

"He will be looked after, that is one thing I can promise," Sasuke made the concession.

The Suna ninja nodded slowly after appearing to consider his words and retracted the sand. Then, his body began to dissipate and float away on an errant breeze. Sasuke huffed out a shallow laugh; a sand clone. Why not?

Sasuke slipped slowly and carefully through the nearly deserted streets of Konoha. He'd concealed himself well, using a non-descript appearance from a village he'd traveled to in the past while he'd belonged to the horde amassed by Orochimaru. It wasn't that he feared any retribution from the Konoha ninja that he could sense floating from place to place along the way. He simply didn't relish getting caught up with the members of the village who seemed to be under the impression that he'd left under coercion or had been carried away by demons or renegade ninja. He'd already been forced to endure hours of constant babbling from the attractive - and unattached – females who had apparently spent the last three years lamenting their loss of a prospective husband. He felt nothing but disgust curling inside his stomach at the thought of marriage or having children with anyone, let alone someone who could not understand all that he, as a ninja, had seen and done.

Fortunately, the Hokage Tower was already in sight and Sasuke breathed in deeply, preparing himself for only his second appearance before the Godaime in the week he'd been back. Sasuke entered the Tower through the main door rather than leaping to the rooftop under Tsunade's window as Kakashi was wont to do. He absolutely despised the Jounin and could not abide assimilating any of the man's habits into his own life. He despised Naruto for becoming injured, for saying what he had said, for making Sasuke question, even for a moment, his resolve. That was unconscionable and Sasuke would now have to fight to get it back. Not wanting to give Naruto the chance to decimate his hotel room or possibly injure himself in an effort to release the barriers, he traveled the stairs and down the winding halls to the Hokage's office quickly. Sighing slightly at the sound of mumbled voices coming through the door, Sasuke leant against the far wall and waited.

The voices rose to a crescendo of shouts and irate language that Sasuke did not have any desire to follow. He didn't need to the moment he heard a familiar voice yell Naruto's name within the rush of words at the same time that the door burst open. Shikamaru exited Tsunade's office quickly and glared harshly at Sasuke before leaving in a silent huff of fury. Tsunade called him in and Sasuke spared no more time with formalities than most people did when confronting her.

"I'm here to discuss the limits of my current mission."

Tsunade blinked before settling her hands on top of her desk, drumming her fingers on the wood impatiently.

"If you are suggesting that Naruto is too much trouble for you to deal with, then you should have refused it the minute Kakashi offered you the chance."

Sasuke frowned. Kakashi _hadn't_ given him a choice, though he refused to admit that he _might_ have made the same decision regardless.

"He _is_ too much trouble. He has _always_ been too much trouble, too loud, too aggressive, too . . ."

Sasuke had almost let it slip, and that kind of lapse in control was neither warranted nor healthy. A ninja was easily overtaken who could not control their own behavior. The fact that Naruto really was 'too constant', always there, always dependable and supportive to his teammates, whether they wanted him to be or not, was not the issue and not something Sasuke was sure had survived the torture and so should not be estimated just yet.

"But, that is not what I mean."

Tsunade pursed her lips, narrowed her eyes and cupped her chin with one hand gracefully.

"You want to take him from here," she guessed.

Sasuke did not move in the slightest, though he was surprised at her insight. His face remained the blank expanse that he had perfected during his training, only letting it slip during his final encounter with his brother. But, he had realized all too late, Itachi had deserved to see more of Sasuke than unveiled and unbridled rage. Sasuke kept quiet. No one would ever see that regret, or anything else genuine, not ever again.

"Yes," he replied simply.

"I cannot grant your request," Tsunade raised a hand at Sasuke's silent protest, his mouth thinning and his brow rising slightly.

"I cannot until Kakashi has agreed. He is, after all, the one who has secured and paid for this mission. Sometimes, not even a Hokage can cross certain lines, though they may want to," Tsunade was searching the scenery outside the window now, speaking wistfully and almost to herself.

Seeming to finally remember where she was and what she was doing, her face and voice hardened again when she glanced back at Sasuke.

"There are rules. They will be followed. You will be allowed to take Naruto for a short trip outside the village, lasting no longer than two weeks, _if_ you can get a signed approval from Kakashi," Tsunade delivered the terms sharply.

Sasuke frowned at the strict guidelines, but surmised that it had something to do with the Council. It did not matter, he would have what he needed soon, and he and Naruto would be able to slowly edge their way across the gap that lay between them. That had to come first before Sasuke could begin to understand, and then help Naruto acknowledge then heal, the wounds jaggedly crisscrossing through his conscious and subconscious mind. Kakashi, for all his flaws and experience with damages of the psyche in his own life, had been right to do this. Sasuke would merely have despised them more had any of the older ninja responsible for guiding and teaching the newer members simply foisted Naruto off inside some facility to wither and fade away.

"Fine," the Godaime concluded. Then, something Tsunade had said clicked inside his mind. Sasuke turned away.

"But . . . ," he continued speaking while studying the dark whorls of wood in the wall then turned to match Tsunade's glare.

"It will be longer than two weeks. He will remain with me, _outside_ of the village, for as long as I deem necessary or until Naruto can literally tell me, himself, that he wishes to return. You have no say in that, Tsunade." Sasuke deliberately left off any title or honorific. Such a woman, despite her ability to command true respect from hundreds, had not earned it from him.

Tsunade shook her head and drummed her fingers on the desktop faster than ever, frowning at him so hard Sasuke could trace the progress of the vein in her temple. Sasuke continued to calmly inspect the wood accents of the room without looking at her. Finally, he heard her sigh loudly and turned to nod his head in answer to her own affirmation before striding sedately from the room. _A ninja is easily overtaken if not for their control._

Naruto won't have to know about any of this, but Sasuke found himself letting in a small amount of relief at the prospect of leaving with him, for as long as they dared. He hoped that Naruto would see it as some form of absolution, not that Sasuke thought he needed any, not really. But, he did need Naruto to trust him, even if only a little; and maybe . . . maybe he wanted it, the same way as he'd been slowly awakening desires for other things. Or, was that also something Naruto had been capable of and Sasuke had not? Sasuke moved through the village, again donning his poor man's disguise, in search of Kakashi.

Kakashi was sitting in the gazebo not far from the Ninja Academy that Sasuke had discovered during a training mission with his brother many years before. He knew, from what Itachi had told him that it was kept there so that Jounins could rate the current Genins' technique levels, strengths and weaknesses. They also, every so often, according to what he'd heard whispered throughout the school hallways, chose a student or two from the group and asked that they be set aside for them to train further. Sasuke tried to envision Kakashi doing just that more than three years ago as he must have cringed while watching Naruto make a fool out of himself along with Sakura doing the same, albeit for a different reason. He could not see it, but then, he never would have believed a spiraling, spawning hopelessness would be the end of Naruto. He still had trouble grasping just how it had happened. Sasuke knew about the torture, or more accurately, he knew that Naruto had been tortured and burned. But, Naruto had also suffered an entire body's worth of skin being melted away and replaced. Could it really have been worse than that? What could possibly have happened to force him to run so far?

He cleared his throat to warn Kakashi of his presence out of formality. There were so many of those that he'd forgotten over the years as a renegade, in places that did not care who your father was or whether or not you could spin a roundhouse kick faster than it took for a raindrop to reach the earth. Sasuke watched Kakashi turn his head idly and flit his lazy stare over him disinterestedly. He was leaning against the rail, gazing at nothing. There were no Genins training here today.

"What do you want?"

Sasuke stopped a moment, suddenly hesitant to breech whatever Kakashi was using to keep him away. Sasuke had thought that haughty indifference and arrogance would work for him. He could not tell whether Kakashi's lack of expression and blank stare were the old techniques he'd used to try and help him cope with the stress of ninja life or if he was truly beyond caring about anything other than Naruto's welfare. Well, whatever it was, Sasuke could at least clear some of the tension. And, perhaps he could free himself from some of the nagging queasiness in his stomach that flared up every now and then whenever he thought of Naruto and his plans for the two of them. Not that he would do anything aside from lighten some of the immeasurable weight Naruto seemed to be dragging by his fingertips.

"What do you want?"

Sasuke looked up at Kakashi, who seemed to be letting the tight threads of his will fray at the ends.

"I need to take him." Again, as with Tsunade, he aimed for a simple approach, but he could not help but soften his voice a little. He had not ever imagined that this would be the outcome for his life before his parents' had been murdered so ruthlessly. He had not predicted that he would be this kind of person when he had met Kakashi and Naruto or when he allowed Sakura to become so much closer than any of the other helpless, hapless doe-eyed admirers at the time. He just could not help it; he had been drawn in, once again, by whatever it was Naruto exuded so effortlessly and so freely.

"Take him? Take who? And where?"

Sasuke could see by the raised eyebrow and the complete lack of confusion or curiosity that Kakashi knew very well what he was talking about. Anger bubbled warmly in his stomach and managed to melt into his cheeks and faintly quivering arm muscles before Sasuke drew it back. He remembered Kakashi's face, his words, and the way he had said them while they had visited with Naruto.

"Naruto, I need to take Naruto away from here. This place is bad for him. I can't tell you how I know this, or why the feeling is so strong, but it's there. He needs someplace open, and preferably far away. I know of one, to the south, near the sea, a little village," Sasuke rambled. He knew that it was happening as soon as he heard himself recount a description as if he were trying to sell a hotel tour. He took a breath before continuing.

"Tsunade said that I couldn't leave without your written approval," he mumbled. _God, I can't believe I've been reduced to this. I'm actually having a conversation with this asshole. Naruto, you had better . . ._

"Here." Kakashi handed him a slip of paper and Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

For the first time since coming up on the man, Sasuke saw life in his single eye and then watched it roll up and away from him, fascinated.

"It's the approval," Kakashi explained impatiently. "For your trip?"

Sasuke nodded numbly and walked off. Had he really seen Kakashi leak so much of himself, and in a single instant, than he had the entire time he'd been a part of the team? The pangs of near regret and almost loss came again, a bit sharper than before. For the first time since leaving, Sasuke wondered just how far he'd managed to drive himself, really, if this was all it took. Again, he shoved everything aside. Not now, later, there will be time for all this later. The disguise once more in place, Sasuke strolled sedately back to the hotel, just like any other visitor or currently vacationing villager would. The tiny smile was just a bonus for any who happened to be passing in the other direction, though Sasuke, unaware of it himself, would not have admitted how much better he felt at that moment. The sound of footsteps from behind stopped him in place just as he reached out for the door to the hotel.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke turned to face Kakashi wondering if he was here to deny him what it was he truly needed, wanted.

"One more thing before you go," Kakashi said calmly.

Sasuke shifted on his feet then gestured to the alley between the hotel and the restaurant placed so conveniently next to it.

"Make it quick."

Kakashi nodded. Sasuke knew the importance of leaving Naruto alone longer than was necessary had not escaped him.

"There a few things you should know in order to have the best chance at helping him. I know that you are aware of the nature of his injuries and how they came about." Sasuke waited, holding his breath just a little.

"He was tortured, but the physical injuries will heal, are already healing. I have no doubt that had they been caused by anyone else, Naruto would not be in such a desperate situation."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, not liking where the conversation was going.

"The man responsible is a former member of the village. He was connected with the attack on the village nearly sixteen years ago but not in the way you might think."

Sasuke drew in a quick breath but Kakashi had already continued speaking, overriding him.

"His name is . . . was, Tachibana Hiroku and he was the man who made Naruto a true orphan. Naruto's father died during the attack, helping the village, but his mother . . . Her murder is entirely the work of Hiroku and his deranged imagination, the delusions his mind created in order to encompass the loss of his own clan."

Sasuke wondered if this was some kind of trick, an attempt to drive home just how reprehensible he was, and should be, for all that he'd failed to do and could have done to drive the overpowering rage and despair from his own heart.

"I told you. This is not about you," Kakashi reassured him softly. _Damn him, the asshole._

"I don't understand. Naruto's never said anything about this," Sasuke frowned in confusion.

"Because he was never told. The Sandaime lied to him about his family, made up some story about a village by the sea and a fisherman and his wife with too many children and tool little money. They died when Naruto was three. Well, they were fiction, it's true, and so they didn't really die. Though, I'm sure there's a family like that somewhere."

Sasuke bared his teeth, clenching them tightly and aimed a practiced fist at Kakashi's head. Kakashi dodged it without a thought. The graceful, easy movement only made Sasuke angrier.

"How dare you! How dare you joke about something like this! And, just when I thought you'd managed to grow a soul!"

"That's not fair!" Kakashi had used that speed again to come up in Sasuke's face, his breath mostly hidden and his voice muffled in that odd way caused by the mask.

"I did all that I could, all that I was capable of, for you, for him and even for Sakura. You don't think I know that it wasn't enough?!"

Sasuke, unable to move though his hands itched to rip the man apart, breathed heavily. Kakashi shook himself and lowered his gaze to the floor.

"You need to hear this and not because it's forbidden to speak of it just as it was forbidden for any of us that knew to tell Naruto about the demon he carries," Kakashi continued bitterly.

"Things have changed. I've realized . . . ," he stopped to take a breath, "He's important to me, Sasuke. You both are. Had it meant something different happening to him, even if he were injured in the effort, having you here, with us, means more than you would believe. Now, we need to help him. So, you need to listen and listen well."

Sasuke, after a few tense moments, finally nodded. He wanted to crawl away to the hideout he and Taka had picked out for the assault on Konoha. He wanted to breath air that was not infected with the despair and hatred he had felt from the first moment he'd set foot inside the confines of this place. Naruto would tell him it was only his imagination and that it didn't matter anyway. Worse, Sasuke wanted to hear him _say_ it. Maybe he could believe it then.

"Hiroku killed Naruto's mother and nearly killed him trying to hurt his father. The rule is still in affect, but if Naruto knows, which is what Tsunade and I suspect, then it is moot. You will need to get him to show you that torture in some way. I know it will be hard, no matter what you say, for you to see it. I also know it won't be just because of your own loss. Find out what happened, and then, you can start to help him past it."

Sasuke nodded once not able to trust speaking. His throat had suddenly gone dry. He told himself it was the dry heat of the atmosphere. He told himself it was just more useful information to complete a mission. It's only a mission.

"Oh, and, in case you don't have any idea how to treat catatonia, here," Kakashi threw a scroll toward Sasuke who caught it easily. Kakashi left then and Sasuke continued on his way, as though he was floating in a world not his own.

"Naruto," Sasuke called into the quiet suite. Naruto could hear a faint muffling sound coming from outside the door. He supposed it was Sasuke. He didn't care. He didn't care because it didn't matter. Nothing mattered, though he felt strangely soothed at the thought of someone like Sasuke being close. He didn't move to answer though. The air had gone stale and neutral; the feeling of the sheets beneath him had slipped back to a place in his mind he could not break into, not that he was going to try. He was so tired, and that muffling, mumbling was back along with a warm pressure on his hand. Naruto refused to focus on anything, refused to answer to the tingling in his hand or the warning in his head that someone was close, someone who could very well be dangerous.

"Naruto," Sasuke called again. Naruto heard his name, a faint ringing in his ears covering over most of it. The pressure on his hand had increased, become insistent.

"Come with me," Sasuke was gentle now. Naruto's fragility and the full catatonic state made Sasuke nervous. He shrugged off the unease and the anger before it could manifest in any way. The last thing either of them needed was for it to get out of control and risk Naruto being injured again or collapsing into a vegetative state. Naruto felt the tugging at his elbow now and realized Sasuke wasn't just leading him but lifting him. The thought of having to be carried should anger and embarrass him beyond limits. But, he didn't move, not once, never again.

"I have you," Naruto could hear the words, softly caressing his ears. Strangely, that warm sensation was seeping back into his mind, but the fear and pain eclipsed it once again.

"I've got you. We're going now. Remember? I said I'd take you from here, someplace better. We're going," Naruto heard him and Sasuke continued the litany until he'd managed to get them safely past the edge of town, and then, he began to walk. It was a long way to the coast and Sasuke would not allow for rest until he was sure they were at a safe distance from the shadows enveloping them both.


	12. The Lone Beacon in a Storm of Despair

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Please do so again. I read every one of them and would love to see your thoughts on this chapter.

There will be sexual scenes coming up soon and the relationship growth is continuing, so be patient and read on! Or, if it's not your idea of a good read, turn back. But, you'll be sorry, I promise.

Also, more music, but, if you like, try it at the end, where the good stuff is. **(Don't you dare skip forward, or no story for you!)**

.com/watch?v=GIKzo_6CHhA

**Chapter 11**

**The Lone Beacon in a Storm of Despair**

Sasuke set Naruto down carefully. He'd begun to squirm a little and Sasuke had registered the other boy's discomfort instantly.

"Sorry, but I didn't think there was any other way to get you here safely without making your injuries worse. You still need to heal a bit before such a long distance is even a possibility."

Naruto didn't glare as Sasuke had hoped he would. Instead, he was met with that same impregnable gaze off to the side, as if he weren't even there, as if nothing was there save whatever Naruto saw inside his head. Sasuke hoped that whatever it was, Naruto was not punishing himself by reliving the nightmare that had landed him in his current situation. From what he'd read when he'd had time to glance at the scroll from Kakashi those who suffered from catatonia when caused by a traumatic incident usually shut down in much the same way Naruto had.

The lack of motion, even in small everyday movements, severe speech loss and the frozen stature that Naruto could hold for hours, only moving in muted ways afterward, were all symptoms that Sasuke had read about. He had also read that catatonia itself was a symptom of some other illness, usually depression, Bipolar Disorder or Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, but it could also be caused by an infection, an autoimmune disorder, withdrawal from certain drugs or focal neurologic lesions. Sasuke had been assured by Tsunade, who he'd gone to see late last night after he'd read about it, that he was not suffering from any of the more rare disturbances that could cause his illness. He had come to the same conclusion, then, that she and the other medical staff had when they had seen to Naruto before releasing him. He was suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder brought on by the recent abuse of Hiroku's attack.

Sasuke huffed out a breath as he watched Naruto drop to the ground and begin to rock back and forth. He phased in and out of motion but inadvertently returned to the same gestures whenever he did move, except in the odd occurrence when he would write something on Sasuke's palm or shoulder. According to the scroll, there were medications that could be used to control and, eventually, curb the behavior until therapy alleviated the rest of the factors causing it. But, that would mean Naruto would never again be allowed back into the ninja ranks, as resorting to psychiatric medicine was one of the few regulations precluding those who have been injured during battle from harming anyone else should they be allowed to return to full duty afterward. This was done even if the person in question was no longer on any medication of that type because they were considered forever at risk for mental, and possibly physical, instability. Sasuke wondered if this rule had been in effect during Itachi and Hiroku's time among them. If they had, had the council bent the rules because of their families? Why hadn't they noticed how unstable they both had gotten before it had gone too far?

The small villages' homes and gardens played out in front of them like branches on a tree. It reminded Sasuke of Konoha, and how lost it seemed to them both now. Sasuke drew in a deep breath and knelt on the ground next to Naruto. Reaching out, he was careful to halt the rocking and turn the boy to face him, cupping his chin with his fingers as he went.

"Naruto, we're here. This is home now. Do you understand?"

Naruto didn't move. He'd stopped rocking and had lifted his glazed eyes to somewhere above Sasuke's left shoulder. Sasuke sighed. Reaching for Naruto's left hand, he helped him up and guided him into the village streets careful to keep everything and everyone at a distance. He should have come earlier, before bringing him. It would be tough to explain everything to the village leader and Sasuke feared he might need the man's guidance, if not approval, in dealing with any possible fear or misguided judgment from the small community. They had traversed the main road and taken the second trail down near the river. Sasuke remembered the town hall and the village leader were located here. It was their first stop, or maybe their first step, into this new life, one Sasuke hoped would never involve ninja or their politics and power struggles ever again.

He felt Naruto pull on his arm and realized he'd stopped moving. Sasuke turned, expecting to have to coax him again, but closed his mouth when he saw the man following them. Sasuke recognized him immediately and let out a breath he hadn't known he'd taken.

"It is you! Welcome, Sasuke!" The man peered curiously at Naruto and their clasped hands but said nothing.

"Koji-ojiisan, hello. I'm glad I caught you before today's hearing, or is it after?"

"You have a good memory, it hasn't started yet. Are you here with that group? Or, are you paying us a visit?"

Koji Appuru, the village leader, walked toward them at a pace belying his seventy year old body. The village was small but prosperous. Their trade was largely in the winter fruits and wine they sold, it being located far enough from the sea for fishing and elevated enough, situated halfway up Mt. Kurosaki, for the winter and fall fruits to grow well, grapes being their chief product. It made for great wine and, Sasuke suspected, went into the naming of the village, called Gure-pu Sawa or Grape Valley, as it was being founded. Apparently, the first leader had thought it a good omen. Sasuke was sure that every leader after agreed as its members were comfortable and well clothed, houses well insulated and heated, and stomachs full all year round. This place was the only haven Sasuke could think of for them to weather the storm of Naruto's pain and the rage that would likely follow. He could do it here in peace and relative solitude, with no one present that would judge or vilify him for it. Or, so Sasuke hoped. Now, he just had to convince Koji-san to allow them to stay.

"Koji-san, I know that you did not approve of Orochimaru and his . . . dealings," Sasuke almost winced as Koji grimaced and spat on the ground so he hurried on, "but, you also know that I was not fond of any of it either, only taking what I needed from him to see justice for my family and without harming anyone he brought forward for my . . . training."

Sasuke nearly winced again. He knew it was important, for his friend, he could do this. His heart beat a little faster, all of its own accord, without giving Sasuke a chance to catch up to everything swirling around his head and heart; as usual.

"I need a place for us, to train, to sleep, to practice. I may need an apothecary, one who deals only in natural herbs. They have ways of detecting anything too strong . . . ," Sasuke stopped as Koji shook his head. His heart raced and his mouth had gone dry. Thee were other places, Sasuke was sure, but this one was familiar, as familiar as any place he had been to that he could nearly call home.

"Come with me." Koji started off toward the long building that housed the village's only government, the leader and five advisors, who also served as judges during trials. Sasuke had been surprised at their impartiality when he'd served as a witness to an execution they had held for a man convicted of a double murder two years ago. Orochimaru had thought it would be a great reinforcement of his hatred for anything related to politics and leadership that professed justice and goodwill for its people. It had done the opposite as far as Sasuke was concerned, but Orochimaru assumed Sasuke's look of disgust was for all involved instead of for the defendants alone. He knew they would be as fair here as any human who walked this earth and saw what tragedies one person could visit upon another could be.

"Bring your friend," Koji called over his shoulder, "He looks like he could use a good meal and someplace warm and dry. It's damp out here, or so my old bones tell me. And, anyone who looks like that shouldn't be left alone, it is too cruel."

Sasuke almost breathed a sigh of relief; Koji had understood, at least part of why he was here, but he held off. They still had to consult with the other five members of the Kyouryou, as they were called. Koji had told him once that he had not wanted his council to be seen as an affirmation of order because it might bring on the feeling of oppression, but he had not wanted the populace to feel abandoned by their leader and the councilors of law and judgment that he had appointed either. Whatever his motives, whatever the populace thought must be good because Sasuke saw no hints of dissention anywhere in al the time he'd spent with them. That had been perhaps six months time, the longest Orochimaru and his horde had remained anywhere ever. Sasuke tightened his hold on Naruto's hand, glancing over his shoulder to see that there was something ghosting along his features. Sasuke wondered if it was just another symptom, an over-exaggeration of expression as was common with catatonic patients, or a true look of confusion.

"We're following Koji-ojiisan. He'll help us get settled and then you and I can rest a bit. Okay?"

Sasuke wasn't expecting an answer, but just as he turned away he caught a nod from his companion, so small, yet it was there. Sasuke smiled, he couldn't help it. Maybe he really could do this. Maybe he would still be able to help and not lose any part of himself or his resolve. Though, the killing field was so far away and Sasuke's hands had grown tired of the smell of blood, it seemed. Soon, they would rest. Then, they would see what the salty air of the sea to the east and the serene fields of grapes, Satsuma oranges and pomegranates held for them.

Naruto sat watching the gulls dip and bank along the crest of the rocky outcropping searching for food; except, he wasn't _really_ watching them. He stared dully out at the dusky rose and orange tints that bled through the clouds in front of him and breathed in. The sound of the water crashing to the shore in the distance reached his ears but it meant very little to him. He knew that it meant that the sea was close. The heavy scent of salt on the air and the moisture collecting along his skin reminded him of the sea too. But, he couldn't see it, he couldn't _really_ feel it. A veil clouded everything his senses touched. A haze of fear and bitterness and pain, mostly fear. Sasuke was meeting with someone. Naruto knew that, though he hadn't answered any of Sasuke's questions or anything he had said. It was better that way. Sasuke had told him that this place . . . that this place was home now. Naruto didn't feel like he was home.

It felt strange here, different, not home. But, Naruto did not want to go home. It no longer existed in this strange world, where gulls fed their families and he would not watch, where Sasuke spoke and he did not answer. Still, it was quiet. There were no cries for help, he did not have to be cruel and would not need to keep his blades beneath and behind him. He could breathe. For the first time in what felt like years, years of trudging through mud and wading though blood, he could breath. None of that had encased him so strongly before, so much that he was afraid to take a step forward. He knew he couldn't go back, no one can, but here he could breath and, here, there was Sasuke and that was enough for now. Naruto could hear him coming but he made no move to stand until he could feel Sasuke's fingers on his shoulder and hear his voice in his ear. Even then, it was only a little motion, almost nothing.

"Hey."

No answer.

"Naruto . . . ," Sasuke started. Then he gazed off at the birds swooping and diving on land. To him, it seemed wrong that they had come inland to hunt when they should be at sea. They probably weren't finding enough easy catch as when scouring the trail the two of them had come up on, close to the rocks and so well used by passing fisherman on their way to sell their stock at the market in Gure-pu Sawa. But, perhaps they had just wanted a change. Sasuke liked that idea better. Naruto had stood up and Sasuke guided him slowly off the crag to the village proper. He'd set up a house fro them while Naruto had been bird gazing. The meeting had ended over an hour ago, with many of the Kyouryou agreeing to Sasuke's proposal. That would work part-time in the apothecary shop, assisting in sales, while the village left them the unused storage rooms as a place to stay. Sasuke had learned that they were not necessary for Hoku-san, the apothecary, to do business.

Hoku-san, who'd been called to the questioning, had said that if he was quiet and caused no trouble, he had no issue with what had gone on before or the fact that Sasuke wished to care for Naruto as much as possible. He did, however, make Sasuke pledge that, should Naruto deteriorate further, stop eating altogether, or become a danger to himself or someone else, Sasuke was to leave. The Kyouryou gave their approval based on this pact as well. Sasuke had had no choice; but he was already planning out safeguards to ensure Naruto would remain protected, form himself and anyone else. Sasuke took Naruto through the side door of the apothecary shop and, when Naruto was settled into one of the bunks Hoku has set up, unpacked their belongings. Neither of them had brought anything valuable beyond their weapons. Sasuke had made sure to go back for Naruto's when he'd realized they'd left them.

When everything had been put in its place along a shelf attached to the rear wall of the large closet, Sasuke headed over to Naruto.

"I'll be back. I have to help Hoku-san." Sasuke left quickly, not able to truly focus on Naruto without thinking about what he'd been assigned to do or how he intended on reaching that goal. He had trouble focusing on anything beyond the utterly ruined expression Naruto had paid him with during the festival or Hinata's hands at his back and shoulder. Sasuke shook his head as he latched the door securely behind him, forgetting to lock it as he went.

Hoku-san nodded to him and began explaining what it was that he wanted of Sasuke and Sasuke nodded in turn, committing everything to memory easily. Sasuke turned toward the shelves at the front of the shop that housed all Hoku-san's inventory and began cataloguing it to see what needed to be brought from outside the village or from the large herb garden out back. Every now and then he glanced over at the closed door of the spare storage room before having to turn and answer the ring of the bell at the door, smiling emptily as he went. The turning of the door handle, the creak of the oiled, aged wood and the sight of Naruto, peering around the edge, following him with his eyes silently, never reached him. When he turned back to retrieve the herbs from the shelves Hoku-san directed him to, there was nothing, no one; Sasuke was alone.

A few weeks had passed, finding Naruto healed from any physical injury, and Sasuke, working comfortably alongside Hoku-san and making regular visits to Koji-ojiisan's home and office. Mostly, Sasuke simply appreciated the man's company and respected his advice, but, truthfully, he wanted someone he could just sit with. He never had to pry anything out of Koji, nor did he have to ay anything he did not wish to or was ready for. It was nice. Naruto was coming more and more out into the world as time passed. He had begun to move around on his own, even going as far as to help out some of the villagers when they needed a strong hand here and there. Of course, he was out of shape so Sasuke had a good deal of amusing anecdotes to relay to Koji-san, who ironically didn't always have time to spend more than a few minutes among his people, about Naruto's antics and the villagers comfortable acceptance of him. He never did.

The storage room had changed now. It had grown. There were decorative pieces of pottery lining the shelves now. A picture of the ocean from the cliff to the east hung on the wall. One of the children had made it for Naruto. He was good with them. He sat outside a lot of the time and watched over them along with the daycare workers assigned to the area. Sasuke listened as they tried to coax him to talk or to move. Sometimes, he'd come after them out of nowhere, picking them up and swinging them around until they squealed or he'd listen to their stories and their funny, childlike ideas of the world and, occasionally, he'd smile at them. Sasuke lived for those times. If he had a break and could sit with him, he would, just to catch it. It wasn't the same grin he'd seen before or even an imitation of it. It was darker, Naruto's eyes lined and narrowed as if the movement of those muscles caused a pain all their own. Hoku-san called him over and handed him his mid-day meal, because he invariably forgot to eat, and told him to go away for an hour. He went looking for the only other thing he knew could occupy his time with making him uneasy.

Sasuke sighed as he sat down heavily beside his friend. The day had been long so far and this was the first time he'd had to himself since dawn. They'd gotten up as they usually did; stretching for a few minutes and taking a leisurely walk over to the cliff edge. Naruto seemed to be drawn to it ever since Sasuke had found him there on the day they had first arrived. Sasuke wondered if there was something Naruto sensed in the sounds of the sea or if it was just someplace quiet and out of the way. Sasuke watched as Naruto stared blankly out at the clouds and gulls swarming the sky. He hadn't been eating much lately. Sasuke had taken to feeding him again, having to make sure that Naruto chewed and swallowed. It felt so wrong, so desperate. A dull ache had wormed its way into his chest every time he had to care for Naruto as if he wasn't capable of doing it himself, even though he knew that was only true physically. Lately, though he still wouldn't do anything himself, Naruto had been stretching the limits of the catatonic state he was in, eating without Sasuke having to prod him so much and sleeping regularly instead of not at all; until the last few days.

Koji-san had suggested Naruto might enjoy some exercise so Sasuke had begun the ritual of the stretching and walking every morning. At first, Sasuke had agreed. He had seen the color of Naruto's skin go from pale back to the lightly tinged gold that has fascinated him as a child. Almost everyone else in Konoha was far paler, with the exception of the Sandaime's son, Asuma. He was dead now, too, or so Sasuke had been informed when he'd returned. There were a few of the younger ninja who had tried to blame him for it, because he'd been with the Akatsuki for a short time at the end. Surprisingly, it was not one of the female ninja, so enamored with him, or Kakashi, or even Tsunade that spoke up, but a child ninja that reminded him of Naruto. He had said that Sasuke was Naruto's friend, would always be, that Naruto had fought and trained and waited a long time to be near him again and he, the great Konohamaru, was not going to let anyone come between them. Sasuke had smiled then, keeping his head low; he couldn't help it. The boy was so much like Naruto.

Glancing over at Naruto, Sasuke saw his hands twitching again, and suddenly, he realized what he could do to help him sleep. Reaching into his belt pack, he whipped a kunai up and out to skim over Naruto's head. Only it never got that far. Sasuke watched him snake out a hand and catch it, mimicking the speed of a viper or a cat. Naruto brought his hand down to examine the kunai, a puzzled frown playing at his mouth. His eyes widened a little, his face cleared and he glanced over at Sasuke. Sasuke, who'd been silent the whole time, gasped quietly, a belt of pressure surrounding his ribs. Naruto was smiling, the way he used to, that naughty, goofy, wide smile pressing at his ears and forcing his eyes to narrow, just as Sasuke remembered. He was smiling. Naruto offered him the kunai and Sasuke took it wordlessly. Then, he straightened up and gathered his and Naruto's meal scraps. The other boy had drifted back to staring blankly at the birds already, but his hands were no longer twitching. Sasuke had the feeling that Naruto would sleep soundly tonight. He picked up speed, skimming brusquely down the trail with Naruto actually following instead of being lead and told Hoku-san that he would see him the next morning.

Hoku didn't even glance his way as he nodded. Sasuke caught the hint of a smile though, as he turned to leave. _Are they all really so attached to us and what we do? _Sasuke took Naruto's hand and led him out to an open courtyard. Two of the buildings on either side were abandoned and the third was a factory that was closed temporarily for repair. Sasuke didn't think anything they were going to do would harm the only building worth worrying about, but he put up a barrier around it just in case. He positioned Naruto correctly to begin the sparring, and after a few changes in movement, Naruto caught on. They moved quickly and silently, matching each other's steps and twists and leading one another into throws or takedowns. Sasuke breathed in heavily and noticed the sweat canting off Naruto's body. He was heaving, too. Sasuke also saw that his muscles were no longer as taut and tense as before. The fight, or practice, as Sasuke realized, had been good for them both.

He put up a hand to stop Naruto from shifting his feet into another stance, one that would give him an advantage in speed, and came over to stand close.

"That was good, don't you think?"

Sasuke saw the glint of mirth in Naruto's eye and the hint of a weak, but real smile. He nodded calmly.

"We'll go again tomorrow. It's late and we both need some food . . . and, some sleep," Sasuke walked away from him and rubbed at his shoulders, stretching out his arms a little. He slowed for a moment as he heard the shifting of feet behind him and smiled. _I've got you!_ They went down to the only thing that could be considered a restaurant for dinner and, as they were eating, Naruto shifted only slightly in his seat. Sasuke could see it was no longer from restlessness, but anticipation, and perhaps a bit of soreness to the muscles. He sniffed.

"If you keep that up, I'll train alone in the morning," he said lowly. Naruto stopped fidgeting and Sasuke's revelation was again reinforced. Naruto wanted to train. He wanted to be doing something, _anything_, besides sitting all day in front of the shops and in the berm above the sea. Sasuke felt a tinge of nervousness at the thought, clawing up his stomach, but he forced it still so his hands hadn't had the chance to begin shaking. Anything they decided to do after Naruto was better was up to him, not Sasuke. They finished eat nig and headed to their storage room. Sasuke supposed he should call it an apartment or something, instead or, simply, their room. But, thinking about changing it, even if it was only for himself, in his own head, made him uncomfortable. They undressed in the quiet and Sasuke could already feel the pleasant ache beginning. They _both_ had been out of shape, apparently. He sighed contentedly and slipped beneath the cold sheets of his narrow bed. Turning, he watched to make sure Naruto had done the same and not slipped out in some traumatic haze of unreality, before closing his eyes. It was the first time since they'd arrived that he hadn't even thought of locking them in.

The next morning dawned cold and grey. Sasuke had the day off today and wanted to spend the morning in bed. His muscles felt sore but in a good way, one that a successful training session gave them. Rolling to his side he caught Naruto staring at him. The other boy grimaced and stuck his tongue out at him. Sasuke blinked. Maybe he was still asleep. Naruto rolled his eyes at him and rolled out of bed to stretch his arms over his head and twist his back from side to side. _Apparently I'm not._ Sasuke sighed and heaved his body off the bed. Staring at Naruto shirtless was not something he wanted to start his day with, though it gave him a good indication of his health. Naruto had lost weight recently, though not too much for anyone else to have noticed. The scarring on his chest and arms had faded, with only a few just over the breastbone still visible. They were less noticeable than yesterday, though, and Sasuke knew that meant they could fade entirely. When Naruto leaned down to grab the same shirt he'd worn the day before, Sasuke cleared his throat and narrowed his eyes the moment he looked up. A trace of a blush and a weak, sheepish smile followed him as he went to take a shower in the shop's only bathroom down the hall from the other storeroom, the only one Hoku-san used for supplies.

On the return trip, Naruto passed him with a towel and a different shirt in hand, once again bare-chested. Sasuke narrowed his eyes again, but Naruto just seemed confused, frowning slightly. Sasuke felt strange. The whole morning had started off wrong and he blamed the impending rain.

"We're going to train today, so dress loosely," he said over his shoulder. Naruto looked back at him and nodded solemnly.

It wasn't really necessary, as all they owned were loose fitting clothes and almost everything of Naruto's needed repair at some point since they'd moved here, so he wasn't worried about ripping anything. Sasuke couldn't understand that. It wasn't like Naruto went rolling around in the leaves or climbed the foothills skirting the base of the mountain the town rested against. Sasuke knew he wasn't going far while he was at work, so how did he manage to tear or soil one part of his outfit or another everyday? Sasuke was relieved, though. He had to admit that much. Training meant they were working toward something together, and Naruto's improvement with communication seemed to be growing stronger instead of yawing back and forth like the bow of a ship. When Naruto had returned, hair wet from the shower and sticking to his cheeks and forehead in a way Sasuke had never seen, even when a mission took them into contact with water, Sasuke gaped.

"Your hair. What . . .?"

Naruto's frown deepened and Sasuke, realizing what it might look like, closed his mouth.

"You should dry it better. It's going to rain today. You'll get sick," Sasuke said sternly. Naruto stuck his tongue out at him again and turned to leave with Sasuke not far behind.

"Why you little . . ."

Naruto turned sharply and caught Sasuke's hand in his own. Sasuke had seen it coming but felt a surge of . . . something, stopping him from intervening. Maybe he had wanted to know what Naruto was really capable of now that they were going to begin training again? He felt Naruto's fingers brush his palm and made out words. _So, he wants to tell me something? _This was the first time since the incident at the festival and Sasuke held his breath, waiting.

_'I thought we were going to train? I'm not going to break and I'm not going to get sick.'_

Turning away again, he walked on toward the courtyard and Sasuke was forced to follow, stunned. _Do you really not notice, Naruto? I treat you that way because you _are_ broken._ But he pushed all thought from his mind as they stopped in the middle of the grassy patch, sunlight peeking in every now and then to play on Naruto's hair and highlight the blue tints in Sasuke's. Sasuke squared his shoulders after a few stretches of his own and blew out a breath. Bowing to each other, they began to circle and the sky rumbled agreement, as if saying, best to get the hard work done early and let the rest of the day take care of itself. Sasuke threw punches, guarding himself well, and yet, he took care to keep back some of his strength. A few minutes into the spar, Naruto threw out a combination that had Sasuke's head spinning. A low leg sweep followed by a high kick from the ground when Sasuke leapt to dodge. The kick would never have made it, but Naruto knew that as he used the surprise it generated to spin on the ground with his hands and shift his other leg up in a much higher kick. Sasuke dodged well. So did Naruto. They danced and shifted the dirt beneath their feet until drops of water began to mix with their sweat. Neither one of them noticed that it had begun to rain.

Sasuke, breathing heavy, finally managed to register the weather when his soaking hair dripped into his eyes and his feet slipped on the mud that had replaced the rich earth underneath them. Naruto had, apparently, not noticed. He aimed a kick too high and without enough balance, sending him sliding into the mud. Sasuke had barely managed to throw out a hand to catch his elbow before he hit the ground completely. At first, Sasuke thought the unexpected movement had driven Naruto back into his mind. But, the dazed look was slowly boring into Sasuke then sliding along his clothes. Sasuke's shirt had ridden up near his chest and his breathing forced his muscles to ripple and flex like the water cascading down onto their heated skin. Mist curled in from the opening of the courtyard and obscured small pockets of it. Sasuke could see his breath and Naruto's fanning out in front of their faces. He tried to lever Naruto up, but a sudden hint of something in Naruto's eyes told him he should let go when he was suddenly on the ground, his back now covered in mud. Naruto had wriggled around, still sliding in the muck, to straddle his hips and Sasuke was having trouble controlling his breathing as his shirt rode up even higher.

"Naruto. . . Naruto, stop! We're done! You're going to get sick and this is no time for any of your games!" He wasn't sure what was happening, but he feared too much that he wanted it. Naruto's eyes widened and his hands, gripping Sasuke's fists tightly, relaxed so suddenly that they fell to the earth splashing mud around them. It had gotten all over their clothes and arms. Naruto looked at him, his breathing coming in ragged gasps, and Sasuke knew he had said something wrong. He could see the shaking from where he lay sprawled on the ground, even in the dim light of the storm. Naruto had begun to lower his head, lip quivering. Sasuke reached a hand out to cup his chin and draw it up to meet his eyes. One hand behind him, Sasuke pushed them both up to sit, their legs entangled in each other, and held firm to Naruto. The quivering had stopped and Naruto was still looking at him. Sasuke did the only thing he could think of at the moment. Leaning in, he brushed his lips softly to Naruto's and closed his eyes for a moment . . . one glorious moment, before pulling away. The wide eyes and slack jaw were still there, but Sasuke knew he had surprised him, not hurt him, as he had half expected.

Naruto reached over and touched his fingers to Sasuke's jaw and they felt warm. Sasuke leaned into the touch a little before leaning back into Naruto. They kissed again and it was fierce. It was frenzied, full of things Sasuke couldn't think about. He smeared mud all over Naruto's cheek as he drew a hand across it and grabbed a fist full of hair with the other. His tongue appeared to live of its own accord, slipping a bit into Naruto's mouth touching and circling Naruto's a little, before pulling away and dipping in again for another quick touch. Then it was over. The rational part of Sasuke's mind kicked in when he finally opened his eyes again and saw what they were doing, the position he'd gotten them into. Breathless once more, Sasuke held a hand against Naruto's chest.

"I can't . . .," he breathed and it hurt; oh god, did it hurt.

Naruto leaned in. Sasuke could feel his breath floating across his cheek.

"I can't! Listen to me! We can't do this!"

Naruto shifted back to his heels and regarded Sasuke closely.

"Naruto," Sasuke had regained control, softening his voice. Not looking at him, Sasuke continued.

"If I'm going to help you, if this is going to work, and this is _going_ to work, we can't do this. This can't happen. Do you understand? It's not that I don't want to. Although, I really don't even know that, but . . ."

Sasuke stopped talking and the storm raged on above them as if the sky were just as confused and frustrated. Looking up, Sasuke saw that Naruto had begun to retreat. The dull, glazed look had already taken over and his arms had gone slack, absolutely no fight left. Sasuke felt the tingling in his eyes but took a deep breath to stabilize and quiet his mind.

"Okay."

"Okay," he said again, "We'll start again . . . tomorrow." Getting up, he helped Naruto to his feet and they both went in search of another shower.


	13. Crash into Me, Bask in Me

**Author's Note:** Reviews are honey and nectar to my sugar-starved mind. Please deposit a few and revive my creative wanderings. Leave them at the door, and you may find a gift under your pillow this night, to wend its way into your dreams and transport your essence to a land unexplored. I free your captive minds to delve into the halls of despair, desire and rebirth! Also, if a few of you kind sirs and gentle ladies would find it none too harsh upon your beleaguered countenances, please visit my other foundling of a missive titled, 'Beyond the River's Edge'. It doth wither in complacency and midiocrity, it seems. (Translation: No one seems to like my other story and that makes a very sad, very poor writer who may wallow in a hole if she doesn't get what she wants, which also means . . . . you guessed it . . . the possibility of no more stories for you!) Well, maybe yes, since I can't help but write them, and what's the point in that if you're not going to share the spoils? Please, move forward through the queque and thank you for flying!

Added note: People never really commented on the hot-as-hell training-turned to mud wrestling-turned to kissing scene in the last chapter. Well, Cupricanka, merciful diva and imitiable Godess that she is, did, but none of the rest of you seemed to like it or so I think. Does that mean you might not enjoy the little nugget in this chapter, I wonder? Hmmmm . . . maybe I'll hold out even longer than planned for the full out sex . . . ;D

Review, review, review!

**Chapter 12**

**Crash into Me, Bask in Me**

Sasuke lifted the bushel of herbs to the cart and hefted them onto the other bunches, all tied carefully with color coded twine. Naruto sometimes had trouble deferentiating between them as evidenced by the frown he someimes wore when staring between piles of the different plants. Sasuke had come up with coding them using the different colored thread so that Naruto could continue to work with him whenever he went into the gardens behind the Apothecary shop to collect them. Since their training session last week, neither had mentioned the kiss. Well, to be fair, Naruto still wasn't speaking. He was, however, communicating more, using his fingers to form characters on sasuke's clothes or writing on a small pad he carried with him. Sasuke had looked in the small bookshop that also served as a library one evening and found the perfect thing to help draw Naruto further into the world again.

Back among the stacks of old literature and instruction manuals, Sasuke had been hoping to find something related to smithwork and metals. He intended to fashion more weapons as their kunai had begun to dull after repeated training sessions and the travel-sized whetstones were no longer able to hone them properly. The local blacksmith and weapons artisan would be willing to build him anything, he was sure. The townspeople had no fear of either of them. Sasuke felt they should. Naruto and he had shown up out of nowhere, and while they had all known Sasuke from his time with the Snake Sannin, they had claimed to sense something different in him and so had let him into their workplaces and homes easily. He couldn't fathom that kind of ridiculous naivete. Normally, he would have sought other lodging, leaving them to the slaughter that had to be inevitable. Somehow, he hadn't been able to keep going past the rocky outcropping that Naruto was so fond of and it was here that he had met Koji-san for the first time. Talking with him, exchanging knowledge and ideals and opinions, Sasuke had found a kindred spirit, even though they shared opposing views on many things. Koij had not minded the debate and Sasuke had been . . . content, for a while. Leaving had felt almost wrong until Sasuke remembered himself and his goals. Why he was having so much trouble keeping them close to his heart now was still a mystery that Sasuke was afraid he already knew the answer to. Shaking himself out of his reverie, he remembered his earlier thoughts on the bookshop and what he had ended up purchasing intsead of weaponry-making guides.

Wiping his brow and leaning against the boulder artfully placed near the center of the walkway that wound inside and around the garden, he reached down to his belt for the canteen and took a long drink. Spying Naruto in a corner rustling among the goldenseal they used to treat minor pains and headaches, Sasuke called him over. Naruto approached warily, a hint of suspicon and hurt flashing in his eyes a moment before it was gone again. Either he was getting very good at hiding himself finally, or there was still a lot of work Sasuke would have to do in order to draw him out more. A perfect time for the book, then.

"I have something for you."

Naruto raised his eyebrows in a comic look of surprise that Sasuke almost found endearing, but only almost. He chose to roll his eyes and grab for Naruto's hand, pushing the book into it. The look didn't fade until Naruto caught on and narrowed his eyes mistrustfully.

"Well, it's not going to bite you. Haven't you ever seen a real book before? And, I don't just mean ninja scrolls or primers from the grade school lessons we took before the academy," he said dryly.

He missed the look in Naruto's eyes, shadowed by the foliage above and around them in the peaceful space. Another flash of hurt passed so quickly it was perhaps only a shadow cast by an errant cloud drawn over and away from the sun overhead. Not seeing any reaction from his friend nor feeling anything was amiss, Sasuke turned to hunt for the light lunch Naruto had packed for them this morning. Strange, he seemed to take better care of what he ate now than he ever had when Sasuke had traveled with him on previous missions. A light pressure at his elbow and Sasuke felt his heart race a little faster. The pressure increased as Naruto tugged insistently on the sleeve of his simple, brown yukata. Naruto wore one just like it, along with loose fitting white pants. They were light enough for freer movement while they practised ninjutsu and taijutsu but thick enough to ward off the chill mountain air that sometimes left frost on the windows of their room overnight. Sasuke turned to look over his shoulder and found Naruto staring intently at him. The burning gaze so intense without meaning to be, and now, so familiar and feeling somehow only his. Naruto tilted his head and continued to stare until Sasuke felt he'd had enough.

"What?" It came out a bit sharper than he intended but Naruto hadn't seemed to notice.

He opened his mouth and for one delirous moment, Sasuke thought he would speak. Closing it again, Naruto looked down at Sasuke's hand and traced the veins there before forming the kanji for a question that Sasuke found perplexing.

_'Is it a storybook?'_

"What?" Sasuke asked, his voice sounding strange in his own ears, "No, it's, well . . ."

Naruto wasn't listening. He'd begun to trace more characters slowly. Sasuke, who should have felt uncomfortable with the contact if for no other reason than it should have tickled to be caressed in such a sensitive place as the small hairs at his wrist, coughed lightly.

_'I've never had a storybook. Thank you.'_

"Naruto," now Sasuke felt even more unsure of his gift, what it could mean, and how Naruto would see it when he learned the truth.

"It's not a story book, Naruto. It's a learning book. The pages are full of hand signs, though not ones to use while fighting."

Naruto blinked dazedly at him. Then, he grasped the edges of the book cover and pulled the book apart somewhere near the middle. Sasuke watched his eyes graze the pages and he imagined Naruto reading the lines, picturing the movements, the language. Sign Language was not something that had been used near Konoha in ages, as far as the book had stated. The author's name had faded from both the cover and the title page. But, remarkably, the rest of the pages appeared to be in prestine condition. Sasuke had had a problem wresting it from the small shop, at any price, when the seller had realized the condition of the cover and the name inside. The man had claimed it could not be properly attributed which meant that the author could not be given due payment as his name may not even be in the lists he kept on them all. Even if it was, the name was so faded neither of them could make out a single letter. Sasuke had had to pay more than triple what it was worth to get it. He had just wanted Naruto to have a way to talk to more than just Sasuke, even if it meant only Sasuke could speak for him. He didn't mind, really, if it helped Naruto to feel more comfortable with how things were now. Naruto waved his head from side to side in a gesture Sasuke didn't fully understand. Did he not want it? But, Naruto slowly rose to his feet, forgetting about all the work they still had to do and made his way into the shop.

"Hey, where are you going? We still need to shop for dinner tonight, you know," Sasuke called to him, irritated.

Naruto turned to smile at him and waved the book in the air enthusiastically. Sasuke huffed out a loud, exasperated breath and worked the cart over the pathway and around the front of the shop. He'd take his lunch in their room, since that was where Naruto seemed to be headed.

Naruto breathed in deeply, inhaling the fresh scent of clean sheets. Here, in this place, it didn't feel so numb. He was drawn to these people, to Sasuke the way he was now. He relaxed his guard a little and let the world in a bit at a time, everyday. Sounds, scents came to him vaguely and blew away again; the sight of the waves cresting and crashing to the shore calmed the flurry of pain and voiceless fear. He enjoyed reading on the hill overlooking it. He went with Sasuke to work, helped out whenever he could not fight the pull of voices and the quaint draw of the village off enough. It was a simple life, something that was both new and hard yet not something he had learned to fear. Tracing the cover of the book in his hands, Naruto sat at the bench he'd made and placed at the end of his bed. The village carpenter, after seeing the rudimentary craftsmanship, had fashioned a desk that was both serviceable and aesthetic to go with it. They matched quite nicely, although Sasuke thought it made the small room even more cluttered. Naruto could see that he was only angry because he hadn't thought about doing it. They used the desk often for reading, or in Sasuke's case, writing. Naruto hadn't missed the shifting expressions and the closed off body language whenever Sasuke did that. He knew who was receiving the messages and who they were about. Strangely, he wasn't as upset about Sasuke exchanging information about him to the Council or the Hokage without telling him. Perhaps because he knew also that Kakashi was the one to retain them first and was probably omitting half of what Sasuke told him, if only so he didn't have to speak so long.

Reading through the introduction first, Naruto realized that the language Sasuke talked about could help them communicate without Naruto having to speak before he was ready to. He liked that idea. He wasn't planning on remaining mute forever, at least not while he was consciously taking in his surroundings, which happened more often than before. Fear nagged in the back of his mind and the images replayed in his head every time he thought about speaking up though. That was the problem. The pain had begun to fester and burn through his stomach at night and was nearly insufferable when he felt too many people trying to gain his attention, or something else, from him. Using this as an outlet that wouldn't risk Naruto screaming rage and melancholy till his voice ripped his throat out was a solution he was willing to try, at least for now. Leafing through the pages, Naruto studied the hand symbols for letters and simple words. This was not phonetically the language used in Konoha, throughout Fire Country or in the lands to the east and west but rather stemming from an affluent country to the south that Naruto could not remember the name of. They didn't support a ninja village and so he had not bothered to learn as much about them. Well, Sasuke would be able to understand it. He was a genius after all. Naruto trailed his fingers over the smooth paper and steadied the book to try a few signs, his lips sounding out the letters and words without being aware of it.

Sasuke had set out the lunch in the small expanse of wood Naruto had not taken up and began to eat quietly. Naruto could feel his eyes. Looking up, he smiled a little shyly. He'd never been all that good with Japanese let alone English. Naruto pointed to the book, then at himself and finally at Sasuke. Sasuke raised his eyebrows elegantly and smirked haughtily at him.

"Finally! Realized you're going to need a little help, huh?"

Naruto snorted and tried to pull the book back to his lap when Sasuke's hand shot out, swift as ever, and grabbed hold of his wrist, not the book. Sasuke hadn't gone for the book. Somehow, Naruto felt pleased by that. Naruto watched warily as his friend flipped through the pages, frowning slightly, before his features evened out. Together they worked through the simple finger signs for the letters and then the remaining simple, word signs to communicate small sentences. Sasuke looked up at Naruto when they'd memorized perhaps one hundred words and the entire alphabet. Naruto stared back, puzzled but unwilling to try the finger-work necessary to ask. He was clumsy with it, as he'd been with many of the ninja techniques at first. The realization that, in the past, he would have merely kept going until he got it, no matter what, got lost in the swirl of smoke from the candle on the desk and the look in Sasuke's eyes. They'd changed since Naruto and he had spent these past weeks in Gure-pu Sawa. Something softer had taken over the blank cast and the sad lilt Naruto had noted in them since they were young.

"That's it, Naruto," Sasuke said simply and went back to his lunch.

Naruto tilted his head and, unbeknownst to him, his eyes widened and his mouth gaped slightly. To Sasuke, he looked like a fish that hadn't truly realized it was out of water long enough to begin struggling for breath. Sasuke leaned forward and shut the book with a snap.

"Enough for now, we still have weeding to do and dinner to shop for. We'll go see the shop owner tomorrow about ordering the next set or whatever."

Naruto frowned. Then, a thought hit him. His mind had begun to run down. He grew tired of interaction easily and sometimes the nightmares that plagued him at night, the ones that left him drained and unwilling to breathe let alone move, visited during the day. At those times, he would freeze up and refuse to move on his own or acknowledge anyone or anything around him, though it was less often than when they'd first arrived. Before that happened, Naruto wanted to prove to Sasuke that he could listen better than people thought, he just had trouble understanding things that felt too complex to him. He had a feeling that it wasn't entirely his own fault. He'd not been raised by adequate guardians or even the commonly used group caregivers that Konoha provided for the orphans of ninja. Stealing his resolve, Naruto pushed back the chair and raised his hands, forming simple signs to ask Sasuke why they were visiting the shop and did it mean he would have to already try this with someone he didn't know. Sasuke studied him silently for a moment before standing up to clear away their lunch.

"We'll go to the shop because I'm sure there are other books like that, only more detailed and advanced. You can't very well sign letters all the time when it's easier to use the motion for a word instead. I'll get you another book, _if_ you think you can learn them all, that is," Sasuke challenged him.

Naruto smirked at him and made the signs for 'watch me', then stuck his tongue out at him. Sasuke twisted his face up in revulsion.

"That's disgusting! Come on! We'll get fish tonight. And _no_, I'm not asking the fishmonger, or any other produce seller, if they figured out how to make ramen for you. So, don't ask!"

Naruto pouted and crossed his hands over his chest, then smiled snidely. Flying through a few more signs clumsily and a finger gesture no one needed to have read the book to understand added in for good measure, Naruto slid off the bench and squeezed his bulkier frame through the door before Sasuke could hold him back. _Really, Naruto has far too much luck for his own good_, Sasuke thought as he sighed angrily and followed at a more sedate pace, stomping his feet a little along the way. He didn't care if it _did_ seem childish. There were no ninja here to reprimand them for acting their own age. Fifteen was not so very different from thirteen and they never _did_ manage to break Naruto out of his penchant for pranks. Naruto had left them behind all on his own.

Later that night, Sasuke woke in bed unsettled. A lone candle burned in the corner and the bench had been moved up against the bank of shelves with Naruto sitting cross-legged on top of it, a book in hand. Sasuke squinted in the low light trying to see what Naruto was reading. His lips were moving and occasionally his hands would flutter in front of him though they were hidden by the pages he was so engrossed in. The frustrated look on his face was enough for Sasuke to finally understand. Naruto was working hard on learning the language from the book. Laying back down he watched quietly as Naruto made clones to perform the same signs and memorize what they each meant over and over until he was satisfied. It made Sasuke feel as though things were closer to how they once were even if it was eerie to see Naruto so silent and know that he might not come back all the way were he to start speaking again suddenly. But, he was still here, he had stayed with Sasuke this whole time and they had made a place for themselves. That thought left Sasuke feeling warm and he turned to his side, able to fall asleep without any trouble for the first time in so very long. Naruto continued his ministrations not having registered any change, and if Sasuke had seen it, he would have thought that was very much like Naruto as well.

The bell above the door clanged loudly as Sasuke pushed it open. Naruto followed him in slowly, peering at everything in the shop curiously. Akito-san, the shop's owner and only salesperson came through a backroom to greet them. A portly man with a round, pleasant face and frameless spectacles, he smiled warmly at Sasuke.

"Hello there! Back for another round? I'm sorry, the shipment with the books on armory and metals isn't in yet, but I'm happy to help with something else."

Sasuke smiled thinly at him, truthfully still uneasy about the movement. Naruto nudged his shoulder carelessly as he wandered further into the shop pulling his head in all directions as if they were at a park with exotic animals on display or a circus that used clowns and women running along the pavement inside plastic balls for entertainment. Sasuke shook his head at him exasperatedly.

"I'm actually here about the book I bought the other day. This is Naruto, by the way," he added when Naruto turned to glare at him, making the signs to tell Sasuke he was being rude.

"Hello, Naruto! Make yourself at home! Take a look around, any questions, just ask!" Akito obviously hadn't caught on that Naruto wasn't going to answer and Sasuke sighed, preparing to explain.

Naruto leaped up to the counter and made a few signs, smiling widely. Sasuke moved in front, signing as well in order to get more practice.

'What?! I can't talk to two people at once!'

Naruto pouted, 'Ask him about the box with the white and black squares and the pedals, then, and I'll shut up!'

'You couldn't possibly be silent, even when you don't talk!'

Naruto looked surprised at this but Sasuke had turned to inquire about whatever Naruto had been talking about. Maybe Akito-san could figure it out. After a moment of puzzled frowning, Akito's face cleared into a delighted smile though his eyes looked wistful.

"Oh, that! It's called a piano!" he called loudly.

Sasuke grimaced and rolled his eyes. Now he remembered why he had spent so little time here over the last few weeks despite his love of books. The man was cheerful but in the loud obtrusive way that he found irritating. He was going to ignore the fact that Naruto had apparently never seen a piano, even in pictures. Something about the way he had asked if the manual had been a storybook and how he'd never gotten one before struck back at Sasuke and he shied away from it.

"Would you like to see it? The piano?" Akito asked Naruto who smile and nodded.

They went to the back of the shop where the instrument sat lonely and covered in a dust cloth. Naruto looked at the grained wood of the frame when it was uncovered and ran his hand over the top, then down to the fallboard, a piece of wood that hinged and swung forward to cover the keys. The look on his was one of wonder and Sasuke stayed silent, not wanting to chase it away.

"Here," Akito said gently, raising the wood and exposing the ivory and black keys.

"Naruto," Sasuke asked, realizing something, "how did you know a piano was under here? You asked me to ask Akito-san about it, but you described what it looked like because you had never seen one before and didn't know what to call it. So, how did you know it was even here?"

Naruto smiled sheepishly and made clumsy letter signs. He was still slow but it was getting easier to understand him. For Sasuke, it had been easy to learn the rudimentary lesson from the book quickly as it had been for many things he endeavored to learn.

'I had a clone peek through everything in the store because I'm hungry and you might take too long.'

Sasuke glared at him hard enough to peel paint.

'You're a bottomless pit who still isn't getting ramen but will suffer until I'm done,' he told him with his hands. Naruto laughed a little, dryly. Sasuke gasped at the sound. He hadn't heard it once since . . . how long had it been?

Akito looked blankly at them both.

"Is that what that book had in it? Those movements?" he tried to simulate a few of them with his hands and Naruto smiled, reached over and corrected him silently.

Akito laughed heartily.

"I never was very good with school, except with stories. I could tell so many and not a single one the same even when the words were! That, and the piano."

Naruto looked up at the bigger man questioningly while Sasuke still fought to regain his composure.

"Ah, I used to play for my children, then my grandson and his class along with some of the neighborhood kids back at the house," he looked sad suddenly as he remembered it. "But, they don't come around anymore, so I don't play."

Shaking his head clear of whatever he was seeing his smile brightened again and he gestured for Naruto to take a seat.

"Have a go! Who knows, you might like it!"

"Uh, Akito-san," Sasuke warned, "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Nonsense!" he called out as Naruto drew his fingers along all the keys, pressing on them all one after another. Apparently the discordant notes delighted him, at least until he had stopped. He looked back at Sasuke and gestured again. Sasuke translated.

"He wants to know what's wrong with it."

Akito blinked a few times then smiled a little, embarrassed.

"Ah, well, you see since I haven't played in a while. It's gone a bit out of tune."

While he continued to make excuses, Naruto had lifted the top of the piano and was peering inside interestedly while banging at each key. Reaching in he started fiddling with things inside the piano and Sasuke balked.

"Naruto, stop! You'll ruin it! It's important to Akito-san!"

Akito rushed to quickly assure Sasuke, raising his hands in front of him. "Hey, it's pretty hard to break this thing, you know. I don't really mind."

Naruto glared at Sasuke, hurt, and started hitting the keys again while he signed that he knew perfectly well that it was important to Akito.

"Well, I'll be," Akito intoned softly from behind him as Sasuke gaped in surprise.

"Naruto . . . you, you fixed it."

Naruto continued hammering away at the keys happily until Akito showed up at his elbow so quickly that Sasuke hadn't even realized he'd gone away and come back. It meant nothing good for his skills as a ninja which made him none too happy. Akito smiled down at Naruto and spread a thin book out in front of him, open to the beginning.

"Naruto," he said calmly, "these are notes."

He pointed to the first page and ran through what each one was and what they all meant. Naruto nodded his head and stopped clamoring away aimlessly to finger out each note and even whole chords. Akito looked more delighted than ever and declared him a savant, no, better yet, a music genius. He had perfect pitch, something that Sasuke was told happened very rarely even to world renowned musicians. Naruto listened to a string of notes and not only knew where they all were on the keyboard but could play them back perfectly. He learned the terms for some of the speeds, the names of notes and about meter, keeping time and a metronome, which Akito rushed to set up for him on the piano's top. It was a triangular looking device with a needle running up the center that when calibrated and flicked, kept perfect time. Akito told him about the parts of the piano and the types of music he could play on it, the types of instruments he could accompany and about orchestras he'd seen in Mokuzai Nenshou no Toshi, or The Burning Wood City, the Fire Country's capital. Sasuke saw Naruto's eyes beginning to lose focus and he called out to Akito-san loudly.

"I think Naruto's a little overwhelmed right now. Perhaps, if you'll let him just play one more thing and then we can come back tomorrow?"

"Of course," Akito said, though the excited spark in his eyes had lost a little luster. That is, until Naruto squeezed his hand and pointed to a song on the page he wanted to try.

"Right," Akito boomed, "a perfect choice!"

"This one's called Suteki Da Ne, composed by Nobuo Uematsu. It's a calming, very pretty piece. Take your time, read the music and do about half, and only half," Akito waved a finger at him sternly. What was more, Naruto listened and did as he was told. The music flowed a bit disjointed and stunted but for his first time ever at playing, it was largely well crafted and beautiful. At least, Sasuke thought so and judging by the tears forming in Akito's eyes, Naruto really did have a lot of talent and natural skill. This surprising revelation was enough to make Sasuke _really_ pay attention to what Naruto was doing, maybe for the first time ever. Sasuke had that same feeling as before run through him, when he'd spyed on Naruto studying. He wondered if it was truly Naruto, though, and not the music. Whatever it was, the music itself, and Naruto playing it, were magic and warmth all on their own. Sasuke hated the moments of silence when Naruto stopped playing and lifted himself off the bench. Akito then took a seat and spoke to Naruto about his fingering before beginning the same piece over again while Naruto looked on.

Sasuke watched Naruto listen to Akito-san finger the keys artfully. The song was more refined when he played it but Sasuke felt hollow all the same. It was different from Naruto's playing. Naruto; trying to understand him, what he was now, what Sasuke couldn't help but see in him, was terrifying . . . and intriguing . . . and complicated. All he knew now was not everything, Sasuke needed more. But, what he wanted was something entirely different, watching the look of innocence mixed with something beautiful and altogether dark somehow. It was captivating as so much about Naruto had always been for him. What was this feeling? Could Sasuke really call it by name? Was it what he thought? It was so foreign from any other feeling and yet so familiar, as if he should know it, had felt something like it before. Then, Naruto leaned into the aged wood of the piano top and craned his head to the side, smiling. The look of innocence and, dare he think it, joy, were thrumming right along with the tempo of the music flowing into him. Sasuke clenched his fists and held his breath. On trembling knees, he canted forward and came to a stop just behind his friend.

Leaning into his side and, lips just a breath away from his ear, he whispered, "Come with me, Naruto."

When Naruto didn't move, not even to lean his head over to indicate he'd heard, Sasuke grasped his wrist in hand and tugged him around just enough to see his face. Naruto had turned it away from Sasuke and leaned into the back of the piano. The song had started again, that much Sasuke could hear, but everything else was drowning in the feeling he could not name. It felt like he was trying to hold water, or trying to hold back the sea. But, the water, so cold and ominous, came crashing in as Sasuke leaned in further and placed his lips to Naruto's temple. The waves shushed and sighed through him and Sasuke was still frightened but that strange, magnetic pull that came up whenever he was this close to him overtook everything.

"Come with me," he urged softly, calling.

Naruto pushed away from the frame and slid along Sasuke's body, because he'd refused to move, and started toward the door. Sasuke still held his wrist and used it to force Naruto back around to face him. Walking and stumbling forward, Sasuke goaded Naruto out of the small shop ahead of him, not bothering to say anything to Akito-san. Instead, he connected with Naruto, in any way he could as they went. A touch of hands, a slide of his hip against another, once, a minute press of their bodies with Sasuke's hand trailing behind Naruto to draw him closer than ever. They'd managed to get back to Hoku's shop undeterred. Now, in their room, he calmly slid his fingers up the front of Naruto's yukata and around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss so fierce he could feel it everywhere. Tongues touching, lips sliding together and apart rapidly, then slower; Sasuke could not breathe. He recognized the same ragged sounds coming from Naruto. Shifting and gliding across the room while the music Naruto had played for him was still in his head, Sasuke walked them to the bed and pushed Naruto down in front of him. Not to be outdone, it seemed, Naruto grasped hold of the collar of Sasuke's yukata and pulled him down with him. Sasuke landed on his elbows, his head resting in the crook of Naruto's neck. That was fine with him. Kissing a smoldering line along Naruto's jaw and down the side, the skin so heated he thought his lips would burn Sasuke loosened the ties to Naruto's shirt and pulled it open roughly. Everything was hushed and hot and too slow. Continuing the journey downward, Sasuke kissed along Naruto's bare collarbone, feeling fingers riding through his hair and down the back of his neck softly. Humming under his breath, Sasuke reveled in this mysterious new feeling. Naruto moved his hands down to Sasuke's chest and around to his back, slipping them under his shirt from behind.

Sasuke kissed Naruto's chest and slid his tongue experimentally onto the skin beneath him. Naruto inhaled deeply and made a strangled sound in the back of his throat. Sasuke smiled into the flesh and did it again, longer, wetter, steadying himself up on his hands. Trailing his tongue and his lips down to Naruto's navel and kissing his way back up, he reversed the flow in the opposite direction. Sasuke stopped and moved his mouth back up to Naruto's in another passionate exchange. It was something he was definitely fine with. Another small sound escaped Naruto when Sasuke rasped a thumb under his chin, then bent to caress it with his mouth. Naruto had slid his hands back to Sasuke's chest and was rubbing along the cloth there. Sasuke did not enjoy the feeling. It was not enough. Stopping to push up, though, gave him a chance to absorb what they were doing. Sasuke waited, looking down at Naruto's face, breathing so unsteady and sweat covering his brow. Naruto had something hidden in his eyes, or maybe it was something Sasuke just didn't understand yet. He had no experience with anything like this, after all. Sifting through Naruto's hair again, Sasuke placed a gentle kiss at the side of his mouth.

"This isn't supposed to happen."

Naruto turned his head away again, but not before Sasuke caught the look, one that said so many things, none of them what Sasuke wanted.

"I'm supposed to watch out for you," Sasuke tried again to reason with Naruto, and himself.

Naruto huffed and turned back to stare angrily at him.

"Naruto," Sasuke couldn't understand it all yet, but maybe he didn't have to. He doubted Naruto could possibly have more insight than him anyway.

"I'm not supposed to be doing this but," he took a breath and kissed him gently and slowly on the mouth, "I can't help it. So, we'll start again from here, okay?"

The irony of Sasuke using almost the same words as he had when turning Naruto away was not lost on him. It appeared Naruto had thought of that as well from the quirked eyebrow and the sly, half-smile he gave him. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke and pulled them closer together. Naruto's own bed lay cold and unheeded, the sheets tangled all together at the foot. Naruto stared at them sleepily before smiling softly and closing his eyes. Sasuke shifted until they were both more comfortable and they drifted off to sleep like that, encased in each other.


	14. The Hunted, the Haunted

**Author's Note PLEASE, PLEASE READ:** I'm getting really good at making these things interesting enough to read, I think! Anyway, the amount of reviews for this story is disappointing to say the least. I've heard from some of you that it's high in quality compared to a large amount of the fics on these sites, yet still so few new people comment. I want more. Please don't make me beg. Or else I won't tell you that the next two chapters are nearly done and have been for a while . . . oh, wait I just did. Well, how about hot sex then? Ah, that got your attention. It figures, you perverts. That's okay, I'm a pervert too. Just ask me what my Economic Stimulus Plan to aide the beleaguered U.S. economy is based on.

By the way, I'm of the seemingly small community that believes rape, when done in a fic, is supposed to be done the right way, or it's vastly offensive. I don't mind reading it, if it's part of the plot, like when there's a change in a character's personality, a sudden fear of touch or to explain trust issues. _They_ make sense. These horrible fictions, that comprise all but maybe two, turn the victim into some kind of deviant who likes being raped halfway through (that is so much like all those disgusting hentai anime that do the same thing, it's not at all worth reading). Either that or they somehow fall in love with the rapist (mainly when it's a SasuNaru fic), which, let me just say only makes sense if you combine the trauma with Stockholm syndrome. If you don't know what that is, please look it up, it would take too long to explain here. Also, the stuff that should come after: lack of self-esteem and self-worth, depression, possible self-injury or the possibility of sex turning into near prostitution because that's how they see it now NEEDS to be researched a bit if the author wants to make it credible. Before you chew my head off at having the gall to berate people on this topic, _I know what I'm talking about_. The rape itself in a fic isn't a problem, generally, when done with tact and offering the full picture from start to finish.

Just to cool your heads, there will be NO rape in this fic, but it DOES come up in my other one, which is why I'm writing a message here, for those of you, if any, that read both. Also, I HATE the inclusion of words or terms like seme, uke or lime and lemon when dealing with sex between two men. I'm not ragging on others that use it, just letting you know you will_ never_ see me describe it like that. I pride myself on researching when I cannot imagine something and make it believable or when the situation calls for it, like with medical terms and such, so the sex in my stories is as realistic as possible to real sex, not movie, or yee gods, porn sex, which is in many fictions I've read (the number is in the thousands by now). God, I'm rambling.

Animelover, I'm _so_ glad you changed your mind! 

The song Naruto plays near the end is called 'The Promise', or 'The Sacrifice'. There's another term for it, too, but it's also the title of Chapter 15 so watch for it. I've included a URL for it, please use it as I think it adds to the emotion of the moment. Thanks and happy reading! .com/watch?v=hdWLwRexMRA

**Chapter 13**

**The Hunted, the Haunted**

Naruto walked down the darkened hall slowly. There was tension in the air, thick and viscous, like wading through water. He did not want to be here. The door at the end of the hall was open wide and he could hear the sounds of thick fluids slapping against the wall, dull thuds and grunts accompanying them. Taking a few huge, gulping breaths, he steadied his hand on the frame before rushing in, kunai drawn and held in a forward guard. The sight that greeted him made him want to vomit, then claw at his own eyes till they bled just as garishly as the stuff covering the walls. Hiroku was against the far wall, slapping blood across the room every time his hand came down, what looked like a knife clenched in his hand. Naruto couldn't really tell; there was so much blood. It stained part of the floor at Hiroku's feet and splattered everything else in wide arcs. Some had even gotten it on the ceiling. What kind of animal had so much blood in their body that it could do this? The smell was sweet and metallic and awful; dead things release gases into the air that mix with everything else, a poison so virulent it can haunt countless nights for even the most staunch of men. So what that Naruto was among that number. This man, he couldn't be here, right? Hiroku was dead . . . right? But, the smell, it was so real.

Hiroku continued to stab the creature until Naruto called out to him.

"Hiroku!" his voice rang off the walls shrilly and Naruto had to fight to keep from cringing. Hiroku's head snapped up and the man smiled eerily at him. Naruto did not fight the shudder this time. Craning his neck a little, Naruto managed to catch a glimpse of the body on the floor, small as it was. He gasped loudly and was nearly sick all over again. Sweat broke out coldly all over his skin and he choked back the bile rising in his throat. Breathing as much as possible through his mouth, Naruto wiped a hand over his face and neck, horrified. He couldn't stop his breathing from coming faster and faster into his chest. It hurt, breathing like that, the walls of his ribcage aching and protesting the exaggerated motion. The body on the ground, the small infant; it was _him_. He drew the kunai back and prepared to run at the deranged man in front of him when he disappeared. Shaking his head a little in confusion and to clear the darkness overwhelming his vision, Naruto looked up again. His father stood there looking grimly down on him, impossibly tall.

"D-dad? Otousan?" Naruto stuttered out weakly. For the first time in his life, he had the chance to say that word and it was here, with his father angry and the dark pressing into him from all sides.

"Dad? Please, please tell me what's happening," Naruto begged softly.

"Naruto," Minato's voice was strong and filled with ice, but Naruto couldn't help closing his eyes at the sound of his name. If this was a dream, maybe it wouldn't be so bad, staying here. The Yondaime's next words crushed his hope and left it twitching on the floor next to his own frail little body.

"You have failed. You were supposed to protect them. Didn't I make you the perfect weapon? Did I not entrust you with a great power? Spineless . . . little . . . _boy_," Minato bit out wretchedly. Naruto backed away from him slowly, his legs responding like weighted sacks of sand. Shaking his head as Minato advanced, he crept further backwards.

"No, no," Naruto murmured softly, shivering and sweating at the same time. "No, no, no, please, _please_, don't do this."

Naruto tried to summon enough strength to pool chakra into his body, but it escaped him as quickly as he gathered it, unable to stabilize itself over the fear. Minato reached out and grasped Naruto's collar and he was lifted clear off his feet and far above the ground. Minato loomed over him and sneered in his face, breath as fetid as the corpse on the floor and eyes just as dull and cloudy.

"Die, my failure!"

Naruto felt searing heat engulf him again and screamed, raw and aching, until the fire had burned away the flesh from his whole body. He wanted more than anything to pass out, or disappear, to wake up, anything. Finally, Minato dropped his naked, smoking body onto the ground and turned to walk away, dragging his feet wetly as he went. Naruto watched him go and felt his body shaking roughly. God, he wished it would stop. It made the pain unbearable. But, the shaking continued until he realized it came from outside his body and Naruto finally opened his eyes.

Sasuke stared down at him worry clear in his eyes even in the dim light of early morning shadowing the already dark irises. Sasuke was breathing just as hard as Naruto was and that alone was disconcerting. But that look was what got Naruto to sit up, slowly. His body felt far too drained and out of synch with itself to move well. Sasuke helped him a little with a hand on his elbow. Naruto looked down on it and realized he wasn't the only one shaking. A glass of water appeared in front of his face, and Naruto reached for it gratefully, sipping slowly, as instructed, until it went away again. Sasuke's face swam back into focus and Naruto closed his eyes, feeling desolate. He'd had a nightmare that was all; a nightmare . . . while Sasuke had been in the room. Naruto opened his eyes and stared at Sasuke begging him not to ask. He watched as Sasuke rose from the bed carefully and checked the door before coming back to sit before Naruto.

Naruto tried to avoid his gaze but Sasuke cupped his chin with one hand and drew it up to look closely at him. Tilting his head to the side, Sasuke sighed slowly, opening and closing his eyes at the same moment.

"You had a nightmare," he said calmly.

Naruto rolled his eyes at his friend. It was painfully obvious to him what had just happened.

"You were screaming," Sasuke continued without pause. Naruto flinched and tried to look away again but Sasuke's hand under his chin prevented it.

"I think you need to tell me what happened . . . all of it. Or, if you can't, then let me see it, Naruto."

Naruto could tell that Sasuke was serious even in the weak light through the lone window at the back of the storeroom. The slats of the wooden shutter had been left partly open to let in the mellow breeze that had come up the night before. Naruto began trying to shake his head when Sasuke's lip began to tremble minutely. His hands had moved to cradle Naruto's face in his palms and Naruto grew a bit stronger for their warmth.

"Please, Naruto," he begged softly. "Please, _please_, I don't want you to die. This will kill you. It will," he choked out gently.

Slowly, Naruto nodded and then made the signs for 'see what you will'. Sasuke blew out a large breath and hung his head in relief. Breathing in expansively again, he picked his head up and the Sharingan blazed and swirled in his eyes, fully active, to bore into Naruto's.

* * * *

Madara stared down at the village sprawled before him disconsolately. Pain was now dead, he'd been informed. Konan had followed not long after. It had taken him years to groom that man. Sasuke had gone missing and was presumed captured by the enemy. Madara knew better than to make such baseless assumption. He knew where the boy was. There was still time to salvage the operation. They did have the King of Hell statue Pain had so graciously left for them, though they'd had to reform it. Madara had a special gift inside for that hapless demon bearer, the last Jinchuuriki, when he saw him again. No, he would not mourn the loss of Nagato so much as the loss of the enormous advantage that he, bearing the Rinnengan and a colossal rage, had promised. As things were now, they had less to work with to instill the amount of threat and garner the same kind of obedience, but there was yet the matter of the massive army that had only suffered a partial loss during the last assault on Konoha. They would succeed, however. They had to. Uchiha Madara would _not_ fail in his task. He would have them all under his control, or they would suffer countless recriminations! He curled his fist tighter and tighter into his palm until the scent of blood reached his nostrils. The whites of his eyes could be seen clearly, not that there was anyone present in the room. A loud, near-shriek tore the air asunder and it was only moments later that a disoriented Madara realized that it had come from himself. He opened his hand while holding onto the wrist tightly with the other, only shuddering a tiny bit. No one had seen it, no one had noticed. Good, there were a few less ingrates he would have to smash and rend apart. He hated, absolutely _hated_ inept behavior or loss of control. That he had been the one to nearly send a mammoth blast of chakra into and through the wall of the cave they'd fashioned into a temporary fortress, he ignored.

Zetsu strode in nonchalantly, a message scroll in hand. Madara straightened up and walked around the stone chair he'd been using. He spared no time worrying about how he'd ended up on the other side of it. To him, such a thing was meaningless compared to wasting the village he so hated and confronting the _boy_ that had stolen the revenge he'd been working so long in pulling together from his grasp so effortlessly, the little shit. Zetsu passed wide eyes over his leader's body but made no comment and formed no expression that was anything but neutral. It was best do approach the one-eyed Uchiha that way. Bowing lowly, he offered the scroll toward him and retreated once it had been taken.

Madara said nothing at all, preferring to wait until the shadows had stopped moving on the wall to open the scroll. When he had read through its contents, he smiled grimly . . . then it grew to an insane and painful looking width. Soon he heard hysterical laughter and was only marginally aware that_ he_ was making the strange sounds.

"So, my old friend Danzou has shown himself at the last? Interesting, that he should provide me with information on their ninja, the post assignments and lists on techniques, just when I need them. The fact that so many troops have been called to the Daimyo's residence because the pompous oaf actually believes I pose a danger to him . . . How amusing. This will definitely prove useful to me, not that I hadn't already gained enough from Itachi, but useful, yes. They _will_ be crushed now!"

Madara crinkled the pages of the message in his hand and forced chakra into the walls of his family's summer training grounds until they cracked. The hysterical laughter started again and, this time, Zetsu really did leave. He could not stay and keep the sanity of himself and his partner when faced with madness on the scale of Uchiha Madara.

A messenger hawk flew low and solid until it reached a window deep in the heart of Gure-pu Sawa. Tapping on the glass, the bird waited for a hand to scoop it up into the room. When none came, the bird, as it had been trained, repeated the gesture, then unfurled the leather thong tying the message container to its back and left it on the sill. All the messages from Konoha that Sasuke received were encoded so as not to be obtained by an enemy. Not that it was in his nature to ever miss something so important. But, the message remained on the sill, forgotten in all things but the minds of the ninja who had sent it. Sasuke had no knowledge of its contents, or the possible menace laying in wait for him and Naruto. A threat so eager and vile it could only come from the most amoral of humans.

* * * *

Sasuke walked down the same long hall inside Naruto's mind that he had once before. He could hear the fox in his pen, swishing tails and rumbling growls permeating the warm air. It felt different, a crackling energy held back behind something dark and swollen. Sasuke's skin crawled and goose-bumps formed on his skin. The hairs on his arms rose up and his breathing picked up in trepidation. Just what would he see? Nothing but the worst horrors could have driven Naruto so far away, he knew that. But, now that he was about to witness them, Sasuke pulled back, unsure whether or not he could keep going. Inhaling deeply, Sasuke pushed his feet into motion again and stopped before a door along the hallway that had not been there the last time. It leaked fear and pain so strongly Sasuke's skin wanted to run off his very body to flee from it. This one had to be it. Closing a hand over the iron doorknob, Sasuke had to force the door to get it to open. Once inside, he wished, fervently, more than he wanted to breathe life back into his dead mother and father, that he hadn't crossed the threshold. Scanning the floor, he noted the dry earth and the smell of sweat. There was a man inside with Naruto, only this pale, stinking mass of blood and power, perspiration running down every pore, was a slim imitation to the Naruto of now, or the Naruto of a year ago. Sasuke watched, appalled, as the torture unfolded before him, the man's words and his demonic aura singing across his body until it hurt. When the man performed seals for a genjutsu, Sasuke was pulled into it along with Naruto. What he saw there, the Yondaime's form and the others, Naruto's mother, left him speechless.

How Naruto had managed to survive the extended torture as well as this vision he had no idea. The fact that he had was a testament to true strength. Leaving the vision in a swirl of rage and pain and hate, Sasuke landed on his hands and knees painfully, coughing and sputtering. He looked up to view the end of Naruto's struggle, the fire, and Hiroku's death all the while fighting to keep his sweltering anger and the welling compassion he felt in defense of his friend from swallowing him whole. Staggering to his fit, he somehow found the strength to move back out into the hallway. Hearing the fox snapping his teeth and swishing its tails and the anger burning its way down to him from the end of the hall, he was glad he had no time or energy to stay. Sasuke collapsed back into his own mind and wanted to stay there, huddled in some corner of it, until the pain receded to a bearable level. But, there was Naruto to think about and what showing him those memories might have cost him.

Sasuke opened his eyes again to see a remarkably calm Naruto facing him. He wondered if what had just transpired had forced him back into his mind, unable to process the sheer magnitude of distress it was under.

"Naruto," he croaked out. Reaching up to brush his knuckles against the skin of Naruto's cheek, Sasuke felt its coolness and sighed. Naruto looked over at him beseechingly. An apology would not begin to cover over anything let alone provide any comfort. Sasuke settled for something that was truth.

"He's dead and you and I are still here. That's what matters now, right?" Sasuke realized too late the hypocrisy behind those words as Naruto, eyes flints in the dark, shoved him away.

"Okay, so I need to work on living by my own words once in a while, but damn it, I'm trying to help!" Sasuke cried frustratingly.

"I mean, it's not like saying 'I'm sorry' will make it all better. I don't how to do that!" Sasuke cried out, head bent low. A hand on his shoulder and he snapped it back up quickly. Naruto looked at him sadly and shook his head. Then he smiled with his eyes closed in that indomitable way of his. Sasuke sighed and smiled thinly in return. Naruto clapped the hand down on his shoulder once and leaned in to sigh against his shoulder.

"You mean _that_ actually made it better?" Sasuke asked, amused. He heard a muffled snort and let out a short laugh. Naruto stiffened suddenly and sat up, eyes wide. He grabbed Sasuke's face and turned it from side to side. Then, he reached out and pinched him on the neck. Sasuke hissed.

"_Ow_. What the hell was that for? You moron," he growled.

Naruto beamed brightly at him and made a few hand signs quickly. Sasuke rolled his eyes to cover his embarrassment. Apparently, he'd never laughed in front of anyone before. Well, of course he hadn't. There'd never been a reason. Just like there'd never been a reason to smile without smirking. When there was nothing left to say, the air began to feel a little warm, uncomfortably mimicking the room Sasuke and Naruto had just been in. Naruto glanced at him apprehensively and looked away when Sasuke caught it. The silence was growing ominous and a hollow sheen began creeping back into Naruto's eyes when Sasuke captured something in his head, something they could do to alleviate the strain of the last few minutes. Taking hold of Naruto's hand, he began tugging him toward the door, shushing him as he went. For once, he wanted Naruto not to re-discover the joys of a voracious tongue. That thought gave him a very strange feeling in his stomach, so he ignored it. Heading out of the shop and down the street, they stopped in front of Akito's store and Sasuke banged a fist on it until the very tired and leery shop owner opened it.

"Akito-san, I am very sorry, but I need to use your piano. Oh, and I wondered if that book I ordered when we were in here a few days ago had come in yet," Sasuke tested a smile on the harried man who simply gaped at him.

"Sasuke, you _do_ know what time it is, don't you?" he sputtered incredulously.

"Ah, yes, and I _am_ sorry, but it's very important. Naruto is having trouble sleeping. Please?"

Akito tried to catch a glimpse of Naruto, who was doing his very best to wriggle out of Sasuke's hold and ignoring them both at the same time. The hollow look had gotten stronger and the shadows bruising the skin under his eyes did not escape Akito's shrewd notice, however. He let them in with a grunt of surprise and locked the door behind him as he went.

"I'll have to check in the back. I just got a shipment in from Mokuzai Nenshou no Toshi but don't get your hopes up. It's only been a few days after all," he groused, a bit disgruntled at having been woken up a full three hours before he normally had to worry about opening his shop. Sasuke waved him off and headed to the back of the main room with Naruto. Forcing Naruto down on the bench, Sasuke raised the fallboard then glanced around the shop.

"Ah. Let's see, you need music right?"

Naruto was struggling to look at him and Sasuke felt panic claw at his chest a little. Not now, not because of what he did. Please, don't disappear on me now. Finding a book that had music notes on the cover, Sasuke opened it to the first song he found and sat it down in front of Naruto. Then, he took up the small space behind him on the bench, spreading his legs out on either side of Naruto's. The song title read 'The Promise'. It was composed by someone named Michael Nyman. Sasuke had no idea who that was and didn't care. If it kept Naruto from slipping away again, he'd send the man his entire fortune. Naruto's fingers were curling into his hands so Sasuke unfurled them and set them on the keys. Seeing no movement, Sasuke studied the sheets of paper and tried to remember the notes and the other things Akito had mentioned when teaching Naruto the other day.

Struggling through the first few bars, Sasuke felt Naruto's fingers react and saw movement in his eyes when he glanced at them from the corner of his own. After a few moments, Naruto had taken over, with Sasuke's hands still on top. He made no move to take them away. It felt good, trying to match Naruto's motions with his own, their fingers sliding along each other smoothly. The music flowed slowly and enveloped them both. Sasuke leaned back eyes sinking closed and let it carry him. Soon, Naruto's body tilted and swayed in time with the piece and Sasuke followed. When the pace slowed to incorporate a different feeling, Sasuke leaned forward and brushed his lips against Naruto's neck. A note went flat and Sasuke covered Naruto's fingers again with his own lightly.

"Don't stop," he whispered. "Keep playing."

Naruto relented and continued to pulse out the music and Sasuke lifted his hands away. Running them up Naruto's arms until their position made it impossible for him to go further, he changed direction, resting them low on Naruto's hips and massaging them down his thighs then back up. Sliding them along Naruto's thin nightshirt, he listened as the music picked up in intensity and then, the song began to play again. Sasuke was careful, gently raising his hands up Naruto's sides while kissing down the side of his neck and back up to his face. Naruto canted his head to the side to meet Sasuke's mouth and they brushed together tenderly as the music slowed down again. A wave of something powerful engulfed Sasuke when he moved his hands further up and kissed Naruto again. Ghosting along Naruto's chest, Sasuke brought his hands around to his sides again when Naruto jerked forward and made a strangled sound in his throat.

"Huh? What?" Sasuke said hazily. Naruto's shoulders shook silently and Sasuke blinked, confused.

"Naruto, what?"

Then it hit.

"No way!" Sasuke couldn't help but snort out between fits of rising giggles.

"Naruto you . . . "

Naruto had turned in his seat as much as he could to glare vehemently, promising imminent death if he kept going. Sasuke couldn't resist.

"You're ticklish! Just in that spot, there," he pointed high up on his sides and let out a string of laughter he couldn't swallow. The laughter continued even as Akito came through the back with a book in hand scratching his head, puzzled. Naruto soon eked out quiet laughter as well and neither boy had taken notice of the store owner. Akito waited, feeling as though he was witnessing something quite special. Indeed, he had never heard either of them so content before. It was simple, maybe, but also precious, so he waited. Sasuke tumbled off the bench clutching his sides and Naruto was dragged down with him. Lying on the floor next to each other, Naruto and Sasuke chuckled and sniffed delightedly. Sasuke struggled to reach the same spot again and Naruto half-heartedly tried to fend him off. They kept at it until both began to wince a little at the pain in their sides. Naruto sat up when Akito coughed gently from behind the counter. Sasuke shot up as if he'd been caught stealing and swept his eyes down, mortified. Akito chuckled at them and then guffawed laughter until he felt tears streak down his cheeks.

"Well!" he crowed, "I haven't seen anything that cute since my grandson insisted that pomegranates were actually pom-poms that the school children no longer wanted so they had buried them in the fields to grow trees and fruit!"

Sasuke glanced over at Naruto with his head still down and saw him puff up like an injured bird. He snickered a little but soon realized why they'd had to stop as his sides ached pitifully. He frowned and smacked Naruto's hand away when he tried to grasp his fingers. Naruto peered over at him, eyes half-lidded and smiling devilishly.

"No," Sasuke said impishly, "we're going home, _to bed_! Maybe later." He got up and retrieved the book Akito held out for him and left quickly after paying, not bothering to wait for Naruto or say goodbye to the well-meaning older man. Naruto caught up before Sasuke had gone ten feet and their hands touched. Sasuke resisted the urge to push them together. But, Naruto would have none of it. He grabbed Sasuke's wrist and pulled him to a stop. Sasuke turned around and his heart twisted at the forlorn look in his eyes.

"Hmph, don't do that. I said we could do something later, if you want, so stop."

But the look persisted and Sasuke realized it must have been what he said, about this village being home.

"You want to go back don't you? To Konoha?"

Naruto nodded slowly. He made a few signs hesitantly and Sasuke read them all too well in the faint light of dawn. 'I want to see them again. I want to know how they are. I don't want to have to read it in one of your messages,' he signed.

Sasuke felt the guilt but pushed it back, staring at Naruto with desperation making his eyes darker. He looked away just as Naruto stepped close enough to take his other hand.

"Can't we . . . ," he started before his voice failed.

"Can't we just stay here? You like it here," he continued urgently, "It's beyond anything we've ever had before. I want to stay."

He finished firmly but knew in his heart that he had lost already. Naruto shook his head quickly and Sasuke felt the world rip away, from the air, to the sea, to the very ground he walked on. He didn't like the feeling. It was too close to how he'd felt when he'd come home by himself from the Academy training because no one had been there to pick him up only to find them all dead, massacred by the one person he thought could help him understand it. He did not want to leave but he knew that Naruto could not, would not, stay away any longer. Sighing, Sasuke touched a hand to Naruto's face and rubbed his thumb over his jaw.

"I will go with you. Not because I no longer think those bastards should all burn in eternal suffering, but because I can not live this life without knowing where this could go."

There was a suspicious sheen to Naruto's eyes and Sasuke watched him swallow visibly.

'You won't regret this. Things have only one way to go, now, anyway. You'll see. Kakashi will be able to help me sort out the truth from what they've been hiding. You can, too, right? I'm not worried. I want to see them again. I know they're not all responsible. They matter, too, Sasuke.'

All Sasuke could think was that he liked how Naruto said his name with his fingers and how he wrote it on his skin. He would leave a note for Koji-san and Hoku in the morning. They would leave at first light. It was easier that way. Maybe, sometime later, they could come back, and if Naruto managed to convince his friends that Sasuke meant no ill will, some of them might travel with them, as a sort of vacation. Of course, Naruto still wasn't talking yet. He might not ever regain speech and then they would be back sooner than he thought. Sasuke pushed that thought aside for when he truly needed it. They had enough to muddle through in their times together without borrowing more. Right now, he made his way around Naruto swiftly, smiling at his raised eyebrows.

"We're going to need a lot of music sheets, right? I have a feeling if you don't get hands on a piano yourself, you might be getting one as a gift in the near future."

Naruto's eyes widened considerably more than Sasuke had ever seen them and with his mouth open, he really had gone farther from the handsome boy Sasuke had come to know so well in the past weeks., He looked far too innocent and trusting, though it wasn't as if he couldn't handle himself even with injury upon insult upon injury. Sasuke smirked.

"Maybe I'll tell Akito you don't want any," he shrugged and slowed his pace to a sedate walk. Naruto rushed past him, planting a soft kiss at the corner of his mouth and drawing a few quick characters on his palm, before speeding back into the shop. Sasuke stood there, momentarily dumbfounded. He wanted to ingrain this instant in his memory as clearly as he could. Closing his eyes he reached down and traced the characters on his palm with his own hand, the remnants of Naruto's touch still faint there. 'You're beautiful.'

Sasuke smiled madly and raced after his friend, happy for the first time in many years.


	15. Doll House, Our House

**Author's Note:** No more begging. This story will continue to be posted, no matter what. I just so enjoy all your comments though. Especially Sneakyfox, ItaNarulover who I noticed placed my story on that person's list of fic recs (thanks!), and Leila. I didn't forget anyone else's either, I never do.

I recommend popping in the song 'The Promise' again for about the first half of this fic. The scene it is highly featured in inside the beautiful film, 'The Piano', actually inspired this chapter, I hate to admit. I hate to admit it because it fits so well and yet is not wholly my own creation.  But, the chapter is highly charged and dark and beautiful, so perhaps you'll forgive the origin of the muse for it. .com/watch?v=hdWLwRexMRA

**Warning!** The following chapter is very violent and has questionable images, please use discretion while reading! Kishi would probably take one look at this story, refuse publishing rights and then go throw up in the bathroom before calling in the boys in white. But I don't mind. I like beating up my characters a little to give them an extra antagonist that isn't easily defeated and then giving them a chance to overcome it. Also, the bit at the end should clue you in to what's up next for our adorable couple! 

**Chapter 14**

**Doll House, Our House**

Sasuke turned back to see that Naruto was still following. He seemed to be getting more agitated as they drew closer to the village and Sasuke wondered, not for the first time, whether or not this was a good idea. Sasuke didn't think for one minute that the village that had cursed and lied to Naruto was willing to give up all the fear and hatred for the thing inside his beloved. Sasuke stopped moving. Beloved, where had that come from? When had _that_ started? Sasuke sighed. The foreboding clouds seemed to agree with his presumptions about the future. They growled their anticipation at him, as he felt the first few drops on his exposed skin.

"Let's hurry a little, Naruto. You'll get sick if we're out in this too long."

Again, there it was. He was worried about him. Sasuke shook his head as Naruto turned toward him with a smile and just a little doubt in his eyes. But, Naruto shook his head as if to clear it and walked on ahead, turning his head slightly and smiling in that way of his, as if to say 'I know something you don't and if you want it, you have to play'. Trekking along beside him, Sasuke felt fingertips brush his and then move up and down, or out and in. Sasuke smiled. It was only slight, but it was there. He smiled because he knew. He knew what Naruto was _really _doing. Playing . . .

* * *

Tsunade sighed. The strain of dealing with wounded soldiers after that last battle, losing track of Naruto and then finding the kid . . . like _that_. It was all getting to be just a little too much. On top of that, Naruto learning about his parents, and from such a man; she shuddered. She was just thankful he was back in the village, even if he was a bit . . . _different._ Now, all she had to do was convince Sasuke it would be in Naruto's best interest to get him talking and, eventually, training again. Sasuke had scoffed at the idea. Truthfully, if it had been any other person, or ninja, Tsunade would not have mentioned a return to the very job that had nearly cost their life, especially when taking into account the circumstances behind it all. But, the woman also knew Naruto. She really did, as much as Sasuke knew him, perhaps even better. The boy would not be able to live his life the way he wanted without his skills as a ninja. It was affecting him more than Sasuke had wanted to admit. She had heard the man speak, of course, and knew of his trouble in keeping Naruto _here_ and _grounded_, but simply breathing was not enough. Not enough for her and not enough for Naruto, not by a long shot.

She only hoped it wasn't too late to reach him, and that his new found love, both for the man who traveled with him and for the music he seemed to have taken a fondness for, would help rather than hinder. She shook her head, stretched her arms up above her, arched her back and stood up. Heading over to the window, her gaze slid out over the village and toward the Hokage Mountain.

"I hope it all goes as you wished," she spoke to the statue softly.

* * *

Sasuke had spent the better part of the afternoon cleaning and preparing the house. Naruto had shaken his head fiercely when Sasuke had begun pulling him in the direction of the Uchiha compound. He then proceeded to pout and lead Sasuke away, toward the east end of town where he, apparently, had sent a clone to rent a house. Sasuke was a little irritated that he'd been persuaded to even follow him, not to mention actually deign to step foot inside. It didn't matter that it was quite pretty, with gray, slatted roof tiles that ended with a row of curved ones at the bottom, metal window shutters in a floral design and a neatly manicured lawn complete with a small fountain. And, there was Naruto standing in the middle of the yard with his face turned toward the sun, looking for all the world like the light was being blessed by _him_ instead of the other way around. It was almost how he looked while seated at the piano. That face and that expression . . . . Sasuke already knew it would be impossible to live without it, even if that thought scared him. The worst part was, Naruto didn't even know about it, just like he didn't know that he had managed to quell the intense hatred as that found inside Gaara, Zabusa, even Sasuke himself. He could feel it happening, though never more strongly than when he listened to the man play. That scared him. He wasn't sure if he could handle opening himself up, even to someone as strong and resilient as this. To not only survive that battle, but destroying someone as powerful and deadly as Pein was a feat Sasuke didn't think even Kakashi would have been able to accomplish alone. Then, before he could process his grief over the loss of the girl he had been in love with for so long, he'd been taken. Taken . . . and broken.

He felt a stabbing in his chest and rubbed at it absently. He was sure it wasn't physical, but it had been a long time since he'd felt it. A feather light touch on his hand had him looking down. Naruto's tan fingers, too short and thick to make as excellent use of the piano as he could otherwise, were stroking him lightly. He picked up the fingers and brought them to his mouth, kissing them softly. The look in Naruto's eyes betrayed him, even when his voice was silent. He was worried.

"I'm fine," Sasuke told him. Naruto just smiled sadly. Sasuke huffed.

"If you must know, it's this house. It looks like something out of a fairytale. And you expect we'll be living here, happily ever after, do you?"

Sasuke hadn't meant to snap at him. He was just so on edge, the ominous clouds had followed them and the feeling that they had made a mistake wouldn't leave him. He instantly regretted the words, when he saw the look in Naruto's eyes. A flash of hurt followed by a dulling of color, strange how they seemed to be able to reach varying hues of blue depending on his mood. He would have to ask him about it, when Naruto was willing to _really_ answer. Again he felt a touch at his hand. Naruto was writing. '_If you really hate it, we can go back. I just don't want you to be tempted into that place again. You need to move away from that time, not back to it. And, before you say it, I'm trying to do the same. Why else would I come back?'_ Guilt flashed in those beautifully expressive eyes, if only for an instant. Sasuke had seen it, though, and regretted even more his choice in words.

But, instead of apologizing, he merely laid his head on Naruto's shoulder and pulled him into a loose embrace which Naruto returned with ferocity.

"I don't hate it," he mumbled into the cloth near his mouth. "It's actually quite beautiful."

He could practically feel Naruto smile at the admission. Slowly, they were both making their way back. It was just so hard, like trudging through mud, then running through quicksand, the earth pulling at their feet as they struggled to gain ground over their memories.

"I have to go." Naruto looked up at this. "We need food for this place, right?" Sasuke answered the question before it could even reach the other man's eyes.

"And, it probably wouldn't hurt to check out some of the other shops. A house needs a lot of things to make it comfortable." He turned and headed back for town, leaving Naruto to rub his hand behind his head and grin sheepishly. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto might have been thinking about Sasuke's well being more than his own, just as Sasuke did the opposite, but when it came to mundane chores, he was still very much a lost cause.

Three hours later found them doggedly tramping the streets of western Konoha. They'd already picked up the essentials Sasuke figured they would need. Soap, towels, sheets, curtains (there hadn't been any on the windows and the shutters looked to be more for decoration, than to keep away the light of early morning), packaged foodstuffs, dishware and cutlery . . . the list went on. Everything that a small cottage needed to become a home, they had. Sasuke had even given a deposit for some new furniture as the beds in the house looked about ready to collapse. The rooms, what he'd seen of the ones on the bottom floor, anyway, had been spacious. Dark, maple-wood floors; walls of gray and light blue and cream for the living area, dining room and kitchen respectively; light oak for the kitchen, coffee and end tables rounded out the ensemble. A sturdy dark brown leather couch and white fur rug gave the open living room a comfortable vibe. The second story Sasuke had only glanced at, making notes about the furniture before heading to the bathroom to scout out what would be needed there.

And, so it was at the end of their foray to town that Sasuke decided they might need something beyond light fixtures, furniture or bedding. He had spied the shop a few minutes before Naruto, and so, had caught the look of longing on the boy's face. Turning his head, Sasuke glimpsed the black and ebony of keys and the shining surface of a baby grand. He wondered, idly, what it was doing in a place like this. He'd never heard of a music shop in Konoha. Being responsible for the training and housing of the country's defense force in the form of ninja meant most of the stores, if not selling weapons or ninja gear, sold liquor or food. After all, there really wasn't much use for a ninja to learn an instrument unless they were planning on turning it into some kind of genjutsu. Sasuke didn't say anything as he watched Naruto cross the street and enter the shop, he simply followed.

* * * *

The bell rang above the door with a cheerless clang. Naruto could almost smell the age of the wood. Dust hung in the air and swirled in the light from the single bay window. He didn't see anyone at the bar. Only upon entering the building, did he realize it was, in fact, a bar and not some kind of music store. It made more sense to Naruto. Bars were more common when your potential clients spent their lives chasing criminals, assassinating people without reasons or the need for them, or worse, watching teammates, friends, fall to the blade of an enemy. He clenched his fist in frustration. He wasn't supposed to be dwelling on all that. Besides, he'd yet to meet with anyone from his old team (aside from Sasuke) or even the old hag. He'd let Sasuke handle it all as he'd been too busy puking his guts out. His nerves had gone haywire at being pulled back to the stress, pain and fear brought on by all that had happened not much more than a month ago. He stalked over to the piano and lifted the fallboard. His fingers stroked the keys reverently, though he didn't notice it. He simply relished in the feel of them. If he were really being honest with himself, it was probably more the music and not the piano. He could probably get away with a different instrument, one easier to play, and still have the same feeling of contentment. But, he didn't really believe that. He doubted Sasuke did, either, not after seeing how quickly Naruto had taken to the instrument. He pulled the overlarge bench back and sat down. Sasuke was suddenly at his elbow making the air around him charged, as usual. Naruto still didn't know how he did that.

The sound when he hit the keys was not as out-of-tune as he'd been expecting. Immediately, and with a large grin painted on his face, Naruto launched into the piece he'd managed to pilfer off of Akito when they'd gone back in for more books. Akito had grumbled and groused, not happy that his best customers were leaving so suddenly and without a proper send-off. Neither Sasuke nor Naruto believed for a minute that he wasn't devastated at the thought of them going without some assurance that they would visit again. Naruto had taught him how to make the signs for 'see you later' and for the word 'promise' before leaving. That had seemed to lift the man's mood well enough, at least until he started to tear up as they walked past the shop a little while later, bags packed and with Sasuke tugging Naruto around to face the road so he wouldn't trip over his own feet. Naruto had scowled and Sasuke had smirked until he got a face full of mud and they had both chased each other out of the village streets enthusiastically. What Akito didn't know, of course, was that Naruto had taken to carving the keys of a piano into pieces of wood or stumps of trees along the way and practicing on them.

Sasuke had moved in behind him now, as he had at the bookstore, straddling his legs on either side and in back of Naruto's. One of the other man's hands had wrapped around his middle and began toying with the bottom of his shirt while the other had taken the place of Naruto's right hand on the keys, inking out the notes in near perfection, though not with the same flair as Naruto. Naruto, in the meantime, had used his right hand to begin playing with the hair at the back of Sasuke's head. He watched through half-lidded eyes as Sasuke's hand pushed at the fabric of his shirt and began running patterns along his abdomen. He could feel Sasuke frown; probably at how thin Naruto was still. But at the moment, the blonde was not all that curious. Instead, he pushed at the back of Sasuke's head as he turned his own to the side and up. Their lips met in a gentle caress, but Naruto pulled back just as he felt Sasuke begin to push for more.

'You know, if you keep this up,' he wrote on the back of the hand that was creeping up his chest, 'we'll be christening this piano before we've managed to convince the owner of this . . . _fine_,' he pressed harder to emphasize the word, 'establishment to part with it.' Sasuke breathed out while smiling a little. Naruto could tell the man didn't care who saw or knew, but he didn't push it. Suddenly, his instincts clued him into the fact that they weren't alone any longer, and he could tell by Sasuke's expression that he knew it, too. And, while he didn't sense any ominous intent from the stranger, he also wouldn't have believed it of Tsunade or Kakashi to do what they did. Naruto turned toward the bar smiling. The woman who greeted him did not look all that enthusiastic at finding her bar invaded so close to dinnertime by a couple of has-been ninja.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing at my piano?" she growled. Naruto wasn't sure how long she'd been standing there, but Sasuke seemed to tense up when she glanced at him. Her eyes had changed markedly.

"You're the Uchiha," she said dumbly.

Naruto nearly growled in annoyance. Were people really born without the ability to learn manners? It seemed so. Alright, he wasn't exactly high class, but, damn it, anyone would be able to figure out that mentioning his name in that way, and by distinction, his family, would piss Sasuke off. Hell, it would piss anyone off. To be reminded not only that you're the last of your family, but, in turn, how you came to be the last . . . and then, to have those looks thrown at you, as if people were waiting for him to do something, anything to prove that the legacy of strength and morality the Uchiha had left to him was not gone. Little did most of the village know how different their idea of the Uchiha and the truth of what at least some of its members had _really _been into would probably have them falling on their swords. Oh, the horror to see your idols as human. Naruto rolled his eyes at the woman and pointed at the piano, and then made the universal sign for money after pointing at himself. She frowned at him then. Her eyes cleared and she frowned harder, a look of disgust crossing her face for just a moment.

"I'm sorry. It's not for sale. It's still being used to entertain the customers."

Her tone left no room for argument, but that didn't stop Sasuke. Such things were easily rectified if you've got enough money and the added gift of being able to force a person like that into submission whenever you want to. Although, if he was going to take it that far, Naruto would rather buy a brand new instrument from one of the shops he'd heard about from the old man, the ones in northern Fire Country, rather than have to pull his lover from the clutches of an ANBU; and, all because of pride. He reached his hand out to the dark-haired man and tapped his shoulder. Sasuke had been in the process of arguing with the woman about her just needing the right incentive but turned to Naruto at the touch. Naruto moved his hand to cup the other's cheek in a gentle whisper of skin on skin. Sasuke's eyes softened, and then, hardened again as Naruto shook his head. Naruto kept his hold on Sasuke and shook his head again, harder, and made the sign to tell him they could leave. Sasuke sighed.

"If you want," came the reply.

Together, they exited the shop and made their way, packages and all, toward the eastern end of Konoha and home. Naruto still wasn't sure if that's what this place was, but he was willing to find out. In any case, he couldn't very well leave the entire village to be picked on by those vultures who called themselves a council of elders or to be attacked by rival ninja. Konoha had grown even more powerful, and, as a result, was an even greater target. And, it was all thanks to him and his use of that technique. If he was going to prove to Tsunade and the council that vengeance rated next to nothing compared to the lives of those he cared about, not to mention those who couldn't protect themselves, then he had a lot of work to do. He was glad for Sasuke, though. Had he not been with him, Naruto knew this journey back probably never would have happened. Naruto hadn't realized, but Sasuke was thinking the same thing.

Sasuke could feel them. They were not ninja, but their aura still spoke of menace. Naruto could, too, he could tell. The man's back had straightened and his shoulders had gone taut. Whatever else Naruto had become, it was not what these people seemed to have in their heads. The demon, Kyuubi, had only followed orders. Or, was that God, now, and not demon? Naruto had told him of the pact and while it was hard to believe, Sasuke knew Naruto would have done anything, _anything_ for the chance to keep these people safe. 'Ungrateful assholes,' he thought, as they made their way carefully toward one of the training grounds. Best to take a short cut home, one that would give them cover that only a ninja would be able to keep up with. But, before he knew what was happening, Naruto had spun around, glared into the growing crowd of angry civilians, taken Sasuke's hand, and pulled him into a fiery kiss. Staring back at them in defiance, he then turned to walk away. Sasuke could feel the anger and hate radiating off the villagers soar at the display. "Naruto," he growled a warning. Too late, he barely caught sight of the rock as it sailed past him and struck his companion in the side of the head. Naruto stumbled but didn't fall. Sasuke turned angrily around and, again, was surprised by the speed and accuracy of the people before him. 'So much for ninja skills,' he mumbled to himself as three townsfolk held him down while a fourth secured his hands. It's not that he couldn't break the bonds, Naruto, either, for that matter.

But, they both knew that attacking the villagers, even in self-defense, wasn't going to be tolerated by the council. They would simply take the beating and go home to lick their wounds in private. Sasuke actually found himself nearly smiling, despite the situation they were in, at the thought of being able to lick his way all over Naruto. He had had too much free reign to think only of sex lately. So, he smirked instead.

"If you're going to do anything, make it quick. I've got a house to put together and my friend still owes me dinner."

Naruto's face lit up in a half-smile despite the strain Sasuke knew he had to be under. There were four men holding him down, with one of his arms held across a tree trunk. Sasuke wondered why, if they were going to beat him for using the demon to protect them, they would choose now. Naruto had been injured after the battle and had disappeared right after only to turn up again, later, after that man had . . . Sasuke shuddered. He didn't want to think about what that man had done to his lover. There was that word again. Lover. Beloved. He was getting distracted, now, and that was bad, even when faced with civilians who didn't know the first thing about battle. They were stretching Naruto's right arm out to the side; and then Sasuke saw it, at the same time as he heard the woman speak. It was the girl from the bar. She was yelling at Naruto at the same time as she waved a knife in front of his face. Suddenly, allowing them to capture and hold him just for the sake of continuing to earn the elders trust seemed like the most stupid idea in the world and so Sasuke began to struggle. Looking at Naruto's eyes that held a hint of panic, he could tell that Naruto thought the same thing.

"Let go," Sasuke spoke quietly, but the panic was beginning to leech into his voice.

"I'm afraid we can't do that Uchiha-san," said a voice to his left.

"You think you're in love with him, do you?" the angry cry came from the woman holding the knife. "Answer me! Are you in love with him?" Sasuke began shouting now.

"He can't answer you!" Sasuke yelled out. The woman didn't even glance at him. She held the knife over Naruto's fingers.

"Tell me you're in love with him. Tell me you're not a demonic being out to steal our children. Tell me, and I'll stop."

Sasuke knew that last part was a lie and could see Naruto felt the same way. He could also see the panic beginning to grow as he watched them grab onto Naruto's wrist.

"No," he cried out and struggled harder. Naruto shook his head. Sasuke didn't know if it was meant for Sasuke to stay or for the woman to stop. She had a glazed look in her eyes, part fear, and part rage.

"Stop it!" Sasuke was screaming now. "You don't know what you're doing! He isn't the one responsible!"

None of them listened and he watched as that insufferable demon of a woman brought the knife down right on Naruto's fingers. Naruto had barely made a sound, but the look of utter shock on his face was heart-breaking. The crowd seemed to float away. Sasuke could sense other ninja in the background, hear their murmuring, but he only had eyes for one. Naruto had tried to get up, cradling his injured hand the index and middle fingers gone.

"No, no, no, no, no . . ." Sasuke hardly noticed his surroundings and could care less who heard what. He scrambled up to his feet as Naruto stumbled and sat on the ground. He blinked at Sasuke and took in a breath as if he was going to speak. He kept blinking as silent tears began to gather at the corners of his eyes. Sasuke kneeled down in front of him and cupped Naruto's face, his other hand reaching around his shoulders. Naruto leaned, no, melted, into him, and Sasuke held on tight as he felt Naruto succumb to the awaiting darkness that unconsciousness offered. Sasuke could hear voices again and looked up. Kakashi was there, right there. 'Where was he before?' burned through Sasuke's mind as he stared at the grey-haired ninja. Then, that thought and others exploded outward.

"Where were you?! Huh? Where in the hell were you?!"

Kakashi seemed to fold in on himself, cringing.

"Where were you when they did this? They cut them off! Do you hear me? They cut his fingers off!" Sasuke gestured to Naruto's hand, screaming until his throat went raw. Kakashi seemed to be trying to speak, probably asking why they had not fought back. Sasuke shook his head repeatedly, fingers unconsciously kneading Naruto's shoulder.

"We're ninja . . . or, we were. The council would've used it as an excuse if we'd fought them!" Sasuke stared at the empty space in front of them, clutching Naruto fiercely.

"I'd have said they planned it, except I know they didn't," Sasuke murmured, stealing a glance up at Kakashi. He went back to holding onto Naruto while leaning his cheek against Naruto's hair, rocking him back and forth. He heard Kakashi trying to get his attention again and grudgingly looked up.

"I wasn't asking why you didn't fight back or what happened. That's not important right now. If we're going to try to save them, we need you to let go."

Sasuke continued to stare until it dawned on him. Kakashi had meant saving Naruto's fingers, his ninja abilities, and his music. Slowly, painfully, he relented and relinquished his hold on the only thing he considered worthy, the only thing he cared so achingly for. Heat had coursed down his cheeks and Sasuke realized that he was crying. Aside from the first time he'd seen Naruto while in the village, right after that man had gotten to him, he hadn't cried since his parents' deaths; that had been his secret and his alone. They all seemed to understand the gravity of the situation and left him there, taking Naruto with them. Only Kakashi stayed, kneeling down to put a hand on his shoulder, and Sasuke was grateful for it. Although he hadn't really noticed because of the rain - when had it started raining? -Kakashi had begun to weep as well. He did feel Kakashi's hands on both his shoulders, turning him gently so that he could embrace him. That was how Sasuke's first evening back in Konoha came to an end, with Kakashi holding him as he openly wept and Naruto, his Naruto, in danger of slipping even further away instead of climbing out of the wastes these people had sent him to.

* * * *

Sasuke entered the darkened hospital room quietly and shut and locked the door behind him. No one was due in to check on Naruto for another few hours but he wanted to make sure they had that time to themselves. Moving slowly, he neared the bed, watching the sheet covering Naruto rise and fall gently in time with his breathing. Sasuke sighed quietly and sat down in the chair beside the bed, curling his fingers over the exposed arm. A special glove the medics had made covered the re-attached fingers and enveloped the rest of Naruto's hand, leaving the others bare. Sasuke stared at it and sighed again, peering back up at Naruto's face. Naruto was awake, staring at the floor silently. Sasuke began speaking softly trying to convey everything he was feeling in the only words he could think of at the moment.

"My father," he said slowly, "my father was a good man."

Naruto seemed to hone in on Sasuke's voice. He turned his head toward Sasuke, keeping it bowed low.

"Maybe he didn't end up that way and maybe Hiroku's madness . . . twisted it, but I don't think so. I started to doubt him, after the things my brother, and Madara, showed me. But, you . . . you saw it. He was a good man. Thank you, Naruto. If you can hear any of this, thank you."

Sasuke leaned in to whisper into his friend's ear, "I'm sorry I couldn't keep them from hurting you again. Get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up."

Sasuke stared at him, emotions he'd long ago thought dead welling up inside him. They broke open suddenly and tears welled and spilled freely when Naruto turned his head up to meet his eyes, awareness fully present and heartbreaking in them.

"Sasuke," he murmured softly and then, beginning to sob followed by screaming while tears streamed down his face, he collapsed into Sasuke's arms, as if he'd found some true measure of safety at last. Sasuke couldn't help freezing up at first, shock widening his eyes and freezing up his muscles. Recovering quickly, Sasuke clung to Naruto while crying a little himself, relief overtaking everything else he'd been feeling.

"Naruto, my Naruto, welcome home," was the only thing he could think to say. Other words got caught in his throat, then, but Sasuke knew there was no need for more. Their shared experiences and there separate and yet similar pain had helped tie them together. Yet, Sasuke felt there were far too many other things stronger than that pain that would keep those strings protected. Pushing away from Naruto a little, Sasuke rose off the bed he'd ended up on and headed toward the door. He'd felt the shaking in Naruto's body and knew he could probably use a shot of something for the pain in his hand. Naruto glanced questioningly at him when Sasuke turned back to explain.

"I'm going to get a nurse to see about your hand. I don't want anything else to happen to it while you're here."

Naruto smiled softly and wiggled the fingers at him from atop the bedcovers, then raised it up off the pillow to wiggle them harder at Sasuke while the smile stretched farther up his face. Sasuke turned around and lifted a hand to the knob.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out.

Sasuke heard rustling and knew what Naruto was doing. He turned back and immediately his eyes widened at the sight before him and he stood frozen, breathe coming heavy.

"Sasuke," Naruto said a little more calmly, "stay with me, just for tonight."

Sasuke swallowed thickly, unable to keep his eyes off the beautiful landscape before him, so different from all the other times he'd had the chance to glimpse Naruto so exposed. Maybe it was only the circumstances that had made his mouth go dry and his palms itch nervously. That was it, the circumstances were different. That was why . . .

"Okay," he replied evenly.

AN: Next chapter . . . hot, sweaty male on male . . . I'll let you fill in the blanks! 


	16. The Heart Asks the Pleasure First

**Warning: **Definite male/male relationship as well as . . . male sex. Yeah, it's finally here! The title of this chapter is also another title to the song from the previous chapter or two, 'The Promise', from Michael Nyman. This version's a bit slower and a bit longer, but I won't post a URL since it's in the last two chapters and I figure any other dramatic, romantic music would work better. Plus, you all are probably tired of having to click on it and listen while reading, some people prefer to just read. Well, I won't stop you! Enjoy! 

Oh, and I apologize for the length, but the sex wouldn't give me a good place to stop and neither did the rest of the chapter. I hope you all don't mind! ;)

**Chapter 15**

**The Heart Asks the Pleasure First**

Naruto stood in front of Sasuke, his chest bare to the waist. He'd taken the hospital shirt off and let it fall to the ground with a whisper of sound. Sasuke had still been unable to move until Naruto smiled shyly at him, anxiety clearly warring with this new bravado.

"So . . . I've never really done anything like this before," Naruto started, the nervous movement to his hands, both of them, catching Sasuke's eye. Naruto glanced at his wrapped fingers, formed them into a fist a couple of times and then looked back at Sasuke.

"I don't regret it, coming back," he said firmly.

Sasuke was too busy fighting the haze in his mind as he followed the line of Naruto's throat to the dip in his collar bone, and down his chest, to the rippling of muscle in Naruto's abdomen as he spoke. He couldn't understand why Naruto had captured his mind so completely this time, when he'd spent so many hours during a spar or training staring at the same thing without becoming so aroused. Or, maybe he had refused to admit it at the time, preferring to run from it or calling it a distraction from his goals. How laughable that seemed right now. Especially with Naruto's voice in the background: slightly hoarse from misuse, just as scratchy, deep and dry as always, but still so beautiful. Sasuke knew that he had missed it certainly, but when he had heard it, calling so softly, with his back turned, the jolt of excitement and fear and passion had been instantaneous and warm and arousing all together. Sasuke wet his lips quickly. God, he really had missed it.

Naruto looked down at the special glove on his hand again and back at Sasuke through lowered lids. There eyes met and a hot, driving force seemed to overtake them both. There was no escaping it. They could only claim it and hope, washed away in a sea of passion, to follow the current.

Crossing the spare hospital room in quick strides, Sasuke collided with Naruto in a crushing, sensual kiss, lips and tongue meshing hotly. He brought his hands up to thread his fingers in Naruto's hair and then brushed them along the sides of his face. Naruto had wrapped his arms around Sasuke's back with a force that was both like, and unlike, the strength he carried with him in battle. Ferocious and commanding, he pulled Sasuke in until their bodies melded together with hard muscles covered by smooth skin rippling under their clothes passing exhilaration by at the contact. Sasuke could feel the calluses on Naruto's fingers work their way over his shirt and up to his scalp. Sasuke hummed in appreciation at the different texture. He leaned into Naruto, brushing heated kisses along his neck and over his ear, nibbling at the bottom of a little. At first, Naruto sighed and made small sounds in the back of his throat. But, when he felt Sasuke's lips nibbling at his earlobe, he gasped. Then he felt his breath whirl in his ear and he giggled a bit. Embarrassed, he pulled back only to feel Sasuke's arms grasp onto him tighter as he pushed them back toward the bed. They fell together, Naruto ending up on his back with Sasuke driving the breath from his lungs as he came down on top of him. The proximity and the impending threat of actual sex made Naruto suddenly nervous again.

"Uh, Sasuke," he said as he felt the other boy continue to use tongue and lips to pleasure his neck and move lower down to his shoulder. When there was no answer except more kissing, Naruto brought his hands up and pushed at his chest. Sasuke looked down at him, confusion bright in his eyes.

"Naruto? What is it?"

"Uh, remember I said I hadn't done anything like this before? I meant, you know, well . . ."

For a moment Sasuke stare at the bed sheets before glancing down at him only to look away again hurriedly.

"Naruto . . . you're not the only one, you know. But, if you want to stop at all, at any time, just tell me, okay?" He was looking at Naruto now, and that made him feel better. The serious tone in his voice and the tenderness that had softened his eyes made him feel warm and had chased the anxiety in his stomach down to a much quieter level. Naruto took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly before swallowing a little.

"O-okay. I just thought . . . well . . . if we could go slow, and if you could . . . be the one to . . . do it. Um, I mean, I wouldn't mind if . . ."

Sasuke smile again and there was no hint of a sneer or any sarcasm in his voice as he strove to banish the unspoken fear.

"Naruto, however far you want to go, we can do. I'm new at this too, so it might not be everything you might be thinking about. It might be even better. But, if you trust me, because I trust you, then I think it will be okay, whatever happens. Alright?"

Naruto smiled at that, brighter and feeling more confident than before. Sasuke reached over his head own head and pulled his shirt off before grazing kisses along his skin again, moving further down until he traced the skin around his belly button. Naruto grunted and gasped, enjoying the new sensations. The nervousness bloomed again when he felt a hand at his crotch, stroking up and down and mixing with a heat tightening in his stomach. He gasped and shifted his hips around. He felt the bed dip deeper as Sasuke lay down on top of him fully. All the heat and pleasure bubbled up and warred with the queasy feeling in his stomach and Naruto let out a small, shaky moan. When Sasuke centered his hips down on top of Naruto's and began pressing and rolling them up and down, Naruto gasped again. His penis had begun to ache and it scared him a little. It had also become uncomfortably hard and grown larger, he could tell. He had no idea really, what happened during sex. They hadn't exactly covered anything like it in academy training. He wished now that he had read Jiraiya's books more thoroughly.

The thought of Jiraiya and all that they'd done and seen on their travels, how he had died, what he had kept from Naruto, nearly silenced the pooling and tightening in his abdomen and chased away what he knew had to be the first erection of his life. He could see his dick softening a little already.

"Sasuke!" he called desperately, wishing for some kind of reassurance or an explanation as to what was happening.

"Naruto, just tell me, does it feel good?" Sasuke whispered gently in his ear. Sasuke's eyes had slipped closed somewhere along the way and he opened them slightly to peer at Naruto' face. The glow from the lamp on the nightstand beside the bed had washed him in bronze tones that complimented his already honey colored skin.

"Uh, I think so, yes," Naruto admitted, not wanting to sound as naive as he felt. Sasuke brushed their hips together again, then reached a hand down to unzip first Naruto's pants and then his own.

"Yeah?" Sasuke crooned silkily. Naruto nodded quickly. He smiled warmly at the assertion as he reached inside and grabbed onto Naruto's stiffened penis and drew it out. Naruto wondered vaguely through the haze of passion and fear at being touched and aroused so quickly whether Sasuke knew that he could make faces like that. He cried out and shut his eyes tightly as Sasuke's fingers squeezed the swollen flesh of his cock and arched his back when his hand stroked up and down.

"Shhh, Naruto, we're going to get into trouble if you get too loud," he admonished.

"I can't help it," Naruto forced out breathlessly, twisting a little on the sheets, "It feels good." His face had twisted in a combination of pleasure and anxiety, lighting his eyes to a cool blue that Sasuke had never seen before.

"Look down for a minute, Naruto. Look at how you get when you're aroused. Your penis is thick, hard and not too long. I like it like this."

Naruto shifted his eyes down quickly and then away before daring to try again, this time for far longer.

"Really?" he asked, risking sounding like some nervous girl if it meant he could grab hold of something that would help him understand some of what he was feeling.

"I've never had sex, Naruto. But I have touched myself, at night, when no one would see. I've never been this hard though."

Sasuke brushed his exposed boxers and the bulge Naruto could see there against the hand holding onto his cock. Naruto arched up again, feeling Sasuke's hand move quicker and with easier strokes. Looking down, he stared at it, fascinated slightly by the reddish color and the length of it. It no longer looked anything like it did whenever he had to use the bathroom. When Sasuke reached in and brought out his own penis, the nervousness intensified at the same time as the coiling in his stomach increased.

"Touch me, Naruto. Touch yourself. Let yourself feel how good it is," Sasuke murmured next to his ear while grunting occasionally and panting heavily. He brought a hand up to rub one of Naruto's nipples and twirl it in between his finger and thumb. Naruto made more soft noises with his mouth closed. His cock felt wet now and he looked down quickly, scared that something bad had happened. Clear fluid leaked from the tip and Sasuke was rubbing up and down the whole length and surrounding the reddened tip with it steadily. The feeling was getting stronger and Naruto had to look away again.

"Touch it, touch me," Sasuke said again, more urgently. Naruto gave in and reached over, despite his hands shaking badly, and wrapped his fingers around Sasuke's penis. It felt hot, velvety and also hard as he held it in his hand. He could feel muscles twitching and pulsing inside. Swallowing roughly, Naruto began to stroke and caress it clumsily until he learned to follow Sasuke's movements on his own cock. Learning by example really could be a lot of fun, Naruto thought, and he grinned while humming deep in his throat. Sasuke had begun to make little noises of his own while rubbing his legs together with Naruto's, eyes closing every so often whenever Naruto increased the rhythm. Sasuke then took hold of his hand unexpectedly and brought it down to fondle his own cock. Naruto was amazed that it felt the same as Sasuke's yet different in a way. His was a little shorter and thicker, as Sasuke had said. It felt amazing. He watched Sasuke's face, feeling a blush rise in his cheeks when Sasuke smiled at him and stared down at their hands petting and rubbing at each other's penis.

"Sasuke," he breathed out, "Nnnnhh, hmmm, it's hot. What . . . what are you going to do now?" he finished airily, voice coming out higher than he wanted. Sasuke drew him into a deep kiss, tongues mixing together, his hand brushing along his jaw and over his ear before they both circled his hips. Naruto felt his pants and boxers being pulled away and he squirmed, feeling the nervousness shift back to his stomach and lower, slamming into his arousal though he felt strangely harder and hotter than earlier. When Sasuke disappeared for a moment, Naruto breathed in harshly and quickly a few times until he saw the familiar mop of glossy black hair and Sasuke returned to shift Naruto further back onto the bed and spread his legs a little. Lying back down on top of him, Sasuke could feel the slight shiver in the skin and see a bit of dull panic shielding the passion he found so enticing. He felt nervous fluttering in his own stomach and swallowed thickly. He had no desire to hurt Naruto, now or ever again, but he was pretty sure this was going to hurt, a lot. He had been telling the truth about this being his first time, but he had also seen enough while traveling with Orochimaru through less than reputable areas inside the towns they had frequented. He'd watched both a heterosexual and a homosexual couple make love on several different occasions. What was even more mortifying than finding both to be mildly arousing was that Orochimaru had known about them and teased him every day afterward for weeks with sly smiles and knowing looks.

Sasuke lowered himself slowly and rubbed their erections together again a few times before drawing onto his hands to stare at Naruto's face. He was so very captivated by the flickering emotions behind the yes and the swirling change of color it nearly made him drunk. He had experienced that a few times as well, and realizing that Naruto truly didn't know enough about any of this, nearly got off the bed completely. No, he wouldn't, couldn't do that to him. He had to let Naruto decide, which meant that he had to tell him what would happen next.

"Naruto, I've never done this before, but," at his words, Naruto had focused in on Sasuke, a suspicious glint flitting into his eyes. Sasuke hurried on.

"I've seen it, in a few villages I went to with _him_." He knew there was no need to clarify who he was talking about. Suspicion gave way to worry as Naruto continued to gaze at him.

"He never did anything, don't worry. But, I want you to understand that if you want me to keep going, it's going to hurt. You may even bleed."

A look of near terror passed over Naruto's face. He breathed out and Sasuke watched his chest rise and fall with it. Naruto blinked once, slowly. When he opened his eyes, the fear had calmed and hidden itself well, though Sasuke knew it was still there. Naruto, ever the tenacious optimist, wasn't going to let anything like that get in the way. Sasuke smiled when Naruto licked his lips and opened his mouth, then hesitated. He shifted his hands down to Naruto's cock then slid one of them lower and pressed against Naruto's anus.

"I'm going to put it inside here, Naruto. But, I should prepare you a little first." He could see Naruto's mind trying to work out how as confusion pulled his mouth into a frown. Sasuke worked a finger into Naruto's ass slowly and steeled his resolve at the warning hiss from his partner.

"What the . . . Sasuke, nngghh, that feels weird. I don't think I like it."

"Relax," he said soothingly. Sasuke used his other hand to coat Naruto's penis in more of the sticky fluid and drew the finger out only to replace it with two of the slicker ones, changing hands smoothly. He had remember a little late that the men he had seen usually used oil, cum or saliva to help with the friction. Pain twisted Naruto's features as Sasuke worked them in deeper, grunting at the extremely tight feel to the muscles inside. Really, he'd had no idea that it was so tight, though he supposed it made sense as it wasn't a natural sex organ and only allowed a few men to feel pleasure at all during sex of this kind. He hoped, for Naruto's sake, that he was one of them. If he was being really honest, he had fantasized about it too, late at night under the cover of starless nights or alone in his cell, so he should probably be hoping the same about himself.

"Sasuke, nnhh, ow, it really . . . I don't know if I can do this."

Sasuke levered up to plant light kisses on his jaw, feathering them up over the marks on his cheeks and tugging at his bottom lip, finally pressed their mouths together. He drew the kiss out, pressing harder, as he worked his fingers in deeper and wider, spreading the interior muscles as much as he could. When he felt Naruto stop tensing up and the fingers that had dug into his upper arms relax a little, he stopped moving his own fingers in and out but held them still inside the hot tunnel. Testing Naruto somewhat, he pressed into the walls of his rectum and fondled his way up and down. Naruto grunted and scrunched up his face, reddened cheeks sweating, breathing coming in heavy, shaky waves.

"It doesn't feel good at all? Not even a little?" he asked worriedly. If Naruto wasn't the type to grow excited at the stimulation of intrusion then this wasn't right; it wasn't right at all.

"Sasuke, nngghh, uh, I think . . .Uhhh, there," he said, panting and rolling his eyes into the back of his head a little before glancing down at his own cock and what little of his anus he could see. The sight of Sasuke's fingers moving inside him was thrilling at the same time as it was painful, arousing and uncomfortably daunting. Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief as he drew his fingers out and Naruto fought a sigh of his own at the pressure finally leaving him. He knew that Sasuke's cock was much lager. He could see that himself. But, Sasuke had warned him and he felt that a connection of this kind, with him, was worth a little injury. He'd suffered worse. Besides, the fingers invading him would have been much easier to handle had he known it could feel better than having his penis stroked. But, he was afraid Sasuke would think it was weird and so would wait to say something later. Right now he was busy preparing himself for the inevitable pain that was sure to come.

"Spread your legs, Naruto," Sasuke murmured. Naruto did as he was told, widened his legs until they stretched the entire width of the bed, bringing his heels up so that his calves met with his thighs. Turning his head away, he felt both aroused and uneasy at exposing himself so readily and with light coursing down every detail of his body for Sasuke to see. He wanted to pull his legs closed but fought the urge when he felt fingers course through his hair and cup his chin. Looking back, he saw something so close to what all the adults in the village had saved for their children, or more accurately the lovers and spouses returning from work or escorting them out to dinner that the words dried up in his throat.

"Take a deep breath, hold it in, and relax, Naruto," Sasuke said eyes unflinching and hands shaking slightly. Though, Naruto wasn't sure if it was because he felt the same nervous fear or it was only passion.

Naruto drew in a deep breath and tried to calm himself as he watched, and felt, Sasuke brush his penis against him, then begin to press forward. The pressure was immediate, as it had been with his fingers. What Naruto hadn't expected was the burning sensation and the tight, scraping pressure welling inside as Sasuke drew back and press forward again and again until he'd worked partway inside. Naruto watched a look close to pain stretch over Sasuke's face and wondered if it was hurting him, too.

"Ohh, uhhnn, Naruto," Sasuke moaned softly between breaths. Well, that answered that question. He was obviously enjoying it. Naruto wanted very much for the slight itching, the overwhelming burning pain and the pressure to ease so that he could join him.

"Sasuke . . . ow," Naruto struggled to breath evenly, "It hurts . . . uh, hnn, god!" His voice shook madly and a hot sensation had leaked into his eyes. He realized rapidly that he was very close to actually crying. He shut them tightly. His lips quivered and he bit at them harshly while striving to breathe more evenly through his nose.

Sasuke concentrated and drew back a bit once more, frowning a little. Sweat trailed down his already soaked forehead and traveled down his neck and shoulders.

"It's so tight, tighter than I thought. I can't . . . Just . . . try to relax."

Sasuke pushed his dick in a little further each time, fighting to keep control as a heat he'd never before experienced closed over it. When he hit something deep inside Naruto's anus, he stopped. His penis was a little more than two thirds in and he'd hit something. Sasuke tried to remember if he'd ever seen a man drive fully into another and could only remember that happening with men who had smaller cocks or were doing it differently, while on their hands and knees. Sighing shakily he pulled out just a tiny bit, moving as gently and slowly as possible back in and out again. Then he did it again, watching for blood. Seeing only a small amount on his penis but none of it running down the flesh surrounding Naruto's anus, he relaxed a little. He relaxed more when Naruto stopped breathing so painfully large and the shuddering had almost completely subsided. Sasuke breathed as deeply as the exertion and the heat both inside and outside his dick would allow. He began to thrust, slowly at first then a little faster and smoother, in and out of Naruto. Drawing him in closer, Naruto wrapped arms around his middle and lay back at a more comfortable angle. It helped Sasuke reach a better angle inside and he began to thrust completely in and out as far as he had gone the first time hitting the same flesh he had then.

Naruto felt Sasuke pull away yet again, probably in order to increase the rhythm of his thrusts at a better angle or to find still another one. But, while it had begun to change the feeling of pressure and satiate the harsh, scraped feeling he'd been trying to ignore, Naruto hated it. Reaching up just enough to run shaking fingers through Sasuke's shining hair, slick with sweat, made it a little better.

But, the frantic feeling hadn't gone completely. He needed more, more touching, more kissing. He felt as though, looking at the other man's expression, that Sasuke was edging even further away. Naruto couldn't have that and didn't understand why.

He'd been left behind before, by Sasuke so he could push forward to greater strength and power, by Sakura and Jiraiya, even his father, to a place he could not reach. Maybe that was it? He did not want Sasuke to be somewhere Naruto could not.

Using his elbows as leverage, Naruto shifted to ghost his lips over Sasuke: his mouth, jaw, neck, and finally, whispering on down his collarbone. Smiling slightly when he heard Sasuke's breathing hitch, Naruto did it again only this time with his fingertips. So light, but it was enough.

With his lips, Naruto again stole the breath from Sasuke as the pace quickened further. It began to feel different inside once more, almost pleasant. Sasuke was panting now, grunting and almost moaning. Naruto heard his name on the heavy air and he grinned.

"Sasuke," it came out strange, unlike any other time he had uttered that name.

"I want all of it, everything," he had no idea what he was talking about, but it didn't matter because Sasuke smiled. Truly, an actual smile and it was beautiful in its simplicity. Naruto caught his breath and held it without realizing it at the sight.

He felt Sasuke shift again, the pace of his thrusts steady as an arm snaked around his lower back, forcing more contact. _Yes, more._ Their heaving chests seemed to meld together and Naruto was seeing every shadow, every spark of color off Sasuke's creamy skin; it glowed all on its own to Naruto's tortured mind. He could feel heat again pulling in his stomach and his penis stirred once more. He had lost a lot of his erection at the beginning, not really able to hold a coherent enough thought to ask why. Or maybe it was just that he knew he would feel stupid for asking even though Sasuke would have answered, and answered without any condescension.

"Mmmm, Naruto, I can't hold back anymore," Sasuke murmured into the skin of his chest. He moaned low and guttural. "I don't want to."

Naruto could not have understood the reality of that last statement, not yet, but it was there. And, they were both so close now, in so many ways. The pressure inside Naruto's abdomen increased; his cock, openly twitching and spilling a sticky, white-ish fluid, jumped at the feel of Sasuke's long nimble fingers. _God, he did that only with one touch._ It was all that Naruto could form in his head before the pleasure from Sasuke's impatient cock sliding roughly into his ass reached a whole new level.

"God, I think something . . . ," Naruto choked out.

"Sasuke, wait! Something's . . . ," Naruto rasped into his ear. This new feeling was frightening, it was so intense, as if Naruto was on the edge of some dark abyss, or weightless in heavy water.

"Shhh, not too much more, almost there," Sasuke whispered, and Naruto felt reassured at the velvety chocolate sounds.

That was until his orgasm hit fully and it was all Naruto could do not to carve runnels into the flesh of Sasuke's shoulders. He couldn't keep the shout from bucking its way from the back of his throat either.

Sasuke, panting and grunting all the way, forced his cock roughly inside him a few more times before moaning harshly and half-collapsing against Naruto's shoulder.

After they'd had a little time to catch their breath and Sasuke had released Naruto long enough to pull his softened cock from Naruto's protesting anus, Sasuke caught Naruto's chin between his forefinger and thumb. _He must have felt me shaking_, Naruto mused.

"Are you alright?"

Naruto could not see his lover's eyes all that well in the dim light of the end-table's lamp, but he could hear the hint of concern. _That_ was one thing he _could_ understand, even if all the other thoughts running through his head left him dazed and confused.

"I don't know," he answered honestly.

"You will be." Sasuke's reply was firm but Naruto wasn't assured this time.

"It hurt, really hurt, especially at the end," he mumbled softly to Sasuke's shoulder, leaning his head down to nuzzle it slightly.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Sasuke hissed, leaning back quickly to glare at him.

"Really, of all the times to be silent . . .," Sasuke huffed indignantly.

Sasuke must have realized the line he had just crossed because he looked quickly up at Naruto, an unreadable expression on his face. Naruto felt his temper bubbling up, ever his friend and enemy. But the humiliation and hurt won over, making the growing stone in his stomach heavier.

"Well, I did at first, remember? But, after that, I didn't want to stop, really. And, I knew you would get mad. It's not like I knew what was going to happen," Naruto murmured as he stared sulkily out the window of their room.

_Stupid Sasuke, that asshole, he actually made me say it._

Naruto seethed inside his own head completely forgetting for the moment what had had him so anxious that he'd snapped at Sasuke.

"Naruto," he heard Sasuke say his name firmly and, he realized, probably not for the first time while he'd been fuming.

Naruto finally looked at him, still feeling edgy and out of sorts, forget the fact that his ass was beginning to burn and small arrows of pain were lacing up his spine and back down again.

Damn that stupid fox for toning down the healing factor in order to better assimilate it to keep from harming Naruto. So what if it would stop shortening his lifespan or that he would still heal faster than other ninja?

"Naruto, I'm not mad. You really will be fine, but you have to tell me when it's too much or you think you're not . . . ready, enough." It looked like it had hurt Sasuke to say those last few words, or maybe they had just tasted bad. Naruto huffed out a breath but Sasuke held up a hand.

"No."

Naruto closed his mouth and waited, albeit grudgingly, his anger still unsatisfied.

"It will be better next time. It will be different. I'll make sure to keep a closer eye on everything." This was said with so much conviction, Naruto blinked. Did that mean what he thought it meant? Sometimes, Sasuke was still so hard to figure out, even if it felt easier. Naruto lowered his head before answering.

"You mean it won't hurt every time?" he mumbled softly.

He risked a peek at Sasuke when no answer was forthcoming and saw something else in his eyes he couldn't read before Sasuke closed them and shook his head.

"No. No. Naruto, it doesn't hurt every time and really shouldn't have hurt this time; at least, I don't think it was supposed to be that bad," Sasuke answered, his voice also going soft. Naruto watched him take a breath to steady himself before Sasuke raised his head to stare into his eyes determinedly.

"I'm sorry." And, Naruto blinked again, sure that this was some genjutsu.

"What?" He couldn't help but squeak, staring at Sasuke with his mouth half open.

Sasuke said nothing, opting to purse his lips and put his head down again while at the same time reaching to encase Naruto in a light embrace. The light breeze from the open window had cooled off their heated skin and dried the tangy sweat, though the heavy, musky scent Naruto now associated with sex was still present. He softened against Sasuke and sighed deeply.

"Okay." The two of them stayed like that a few more moments. Or, perhaps hours, Naruto really had no sense of time, lost in the feel of more satin and silk skin with hard muscle stretching and rippling fluidly underneath than he'd ever thought he'd get from Sasuke. Although they were still in the same compromising situation that had led to their first truly intimate escaped, sans clothes no less, Naruto felt more relaxed than he had in a while.

"Better?" Sasuke asked, an amused glint in his eye adding to the half smile gracing his mouth.

"Yeah," Naruto answered.

He reached up to play with Sasuke's hair again only to find his way blocked.

"We should get ready for bed," he answered Naruto's unspoken question gently. Feeling no urge to press the issue, Naruto relented. Besides, he was stiff going on sore, his ass felt shredded and strangely wet and all he could think was: shower then bed.

About an hour later saw them both clean, the bed redressed and the two lovers spooned together under the covers. Sasuke was spooning at Naruto's back, idly toying with the shortened spikes at the back of his head. He suddenly leaned in and kissed Naruto behind the ear.

"I think I like it better longer," he whispered.

Naruto missed the almost timid quality to Sasuke's voice. He sniffed.

"Like I'd change it for you," he scoffed. Naruto felt another kiss, this one at his temple, as Sasuke draped his arm over Naruto's shoulder in a relaxed embrace.

He could have sworn there had been a smile in that kiss as well, but soon found his mind befuddled with graying shadows and fire glinting off obsidian rock that shifted into a warm, light smile as he drifted off to sleep. Sasuke's measured breathing and soft laughter were the last things he heard, though, that too, could very well have been a part of his dream.

Sasuke squirmed on the slick sheets restlessly. His brow furrowed and sweat glistened on every inch of his body. A pained groan filtered out into the air quietly. Inside his mind there was chaos. His parents were speaking to him, asking him why he hated them so much that a mindless fling meant more than what they had done for him. His brother called him a fool and spit blood at his feet. Then it all morphed into a yawning darkness with eyes and teeth that glowed burning rage, while hissing and spitting snake venom at him. The images flew at him, his parents bemoaning their torture at bearing a failure and a coward, his brother marking him as an equal and yet the one person he had fought to protect even through his defection. The images sped up and, reeling, Sasuke fell to his knees in a pit that smelled strongly of blood, just as his home had, even after he'd cleaned the floors.

Shaking and crying out softly, Sasuke rose up off the bed and gasped in large gulps of air until he could breathe normally again. Glancing down at Naruto, he realized the other boy had slept through it. He looked worn out and his face was mottled from pain or maybe just discomfort. Sasuke cringed at the sight, knowing that he'd been the cause of at least some of it. Naruto had never really been one to hold onto anger or pain, but Hiroku, at least, had won over his resolve. Perhaps the recent attack, despite the villagers now rotting in jail by order of most of the rest of the village when they'd heard about it, might add to that. Tsunade had had to make a special announcement, something she never did when it came to the judgment of criminals though they were all a matter of public record, in order to calm the rising tide of outrage on Naruto's behalf. So, he really had changed most of them. But, right now, all Sasuke could think was that he had slept through it. He had not noticed Sasuke had been anything but calm while sleeping and Sasuke felt something like hurt at the thought. Rising from the bed, he slumped against the other side of the door to the bathroom and realized that a nurse was due in at any moment to check on him.

Returning to the room, Sasuke dragged on his clothes and exited through the window silently. He would not deal with the cringing, whining child that Naruto was sure to become by morning. He needed time to think. As he left, the bedcovers shifted again and Naruto sat up, rubbing at his eyes blearily and wincing at the pain shooting up from his anus to his lower back.

"Sasuke?" he called out, certain he had heard the other boy get up. When he neither heard nor felt the other person inside the room he realized that Sasuke had left. The sudden, agitated movements and soft moans that had invaded his sleep came back to him in a rush and he knew he had to find Sasuke, now!

Naruto caught up to him, finally, near a small glade and Sasuke had realized it. He had stopped and waited for Naruto to catch his breath, leaning on the stone wall to their right. The small field lay on the other side and a little bridge covered the gap of a tiny stream running through the middle and disappeared through an aqueduct running under the road in front of them.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked him quietly, unsure of what he had done or said to piss him off this badly. He could feel Sasuke's anger and the tension in the air mixing with it made the heat of the morning feel all that much closer for it. Sasuke snorted and turned away.

"I knew you wouldn't notice. This was a bad idea from the start," he mumbled.

"A bad idea? What are you talking about? Sasuke?"

Naruto reached for Sasuke's arm but he pulled it out of reach. Sasuke turned to look straight at Naruto, anger and pain burning in his eyes.

"Screwing you was a bad idea, Naruto. You're just like _them_. You don't see anything but what's in front of you, and even then you fail miserably."

Naruto sucked in a breath and drew back form the biting words but he didn't leave. He wouldn't leave, and Sasuke hated that.

"So, what, because they didn't all see what was going on with _you_ they deserve the same thing happening to them? Is that really going to make it better? Instead of trying to make the pain less than it is, you'll just spread it around for everyone else? You're the one that's stupid!"

Naruto couldn't keep the anger and the panic out of his voice. Gods, he hoped this didn't end with Sasuke feeling like a wounded and weak failure, leaving him reckless and Naruto unconscious, or dead. He didn't want to die, but worse, he didn't want Sasuke to leave him, not again.

"I told you, you don't know what it was like! Just because you saw your father and mother through some vision that might not have been all true doesn't mean you actually know! I know! You don't, so stop trying to understand!" Sasuke yelled, stepping away from him and throwing his hands in the air.

"Well, neither do you! I might not understand that, but you don't understand me!" Naruto stalked toward Sasuke and slammed him into the wall of one of the surrounding buildings, curling his fists into Sasuke's clothes. Neither of them had stayed focused on their environment, too caught up in each other.

"They hated me! Do you understand what that really means? All I was doing was what every other kid here did every day and they hated me!" he shouted, panting by the end of it.

"I followed all of you around," Naruto's voice, still uneven, had at least gotten lower, "Not just because I wanted so badly for someone to look at me without it hurting but because I wanted to know the things you did."

Naruto heaved a few breaths trying to keep from choking on the fear rising in his stomach. He was losing it, losing control, and losing Sasuke with it. If he couldn't stop this now, Sasuke would go beyond saving and Naruto didn't want a world without him. That thought, realizing how true it was, scared him too.

"The words you knew," he forced himself to continue, "walking, running and jumping . . . all the things you probably heard from your parents I never got told. For the love of the Gods, even tying my own shoes . . . Teuchi-san and Ayame-neechan showed me how because I put them on the wrong feet at first and walked like that despite the pain. I didn't know the difference. I didn't know what a hug or handshake or a kiss meant. No one ever told me if I was good or that they were proud of who I was, not until Iruka helped me escape Mizuki. That was when I was twelve, Sasuke! No, I don't know, but neither do you!"

Naruto faced off with Sasuke growling the whole time, fists balled into his shirt and forcing him into the side of the building and an angry blush coloring his cheeks. The rush of the nearby stream buzzed in his ears. Sasuke growled right back at him, fighting for control, fighting to hold his anger to him.

"Shut up, you stupid moron! I'm only doing what they brought on themselves! They didn't see what was happening, or else they did and wanted it that way! Those dogs forced Itachi, _my brother_, into hating himself and our parents and it destroyed our family! Then, they allowed me, no _made_ me, kill him for what they had caused!"

"And what about you, Sasuke!?" Naruto yelled through the tirade.

"What about me!?"

Tension crackled and fizzed in the air, dangerous and oppressive, as they each tried to outdo each other's pasts while also looking for a way to help the other escape them. Naruto pressed on, feeling as though he was getting closer to freeing enough of his lover to salvage his heart . . . maybe more.

"You didn't see it either," he said quietly into the tens silence that had suddenly enveloped them. Sasuke drew in a quick breath and stared, shock drawing over the anger on his face.

"Shut up," he answered, anger finally freeing his voice enough and making it low and hard.

"No. You didn't notice things about me, or your brother . . . not even your parents."

"Stop it," Sasuke warned, the panic growing stronger.

Naruto shook his head and pleaded with him silently. Sasuke managed to struggle free, but he wasn't really trying. He had never really been trying as Naruto again regained control and they ended up tangled together against the side of a nearby house. Sasuke screamed in his face and Naruto narrowed his eyes, flinching. Sasuke laughed weakly and seemed relieved, as if this had finally given him the strength he would need to hate everyone enough.

"So, you don't want to hurt anyone? I can do something about that," Sasuke said menacingly. Naruto was anything far from comforted at the veiled threat he heard in Sasuke's tone.

"Sasuke!" he tried one last time to reach him. "You've only ever tried one way of doing things after your family was murdered and it didn't work!" Sasuke clawed at Naruto's hands on his arms and struggled to flip him onto the pavement, anger making him sloppy. Naruto was relentless as always.

"I tried hating you! All of you! I tried being angry and all I got was more of those same looks, more blame and hatred and pain! So, I tried something else." Naruto was shouting again, unable to keep his voice from breaking at times. But, he realized that Sasuke had stopped struggling so much and seemed to be listening even if it wasn't a conscious effort.

"That didn't work, so I tried showing them something different. I played jokes and laughed a lot, even at myself. I fought hard during training, and it was difficult, especially when no one seemed to see it or chose praising you in favor of giving me something to work at. But, the second time worked! You saw that yourself! I'm not a monster anymore!!" He screamed the last part so loud that half the village must have heard it. Naruto didn't care. Sasuke had gone quiet too. He'd stopped struggling. Instead, he clutched at Naruto's shoulders, fingers working convulsively as if to draw out an answer to all that had gone wrong for them that way.

"You've only ever tried one thing and it didn't work," Naruto repeated, murmuring in Sasuke's ear as his hand reached to cup behind his neck, "So, I'm going to ask you, what now? What now, Sasuke?"

After a few moments, Sasuke shifted his hands, grinding his fingers into Naruto's lower back compulsively.

"I don't know," he whispered finally. "I don't know."

Naruto wrapped his arms around him and tightened his hold briefly when Sasuke tried to fight them.

"It's not a bad thing, not knowing everything," Naruto smiled a little when he heard Sasuke snort, "There's always someone or something that can help with that." He murmured.

"So, how about we try living for a little while? See what that brings us? It might be scary at first, but it's better to take the chance, then do nothing and be sure of only getting one thing, more of that past," Naruto persisted.

Sasuke had begun to shake and reflexively grasped onto Naruto tighter. Chains and locks and weights had begun to splinter and crack inside. All the pain he'd just barely been holding in check in order to keep it from engulfing him since his childhood burst forth. But, for the first time, Sasuke wasn't afraid of it swallowing him up.

Feeling hot tears build up and leak onto his cheeks and Naruto's shirt, he felt his muscles begin to relax even as they tensed with emotion. It was as if they knew it was finally going to get better even though he'd slid all the way down the mountain. So, Sasuke cried; he let go, he let everything go. He had someone with him, now, and risk as it was, he was not going to give up the chance this time. He would try to climb back to the summit and over the edge, letting Naruto guide him. Because, Naruto had been right; he had to try something else or this would never end, he would never heal. He wasn't sure, because he'd learned that parents try to hide a lot of what they are from their children out of fear they wouldn't understand or be ready for it, but he felt that they would agree, and feel proud. And, that was really all he wanted, all he had ever wanted.


	17. Walk the Line

**Author's Note:** Nothing special to say other than that the plot thickens yet again. Hmmm, I know that there is a lot of detail to remember. I myself need to vacillate between my summaries for future chapters, old chapters and plot development blocks that I've been working with and that's just for what comes next, to say nothing of all the little details I try to keep straight because they may play a part later on. Well, these next couple of chapters should be toned down in drama and raised in intrigue, if I've done it right. I very much enjoy writing all of my stories and I hope that it has improved my technique somewhat. Cheer up though! I plan on putting Sasuke and Naruto through their paces at the new Chunin exams. Remember how little Naruto and he are technically still genin? Yeah, I have to fix that because, really, Naruto's too damn powerful and has grown too much even with the manga as it has been lately, for the stupid council and Tsunade not to have finally given him a promotion, no matter if he actually has to do the exam.

Also, I've decided I am in dire need of a beta. Don't worry, I've already found one. Many thanks go to El-Gilliath for her help. I asked her, and she graciously agreed, to take a look at the last two chapters as well as the beginning of this one. So, if you feel like re-reading (you know you want to, the smut is in the last chapter) go ahead once I've edited. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy this latest installment.

Chapter title is shamelessly stolen from the imitable and indomitable Johnny Cash song, Walk the Line. May he rest in peace and not sue me for the use as I don't own the rights.

**Chapter 16**

**Walk the Line**

Sasuke turned the key to the lock of the gleaming door to their home. He sighed as he slid off his shoes and traipsed through the living room toward the kitchen. The brand new coffee maker he had set up, along with everything else they'd bought on their doomed trip through town, was calling. He walked over and set it up to drip a strong brew, already feeling better as the heady odor of it wafted throughout the lower rooms. He'd left the door open. He knew Naruto would take care of it for him. He could hear the clicking of the machine drowned out by the slamming of wood on wood and Naruto tramped heavily to the couch to sit down.

"We need to talk," Naruto said evenly.

"I know," Sasuke responded quietly, eyes closed and neck muscles shifting to try and alleviate some of the tension built up there. He had a lot to answer for, in some ways so did Naruto.

"Why didn't you do anything?" Naruto hedged faintly. Sasuke felt his heart skip and lose rhythm, jolting him to nearly stagger as he made his way to sit next to him numbly.

"I don't know," Sasuke answered, trying to come to terms with what had been running inside his head; the unadulterated terror at the sight of those people, so angry, and that knife, all aimed at Naruto.

"The truth, Sasuke. I may not always be good at telling when someone is lying. I may not always be good at seeing a lot of things, but I want the truth," Naruto said firmly.

Fear made Sasuke's resolve crumble at the same time as it brought out his anger; so it always had.

"Can we not do this now? It's been a really long, really bad night," he snapped.

"Has it? Really? All of it, Sasuke? Because I distinctly remember some of it being, if not completely wonderful, then at least ending up that way," Naruto murmured to him while smiling softly.

Sasuke knew what he was talking of. And for that too he should feel guilty, if not completely deserving of the hatred Naruto should be pinning him with right now. He looked down at the floor and tried to keep the shaking from his hands and voice. When had he gotten so bad at concealing himself?

"And what about you, huh?" he decided to hide in his irrational anger and pull Naruto into it as much as he could. When in doubt, delay and distract, right? Naruto blinked. He could see it out of the corner of his eyes though they still studied the wood grain and knot holes of the hardwood flooring.

"I . . . ," he sighed and swallowed. "Everything in the past few days, or few weeks or whatever, has come and gone in bits and pieces, fits and starts. I wasn't always _there_. I mean, I knew what was happening just as you did but I was also somewhere in my head, kind of like most of the time in that village. Sometimes I could feel things: the air, your hands, or the smell of the sea. And other times I was hollow. I ignored what I could and escaped when I couldn't and yet didn't want to be where I was. I don't really know if . . . I'm not sure if I can do this, coming back here. But I refuse to just hide away in some peaceful garden village no matter how great it was. Sasuke, I came back here to try to piece everything together and because I wanted more than just some story I saw inside a psycho's head."

Sasuke raised his head a little to look over at him and wished he hadn't. The hollow, wounded look was back. But at least Naruto was still talking.

"I'm angry at her. It's why I wouldn't go see her first. I don't understand any of it, but worse, I'm afraid the real reasons will be nothing like what I'm hoping they are. Even if they are, she hid things, she lied about so much and she stole from me. I could have had something worthwhile to hold onto all those years in that apartment alone. I mean, I had a caretaker for a few years and one to drop off food, and then money, after that. That went on until I was deemed old enough to get by on my own." Naruto rambled and must have realized it because he stopped suddenly and continued with what he had been trying to avoid.

"I want to hate her. I want to hate Kakashi. I fear seeing the others, to the point that I avoided them altogether. I'm not even sure what they know about what happened in that cave, or that battle, with the training at that village . . ."

Naruto stopped talking again and Sasuke held his breath, waiting. Would it stop now? Would that be the last thing he heard for a while, or forever? Sasuke panicked.

"I froze," he said quickly and Naruto looked at him, eyes widening.

"I froze," he said again, willing himself to get it all out before he lost all courage or the guilt ate away at his voice and he brewed in silent anger until something like that happened again.

"I froze and, later, I figured out why . . . or at least I think I have."

"I almost wanted it. I'm sorry, Naruto," and now he was pleading. "I saw the knife, and their faces and I knew what was happening. I felt like . . . I felt like if part of me could help you and the other part could let it happen . . . But there was no way that could happen all at once and I froze. I don't want to feel this . . . whatever it is that's between us; I can't do this again. I'm scared of it. I want it to go away."

"I want it to go away," he said again softly, silently asking for something, anything, to tell him what to do now. He felt a hand on his shoulder and tensed. The hand stayed and he reached up to cover it with one of his own. The lines and knots in the wood blurred and Sasuke blinked them into focus, seeing the drops of water on the floor. Was he crying . . . _again_?

"I'm sorry," he croaked.

"I don't buy it, Sasuke. But I don't live in your head, you do. So, if that's what happened, then we've got work to do," narrowing his eyes at him. Did he think he was stupid? Or maybe Sasuke was purposely trying to confuse him.

He got up off the couch and headed to the sliding glass door that lead to the garden training ground behind the house. Sasuke followed mutely after, scrubbing his face with his hands and shutting the coffee maker off. It looked like adrenaline would serve a better stimulant than coffee today. He was sure they wouldn't have much time before the medical teams showed up to collect Naruto, or else Naruto started a row with them in the backyard. He smiled slightly as Naruto turned and signed the words, 'Come at me, with everything. Now.' Sasuke would not have denied him at any other time and he thought he could guess at what Naruto was up to anyway.

Starting off with a few stretches to warm up, Sasuke launched himself at Naruto without warning, taking him to the ground in a rough slide sweep. Naruto struggled to his feet and huffed out a breath before attacking in a series of hits, kicks and sweeps before Sasuke stopped a kunai with a hand chop to Naruto's wrist. Now, it was serious. Sasuke wondered what it was that Naruto was trying to accomplish. _Is this really just more training? _They fought hard, twisting into each other and away hard, sweeping, breathing and somersaulting off of trees until they both resorted to ninjutsu and Sasuke brought out the Sharingan. When Naruto began to summon natural energy, Sasuke hesitated, watching. The transformation was unlike anything else he'd seen, from him or anyone else. It was intense and powerful and utilized a clone so that Naruto could still move, distracting Sasuke. Sasuke could sense the tension in the air between them. This was more than just a spar between them as rivals, or even as friends. Perhaps he regretted what they had done together? Sasuke should have talked with him about it before. But his cowardice was inevitable. He really had not wanted to lose it after all, this thing between them, or Naruto himself. Neither one of them could spare any more time for speech though. Sasuke sweated and huffed his way into the fight and watched for any change in Naruto's face. He wondered if Naruto could see any.

They were desperately trying to overtake each other now, much like they had at the Valley of the End. Only this time it felt even worse, as if something even deeper were happening at the same time. It all happened so fast, and yet Sasuke felt as if they were barely moving so fluid and strong were his and Naruto's movements. Until Naruto missed a step just as Sasuke brought out a blade, spiraling and crackling with Chidori. There was no way, tired and still slightly injured from the previous day's attack and probably also from the night of lovemaking, that Naruto was going to be able to avoid it. Sasuke could see that. Utter panic rose in his chest like some howling beast and Sasuke could not, would not, let it happen again. He moved on instinct, blocking the kunai with another he'd drawn from his pouch as he swung Naruto out of the way and swiveled back to avoid the charge overreaching the blade. Fear gripped his chest but his hands had been strong and steady . . . and he'd moved. Suddenly, anger lit inside his stomach dully, he was too tired to let it burn full bore, as he realized what Naruto was really trying to do. He hadn't been trying to get Sasuke to calm down through exercise or let slip something different from the truth because he was frustrated and angry. Rough, dry laughter from behind him, softly sweeping past his ears and out into the air, only confirmed his suspicions.

Naruto breathed in and out heavily. _So, he really had been afraid._ Then, as he was now, yet it was something different when they had faced those villagers. But, he was trying to overtake it, as he probably had when he'd faced Itachi years ago at that inn. Naruto understood it now. Sasuke was guilty of many things, including hurting him, and yet he was changing at the same time. It was slow and subtle and Sasuke fought it bitterly but Naruto could see it happening anyway. Naruto had grown too then, he supposed, to be able to see it. Taking a deep breath and blowing it out slowly he turned to face Sasuke fully and with eyes clearer than they had ever been before.

"So, still want to see me get hurt now?" Naruto asked and Sasuke could hear the tired smile without having to turn around.

"You . . ," Sasuke said swinging around to face him, voice dangerously low and shaking, "Naruto, you . . . were you trying to get yourself killed?!!" he finished on a roar. "I should grant your wish, just to spite you, you asshole!"

"Maa, easy there Sasuke, you could really hurt someone, with anger like that," Kakashi said calmly, appearing in front of Sasuke in a cloud of silent smoke.

"Bastard, don't appear out of nowhere!" Sasuke fumed. "And how the hell did you get passed the security wall without my sensing it?" he demanded.

Surprisingly, Kakashi gave him a straight answer for once, "I didn't get into the ANBU Corps because I was lacking in stealth, Sasuke, even against someone like you."

He turned to Naruto who was intent on counting grass blades with his eyes, every single one of them it seemed.

"Hello, Naruto," Kakashi said gently. Naruto looked up at him and it looked to Sasuke as if he really were making good on his desire to hate the man.

"You look good, Naruto. You both did, from what little of that spar I saw. You work well together. But then, I always thought so." Kakashi kept his voice quiet. Naruto snorted and turned away.

"I want to talk to you, to both of you." He cut his eyes to Sasuke as well who glanced away and then looked over at Naruto to see what he would do. He didn't move so neither did Sasuke. Kakashi took a deep breath and started to speak.

"I realize you have no reason to trust or believe me but I came here to tell you the truth, as I have known it, about you and your parents," he told Naruto.

"And your family as well, Sasuke," he leaned his head toward Sasuke while keeping his one eye on his other student. Sasuke twitched and scowled at him. Naruto continued to study the grass, narrowing his eyes angrily at it, as if he could burn his indignation through it and erase it from the world.

"Naruto, I knew your father as well as anyone, and better than those people who worked the closest with him. I loved him. He was like you in that he used his determination to surmount the nearly impossible odds against him to become this village's fourth leader. It took him almost no time at all to show this place that he was both willing and capable enough to protect them, from anything. And he did. You are included in that desire. We hid that from you, though I had at least wanted you to know what your father went through to keep you safe."

Naruto looked up at this a moment, searching Kakashi's face before returning his eyes to the ground. Confusion sparked there and Sasuke held his breath, not willing to take this away from him. It was what he had wanted after all, to know the truth. He was careful to keep the Sharingan on so he could judge that everything Kakashi told Naruto was truth and not some half-lie based on what he wanted to hear.

"When you were born, you were very small. Too young, perhaps, to survive at all let alone without grave problems. Minato, as much as he trusted the council and the others he was close to, myself included, did not want you to suffer. It was also why he made it law that you would not be told of the demon. He had not counted on the disintegration of fear into anger and hatred. Neither had the council, too caught up in the possibility of training Konoha's very own Jinchuuriki."

Kakashi stopped for a moment to regard Naruto evenly. He fought down the rolling pain in his body at the memories clawing each other to overtake his soul.

"As for your mother's death, I don't know why the Sandaime chose to lie to you about her, making up that story about some village by the sea. I'm sure he had a good reason. Probably the same as I had in choosing to keep the violence of serving as a member of the ANBU assassination squad as far away from you as possible, until you were ready to begin training seriously as a ninja."

Kakashi stopped again when he saw that Naruto was shaking. This was far from the setting in which he had wanted to reveal the mistakes they had all made where Naruto was concerned. He felt the words catch in his throat and swallowed thickly to free them. Atonement was not a peaceful thing.

"Her death was brutal, Naruto. Perhaps . . . perhaps the Sandaime believed it better for you to think she had been too overwhelmed by her family and too proud to suffer ridicule at having to give you up. If you could see beyond the betrayal and that pain, then you might think that way too, if it had been your son. Which is better to hear, though, I have always wondered? Which is less painful? Is the truth really better, or hearing the lie that saved you from a life amongst a dying village with nothing to eat and nothing to drive you to fight for something better? Of course the lie took from you the fact that she had loved you."

Kakashi encased himself in his own guilt, feeding it with his own doubts and anger. _Had I watched, had I listened, this child would not have suffered._ They_ should not have been made to suffer. Neither of them could do anything to stop what happened and can do nothing now to erase it. I cannot change that._ Kakashi sighed heavily. Gods, he wished for a different life, as he had at no other time. Not even when his father had cursed himself and his son with his disgraceful cowardice and dishonorable tactics.

"She loved you, they both did. And, I . . . I grieved for my teacher and friend. I pushed away the chance to raise you until it was too late and your caregivers had already been decided. I will not beg for forgiveness for that, or anything else, because I don't deserve it. I cannot change what has been done, only learn to live with the person I have become and hope that it is still enough to be your friend and teacher. We really were trying to protect you from as much of the consequences of having been formed into a Jinchuuriki as possible. Their hatred was watched closely. Had anyone overtly tried to hurt you, they would have been stopped and punished, severely."

Kakashi could not keep the pain from his voice this time. He could not stop the trembling in his throat from leaking into the words. He did not struggle against it. It was his own failures that had brought them here, even if he had only played a small role in the events themselves.

Sasuke scoffed at him. All those _comrades_ had been pretty non-existent when they had been attacked not just two days ago. Never mind that they had been in some kind of village-wide ninja meeting, excluding Danzou's own ANBU of course. They had actually been discussing him and his widening influence. There had been disturbing reports that he was trying to subvert the village government and the position the Hokage had formed into when Tsunade took office. At least, those were the rumors and whispers spreading out among them like so much grain on the wind. It appeared that the ones responsible for the attack had been the only ones so far to fall victim to the propaganda. As they had acted on their own, and the ANBU Tsunade did control could not find any direct evidence against Danzou orchestrating it, she could not imprison him. But she could imprison the ones directly behind it and she had; committing them to a very harsh, but allowable, sentence in Konoha Penitentiary. Sasuke listened as Kakashi's quiet voice explained it to Naruto. He was hoping for a chance to hear more of his family, even if he refused to believe any of it. He longed to know what had really gone on in the village at that time. There seemed to be far too many people slipping through the cracks and being wiped away under the mired sewage they trucked out as success stories for Sasuke's liking. Apparently, Naruto felt the same as he began to shake his head slowly, eyes still cast to the ground. What was it Kakashi had just said? That the Godaime had been worried about him constantly and requested that they meet with her?

"I can't believe that," Naruto muttered. "It's not enough."

Sasuke could sympathize. Learning so many awful things couldn't be easy, especially not when it came from someone you were supposed to trust, someone you _had_ trusted. Naruto shook his head at Kakashi again. What was he supposed to do with this? It didn't take away what he and the others had done. It didn't give him back all those years he could have been remembering his father and mother. Worse, he still couldn't trust that his father only had his health and the lives of the villagers in mind when he sealed the Kyuubi away. Maybe if he had known about it before. He should have known about a lot of this before. Naruto risked a glance up at Kakashi and knew that the despair he found in his teacher's eyes was real. The man had always hidden everything so well. To show this much of his private pain, it had to be real. Didn't it? Naruto didn't know anything anymore, maybe he never had. But when he looked over at Sasuke, he could be sure that the pain he saw there, a suffering that was for him, was something that he could rely on. He didn't want it, true, but it was there all the same. Suddenly all he wanted was sleep and Sasuke's touch. Tsunade could wait until he was ready to hear her story.

"Leave now, Kakashi," he said tiredly. "I'm going to bed. I'll come when I'm ready."

Kakashi nodded and turned to Sasuke.

"If you like, I could tell you what I know about your family, or I could wait. You've heard a lot of things today. If you would rather I come back when you are able to process everything, or perhaps you don't wish to know because you cannot trust me . . ." Kakashi trailed off, waiting to hear what Sasuke wanted.

"I can't believe anything that comes from your mouth. I don't want to believe it. But for it to come from Tsunade or those senile politicians that only have the larger picture in their eyes instead of each individual that they serve . . .," Sasuke shook his head, so many things holding sway over his heart.

"I can believe them even less. I will trust _you_, if only because my Sharingan is more powerful than yours and so you cannot lie. Not without my knowing about it," Sasuke said as he looked Naruto over critically. Sasuke watched the strength he'd previously used to keep himself on even ground during that fight dissipate quickly. "Come back later. I can wait another few hours to learn the truth."

What he really wanted to say, that if it came from his old teacher, someone he still admired and very much wanted to trust then he could believe it, was left at the pit of his stomach to rot and fade away. So much was still unanswered and yet it no longer needed to be heard immediately. He felt things changing between them all, Naruto, Kakashi and himself. Nodding to his teacher as he left the training grounds, Sasuke walked over to Naruto who was so exhausted that he swayed on his feet. Before he could touch him, Naruto moved away toward the house.

"We should eat something. And I need a shower," he mumbled in Sasuke's direction, still keeping his head bent toward the ground.

Sasuke caught his arm as he passed by and swung him around so they faced each other.

"If you want to go back to Gure-pu Sawa, no one will see it as running away, not that what they think should matter," he said quietly.

Naruto stiffened in his grip and hissed out a breath. He looked up at Sasuke angrily while he tried to twist away.

"Running away? You think I want to run away!? What good would that do?" he cried out.

"I know that I may never see her or Kakashi the same way again, but they were trying their best, the best they knew how to do. Maybe they had planned on telling me when they were sure I could handle everything. I've never exactly been one to show off my mature side, have I? And you think I want to run away from it rather than stay and fight for what we all had together? I didn't chase you for more than three years for you to give up the moment things got weird or tough. And, I didn't work for nearly four years to be accepted and loved just to throw it away the first time someone hurts me, especially if what they thought they were doing was saving me from a deeper pain!" he yelled at Sasuke before breaking free and heading into the house quickly.

Sasuke caught up with him in the living room and stopped him again. Naruto growled at him and the tension in the air increased. Sasuke backed off enough to give him some space but not enough to allow him to run any further.

"What's wrong with spending your time with me? What's wrong with living in a place that has never seen war and doesn't know the pain of loss outside of illness or the occasional drunken fight? Here, we deal with massive death and crime by horrendous demons wearing human skin. Here, we will get bogged down by all the pain we see, the injuries we cannot stop. What's wrong with not wanting to do it anymore!?" he yelled back, frustrated that Naruto chose to see it as a weakness to want to live a better life.

Naruto sighed and looked at him, gentle understanding clear in his eyes.

"I'm not saying it's wrong for anyone to want that, Sasuke. But, I want _this_ life. I'm not ready to give it up yet. I want to see how the others end up, whether or not they realize their own dreams. I want to protect these people, even if it's only from themselves."

Sasuke knew he had to be thinking of the attack when Naruto's gaze drifted off to the skyline and then back to him. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to breathe in and out steadily. He couldn't give any more of his thoughts away so easily. Naruto spoke again and Sasuke opened his eyes to look at him, memorizing the speech patterns almost unconsciously. He'd forgotten how much they had soothed him.

"If you want to go back to that place . . . Gure-pu Sawa, was it? I won't stop you, Sasuke. It's your choice to live your life the way you want. I can accept you leaving if it's so you'll be happy and not end up hurting again."

_Damn it, Naruto, why does everything with you have to be so self-sacrificing and so demanding at the same time? _Sasuke didn't even want to touch the reason Naruto didn't remember the name of the village. That time was passed now. They were trying to start fresh. Although, the idea scared him enough to want to use anything he could grasp to shove it all into a hole somewhere and never look back.

"I don't want to go back. I just want to be with you," he said softly. He must have realized what he'd actually admitted because he looked stunned for a moment. Naruto felt something warm rise in his chest at the honest lilt despite all he'd heard that day. His head spun with confessions and emotions, not all of them his own. He felt giddy and nervous all at once.

_Shit, did I just . . ._ Sasuke resisted the urge to clap a hand over his mouth and swallowed instead. It was too late. Naruto had already heard it. He needed something else to throw him off, then. Sasuke's thoughts raced ahead of themselves until they collided and turned back on each other furiously.

Naruto watched him close down quickly and sighed. But, it was Sasuke to speak again next and what he said threw him into a whirl of confusion he felt at his core.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I didn't want to bring up last night so soon but I need to say this," he mumbled. He could feel it pulling urgently at him to get it out. Not just to use it as an excuse to throw Naruto off the trail his earlier words led down. That wasn't it at all, he told himself. He had learned recently not to try to bury things like this, hadn't he? How else would he climb out from all the harrowing things keeping him back from a life that was different, a life with Naruto? He shuddered, both afraid and exhilarated at the sudden about-face his thoughts had taken. Naruto, on the other hand, felt his mouth drop open when he finally realized what Sasuke was talking about.

"You think . . . you think I didn't want it to happen?" he asked incredulously.

"Whether you did or not doesn't matter. I took advantage of the situation. I wanted to feel you, to spend time with you . . . in that way. I didn't stop for a moment to think what it might cost you." He relented only when he felt a strong grip on his arm.

Naruto stared at Sasuke, determination and strength hardening him. He had no idea what had prompted this sudden change in Sasuke's thoughts. Perhaps he was trying to hide his desire to leave. Or, maybe he'd been using it as a shield. Naruto shook his head and increased the pressure around his wrist. Sure, he hadn't thought it would turn out the way it did. But, Sasuke had said it would be better the next time. Naruto believed him because that feeling he had seen only from a distance had been directed at him. It was still there now. Maybe he should have said something about it during the sex, or after? He gritted his teeth, frustrated with himself and how many things he still didn't know.

"I wanted it, Sasuke. I knew what we might end up doing. Maybe I didn't know how it was going to happen exactly, but I wanted to be with you too, more than I've wanted anything else ever. I saw that look in your eyes, something I'd only ever seen when I watched kids get picked up by their mothers or husbands greet their wives after a long day away and I wanted it. It was so strong and fierce and I thought if I let it escape me last night it might not come back. I realized today that it was probably there all along. Or, at least, it's been there for a while. And there isn't much to pull it apart, not when it's so strong," Naruto muttered hurriedly, waving his arms around excitedly as he did so.

It was embarrassing, having to explain. Why couldn't Sasuke be smart about this too? How had_ he_ become more knowledgeable about love when he'd never had it? Well, not this kind of love anyway. He loved Iruka, he was sure, and maybe Kakashi and Tsunade despite being pissed at them right now. Sasuke looked extremely puzzled.

He frowned at Naruto, irritated. "I don't understand. What look? There was no look. If there was, why didn't you say so before?"

_Damn him, he really is confused_, Naruto thought heatedly. Then he stopped thinking altogether. Could Sasuke really not know he was in love? Maybe Naruto had gotten it wrong? No, he was sure he had seen it in others before. It had been the same look, so he had to be in love. Then why hide it? Naruto thought about all the other things he'd seen in Sasuke's face and hit upon the angry shield he'd put up after his parents had died. Naruto hadn't known that had been the cause at the time. He had only seen it as one more reason to pulverize him. So, Sasuke was using the confusion to protect himself or else he was ignoring it in hopes that it would go away and they could continue being . . . whatever it was they had been in the village. Naruto snorted and narrowed his eyes teasingly.

"Oh, there was a look. You looked at me all starry-eyed and I couldn't help but throw myself brazenly at your feet, begging the shiny knight to ravage his no longer distressed prize." He batted his eyes at him playfully for good measure. Sasuke rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Whatever, you idiot. I'm still not sure I should let it go at this, but since you're serious about it. Well, until now anyway. Now you're just being stupid and it's not going to work."

"Work? Why, Sasuke, I don't know what you mean," Naruto mocked, pouting. The buzzing that had started in his head shortly after Kakashi had left returned suddenly, and in full force.

"I thought you wanted a shower," Sasuke grumbled.

Naruto allowed the almost pleasant buzzing to engulf him. He felt tired all of a sudden, all of the day's events and words bombarding him from all sides. He yawned hugely and stumbled against Sasuke's shoulder, sighing at the warmth radiating from it.

"Hey, you can't fall asleep like that."

Sasuke's rich and melodious voice reached him through the fog in his head, startling him, and he looked up blearily. Or had he been speaking softly? Sasuke's eyes raked over him gently as he smiled. Naruto tried to smile back. He might have mumbled something about it being different the next time, because Sasuke had promised, and Uzumaki Naruto wasn't going to let him forget it. It could have been a dream though. This whole day could have been a floating wonderland of strange dreams and almost nightmares, as far as he was concerned. Soft sheets, lemon scent and cool, clean air enveloped him soothingly as he landed on their brand new bed. He drifted along on purple smoke that shifted into his mother's smile. He missed it already. Naruto sighed heavily as Sasuke materialized in front of him. He wasn't talking though, and that was good. Naruto didn't have the strength to come up with anything decent to say. He felt pressure dipping the bed and warm arms wrapping around him. Sasuke's breath reached his cheeks and Naruto hummed in pleasure. However the road ahead had slanted and snagged at him, he knew that he hadn't lost sight of his friends or his family. The pain in his chest eased, albeit slowly. It was, indeed, losing ground. Naruto could feel it happening. Sasuke's hands had moved and begun caressing his back in a slow massage. It wasn't so bad, being home.


	18. Play Me Love

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long wait. I had a lot of trouble with another one of my stories and needed to get through some of it before coming back to this one.

Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you look at it, this story still has quite a ways to go. But that also means the updates may lag a bit. Have patience, please, and remember to sit back, relax . . . and enjoy the ride.

I found some new, well relatively speaking, music to listen to during the beginning of writing this chapter. It's called 'Falling Slowly' sung by Glen Hansard and Marketa Irglova. It's easily found on Youtube, just type in the title of the song. I would put up a URL but apparently those things don't show up all that well sometimes. Trust me, it fits them both, especially Sasuke.

**Chapter 17**

**Play Me Love**

Naruto could feel the sheets brush up against his legs. Fingertips trailed up his hip and around his shoulder slowly. He sighed softly and shifted to feel Sasuke's breath on his face. It smelled of sweet tangerine, or maybe pomegranate. Naruto wasn't too sure. He'd never been very good with health food. _Strange, he always said he couldn't stand sweet things. _Naruto smiled softly, feeling it grow a bit as Sasuke's hand slid along his cheek. His fingers splayed over the marks there. Perhaps Naruto should have asked Kakashi what had really caused them. No one had ever really given him an answer and he had felt odd asking after a while. Sasuke's face came into focus gradually and Naruto blinked the rest of the sleep from his eyes. A soft quality Naruto saw as tenderness seemed to emanate from him. He smiled wider.

"Hey," he said quietly.

"Hey," Sasuke responded just as delicately. Sasuke's eyes traveled over his face and his fingers came up to trail through his hair. Naruto leaned up as much as he was able, Sasuke only a mere few inches above him, and kissed him on the mouth, one hand cupping his cheek.

"Hey," he said again.

"You said that already," Sasuke remarked calmly.

He leaned down and kissed Naruto, brushing his lips around to his jaw-line. When they parted again, Naruto could hear his own heart in his ears. Or maybe he had accidentally pulled in natural energy and it allowed for Sasuke's heart to at last find a voice. Sasuke shifted and turned them until Naruto was splayed out on his back. His hands drifted along his exposed skin wherever he found it. Naruto couldn't stop him even if he wanted too. The sensation was too perfect. He moaned low in his throat and struggled to grasp at anything he could reach, just as Sasuke seemed to be doing. The clothes they wore fell away, sighing softly as they left the bed. It was as if everything around them could see what was happening, how precious it was, and moved out of the way. The kissing continued, Sasuke delving lower to Naruto's collar bone and then his chest. Naruto nipped without teeth at Sasuke's forehead. It was the only part he could grab hold of at the moment. They changed position again. Sasuke maneuvered his body, sliding all that skin over Naruto, until he perched between Naruto's knees. Naruto spread them out further but Sasuke wouldn't lean his full weight down. Instead, he searched his face mutely. Naruto smiled and pulled Sasuke's face down to meet his, kissing at his lips languidly.

He rested his head back down on the bed, taking Sasuke with him. _Music_, Sasuke thought. _I can hear music._ He traced his fingers back down Naruto's hip and around to his hardened cock. Rolling it in between his palm and fingers he heard a gasp and an almost inaudible moan. Naruto felt it when he brushed even lower and tensed slightly. Sasuke removed his hands to go back to kissing him with his eyes closed. When he moved his fingers down and once more rubbed at the cleft, Naruto relaxed into it. A finger slid inside him and he hardly felt anything. He concentrated only on Sasuke's face, his gentle fingers whispering down his spine, as he curled up to take in more of them. It was slow, so slow. Moments passed as hours, the day ended and began again for him. Sasuke pushed at Naruto's thighs to widen them further still. Then Naruto felt Sasuke's cock, hot and sweating faintly, press against him. Again, it was slow, nearly torturous, but Naruto could bear it. When they had finally bridged the space between them and all Naruto could see of their bodies mixed together, the music swelled inside his own head. A humming and a scorching heat spread along his stomach. It enveloped him fully when Sasuke began to move out a tiny bit and slowly pushed back in. Sasuke patiently bit the inside of his mouth and worked through the blinding pleasure until he felt the muscles surrounding him ease up. The pace quickened, and both their breaths came in heavy pants. Moaning loudly in Naruto's ear, he leaned down to kiss along it, something he had never tried before. Naruto jerked his head to the side a little and gasped.

"What? Is it too much?" Sasuke asked breathlessly. "Naruto?" he asked again when the other boy remained silent.

He tried to stop moving but Naruto held a hand against his back and dug into his buttocks sharply with his fingers.

"That . . . what you just did, it felt . . . so good," Naruto murmured. Sasuke frowned a little before licking the rim of Naruto's ear and pushing back in, a smile dancing just below the surface. Naruto caught it when Sasuke pushed up onto his elbows and he could see his face. The rhythm of thrusting and grunting and moaning drifted out of sync a bit but it was still beyond what they'd had before. And, it was so much better. The heat pooling in his stomach clenched and Naruto cried out against Sasuke's chest. Liquid spread upward from his cock as Sasuke pushed in a few more times, though not at all roughly. He moaned suddenly, loud and long. Sweating and breathing heavily, he collapsed onto the bed half-leaning on his partner. His vision had gone hazy. He fought to see clearer as Naruto turned to him. The smile, so content, and more than a little sleepy, was enough to bring him out of it fully.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke could still feel his heart pounding madly in his chest. Naruto hummed in response and snuggled up to his shoulder.

"I'm fine. That was unbelievable, Sasuke. I had no idea it could . . . well, you get it, right?"

Sasuke smiled warmly, the glow reaching his eyes for the first time since Naruto had known him.

"Yeah, I know. I get it."

Naruto nibbled at his lips a few times before they relaxed around the tangled sheets together.

"I get it, Naruto."

"Good, now go take a shower. I'm too tired to move right now and you smell awful," Naruto shot back.

"What?!" Sasuke cried indignantly. "I do not! If anyone does, it's you, you slob!"

"Whatever. I'll remember that the next time you want morning sex," Naruto reminded him.

Sasuke had a heavy retort ready but then he saw the narrowed eyes and devilish grin Naruto sent him and huffed. He got up, feeling a touch stiff, and made his way to the bathroom taking care not to let on how weak his muscles had gotten. It was all Naruto's fault anyway, waking up with that sleepy, sexy look on his face, Sasuke thought. _Damn it._

Naruto thought about what he'd noticed in Sasuke while the other boy showered. Thinking on it made him question his own torturous, and yet captivating, journey with him. His feelings for Sasuke weren't the same as when they'd been together as part of Kakashi's team. They weren't the same as when Naruto had chased him across whole countries either. They felt close to what he'd had deep in the pit of his stomach whenever Sakura had been around.

He realized he had yet to visit her grave, just as he hadn't made the time to search out any of his other friends. The question of how deep his feelings went for Sasuke rose up again inside him. It was clear and yet so confusing. Is that really what it was? Could there really be so many ways to love? He knew one thing with a certainty that ripped through all his bewildering thoughts and left the shreds to collect on the floor beneath his feet as he sat up.

He could not let it pass by unheard. He'd made that mistake with Sakura. And now he couldn't be sure if she had truly heard, or felt any better, for knowing how he'd truly felt. She had died alone and the ache in his heart was still present whenever the thought had time to settle. The sound of the curtain drawing back in the shower drew his attention and Naruto steadied himself. Sasuke walked out, a towel draped around his hips and drops of water decorating his pale skin. Naruto fought the almost instantaneous desire welling in his chest. Swallowing helped. Closing his eyes and breathing deeply helped more.

"What was that you were saying about not wanting to get up? You can stay there a little longer while I grab something from the store for dinner. But the sheets really need to come off soon."

He was rummaging through the long dresser against the far wall, and then inside the Tallboy chest, for clothes.

"Sasuke," Naruto tried to catch his attention. He wanted this to be done right. Was this the right way? He didn't know who to ask. When their eyes met as Sasuke turned to him, eyebrow raised, Naruto found himself oddly disconnected, as if he was watching them both outside his own body.

"I love you." It had come out easily and his voice had sounded quite calm, to his ears anyway. No bells went off. There was no dramatic swell in an air filled with powerful emotions and longing. And still it didn't feel wrong exactly. Sasuke was silent a moment before he turned his head away and his eyes slid to the wall. When he began striding back toward the bathroom, Naruto was confused. He knew that Sasuke might not have been ready to hear it, but ignoring it wasn't going to do any good either. Or maybe Naruto had been wrong about him?

"Did you hear what I just said?" he asked.

Sasuke stopped moving just enough to throw a glance Naruto could barely make out over his shoulder.

"I heard you. And we still need to eat. We'll talk about this later," he replied.

The peel of the doorbell startled Naruto. He'd forgotten they even had one. No one had ever come calling before. But their living situation, even the fact that they had returned, might not have reached everyone that they knew.

"Could you get that, Naruto? I'm a little busy at the moment, and sort of half-naked."

Naruto balked at the request. He was _completely_ naked. Or had Sasuke forgotten their most recent bout of lovemaking?! Now he was really pushing the bounds of Naruto's newly acquired love for him, the asshole. Grumbling, Naruto slid into some boxers and a pair of dark jeans he had found on the floor. Their home already looked lived in, as far as he could see. His clothes had all managed to find their way onto the floor, just where he liked them. The jeans themselves, when worn and not wrinkling on the hard wood, hung low on his hips and fit them snugly while sagging out and down the rest of his legs to stop just above the floor. They were, by far, the most comfortable things he owned, aside from his work-out and mission attire. He held no qualms about anyone seeing them, though he opted not to add a shirt.

He continued to grumble and bemoan Sasuke's attitude all the way down the stairs, breath hitching a little at the soreness in his backside. Damn him, he was being belligerent _and_ he had caused _that_ part of him to ache again. It hadn't hurt while he'd been lying down. To think he had confessed, and as simply as he could. But Sasuke managed to complicate it, Naruto thought darkly as he headed for the front entrance to quiet the incessant ringing.

The moment the door swung open, he wanted to shut it again . . . and quickly. Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji stood on the threshold and Naruto felt himself staring numbly at them. Especially at Ino; she had been so close to Sakura once. But, he was able to form a grand smile, even if he didn't feel all of it and pulled the door open wider to let them.

"Hey, you! I was just thinking about coming to find some of you guys! How have you been, Shikamaru, Chouji . . . Ino?"

Shikamaru smiled and laughed, Chouji gave him a gentle pat on his shoulder and Ino . . . Ino seemed out of place and it made her look sheepish and embarrassed to him. He'd never really talked with any of them aside from the Chunin exams or a mission. He didn't know what to say now. Luckily, Shikamaru, always so smart, started off for them all.

"You've been away too long. But that's no excuse to not see your friends, Naruto. So we thought we'd drop the hint, in case that part of you hasn't changed."

He smiled as he spoke and just like that it was easier for Naruto.

"You have no idea what's been happening, do you? But that's okay. It's not a story most people could live with."

"But you're not most people, eh Naruto?" Chouji injected himself into the conversation effortlessly. Naruto laughed, not because any of the things that had driven him away were funny but because he felt the calm nature and good will of his friends. He turned to Ino but before he could say anything, Sasuke came down the steps still towel-drying his hair. At least he'd put on some clothes.

"Ah, Sasuke, look! We have visitors!" he called happily.

"I can see that," Sasuke replied calmly. His eyes canted between them all slowly and he started for the door. "I have to go. Dinner, remember?" he reminded Naruto.

Naruto frowned and hurried to catch up. He pulled Sasuke aside just as he finished putting on his shoes.

"Hey, just because they don't know you aside from what you did or didn't do before, doesn't mean they don't want to."

Sasuke huffed a little and paused.

He finally turned to meet the glare Naruto was giving him.

"And, if I don't want to know them?"

Naruto waited until Sasuke stared straight into his eyes before replying, "You don't have to go now. They've come by to see how we're doing, after all."

Sasuke caught the small smile Shikamaru threw his way from the great room. He hummed lightly, feeling uncomfortable with all the attention.

Naruto leaned into his shoulder, his lips brushing his ear, and he recognized it as a ploy to get him to listen. Of course, the added affect of all conscious thought being slammed outside of his head in favor of the heat starting up below his belt probably went unnoticed. At least he hoped it did.

"If you don't know them, you can't judge them yet," he whispered urgently.

Sasuke could still feel the ringing in his ears as he walked away, deciding on a light stroll before going to pick up some meat and vegetables. Maybe he'd manage to waste enough time for the whole thing to blow over because Naruto's friends would have no choice but to leave, eventually. He kicked angrily at the ground and hesitated only a moment before going to find the one person he knew he'd find nothing more to share with than a companionable silence.

Naruto sighed a little, drawing his fingers threw his hair and pulling at the ends. He turned back to smile at the trio of people standing around his living room.

"Who wants something to drink?" he asked cheerily.

Chouji raised a hand hesitantly and Naruto chuckled as he moved off to get it. He caught Ino out of the corner of his eye staring about the room, looking a little dazed. But then he saw that Shikamaru, and even Chouji, were just as stunned. He shook his head, not understanding what was so special. Returning with a few glasses of iced tea that Sasuke had made while Naruto had slept, he joined them all. They sat down on the brand new furniture and Naruto relaxed back into the comfortable, cool leather of the cushions.

"This is all brand new stuff, huh?" Shikamaru commented, waving a hand airily around.

"Yup, we just got the rest delivered the other day, not too long after my latest hospital stay," Naruto said, then regretted it as he saw all their faces fall a little. But Chouji, unexpectedly, was the one to save it.

"You know, Naruto, there's been a lot going on recently. I'm sure you've heard about it all by now. A little late, if you ask me, but there's nothing you need to worry about anymore, at least not alone. We came by to tell you that. And to sneak a look at how bad the house had diminished since you and that . . . Uchiha, moved in," he quipped.

Naruto rumbled laughter at him and the smile Shikamaru was trying to hide as he glared at Chouji.

"Sasuke's not like that now. You'd know that if he'd bothered to stay, the ass," he snorted between the giggling.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, we figured, what with him being reinstated already and all. But he'll come around, soon enough if you're sticking with this village."

What Shikamaru said should have been sobering all on its own let alone the implications he'd left underfoot. Naruto ignored it all in favor of trying to placate Ino. She seemed to be suffering with something, something she wanted to say. Naruto had a good idea what it was about.

"Ino," he said quietly, "Maybe you could, uh, tell me about her. What you knew. But . . . when we have more time, ya know? I still haven't visited her yet, so it may take a while to . . ." he smiled an apology and Ino brightened up a little. The room itself had been waiting for it, to Naruto's way of thinking.

"Okay, Naruto. Don't worry about it," she told him softly. "Anyway, it's not like I've got a lot of juicy stories for you. But I do know a few good ones. I'd be happy to talk to you . . . later." Her banter had gotten stronger as she talked. The house, and everyone in it, glowed a little brighter for it.

"Good," Naruto nodded, satisfied. "Now, who wants to tell me about their latest mission?" He wiggled his eyebrows a bit and they all laughed. Shikamaru silently thanked Sasuke. Whatever he had done, whatever he _was_ doing, worked beautifully.

Sasuke found a tree near the Academy and leapt into it. He'd felt Kakashi's chakra nearby and knew he'd be along eventually. If it was only moments before he had to leave, he'd feel all the better for it. Sure enough, the older man alighted on the tree in front of him after only a short wait. Trust him to finally be on time for once when Sasuke had no use for it. He sighed and shifted restlessly.

"What?" he asked, just for something to do; that was all it was.

"You tell me, Sasuke. What are you doing out here instead of having dinner with Naruto?" Kakashi gave him a look and Sasuke wondered edgily about how much he had seen of their training session. He shook his head and lowered his eyes.

"I can't go back yet. Not until _they_ leave," Sasuke murmured.

"Who?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Naruto's friends," Sasuke mumbled. He wasn't entirely sure he should be confiding in Kakashi given that he probably thought it meant Sasuke had forgiven him. He hadn't, yet. But there was no one else.

"Ah," Kakashi replied helpfully.

Sasuke huffed. He jumped a bit at Kakashi's hand on his shoulder and realized the Jounin had settled in beside him.

"Well, we can sit here, for a while. By the time it gets dark, they should be gone."

Sasuke said nothing. Instead, he leaned back against the tree and drew a leg up to watch the sunset with him.

"I could tell you a story, if you like, while we wait. I could tell you what I know about your family." Kakashi cast his eyes to the side to gauge Sasuke's reaction. Sasuke didn't say anything. He did lean his head a little to the side. Kakashi took it as a sign to continue.

"Your father was a hard man to know. Your mother was beautiful and complimented him in that she was easy to get along with, and she knew him well. Your brother . . . your brother was strong and smart. Fugaku had high hopes for him, and high expectations. He pushed Itachi to rise beyond any of the other clan members. Perhaps that was what drew Itachi to befriend Madara, I don't know. There were rumors that he had been seen in the village again. His power wasn't just the Mangenkyo, Sasuke. He had a lot of charisma, a lot of anger, and he pulled as many of your clan into it as he could. But Fugaku, he learned of the treachery they were planning and put a stop to it. That angered Madara, enough to enlist Itachi in his effort to punish them. Afterwards," he paused for a moment to let everything sink in.

"Afterwards, no one really is sure what happened. Your father's journal, which the council ordered be kept from you to try and save you from diving into the same hate and darkness, only spoke of his fears for his son. He knew that Itachi had gotten too close to power, too used to it. He wanted more. He had become obsessed with activating the higher forms of the Sharingan. So much so that he was willing to go against every moral code and sell himself to Madara's dream of pain and vengeance. If your own father hadn't even seen how far Itachi had fallen, how could anyone else have known about it?"

Kakashi stopped and waited. He felt torn between wanting to make Sasuke understand as best he could about that time, and wanting to protect him from all the possibilities. He'd suffered more than enough from the massacre. But if Sasuke could understand that it wasn't the council, that hindsight was only useful to a point, and that anyone who knew what was happening had made only the choices they thought would best rectify everything, then Kakashi could sleep easier. Maybe he was just being selfish but there was no point in hiding anything anymore. He had seen what that had done to ruin him. He opened his mouth to speak again when Sasuke turned his head to face him.

"That's enough, Kakashi. I've heard enough. I'm not so angry anymore. Well, not enough to kill them all. Thinking back on it, I'm sure I probably saw more than I thought at the time. I couldn't have done more. Or at least that's what I kept telling myself. The council could have done more, or the Hokage should have seen it. But that was so long ago. I guess . . . I guess I just wanted to hear that I wasn't to blame. That all I ever did was enough. I should have seen it, maybe. But putting it all on the shoulders of a few, when there were so many others, and they obviously all couldn't have been joined against my family. Too many of them only saw what they wanted to see, the villagers expecting a grand continuation of a powerful clan. The council probably hoped for the same. It wouldn't make sense for them to fear what they thought they had control over. Right?"

Kakashi thought about that for a moment before replying.

"Like I said, hindsight is a nearly useless thing. Except for future concerns, it doesn't give us much, except perhaps, closure, a reason behind it all. But, I think the council would have signed their own death warrants and deaths by torture at that, if they had known what was truly happening and done nothing. They are too old to have gone that road for such stupid things as jealousy, envy or fear of power. Who really knows? I do know that they are loyal to the health of this village. And that the current Hokage is compassionate and strong. She can keep them in line and would have recognized any dissent or malevolence within them. And I trust her judgment. It's enough for me, it has to be. I'm not going to assume danger unless I can find evidence of it."

"And Naruto?" Sasuke asked accusingly, glaring heatedly at him. "What about him?"

"What about him, Sasuke?" Kakashi countered. "He's strong, healthy, and has a long life ahead of him. He will be a great ninja. For that, you need the council, because their decisions directly affect the village and its citizens, ninja included. The ANBU are working tirelessly to fix what Danzou likely started with the rumors and whispers of imminent danger connected only to Naruto. Worse, he seems to have given away information that the council had known about this supposed enemy for a while but chose to do nothing because Naruto is a valuable commodity, being the last Jinchuuriki and all."

Sasuke snorted and pulled his face into a look of disgust.

"So, it's just going to happen again, is what you're saying, right?"

"No, I'm saying that, as ninja, we are trained to look beyond what we can see with our eyes," Kakashi replied, unruffled. He gave Sasuke a look that told him he should know this already. And Sasuke did. He smiled then, because he understood what Kakashi had meant by all this. He understood perfectly.

"We'll find him, then, whoever it is Danzou has been feeding information to," he said quietly, threat lacing his words.

Kakashi beamed under his mask, his eyes closing and arcing upward.

"Wonderful! I knew you were smart enough . . . and mature enough, to get it now."

Sasuke huffed and looked away, crossing his arms over his chest. They sat like that, comfortable in each other's presence to not need words anymore, until the sky changed colors. Brilliant hues of orange and red, light pink dusting the horizon, met their gaze to the west. When the night had taken hold over the village fully, Sasuke stood up to brush off his pants and slide easily down the bark to the ground. As he started off, Kakashi called him back.

"You know, Sasuke. They don't have to be just Naruto's friends. They can be yours, too."

Sasuke stopped moving. He'd thought about that happening but had dismissed it out of hand long ago. Too much time had passed and he'd done too many things to rely on any trust remaining in any of them to have been saved for him. Naruto's words plowed through his niggling doubt as they always seemed to do.

'You don't have to go now. They've come by to see how we're doing, after all.'

And Shikamaru had given him that thin smile. It might have held no invitation but there was no malice either. Sasuke didn't know enough about him to see it as anything else. And that was the point, wasn't it? That was what Naruto had meant with that comment.

'If you don't know them, you can't judge them yet.' Sasuke sighed and lifted a hand to Kakashi in farewell. He could judge them as he pleased. He could do anything he damn well liked. But that would gain him nothing he could use to build a life here, or re-build the old one, as the case may be. And it would not make Naruto happy. Why did things always have to be so complicated? Why did simple-minded Naruto always make them that way? _Because he loves me?_ Sasuke heard the small voice in his head and pushed it away violently. Gods, that was so sentimental and not what he needed right now . . . or even what he wanted. He didn't want that. But maybe that was just how it was supposed to be, simple yet complicated.

Sasuke turned the key in the lock and pushed the door open. The soft glow from the great room lamps welcomed him in and he relished in the heat of their home a moment before taking off his shoes. Their home, those two words were so simple, so small, and yet he felt a soothing balm spread through him whenever he thought about it. He hadn't thought, in all the years he had spent training to gain strength, in all the fights that only served to bring him closer to killing Itachi and certainly not when he'd finally attained that goal, he would ever be able to feel that way again. He had always told himself it didn't matter. Nothing mattered but his vengeance, his family's honor, and later, his own pain. Truthfully, though it hurt to admit it even to himself, he had felt almost empty at first when he'd killed his brother. But slowly, that space was filling in, with what he wasn't so sure just yet. But he no longer had trouble sleeping, kept awake at night by his family's deaths or Itachi's final gifts to him. He'd been a good brother once, a good friend and he had struggled against the pull of Madara and his own guilt for so long. But he was dead and there was no changing any of it. Sasuke sighed and hefted the bag of groceries over his shoulder.

"Naruto, I'm back," he called out. _I'm home._

When he heard nothing aside from the ticking of the clock on the wall, he walked toward the stairs, leaving the meat and vegetables on the hall table. They would keep for a few more minutes. He found Naruto settled on the bed in their room, an open book splayed out on his lap. Sasuke arched a brow delicately. But he caught the title as it slid toward the floor and realized it was one of Naruto's old sensei's novels. He nearly gagged in disgust. There was nothing enlightening or instructive about reading that kind of crap. He was tempted to throw it into the stove while he made dinner but stopped when he realized there was a handwritten message on the inside of the cover. He read through it quickly, waiting for one of Naruto's surprise wake-up calls. He would have sensed the difference in his breathing definitely, but a person could never be too cautious.

_'To Naruto,_

_My favorite, moron of a student. Sometimes, to see the joy in things, you have to see what could be instead of what is. Here's a little something about what could happen, under the right light.'_

Sasuke frowned at the message, not clear on what it was supposed to mean. Did that pervert actually equate pornographic sex with a lasting, and healthy lifestyle? He flipped the book over to read the synopsis and gasped. This one wasn't a love story, not even Jiraiya-sensei's loose estimation of one. It was about a ninja that mirrored Naruto, though it had been published before he'd been born. Naruto must have gotten it from him during their travels together. But the seal on the side said it had once been the property of the village library, a large, brick building on the west side of town, close to the Hokage Mountain. Sasuke frowned deepened, but he decided it was probably a sensitive issue to ask right after waking up so he let it go until later.

"Naruto," he called, running his fingers through that shining hair gently. Naruto mumbled a little and shifted a bit before settling back into the bed.

"Naruto, wake up. I'm home."

Naruto opened his eyes and yawned a little before rubbing at them.

"Sasuke? Oh, hey, you're back," he said thickly.

"Yeah."

"They left already," he told Sasuke, getting up and stretching languidly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes a little. "Well, I got that, seeing as how the house is devoid of any inhabitants but us."

"Huh?" Naruto asked and Sasuke wasn't sure if he was seriously unaware of what that had meant or he was still half asleep.

"Forget it. Next time, maybe," Sasuke grumbled, avoiding his gaze. Naruto blinked the rest of the sleep from his eyes and caught on, finally, to what he'd just said. He smiled widely and allowed his eyes to drift halfway closed. Then his stomach grumbled loudly and he looked up expectantly.

"No, I didn't forget. Come on, I'll make us some steaks and rice. But, you're doing the dishes," he called over his shoulder as he made his way to the stairs. Naruto rushed after him, whooping happily.

"No sweat. I don't mind dish duty if I don't have to cook."

"Don't know how, more like it," Sasuke shot back, amused.

"Hey! I can too!" Naruto squawked indignantly.

"I keep telling you ramen doesn't count for anything, at all," Sasuke replied smugly. He pulled Naruto around the bottom part of the banister for a quick, open-mouthed kiss that served its purpose. There would be silence throughout the rest of the meal, from conception to the dish-work at the end because of it, Sasuke was sure. He smirked as Naruto followed him into the kitchen in a light daze. Yes, coming home had its advantages.


	19. All That Heaven Allows

**Author's Note: **Nothing extra special to report, except reviews are lovely . . . but chocolate, as of now, is way better. Caffeine is a dark, obsessive lover and this is turning into the longest trial run of novelization of prose I've ever undertaken. Cheers to me for keeping up with it. Cheers to all of you for bearing it all and one more round for anyone who came away from it smiling, laughing, crying or holding some other emotion that I fully intended. 'We Will Go Home Across the Mountains' from Hans Zimmer (King Arthur Soundtrack), appears here. I do not own the song. I listened to all manner of dramatic movie themes and tracks from Hans Zimmer while writing. I won't bore you with more details. Gifts, in the form of URLs to find them, however, I have. .com/watch?v=1Ob6N7sVGSg .com/watch?v=bYoqJyVkLxU

Also, thanks to El-Gilliath for cleaning up Chapters 15 to 17 and looking over this one as well.

**Chapter 18**

**All That Heaven Allows**

Sasuke slid open the only window facing east from inside their bedroom. A cool breeze that held a hint of the storm from two nights before wafted in and played with his hair. Sasuke leaned back a little and inhaled deeply. His thoughts could not hold onto the melancholy of the self-enforced isolation in the past. So, he reached a hand outside and let the wind buffer it back and forth. A rustle of cloth from behind him made him smile softly though he did not turn around.

"What are you doing, Sasuke?" Naruto asked curiously from behind him. Sasuke turned the soft smile on his lover and he knew that it reached his eyes. He could feel that it was real, so it should show, right?

"Nothing, Naruto. Just playing around."

Naruto looked momentarily confused, but brightened considerably when he felt the breeze himself. His eyes closed, though Sasuke wished he wouldn't do that so often. Sleep was one thing. Anything else was unacceptable.

"Mmmm, that's nice. How about we take a quick dip in the spring before breakfast? It feels warm enough," Naruto said hopefully, mentioning the small pond in their back garden.

The smile he sent Sasuke wasn't at all playful or devilish, just happy. He still had no control, apparently, and couldn't hide enough to be at all devious. By its very nature, it was meant not to be found out, after all. Sasuke knew all too well about that kind of thing. He studied Naruto's face for another few moments, until the smile there began to slip. He felt his mouth spreading out wider and laughed softly. Why not?

"Alright, we'll go for a quick swim. But then we need to practice. And we should probably go see that old woman, too," he replied lightly.

Naruto lowered his eyes a little at the obvious allusion to Tsunade. He perked up quickly, though, as Sasuke got off the window seat and helped drag him out of bed. Excitement, barely contained if only because it would rip the house apart if it were tangible, grew with every step from him. Sasuke tried to let some of it rub off on him and found that he didn't mind it so much. The two of them quickly slid on boxers they could afford to ruin and inevitably turned the walk to the pond into a race. Naruto whooped loudly as he leapt into the chilled water. Sasuke followed a heartbeat behind him, albeit quietly. He had been grinning though.

They laughed and splashed, and once, kissed, under the early morning sunlight. Sasuke leaned in to grab another just before they had to get out or risk shriveling up, desire heating the water faster than anything else he could name, when he heard the clearing of someone's throat. Turning, he was not surprised to find Kakashi standing at the lip of the pool, smiling.

"Hello," Kakashi said cheerily. He waved down at them and Naruto groaned.

"Go away. We already saw you yesterday. That's enough for now. I'll go see the old bat later today."

"Ah, but Naruto, you said that yesterday, so I was told to check up on you two," Kakashi pushed monotonously.

"And anyway," he continued without waiting for an answer, "I have a gift."

Naruto stared at him and blinked. Sasuke sighed, bored with the older ma and his childish antics.

"Unless you don't want it?" he pushed coyly. Naruto was up, out of the pool and at Kakashi's side in a flash of color.

Sasuke stared down at the tiny ripples in the water, impressed. Naruto hadn't displaced enough of it for him to even feel it. And he'd only been a few feet away. Kakashi held out a very thin case, too small to hold much. Sasuke eyed it curiously and Naruto's blank confusion made Kakashi smile. It held edges of sadness though. It made Sasuke wonder just how far Kakashi had let his training slip. Or maybe that had been something not tied to his ninja training, like a personal preference, never to show much emotion at all let alone in battle.

"For you, from your father. I gather you've already got something else of his . . . from the Ninja Research Facility? I always wondered where it had gotten to," Kakashi eyed Naruto from the corner of his single eye sharply. He didn't seem angry, so Naruto just smiled and ducked his head. Kakashi swiped at his hair anyway. He turned thoughtfully to stare at Sasuke while he did it.

"You might want to watch it, too. Just for curiosity's sake," he said. And then he disappeared. But they heard his voice on the wind, an echo bouncing off the trees delightedly, as if they laughed with him.

"I'll see you two at twelve sharp tomorrow. I'm sure Tsunade will fill you in on why. Have fun . . . boys."

Sasuke snorted and eyed the space where Kakashi had been a moment ago disgustedly. When he turned to glance back at Naruto he found him staring down at a vid disk. It looked like one of the older types. Thankfully, the electronics equipment they'd bought at the store on their day-long foray had included a model of a vid-player that could adapt the disc to a newer version. And now he _was_ curious, Kakashi be damned. He swiped the disc from Naruto as he passed him. He'd been looking so lost and more confused than Sasuke liked. He'd have to teach him how to use everything once they got inside.

"Not until after breakfast, a shower, and I've had a chance to complete the set-up for the vid-player, Naruto," he scolded.

The look he got, all melting eyes and sad frown almost made him cave. He shrugged it off and told himself he should have left the village the moment he'd caught sight of Naruto after he'd arrived. Sasuke traipsed wetly into the living room and then the bathroom, shutting the door in Naruto's face as he tried to follow.

"Sasuke!" he complained from outside the door. Sasuke smiled amusedly from his side and left the disc on the counter as he prepared to shower.

When he came out again, Naruto danced in front of the door on the balls of his feet. Sasuke shoved him into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. He listened to the wood nearly crack as Naruto shouted at him and pounded on it for all of five seconds. The moment he heard the water turn back on, he headed for the kitchen. About an hour later and Sasuke and Naruto had both eaten, showered and dressed. The vid-player was set up and had converted the disc and copied it onto one of the blank ones Sasuke had had the foresight to buy. Naruto hovered over the play button for an instant before Sasuke pressed his finger down for him with his own on top of it. They sat back and watched the screen come to life, first in electric blue and then the start of whatever his father had recorded.

A woman with long, red hair and a shapeless tan dress on hummed in front of the camera. She turned and twisted to dance across the floor, her arms encircling her waist protectively. The face that came into view when she whirled to meet the camera's eye was familiar. Sasuke had seen her before, inside Naruto's head. She was Kushina, Naruto's mother. He heard a gasp from next to him on the couch and reached a hand out to play along the ridge of Naruto's knuckles. They had tensed up and curled over to form a fist atop his thigh and Sasuke eased the fingers out to clasp them in his own. He swallowed when the woman turned again to smile for the camera though it didn't seem she could see it. Her singing drifted through the speakers a little louder. It was a haunting, lilting ballad that Sasuke did not recognize. Although, to be fair, he'd never gone to any of Konoha's festivals let alone any from the various towns he'd been in.

'Land of bear and land of eagle.

Land that gave us birth and blessing.

Land that called us ever homewards.

We will go home across the mountains.'

The last line repeated a few times before she half-hummed, half-sung the last lilting notes. Sasuke could hear strings come up behind those notes, even though no music accompanied her. The smile she gave off, so full of majesty and hope, it shone from her. It was then that Sasuke realized she was pregnant. Not heavily so, but enough for anyone to notice. Her face canted to the side and down to shed that same glow on her swollen belly. Sasuke sucked in a quiet breath and turned to search Naruto's face. He watched the delight, and the pain, war with each other. He watched the glistening, unshed tears color his eyes. Naruto's hand came out to trace along her hair. Though his fingertips never touched the screen, his eyes slid closed for a moment as though he could feel his way through it. They opened again quickly and Sasuke knew it was because he didn't want to miss a single thing. That was silly, of course. They had the disc now. But Sasuke fought the urge to turn his head back to the set all the same. Instead, he lifted his eyes up and down, back and forth, tracking all the changes. So many, too many emotions for any one person, but Naruto's eyes were lit by them all from within. It was close to that same glow. Sasuke envied it. A gasp from the television brought Sasuke's attention back to the screen in time to see Kushina grab her belly and rub at it.

"Now, now, Naruto. Quiet down. I'm almost done with your room, don't worry. I'm so excited to see you. Your father is too," she crooned.

"Though, if he gets too excited," she whispered down at her unborn son, "you can always shout at him to calm down, or yell for me. I'll smack him a good one until he does."

"Kushina!" a male voice shouted from off-screen. Naruto's mother gave a very un-lady-like squawk that had them both laughing at her. Her eyes had gone doe-like and wide as she spun up to stare at the camera.

"What on earth are you doing?" the same man from before said amusedly. Sasuke got the feeling he was trying very hard to hold in his laughter.

Kushina's eyes turned hard and glinted in the overhead light of whatever room she was in. Sasuke studied it momentarily and decided it was supposed to be a nursery. That made sense from what she had just said. White curtains, a pale, bright blue painted on the walls, and were those blue bunnies on the border? Yes, definitely a nursery.

Sasuke watched Kushina throw the paint roller from a nearby cabinet draped in a painter's cloth at, presumably, Minato. It fell short, apparently, as they heard rich laughter and then _giggling_, again off-screen.

"Oh no," the man gasped out between fits of giggles, "I'm," more laughter, "I'm sorry, my love. But it was too good."

They heard a rustling and the voice came clearer and from further up, as if he'd bent over to try to curtail the mirth and had now stood. A hand came on-screen and held her chin so her eyes tilted upward. They were very blue, but darker than Naruto's, and filled with boundless anger. The hand rubbed at the skin beneath them and they softened. Naruto's hand stretched out again and Sasuke felt sorrow well in his stomach. There was also some manner of resentment too. But he ignored it, and soon, it died. A swath of gold hair came into view as the hand on the camera must have twisted or moved around to get a better vantage point. All they saw for a few seconds was a lot of blue and light pouring through the large window behind the two adults. Then, a slightly blurred kiss came into view between a smiling face very much like Naruto's and Kushina. The same blue eyes Sasuke saw every day now turned toward the camera. There was a lot of expression in those eyes as well, and Sasuke felt almost angry that they could do that. The man laughed and hugged Kushina to him from around the shoulders.

"Good night, Naruto. I have to go see about putting your mother to bed now." A finger waved in front of them suddenly and Minato's eyes turned stern.

"But you listen to her. Or she'll blame me and I'm not about to put another wall back up in this house."

Sasuke shuddered a little. He could almost imagine the strong aura a woman such as that could give off.

"Don't say those things, Minato. He's not going to see any of this, especially not with you man-handling me!" But the quick peck on the cheek she gave him said differently. Minato turned to beseech his wife, hurt playing up in his eyes even as he fought not to smile.

"Huh? Wha-? But I promised I'd show him everything, Kushina! You can't make me a liar! It wouldn't be fair!"

Kushina snorted good-naturedly and smiled, squeezing Minato's shoulders in a warm hug. They looked exactly as Sasuke thought they would, like a family. Little Naruto, safe in the womb, was pressed firmly between them. They shared another kiss as Minato glanced at the camera out of one eye. The picture froze on their faces then, blurring them again slightly before turning to the electric blue that signaled the end of the disc. But what they had seen of them at the end had remained clear enough to take in the joy and that same glow Kushina had donned at the start. It was all so beautiful that Sasuke had trouble keeping up with it. And if he felt like that . . .

Sasuke shifted and grabbed for Naruto's face, tilting it up to search it quietly and deftly. He felt the sorrow for his friend reach his own eyes and he ached to pull it all away from them both. Naruto grabbed for his wrists and pulled his hands away gently. He smiled and it was one of joy tempered by only the tiniest bit of sorrow. His chest hurt. He didn't want Sasuke to see it. His whole body was at war with itself. His mind wanted to scream for all the overwhelming things turning inside it. He felt his throat burning and closing up, making it hard to speak. But that was fine. He didn't think he could find the words anyway.

When he'd first seen his mother alight on the screen he'd been surprised, almost unpleasantly so. It had been so sad, so beautiful, so wrong, to see her so clearly and not be able to know what her touch felt like. He missed it. That sounded odd but he did. He missed many things that people had told him he shouldn't, because he'd never known them to begin with. He missed her smile, her laugh, and her touch. He wanted to know them. He couldn't wrap his mind around having seen his father as of yet, still unable to fully take in who he had been. He felt the ache grow and the sorrow he'd been fighting off filled his heart to brimming. Still, no one on earth could take this from him now that he had seen it. And for that, he would thank Kakashi until the day he died. He smiled at Sasuke wider, fighting to keep from grinding his teeth. A lone sob escaped his mouth, traitor that it was. Sasuke pulled Naruto's head down to his shoulder and held it there, for a very long time. And though neither of them shed any tears, it was just as cathartic. He heard Naruto mumble something against the cloth of his shirt and had to lean back so he could catch it the second time.

"What was that, Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head and looked away. He couldn't handle his feelings betraying him again, not right now.

"Never mind, I shouldn't have said it to begin with," he whispered.

Sasuke tipped his head up with his slender fingers. They felt cold on his skin, a welcome relief from the sudden heat he knew had risen when he'd fought to hold everything in.

"Tell me." Sasuke's voice was quiet, strange and quiet.

Naruto hesitated again. He did not want to test the fragile limits of their budding affair. They had been through enough of them already.

"Do you love me?"

Sasuke's question caught him by surprise and Naruto swiveled his head back to stare at him.

"Yes," he whispered, his heart pounding out of his chest.

"Then you can tell me. Besides, I want to know. I do."

Naruto saw the concern in his eyes clearly now. If he could just find the right words to ask . . . He angled his head to the side, trying to escape Sasuke's eyes. They followed him anyway.

"What . . ," he started then sealed his mouth, lips thinning into a grimace. Sasuke held his breath, sure that the sound alone would chase away whatever Naruto found so hard to say.

"What did it feel like, when she held you?" Naruto asked quietly.

Sasuke had to strain just to hear him. He released the breath he'd been holding as silently as possible and took in another. His brow creased in thought. He'd never been close enough to any of the other kunoichi to allow contact. Then it hit him. He glanced back at the blue screen and sighed. Naruto, away from the intense scrutiny of Sasuke's talented vision, flinched.

Turning his head back to face his lover, Sasuke smiled a little, remembering. His eyes slid closed and Naruto watched, unable to stay the fascination from overreaching the sorrow. Well, it almost did anyway.

"It felt warm, and good. It was . . . ," Sasuke paused, searching.

"Safe," he decided finally.

Naruto tried to smile, even though he didn't fully understand what that meant. He supposed it was close to the feeling he'd had when Iruka had held onto him loosely after the Forbidden Scroll incident. Sasuke's instincts told him what his eyes couldn't see. He reached out and gathered Naruto's shoulders to him and helped him off the couch. Smiling again to reassure him he held up a hand and asked Naruto to wait. The stereo they had purchased along with the other electronic equipment had been the first to get set-up in their home. He'd thought about it when he'd realized a piano would probably be out of his reach, at least until thy could get a few missions to off-set all the spending.

When he'd set the music to play and lowered the lid, Sasuke turned to grab hold of Naruto's hand. Naruto stared at him curiously.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?"

"You'll see," Sasuke intoned. _It's far past time for that_, he thought to himself.

Sasuke lead Naruto onto the hard wood of the floor near the dining alcove. Placing a hand at his back, he changed the position of their joined hands until thy rested on his chest. Leaning his head down to Naruto's shoulder, he began to sway to the soft jazz flowing out of the speaker. The music cast out and over them like cool water. A gentle wake followed them as they shifted and progressed along the floor. Naruto shifted in Sasuke's grip to lean his own head onto his chest and bring their bodies closer, until they touched. Sasuke's arms left their place to curl around Naruto's shoulders firmly. Circling the room in gentle, nonsense patterns, they held onto each other. Arms came around Sasuke's waist lightly and swirled circles at his back before settling just above his buttocks. He felt the shaking in the body close to him subside completely and smiled. They had stopped moving and yet continued to embrace as the music swelled and swam through the air. Both of them ignored it when the tracks changed, when the disc began again, even when the light changed subtly around them. An eternity of moments later, Naruto looked up at Sasuke's face and smiled warmly at him. This time, there was nothing there but a flash of gratitude.

"Thank you," Naruto murmured, reaching up to curl his knuckles against Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke leaned forward to kiss his fingers as Naruto took his hand away. He leaned forward more to grasp his lips in a tender kiss.

"You're welcome," he answered back softly.

The next morning dawned gray and cool. Whether it was the loss of the sun or the emotional tides of the day before, Naruto could not seem to drag himself out of bed until far past ten. Sasuke standing over him and frowning grimly had helped. Naruto chuckled and threw a pillow at his head, the stuffing all bunched up in one corner from his restless sleeping habits. Sasuke caught it deftly and threw it back. A playful smirk had blossomed on his face in the interim and Naruto jacked his body out of the covers to slide into the bathroom before they could start a full out pillow war. A nervous excitement had started in his stomach since he'd realized it was morning. They would have to see Tsunade today. He hadn't spoken to her at all yet. Though, he had a feeling she'd been keeping tabs on him and not with any of her trusted ANBU either. Naruto recalled Sasuke peering at him from time to time while they'd been away, as if he were committing things to memory to analyze later or something. But maybe that had been about Sasuke and his uncertainties. Naruto knew how worried he'd made him; just as he knew that more than only Sasuke had begun to feel that way lately.

Turning the faucet in the shower, he inhaled deeply as he stepped into the spray of hot water. That would definitely have to change. A leader, a compassionate protector, did not need to be looked after so closely. He would have to make sure Tsunade and the others understood that. Today was as good a chance as he would get. Shaking the water from his shoulders and hair worked to release the rest of the nervous edge from his muscles. Naruto dressed quickly in his training gear and left the room, calmer and brighter than before, to walk down the stairs and greet his lover properly. The mood of the evening before had settled into a comfortable atmosphere and neither of them, it seemed, had wanted to break it. They had merely relaxed for the rest of the night and turned in to bed without more than a few chaste kisses between them. Naruto found that he already missed the intimate contact of more passionate kissing and guileless sex, even if they had just recently done it.

Humming as he whipped around the corner to the kitchen, he caught Sasuke up in his hands and delved into his mouth deeply. The kiss had surprised the other boy. His muscles had stiffened at first, only to relax and play into the firm pressure of Naruto's mouth on him. Their mouths opened and closed to nip and seal against each other sporadically. Sasuke felt desire stir in his groin, but ignored it and pushed back at Naruto's chest lightly. They were both breathing heavier and Sasuke swallowed as Naruto backed off to lean against the counter. He looked stunned.

"What was that for?" Sasuke asked, finding the subtle hint of amusement he heard in his own voice suddenly annoying.

"Uh, just a good morning greeting?" Naruto answered hopefully. He shook his head free of the pleasant buzzing the contact had set alight there.

"Huh," Sasuke answered. He turned back to the eggs in the fryer he'd been turning and set them on a plate. "That's some way to say it."

He didn't sound pissed, so Naruto relaxed. Soon though, he was jiggling a foot on top of a thigh and pushing the eggs around aimlessly as he watched Sasuke eat from across the table.

"Stop that, Naruto. I know you're nervous about what the Godaime has to say, but it'll be fine. So don't worry," Sasuke had finally snapped.

Naruto jumped a little before frowning and crossing his arms.

"I'm not worried. Who said I care about that anyway?" But he was considerably less agitated when they finally made it out the door some fifteen minute later and began the trek across the rooftops to the Hokage Tower.

Tsunade gazed out the window, waiting. Naruto was scheduled to see her in a few minutes and she wondered how he had progressed. Oh, she'd been kept in the loop by Kakashi and Sasuke, but that was not the same as seeing it for herself. A knock at the door broke her from her meandering thoughts and she turned to greet her most troubling, and most promising, Genin ninja.

"Come in," she called, not able to keep the authority out of her voice completely. Balancing the needs of the village against the possible detriment of a few had both weakened and hardened her. She knew that it could not show, but when it came to her favorite brat she could at least moderate that much. Naruto and Sasuke entered the room in the same stride. They both looked well, or healthy at any rate. Naruto would not look up from the ground as he came in and that surprised and alarmed her. She studied them as they stood before her and made her decision.

"I understand that you've been training while living in that village to the south, Gure-pu Sawa was it?"

Naruto looked up at her quickly, and then at Sasuke before glaring angrily at him. Sasuke had motioned to him with his hands, resolutely facing the side wall at the same time. It was a promising sign, if not a bit confusing.

"I'm going to test that training. You'll meet with Kakashi at Training Field 10, in half an hour," she finished. Her fingers came up to steeple at her desktop while she sat back to observe them for a moment. Naruto was staring at her as if he wanted to say something. He cast his eyes to the side, frowning, and she leaned forward again.

"I'm sure that you are very angry with me. You have every right to be. Both of you." She included Sasuke with a look but he bowed his head stubbornly.

"I don't have anything to say to make it any different. Or rather, there's nothing I can say that will make any of it disappear or that would atone for my actions. I cannot speak for any of the other elders or Kages either. I'm not looking for redemption here. I don't deserve it, not from you. But I _can_ apologize. I did only what I thought was best for you both, not just physically, but to protect your state of mind as well," she paused, unsure of whether or not she should keep going. Pushing the issue just a little further, hoping it wouldn't create a rift in their mending, she moved on.

"I know that it is not enough, that it will never be enough, but that's all I'm able to offer you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Naruto, Sasuke, for what has been done to you and your families."

Naruto clenched his fists at her words. They seeped through his skin into his bones and he was suddenly very tired. It was far too much work, staying angry for so long. He wondered how Sasuke had managed it and not died from the exhausting effort. He looked up to try to find Sasuke's eyes, but they held nothing for him. Sasuke's fingers played out words instead. 'I'll leave it up to you. It's your decision, what we do next.'

Naruto had no idea how hard that had been to do. He had no concept of what lay in Sasuke's mind, or the strength he had lost in giving in to defeat, to the anger, only to let it all pass away. Sasuke knew it was that, or perish while still breathing. And that was something he would not, could not accept as a possible future anymore. Naruto sighed and Sasuke turned to look at him.

"I don't hate you. I'm just not sure . . . ," he grimaced as if the words were foul, "I'm just not sure if I like you right now."

Tsunade nodded, satisfied.

"I understand." And she did. If it had not been for the losses she had suffered in her own life, she might not have. So she had that small compensation for all the heartache. It served her well, apparently.

"You don't have to do anything you aren't ready for, or don't want. But if you no longer feel you are able to do your job as a fellow guard and soldier, I need to know, Naruto. Sasuke, as well. Do you wish to accept a new mission from me, and follow my orders from now until I am no longer able to lead you? Can you trust my judgment?"

She was asking honestly, from what Sasuke could see. He knew enough of politics to understand that openly allowing for a subordinate to make the choice she had offered was akin to raising them on the same level. She held that much respect for them. He nodded to Naruto who raised his head and gave her the same defiant, determined stare he'd held so many times before.

"We accept."

"Good." She nodded at them in dismissal before turning to smile out the window. That had gone far better than she had hoped. Now it was up to Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke to find their way onto a solid perch among the community. Naruto's perseverance, while not surprising, had shed more light on the man he was fast becoming. It was worthy of remembering, and not just so she could let the counsel in on her plans.

Kakashi leaned against the post in the middle of Training Field 10. He'd arrived at twelve sharp. So where were his young charges? The book he so jealously guarded and re-read at every chance lay on the stump at his feet. He had not felt the urge to pick it up in ages. Only recently had he thought to re-visit the characters inside the pages. Although, he knew of at least one romance that he could stand to see more of instead. The thought made him smile and chuckle softly. A voice from his left drew him away and he winked into the shadows.

"What's so funny, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto boomed at him from the treetops. A brisk wind blew hard at the Jounin's back and he felt two bodies come in to brush against his shoulders before pulling back to materialize in front of him. _Well, that was interesting,_ Kakashi mused.Sasuke smirked up at him and Naruto tilted his head to the side, a serious glint in his eyes. Kakashi approved immensely.

"Right, you're late. Let's get started. A training exercise. The two of you will fight each other until I call for a stop. Got it?"

They both nodded.

Kakashi waited until they had assumed a fighting stance while facing each other.

"Go!"

Sasuke disappeared in a whirl of motion to reappear near Naruto's body only to be driven back by wind. He skittered on the ground, his sandals finding purchase in the rough earth and then leaping up to counter a thrown kunai with one of his own. The speed at which they both moved was amazing. Fluid muscles working and bunching under their clothes carried them forward and back across the area effortlessly. Naruto held his hand out and called up a slicing wind that rent the trees apart behind where Sasuke had been standing moments before. Sasuke had called out a fire technique and Naruto used a minor water bomb to quench it. Where he had gotten it Kakashi had no clue. Probably a side note in Minato's journal. The next attack came from the ground as Naruto repeated a move he'd used in the Chunin exams to come up behind Sasuke. But he'd been ready for it, or had simply moved fast enough away in order to spin on his toes and catch Naruto in a roundhouse. But the clone poofed as it dissipated from a chop to the throat and Naruto was now standing behind Sasuke, a kunai at his throat. Sasuke, however, smiled. He threw an elbow back toward Naruto's head, who then ducked, twisted and dove under it to slam his fist into Sasuke's side. But it didn't fully connect. Kakashi knew that Sasuke had seen it coming and managed to shift his weight to the right enough to make it a glancing blow.

The Sharingan blazed and it was wholly different from the one Kakashi had seen him use before, even stronger than the Mangenkyo. He could feel the pull as Sasuke fought to counter moves Naruto threw at him ferociously. Naruto was smiling as well and the fight continued into the air. Sasuke gasped and struggled against the wind catching at his feet. It swirled around him and he could no longer control the chakra necessary to hold the Ultimate Sharingan, as he'd dubbed it. The wind chakra faded and wavered. Naruto appeared below Sasuke to catch his foot, breathing heavily. They both rose in the air then. And Kakashi held his breath at the sight of them battling.

Swinging Sasuke's leg down and then back around so his head pointed at the earth, Naruto twirled them both a few times before slamming Sasuke back to the ground in a furious, bone-crunching hit. Before Sasuke could bring the Sharingan back into play to steal the movements, Naruto brought his hands together in a series of seals and called out a massive wave of air that slammed into Sasuke, who countered with a fireball that cut threw it. The wave of heat and flames morphed and changed from the extra oxygen. A living entity more dangerous than the dragon it took the form of, it let out an ear-splitting roar as it charged down Naruto. Or, the clone he had set up at the start. Kakashi had seen it, which meant that Sasuke had too. More water enveloped the dragon from seemingly nowhere and the hissing mist it created blanketed the ground before whirling into nothing.

Kakashi, his own Sharingan activated, saw the two of them dodging kicks and hits strong enough to put a Jounin out of work for weeks. Kunai swiped the air in front of their faces and Sasuke looked ready to spin out the wire for another fire technique he was fond of. A smile from Naruto, and he hesitated. Arms came to wrap around him from behind, a whisper even Kakashi's well trained ears couldn't catch and Sasuke barked out a laugh before flipping Naruto over his shoulders onto the ground and holding him there with his foot.

"Alright, enough," Kakashi called out. They had been going at it for more than two hours as it was and he had one last mission to deliver the new Genin training assignments to Ibiki before the end of the day. The fact that he still hadn't done them was not his fault. Naruto's clone disappeared in a hail of smoke and Sasuke looked around for a moment. He hid the surprise well, but Kakashi had not let on how well he still knew his students. Naruto jumped down from a branch in the oak tree to their left and three more clones alighted from various perches or crouches around the field. Sasuke seemed to be counting them and nodded. So, he had seen those, as well, and where they had gone off to. _Yes, this will make for a very interesting week, indeed_, thought Kakashi. Kakashi smiled at them as they approached, still out of breath.

"Good. Now, I have one more thing to say before you can go off and do whatever it is your little hearts desire." Sasuke dropped his head and Naruto muttered under his breath while stealing sideways glances at him. Kakashi smiled wider.

"Report here tomorrow at six a.m. sharp. I have a form for you to fill out. You'll need it, for the exams."

Kakashi released the technique to let his clone disappear without explaining further, not that he felt he had to. Sasuke stared at the place where Kakashi had been with his mouth open slightly. A snickering that turned into full-out, belted laughter caught him up and he turned the stare on Naruto. Delight and pure excitement burned in his eyes. Sasuke smiled, feeling it rub off a little on him. _Well,_ _now this should be fun_, he thought as he struggled to drag his erstwhile teammate away. Naruto, meanwhile, had started to babble in his ear about what they would do, and how they would do it during the upcoming fights. Sasuke listened with only half an ear. But the grin on his face spoke loud enough for Naruto to understand just fine.

**AN:** Finally! I've been waiting for this coming chapter to get here for forever! You'll all be in for some great fun now! That is, those of you that have read up until now. I've been wanting to do this part from almost the very beginning, cause really, Kishi never let us know how the Exams would go if you don't have a full team, like when Sakura made it. And I wondered, and then I wondered, and next chapter you get to read what came out of it!


	20. On the Verge, Take Me Over

**AN:** Yeah for a Chunin Exams re-write! Finally! I hope you all enjoy the massively cool fighting. I loved writing it. And thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and any before that.

And this song, .com/watch?v=vm9_ywA4uNw, is for the sex later. And, no, you cannot scroll down looking for it! Shame on you, perverts! You must read the rest! (Even though that is just transference, as I do that exact thing myself sometimes when I'm in the mood for some raunchy, or romantic, loving between my favorite couple. Hee hee.) Oh, and I'm sorry to Cupricanka for not allowing her to see the sex part until it was posted. You know I love you, though, right?

**Chapter 19**

**On the Verge, Take Me Over**

Sasuke and Naruto walked side by side through the overgrown forest trail. The relative quiet in the trees was a welcoming gift next to the bustle of the village business district. The crowded streets had been especially over-laden with shoppers. Sasuke had kept his guard up while he and Naruto had tried to find a quieter café to eat breakfast in. From the whispers they had both picked up on as they went about their business, it had somehow been leaked that they had been entered in the Chunin exams to be held that day. Sasuke wondered if he would, indeed, see the inside of a cell for murdering his old teacher. He could claim justifiable homicide because of extenuating circumstances (a teacher, even a fierce ninja Jounin, should not expose children to porn) but decided against it.

Slowly, Naruto's infectious excitement humming in the air took over and Sasuke let it all pass. They had a right to be excited, he supposed. His return had garnered very little fanfare, probably as a result of Tsunade's strict orders. He was certain that several contingents of ANBU had been displaced from their normal missions to ease the tide of panic that had threatened to overwhelm more than just the few responsible for Naruto's assault. He was also pretty certain that it was more about where they stood in the hierarchy and needing to see the balance and action taken by their leader than wanting to repeat the heinous behavior. If it were up to Sasuke, though, there would only be a few members of society under constant surveillance, all of them still active ninja. The thought frustrated him to no end. He had gritted his teeth and fisted his hands. All their talk of peace and balance and justice, but such a cruel, manipulative and malicious man was allowed to remain above it. Naruto's boisterous excitement and unaffected smile had proved to calm his darker impulses, but he needed to work off the edge still hanging on. A good fight, especially between the two of them, would do it. He wasn't worried about the outcome of the Exam, or the possible opponents for the coming battles. Once they were able to return home after the first fight, Naruto, preferably naked and sweating from sexual exertion, would be more than enough.

Sasuke sighed. He felt the brush of Naruto's shoulder against his and leaned into the touch to make it stronger. A hand at his back began to form words as they neared the gates to the Forest of Death. 'How are you not excited?' Sasuke titled his head to the side and shrugged. It made no real difference to him what the outcome was later. But, he had to admit, the trial would be good for a gauge of his growth in skill. Naruto's hand massaged his back a moment and then formed more characters. 'They can see it now. How much we've grown, how far we've come, our strength. You'll see it, the trust they can place in us. I'm counting on you not to fuck up, Uchiha.'

Sasuke sniffed and turned to glare at him. Naruto smiled innocently, or tried to at any rate. Sasuke knew him so much better than he seemed to acknowledge, or maybe he enjoyed the play. A little too much, in Sasuke's opinion, but he was not without fault either and, unlike his lover, was willing to admit it without having to be forced, or so he grumbled to himself silently. The doors would not open until everyone had gathered and or the time ran out, so they would have to wait. Sasuke crossed his arms and stared at Anko, one of the examiners from last time who, apparently, had been dragged into it again. At least, that was the air she was giving off. They waited.

Three teams of ninja from Konoha joined them, looking ill at ease. Perhaps they were not as ready for this assignment as their Jounins thought. Sasuke smirked at them and they all moved away. Naruto rolled his eyes and bounced on his feet, ready to get started. Three more teams showed up from each: Suna, Kumo and Kusa villages. One more hailed from Kirigakure. The Iwa and Ame villages had not been allowed to send any as the treaties had still not been finalized after their participation in the assault on Konoha. Tsunade, rightfully, did not trust their simpering leader's abject apologies, knowing full well that, had it gone differently, he would have done far more to damage Fire Country's stability with the other nations. Sasuke did not really care either way, really he didn't, as long as there were suitable opponents and he could get out with enough time and energy to spend with Naruto. Naruto huffed impatiently and rolled on the balls of his feet again. Sasuke felt the itch to drag him down and tie him to a tree trunk, but that thought wasn't appropriate here. Or rather, the thoughts following a breathless Naruto kept still and a mounting desire coming out of those eyes clearly had no part here. Sasuke shook his head and glared at Anko again. She smiled and waved at everyone, calling them over.

"Right, all that passed the written exam have now arrived."

She laughed, a little dementedly, from what Naruto heard. He shuddered, never having gotten comfortable with her. Sasuke disliked her now on principle as she'd been Orochimaru's faithful student. That man's death, though satisfying, hadn't come quickly enough for him.

"Well, now that you re all here, there's another from or you to fill out, for consent."

Her smile had grown, if possible, even more twisted and the glee that sharpened her black eyes into sparks of coal was disconcerting to say the least. A few of the rookies cast nervous glances at each other and shifted on their feet. Naruto's restless energy still had not abated. He twirled his fingers around a kunai from his pouch and canted his eyes at Sasuke quickly under heavy lids. Sasuke shifted as well, though not from any anxiety over this second run at the exams. The written part had gone better than the last time. Well, it had been the same for him, using the Sharingan to focus in on the hidden Chunin's chakra, which had been stronger than any of the others aside from Naruto's. He had also been the only one with enough confidence to betray the fact that he was, indeed, already knowledgeable in all the correct answers.

Naruto had not been able to answer any of the questions on his own once again, but had taken the lesson from the last exam and used a clone that had cloaked itself to match the surroundings of the classroom to cheat off of one of the examiner's papers. It hadn't been found, which had pleased him to no end. The hint of surprise on Ibiki's face before it disappeared was enough to make him smile endlessly. He had lifted his scarf off of his head again, during the explanation at the end, and it had sobered him somewhat. All those scars, the burn marks, and the holes; he knew what it must have cost him, now more than ever before, to continue on after that kind of torture.

He turned towards Anko, now in front of him, and took the form from her with a nod. Her black hair in that crazy spiked ponytail splayed out in the wind like tendrils of living darkness and he shuddered. She hadn't calmed down a bit from all those years ago. It felt like an eternity since he'd been able to focus on something other than a dangerous, possibly lethal, mission abroad. He penned his name at the bottom and watched Sasuke sign that he had done the same. They lined up near the covered wooden structure that housed the desk filled with the scrolls. He had zoned out during the explanation of the second part, knowing that if anything had changed Sasuke would have let him know. Kotetsu, another one of the examiners, handed him the Earth scroll and he and Sasuke backed out of the curtain covering the roofed desk. The other teams all followed suit and soon, they had all lined up in front of their respective entrances. Naruto and Sasuke stopped before Gate Twelve and waited for the half hour to run down.

Once they had gone through, both of them took to the trees. Sasuke activated his Sharingan to help in the search for any of the other teams and Naruto sent clones out, in camouflage. They knew to avoid the area of the forest to the left and just before the tower in the middle. A couple of very nasty, carnivorous and poisonous plants grew there. After several hours of searching, with the sun nearing the horizon in a beautiful, glaring orange wash, Naruto dragged himself to a halt midway up a tree trunk and checked for Sasuke's position. They had agreed to use vocal communication as little as possible, but that meant they had to take care and stay within sight. He spotted Sasuke on a tree limb about one hundred yards away and read the signs Sasuke was sending him. There was a team of Kumo ninja not far from their location. Naruto sent out a clone to investigate, but it was caught in a snare and had dissipated. He alighted on the ground, hidden in the underbrush, while Sasuke materialized beside him silently. Naruto glanced over at him when Sasuke touched his shoulder. He looked frustrated.

'Naruto, that was a stupid mistake. You're better than that.'

Naruto huffed quietly and frowned.

'It's not like I have your eyes, you know. Anyway, there are two more obvious traps surrounding them. They're trying to lure in any of the less vigilant teams.'

Sasuke smirked and rolled his eyes.

'Stupid,' he signed, 'they must not be very good at gathering information or else they'd try something different.'

He then frowned and motioned for Naruto to send out more hidden clones to canvas the area again.

'We don't even know if they have the right scroll,' he explained with signs. Naruto backed up a few paces and shrugged, smiling.

'Oh, they do,' he signed.

When Sasuke raised an eyebrow and waited, Naruto laughed silently behind his hand.

'The bulky one in the middle. He didn't close his pouch properly. I was able to catch sight of the Heaven scroll before the clone triggered that trap.'

Sasuke smiled and signed that they would still need a few extra clones. Naruto read through the plan Sasuke wanted to try and snickered again without making a sound. They moved off to different locations around the area and closed in on the team in front of them. Sasuke could already see that they did not have enough chakra strength between them to hold down anything more solid than the original clone technique. And they weren't using that.

Two of Naruto's camouflaged clones wrapped their arms around each team member from various points to hold them all still. Sasuke materialized in front of them as they fought to free themselves. His Sharingan blazed and he caught them all in a temporary freeze with it. He did not want to overextend it so soon after entering the forest, so he let go as soon as one of the clones had procured the scroll and sent up an explosive kunai. They all fell to the ground, unconscious, and Naruto reached his clone effortlessly to take the Heaven scroll from him. They moved off silently, the rustling wind in the trees following in their wake. They could not see, though Sasuke could sense, the three Chunin examiners who gathered the fallen ninja up behind them and disappeared again.

_Good, now all we need to do is survive the night and get to the tower and we're done with this part_, Naruto thought as they moved off. Sasuke had become very winded through all the running and the search and subsequent fight, though Naruto could tell he had more than enough chakra to last to the tower. He called for a halt anyway; better to get there in the morning fully rested and with chakra in reserve for the individual portion. He checked to make sure the Heaven and Earth scrolls were well hidden in his jacket before settling against a tree trunk. Sasuke sighed and moved to sit beside him, willing to accede to the break for the sake of gathering more strength for later. And what a difference a couple of years had made in that strength. It seemed so effortless to complete this exam as opposed to the last time. Though, he was well aware that they would not be able to truly take a break until they reached the Tower the next morning. And even then, depending on how many others made it through, they might have another preliminary round before the final one.

Sasuke could feel several of Naruto's clones float out and around them, a set up they had silently planned in order for both of them to sleep without the need for a watch shift. Sasuke lifted off of the tree bark and set about making traps in various stretches of overgrown bushes and a few trees around their makeshift camp. Naruto gathered wood and unfurled the sleeping rolls he'd summoned from scrolls they each had carried. The Tower, by Sasuke's measurements, was a good four hour hike west of their position and they had no driving need to appear their right away, not when they could take the time out and make good use of it. Still, he felt the urgent press in his stomach to get on with it. Of course, it probably had more to do with his desire to get to the end so he could have his lover on their bed or on the kitchen counter, or maybe. . .

Sasuke shook his head clear, not sure when exactly he had lost so much control over his own thoughts. He sent a hooded gaze toward Naruto, who resolutely ignored it. Sasuke could feel the tension all the way up in the trees that had to be bunching Naruto's muscles up underneath the loose brown yukata they each had chosen to wear. Naruto had insisted on bringing along his jacket and ribbed shirt that he'd had made while on Mt. Myouboku. What on earth he wanted with them, as torn as they had been when Sasuke had finally caught a glimpse of them during one of their boring laundry detours, he had no idea. Though, if he could see Naruto actually wearing the outfit, he'd probably have no choice but to let loose on him. Sasuke shivered, not at all cold. He leapt down just in time to feel the heat from the growing fire in the middle of their camp. The shadows drifting down from the swaying tree limbs and the accompanying rustle of sound swirled through him and he felt almost at peace. It was much like the other morning, when he'd let the wind buffet his hand back and forth, for once not caring what way it fell or how.

Naruto turned around and pushed himself up to dust off his pants and then grimaced. He sniffed at his yukata and frowned. Sasuke eyed him as he stepped away through the trees, catching the signs for river and dinner as he left. He lifted his own arm slightly and then let it settle to his side instantly, refusing to duplicate such uncouth behavior. He would just wait until Naruto returned, and hopefully their dinner of fish would be waiting for him when he finished his own bath. Time seemed to drag, but instead of getting frustrated or feeling the crackle of impatience buzz through his limbs, he continued to wait. So many long days alone in his cell while traveling with Orochimaru had taught him a measure of patience, at least. All thoughts of dinner and a cool dip in the spring he could still hear to the right of the camp fled the moment he caught sight of Naruto's shortened spikes, a little longer than when he'd first seen the new cut, plastered to his neck and forehead. They curled a tiny bit at the ends and dripped shining beads of clear, spring water onto the black coat he now wore. Sasuke realized, in the instant that the air began to warm with his passing, that Naruto had changed clothes. He now wore the ribbed, black shirt, the loose, black pants and the custom-made black jacket, both upper garments emblazoned with shiny red thread that seemed to move and catch the firelight simultaneously. Fire, it was all flames running up the edge of the jacket and along the front of the shirt. It fit snuggly across his chest and Sasuke sucked in a breath to keep from losing all control. Naruto had by now, begun looking at him with a mixture of amusement and a little confusion. Sasuke blinked and wandered down to the stream while Naruto began stripping the fish of scales, de-boning them, and setting them up to roast. He snickered, though he was sure it wasn't quiet enough to escape Sasuke's notice. It served him right, and was high past time for Naruto to get in on the action from the start instead of always following along behind Sasuke's advances.

Sasuke took a few stabilizing breaths and slid into the cold water until it came up to his shoulders. He bit back a cry at the freezing needles it grazed across his skin and reached for the hand cloth and soap at the rocky edge. The spring was deep, enough so that his toes anchored him to the bottom with help form a little bit of chakra. Washing quickly and with more strength in his hands than necessary, Sasuke felt the tension and arousal in his body ebb somewhat. All they needed was to get too caught up in each other, now of all times, and any number of the surviving teams could get through their guard. He knew they were too strong alone, certainly as a team, for anyone to get far now, but he had no wish to exert himself if it wasn't necessary so close to the third exam. Sliding out of the water he returned to camp in only his boxers and a towel for his hair, the smell of freshly caught and cooked river fish calling him on.

Naruto lay on his sleeping roll, facing the fire. The glow played along the jacket and his exposed skin and danced on the earth. The shadows of the deepening twilight chased the light and bounced off the tree limbs but it didn't feel at all intimidating to him. Sasuke came off the path to the spring clad only in boxers and the sight made him at once aroused and relaxed. He watched as the other boy walked to the fire and retrieved the piece of bark Naruto had stripped from a nearby tree to use as a plate and dug the sticks holding the last two fish out of the earth. Sasuke turned to his own sleeping roll, Naruto having laid it out across the fire from him, and sat down cross-legged to eat. Naruto watched the whole show from his place and waited until Sasuke licked the grease from his fingers before shifting to lie on his back and gaze at the stars.

"It's warmer over here, you know," he murmured. Sasuke huffed and turned to gather the blanket around himself, preparing to try and fight his desire enough to sleep. Naruto shrugged and heaved himself up on his elbow and looked at Sasuke. To him, it seemed as if Naruto were trying to decide something, his eyes narrowed and his mouth thinned out.

"Fine, then," Naruto said evenly.

He got up and walked around the fire to settle down beside Sasuke.

"What are you doing, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, his voice careful.

Naruto leaned into Sasuke's shoulder and turned his body to press his lips against his ear.

"Just trying to stay warm . . . Sasuke." He kept his voice low and tried his best not to let on how warm it had actually gotten sitting so close to his lover. There was no real space between them. Their mixed body heat had eaten up the few inches of air that separated them. Naruto began to close that space when Sasuke turned to gaze at him.

He inched his upper body forward slowly, his eyes tracing the line of Sasuke's jaw. Sasuke tilted his head to the side a bit then lowered it. Their foreheads touched minutely before Naruto grasped Sasuke's mouth with his and kissed him. Sasuke's hand caught up with Naruto's as he felt his chest brush against the cloth of the jacket he wore. Their fingers spread out and linked together. Naruto deepened the kiss a little, bringing his hand up to grab the back of Sasuke's neck. As he pulled Sasuke closer he could feel the pulse at his wrist. It jumped and Naruto smiled into his neck, nuzzling down to his collar bone. Sasuke had, at this point, leaned further back, his hand coming to rest at Naruto's back. But it came back up to rub the material of the shirt in front of him and then trace the hard muscles it enclosed. Naruto couldn't fight the pull in his stomach and his skin responded without any prompting, shuddering and rippling into a light spattering of goose-bumps at the touch. Sasuke leaned back more, until his back rustled the heavy cotton cloth of the sleeping roll beneath them. Naruto shrugged the jacket off his shoulders and followed, kissing Sasuke on the way down. Sasuke trailed his fingers back to the shirt and lifted it up to where Naruto's chest met his shoulders. It stayed there as he moved down again to play with the waistband of his pants, unhooking them and running the zipper down. He realized that they were longer than he had thought, with the bandages gone. Naruto must have taken them off while Sasuke had been bathing.

Naruto hummed lowly and let his eyes flutter closed. His legs shifted to sit on either side of Sasuke's hips and his hands came down to rub at the hard muscle of his chest. Sasuke freed Naruto's cock from the bright blue boxers he was wearing and pumped it languidly a few times. Naruto moaned a bit and rolled his hips forward in small motions, trying not to rush but wanting more all the time.

"Sasuke," he whispered hoarsely.

Sasuke smiled, even though Naruto could not see it with his eyes closed. It felt good to do it. He tightened his grip on Naruto's cock for a moment and then let go. Naruto lowered his head and opened his eyes partway. There was a smile in his eyes, hidden behind lust. He leaned down to kiss Sasuke's lips, then his neck and lower to his chest. His fingers rubbed at the fabric of the white boxers Sasuke still had on, over his hips. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband and pulled down until Sasuke's cock hit the heated air caused by the campfire, with an evening breeze filtering through their senses to challenge it. Sasuke bit his lip, to keep from moaning out loud when Naruto grabbed it and rubbed with his fingers, his palm over the head, and shifted his weight. He would not say that he had squirmed but it was a lot like that.

Somewhere along the line of Naruto pleasuring him with just a few simple touches of those warm fingers and Sasuke had to open his eyes. He hadn't realized he'd closed them. Naruto's weight had lifted off of his hips and he wondered what was happening. Sasuke watched as he stood up, his knees shaking slightly, though Sasuke would never tell him, and strip the shirt, pants and boxers off. They came in pieces and Sasuke enjoyed the tanned skin coming into view a little at a time. Muscles rippled and bunched everywhere. He even caught a glimpse of Naruto's shoulders as he reached over the back of his head to grab the tail end of the raised shirt to pull it off. The pants and boxers followed and Naruto climbed back on top of Sasuke's hips with all that warm skin and the glow covering every inch, lighting it in an ethereal honey. They rolled their hips against each other and their cocks brushed and rubbed until Sasuke began to feel sweat roll down between his shoulder blades and into the grass. Somehow, they had shifted all the way off the sleeping roll in their haste to find and keep the connection. Sasuke could smell it rising up from beneath them and welcomed its sweet, sharp scent. When Naruto began to moan softly again and his hands convulsed around Sasuke's biceps, Sasuke grasped the muscle of his buttocks ands squeezed. He'd never tried it before and was curious. The moan deepened and Sasuke smiled contentedly.

"Sasuke," Naruto breathed.

"Naruto," Sasuke answered him, his voice deeper, stronger but filled with the same want, the same need.

"I think . . . we should, if you want . . . .," Naruto faltered. It seemed he was unable to remain coherent at times with sex. Sasuke felt like he could get that lost, that passionate, himself, whenever around him. But he had been thinking about the last time they'd had sex on this entire mission. The way Naruto's face had changed so many times, the way he had seemed to let go. He wondered if it was just because it was Naruto or if it had something to do with the positions they had inadvertently chosen in the relationship at that time. He was curious. He wanted to know.

"Of course I want," Sasuke said simply, although there was nothing simple about it.

"But," and then Sasuke hesitated, just a moment. It was enough to get Naruto's attention, so in tune with the people he felt strongly for. The gentle rocking of their hips stopped and Naruto curled his fingers around Sasuke's arms lightly. He searched Sasuke's face and Sasuke turned his head away as much as he could before forcing it back to meet his gaze steadily.

"But what, Sasuke?"

Sasuke breathed in and smelled the earth, and the sun, though long dead. Sweat was there too, the tangy feel of it in his nostrils inviting.

"I want to know, what it feels like," he told him.

For a moment, Naruto looked confused, and then understanding cleared the storm from his eyes. Sasuke breathed in again, relieved that he wouldn't have to explain further. Naruto grazed his fingers along Sasuke's arms and brought them around Sasuke's face, holding it softly.

"Are you sure? I mean, if I," Naruto started.

Sasuke held a few fingers to his lips to silence him. He pulled himself up on his elbows and kissed Naruto passionately, deeply. He hoped it was enough, enough to show Naruto what he wanted and enough to chase away any doubt because, for him, there wasn't any. He really wanted to know, to share that different kind of intimacy with him. Naruto broke the kiss and breathlessly touched their foreheads together tenderly.

"Okay," he whispered, still unable to catch up with himself. He reached behind himself blindly for a moment until the frown cleared and his hand came up with a small package of body oil. When he twisted the cap off, Sasuke smelled wildflowers and it only added to the heady mystique of having sex like this, outdoors. Naruto poured it all over his hands and rubbed them together slowly. Sasuke rolled his hips up, grunting. His cock had begun to throb a little and he wanted to go back to what they had started when kissing, before continuing on. Naruto smiled and placed his slicked fingers on Sasuke's hips so they could kiss, this time with the tips of their tongues twining together softly. Soon, Naruto covered Sasuke's body with his own and they kissed and licked their way to near oblivion. Their legs shifted to part and close around the other at intervals until Sasuke felt Naruto nudge at the inside of his thighs with a knee. He spread them open wide and Naruto filled the space with his narrow hips and fingers. They traced the cleft of Sasuke's bottom until one pressed its way into his ass slowly. It burned the whole way in and was uncomfortable but Sasuke could get used to it, eventually. Naruto took his time, sweetly pushing his finger in and out with great concentration before adding another. This one was more uncomfortable than the last and Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek harshly. The pain made him wince and Naruto's eyes softened in concern. He placed his head on Sasuke's shoulder to hide it. He knew his lover well. But he couldn't stop from trying, at least, to reassure him.

"If it's too much, tell me, or I'll stop on my own, got it?"

Sasuke nodded and rubbed at Naruto's shoulder with his chin. His hands rested on his back, feeling like there was no other place for them. Naruto shifted and another finger slid inside. That was different. When he had been on the other end, Sasuke had only ever used two. But this felt very different from two; weirder certainly, the stretching and the movement was so much more. But it was also almost pleasant now. The fingers left, and Naruto adjusted Sasuke to circle his legs around Naruto's own hips with his knees under his lover's bottom. Sasuke felt Naruto's cock nudging its way in and the burning pain returned. The pressure was there again as well. Soon Naruto's frowning evened out and they went back to kissing. Kissing was good; it was a distraction. The pressure eased and grew a little at a time as Naruto pushed in and out marginally, slowly. But the pace slowly quickened and, soon, Sasuke could feel it.

The burning and the pressure were only on the very edge of his body now; everything else was a pulsing pleasure radiating from his midsection to his cock. It wasn't as intense as the first time, and then it was more than that, a mixture of it all. Sasuke breathed in and out heavily and moaned, very low and close to Naruto's ear. Naruto huffed and sweated and breathed as harshly as if he were running. But, the low whisper of Sasuke's name, choked out and burning, ignited everything inside of Sasuke. He cried out sharply as his orgasm hit fully and without any real warning. It was mind-jarring. Hearing Naruto grit his teeth and shut his mouth around his own moan, the feeling of something wet and thick spilling around his ass as he pulled out and Sasuke knew he'd done the same. They lay there for a very long time, still entwined. Naruto rolled off of him eventually and pulled the blankets around their chilled skin. The fire had died to embers and with it had gone the almost magic it had created. But the hum of their spent desire was still low in the air and the look Naruto gave him with that smile that Sasuke had come to love was enough to help him sleep just fine, despite a dull ache sparking low in his back and throughout his ass.

Sasuke stopped to catch his breath just outside of the tower entrance and glared back at Naruto who had the good sense to look away, embarrassed. He'd woken up with a splitting headache, probably from sleeping so close to the heat of the campfire. Not to mention the burning, itchy feeling in his ass from their lovemaking. He could kill Naruto for wasting their time, as Sasuke had decided it would be better to soak in the spring for a few hours to lessen the sting. But he managed to remind himself, yet again, that he had participated fully, had in fact ached for the touch and the chance to feel the very things Naruto had when they'd made love before. But he shouldn't have let himself get so carried away at a time like this. It couldn't be helped now, though. They had the rest of the exam to go through. And really, the night before had been so quiet, so beautiful, with the starlight and clouds winking over and under the half-moon and Naruto in all that warmth and light cocooned around him. It had been wonderful. Sasuke supposed they could try it again, but only after they had gotten through the last trial and had time to rest and talk. Even that, Sasuke realized, was less difficult than it had been in the past. He no longer felt burdened by his memories or the ghosts in his head keeping him from being honest and more open. He shifted his feet and grimaced, more for show than because it really hurt. When Naruto ducked his head, as if he expected to get cold-cocked in the head, Sasuke relented.

"I'm fine, all right? I just need a little time to settle with it. We have that. Three days worth, in fact. So stop moping," he said drolly.

Naruto straightened up, frowned and huffed, crossing his arms rather childishly.

"I'm not moping. _You're_ the one who's being a dick about it. But, fine, as long as you're okay to do the rest, let's go."

Naruto strode through the doors and Sasuke followed mutely. He was pissed at the comment but saved it for later, when they were alone and Sasuke could coldly ignore him in the relative peace of their own house. At least, that was what he planned on doing for as long as he thought Naruto could take it. Then, maybe, they could play catch up. Sasuke smirked at that thought and increased his speed. Both of them unfurled the scrolls at the same time after glancing at the one on the wall briefly. It still read the same. And, as it happened, the very same man from the last exam stepped out of the acrid smoke dissipating around them. Iruka stepped forward, smiling and congratulated them on a job well done.

"Well, this one was much faster than the last time. Congratulations Sasuke, Naruto," here he turned to each of them and smiled.

"Iruka-sensei!"

Naruto grinned and stepped into Iruka's outstretched arms and hugged him gently. But Iruka, whose face had changed to hold many things, tightened his grip and breathed into Naruto's hair. Sasuke watched it all trying to remain detached. But he couldn't help replaying what Naruto had told him about this man at the valley where they had fought. Therefore, the scene, Naruto and Iruka's reactions to seeing each other after so long and after so much, didn't surprise him. Iruka gesturing to Sasuke that he join in did. Sasuke moved slowly, unsure as to how to break into the private moment. Iruka waited until Sasuke was close enough and reached out to grab him and pull him the rest of the way. They stood that way for a moment before Naruto sighed in contentment and lifted his head to stare into Iruka's face.

"I'm glad you're here, Iruka," he said quietly.

"So am I, Naruto, so am I," Iruka replied softly.

Sasuke got the feeling that he meant more than just the exam but said nothing. Iruka put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently before pushing them toward the door in the far wall. A whisper and a hand at his back made him pause slightly.

"If you hurt him again, or have been lying about your intentions, I'll kill you."

It was the same soft murmur that Sasuke had heard before, but he wondered just how deceptive the man could truly be now. He hadn't been made a ninja out of some duty to his family after all. No one was. He nodded and turned to answer but Iruka shoved him forward, a little roughly, perhaps to drive home his point.

"And you should be a little more careful about owls next time."

He left them with that cryptic message and dispersed his clone as Naruto scratched his head and walked beside Sasuke down the hall to the meeting room for all the continuing participants.

"What the hell was that about?" he asked.

Sasuke knew, of course he did. He'd heard the owl late in the night and earlier, while they'd been busy making passionate love to each other. He'd turned his Sharingan on for a second, even in all the middle of all the passion, to see that it wasn't a transformed ninja. He hadn't known that anyone in Konoha used an owl as a familiar or a summoned beast. But this year, perhaps they had welcomed Suna as a part of the examiner squad. He would ask Naruto about it later, since he seemed to still converse with the sand freak from the last exam. He'd heard that Gaara had been made Kazekage and wondered who they would be facing then, for the rest of the test. They sat down after nodding to the other occupants of the room: two groups of Suna ninja, one from Kumo, one from Konoha and one from Kusa all lined the room in various stages of exhaustion. They had apparently fought hard and run out their chakra to be among the first here. _That was stupid of them_, Sasuke thought. He settled down to the floor and got comfortable, which meant that he was in some way discreetly touching Naruto. Their shoulders touched and Naruto ran a fingertip along the back of his hand in patterns and then in characters. No one caught on to what they were doing.

'Do you see the one with the scar along his cheek?'

Sasuke studied them all until he found the one Naruto spoke of. He was from Suna and looked just as murderous as Gaara had, though his aura was not nearly as menacing and his fair coloring led an almost innocuousness to his face.

'Does he remind you of someone? Although, Gaara's much calmer now and a lot stronger. This is going to be fun.'

Sasuke huffed out a laugh and enjoyed it when the others looked over at them, at their faces, and fidgeted nervously. The next three days or so passed torturously slow, with Sasuke spending most of it resting. Naruto, as resilient as always or perhaps more so now that the demon seemed to heal him in a better way than before, had all of his energy back within a few hours. He was bouncing on the floor, his butt fidgeting on the tile as he fought to try and keep still long enough for the next part to come. Sasuke felt like snapping at him as it was very distracting. Only one more team from Kumo and one from Suna, respectively, had shown up during that time. When the last few minutes ran down on the clock high on the far wall, no one else had appeared and they were led into the main arena. Here they listened to the Godaime make her speech and Sasuke swallowed it all with distaste. He could see Naruto actually paying close attention to it this time though and wondered if he was becoming even more serious about earning her position. But he had no real time to speak to him as the first set of fighters had been announced and Naruto smirked at the ninja from Suna who he would soon be facing. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the ninja and turned to sign to Naruto that he was weak on his left and the Sharingan he had kept active and hidden to read his moves told him the man was only half his strength in chakra. No matter what he pulled out in terms of technique, all Naruto really had to do was run him into the ground. Naruto, smiling and laughing softly, shook his head at Sasuke. Then he stuck his tongue out and signed that he'd be fine, for Sasuke to have a little more faith in him than that, and to shut the hell up and watch.

They all trooped up to watch the fight from above while Naruto and the Suna ninja, Sasuke read his name as Tsukino Reika on the board, traveled to the middle of the ring and listened to Genma explain the rules. The toothpick he always carried in his mouth marred his speech slightly and Sasuke frowned, eager to see what came next. Naruto smiled at him then turned to bow to his opponent, something he and Sasuke had taken to doing when they sparred. He then turned to bow to Genma and the village leaders gathered at the other end of the arena, a move that didn't surprise Sasuke in the least considering it from a diplomatic standpoint. The leaders all inclined their heads slightly, some showing their surprise at the gesture of respect openly. Gaara seemed to be smiling thinly down from his perch at Naruto. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and almost growled. He didn't like that look.

Naruto curled his hands into fists and waited for Genma to give the signal. When he did, he backpedaled to cling to the wall as Reika threw a wind technique his way and smiled. _A wind chakra user, against me?_, he thought. Spiraling down and over the floor he side-stepped a volley of wind bullets and hit Reika with a force of his own wind chakra he'd gathered into his fist. He had been developing a way to contain the damage of his Rasen-shuriken better by using wind chakra to cover his hand in tiny, slicing blades. Sasuke had helped him to come up with the idea and it worked well for a separate technique on its own. It jarred Reika back to slam against the wall and Naruto appeared in a flurry of movement that caught him off-guard. A hit to his abdomen, just below his breastbone, and he was down, coughing and spluttering. But he was quick to jab at Naruto from his place there and send a kick out to follow which Naruto avoided by sweeping wind under his feet and rising to float to the ground a few feet away. A volley of kunai hailed down at him and he flipped and slid to keep form being skewered. A neat flick of his wrist and a hand-sign to call out two clones who ghosted, camouflaged, along the wall, and Reika was pinned to it by the kunai. Naruto aimed a fist at his skull, but before he connected Reika managed to slip free and dodge. The morphed clones held him still, though, and Naruto aimed a roundhouse, timing it to glance off his temple. Wind chakra had infused it, but instead of cutting Naruto aimed for it to slam Reika back to the wall again, hard. It was enough to throw him into unconsciousness and the fight was over, just like that. Naruto was barely breathing hard when he turned to Genma and bowed, turning again to bow at the leaders and worked his way up to the others. Sasuke slapped his hand with one of his own, down low, as he passed and smiled.

'How's that for fun?' Naruto signed cheekily.

He couldn't keep the pride from his voice, though, as he said, "Looks like it's your turn, Sasuke. Don't go all out; we may have a chance at sparring next."

Sasuke made a sound of laughter in his throat before turning to walk down the stairs himself. His opponent, one of the only other Konoha teams to make it through, glanced at him warily and swallowed.

Sasuke bowed at Genma and the leaders in turn, grudgingly, fixing a level stare at Gaara, also to their surprise. He raised his hands in readiness and Genma called for the fight to begin. He activated his Sharingan at the last moment and read all the other fighter's moves easily. His name was Tohru, or something, but it didn't matter to Sasuke. He was slow, and threw out kunai with sloppy motions. Sasuke avoided them easily with the speed Kakashi had taught him. He aimed lightning through the floor, using his Chidori Nagashi. Surprisingly, the other ninja avoided it, probably out of sheer luck. But the freeze when his Sharingan connected with the other ninja's eyes was inevitable and Sasuke held him under, not bothering to proffer an actual illusion. He had no use for that kind of thing. Instead, he walked up to the ninja and kneed him in the stomach, chopping his arm down to the back of his neck and he was out. It was a pitifully short fight. Climbing the steps, Sasuke took Naruto by the hand, after offering a bow to each examiner and leader, and lead him down to the other end of the causeway they were to wait on. They could wait there for the others to finish and would find out their next opponent at the end.

When they had all gathered, Sasuke and Naruto learned just who they would be fighting, through random selection, on the next bout. They turned to each other and smiled giddily. _Now_, Sasuke thought, _this is going to be fun._


	21. Holding Up The World, Gravity Is Only Re

**PLEASE READ: **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. But I'd like some input on the last chapter that is specific. I'd like to know what everyone thought of the role switch. I wasn't sure about doing it in the first place and while I've heard from Cupricanka, who is more than welcome to comment anytime and, indeed, whose opinion I greatly value, I'd like to know what everyone else thought. So, while you read this chapter, keep that in mind and let me know please?

Also, anyone that is hoping for Kabuto to appear in this fic, I may not be able to get him in. I may not have a feasible plan for him, not with it being so late in the game to implement it. I'd like to send a special thank you to NekoKriszty on for telling me about the song, Suna no Oshiro, by Kanon Wakeshima and for all her reviews. It, indeed, has given some inspiration to me for this chapter.

The remix of the song Jai Ho, with the pussycat dolls, (don't look at me like that!), should be played for this whole chapter. It can be found pretty much anywhere you go for music.

Lastly, sorry for the long wait. 

**Chapter 20**

**Holding Up the World, Gravity Is Only Relative**

Naruto and Sasuke had spent the interim month before the next bout training together. Because the numbers had been uneven before the preliminary bouts, they had all been asked if they wanted to proceed with the dangerous individual assignment. One ninja from Suna had dropped out at that point, leaving only ten to continue on. Sasuke was staring at his lover now, across the square at the south end of Konoha, not far from the bar where that witch had been the shopkeeper. Despite the fact that it had been settled and the participants jailed, Sasuke wanted nothing more than to tear the whole building to pieces. But Naruto's logic, absent as it was from many necessary things, had over-ridden his anger once more. He leaned back against the trunk of an oak sapling and stared at the clouds above his head. It still felt strange to be here but he was getting used to the stares again . . . and the whispers. There was a rumor floating around that he had purportedly only returned to furnish the Uchiha grounds with children.

He scoffed to himself quietly. His intentions, so far removed from what they had been just a spare few months ago, amounted to only things that merited his attention. Starting a family was no longer a crushing need for him. He would much rather study, read or bury himself in his lover's heat and resilience. He felt calmer at the warm touch on his shoulder, almost as if the contact alone could eradicate the old scars. They couldn't, nothing in the world had been created to do that, whether they could be seen or not. But it did calm his rage and the sudden heat that enveloped his arm was all that he focused on. All he wanted was more of that touch.

Naruto sighed quietly in Sasuke's ear and breathed in the scent of the sky for a moment. He still had trouble accounting for just how they had managed to come so far in so short a time. He wondered what it was about himself that was so appealing to Sasuke sometimes. But he wouldn't dwell on it. They had training to do after all. And he was looking forward to this coming fight, and the decision of the council afterward. He knew in his heart that there would be no denying how far he had managed to go, working so hard on Sage training and learning not only the techniques his father had left for him but _when_ to use them. He thought back to Iruka suddenly, the fight with Mizuki in the glade and his sensei's words at the ramen shop later. He had told Naruto of the trials of becoming a strong ninja, the focus required and the strength. Naruto had laughed it all off, believing he either had the strength already or would develop it through more training and hard work. But he hadn't really been listening to Iruka. He hadn't understood, not then. Now, he felt closer to everything he'd been working toward. And though it had all come at some high costs he was ready, finally, to use true strength, for these people, for his home. He hoped he could show the examiners that. Becoming a Chunin was one more step closer to holding the power to protect his people.

"What are you thinking about so seriously?" Sasuke asked quietly, craning his neck back to gaze at Naruto, who was anchored by his feet to the bark of the tree.

"I was thinking . . . ," Naruto paused not sure how to say it or even if Sasuke truly cared to know. As easy as it had become to read him at times, with some effort granted, he still felt unsure about where things were going and what it all meant, to be in love.

"That we should go see Iruka for a bit. I haven't seen him for a proper visit yet. And Kakashi, too; I want to know what he thought of the first bout in the exams and the Forest."

Sasuke frowned, not sure what part of the Forest portion of the exams he was talking about. He hoped Naruto wasn't suddenly insecure or regretful of what they'd done. He certainly couldn't care less, especially not about anyone knowing the truth between them. It didn't belong to them anyway; it belonged to Naruto and himself only. Still, they had not talked about it, as Sasuke had hoped. His fear of whatever lurked inside Naruto's head, especially after his own pride had lent itself to bite back against what Sasuke felt for him, made him anxious. As if, at every turn, Naruto would wake up and see just what this complicated level that sex had brought them to could do to them both. Sasuke sighed and lifted a hand to rub Naruto's shin and calf. The contact, once again, calmed his nerves enough to drive away everything that _could_ be and left what _was _there.

"Sure, but it'll have to be quick. We're due at the arena at twelve today. We don't want to miss that, now do we?" He smirked up at Naruto, who grinned and narrowed his eyes before laughing at him. His face screwed up into that happy, almost care-free expression and Sasuke could almost forgive the slight.

"So, you do want to miss it? Hmm, and here I thought I could get in some great practice, running you into the ground," he taunted.

Naruto frowned as he leapt form his perch, but brightened and skipped on ahead, a telling twitch to his lips.

"It's not my fault you look like a trussed parrot, turned wrong-side up, from that angle. Blame your hair," he snickered.

Sasuke balked and then, surprisingly, grinned back. He just didn't have the energy to waste getting angry, not for such a paltry thing.

"Right, so when you trip over your own feet, does that make you one of those giraffes from the far west?"

"Giraffes?" Naruto queried, completely at a loss. Sasuke had forgotten that Naruto hadn't been afforded tutors as he had. Or rather, he just hadn't thought of it. Rolling his eyes and smiling, he dragged Naruto forward toward the Academy.

"I'll tell you about them sometime. You'll like it. There are stories and legends about animals as tall as the treetops, ones that could lift small buildings and a king to rule them all." Naruto stopped looking confused and just cocked his head.

"You promise?" he asked. It was said so seriously that Sasuke wondered what he really meant.

"Yeah," he agreed, resisting the urge to frown. He'd find out, later. Of course, he'd said that about every other time they were supposed to discuss something. But he resolved to keep his uncertainty buried, and perhaps, mimic some of Naruto's unwavering optimism. Maybe if he did it enough, kept at it long enough, it would become just as easy to bring forth as his anger had been.

As it turned out, Iruka hadn't had time to visit with them before his next class, though he had promised to come by to see their home and stay for dinner sometime soon. He even went so far as to volunteer Kakashi in providing a little liquor, something Naruto had chirruped excitedly over while Sasuke had fought down the laughter he still felt a stranger to, finally settling on a dry, husky bark. The Academy was holding another final exam in a few weeks and Iruka was busy curtailing a troupe of rambunctious students from practicing the techniques needed in order to pass on each other. Normally there wasn't anything wrong with that, at least as far as Sasuke could see. But apparently, this term's prospective graduates were strong enough, and lacking enough aim and focus, that they could take out whole buildings in their eagerness to take each other off-guard. He wondered if any of them would be granted a pass after the Survival training. After witnessing what ambition of that kind could do, he sincerely hoped that the old woman Hokage was as worthy as Naruto professed her to be. He felt irritated at himself, then, for allowing his mind to slip so easily backward. The past was a dead thing; dead things shouldn't be stirred up. There were too many creatures underneath all the detritus.

He had to focus on today, something he noticed Naruto did a lot of. Like it or not, Sasuke had seen more than the obvious in him. There wasn't anything overly painful about living in the present, not from where he stood watching it all. And every time he reminded himself of that, of the effort to change his thinking, it really did get easier to do.

Of course, now all he felt was impatient. They had arrived back at the arena with more than an hour to spare and they were the second to last fight in the schedule. Sasuke crossed his arms and slouched, every measure of his body reading as calm and collected. Inside, he itched. Glancing at Naruto, he could see that boundless energy and unprecedented power rippling the air in wide currents around him. They were every bit as ready for this and, more than that, deserving of it than any other participant, Sasuke was sure.

The final part of the Chunin exams kicked off to tumultuous fanfare. Nearly all of Konoha had turned out to see it, along with visiting dignitaries and small pockets of foreign villagers from all over. Sasuke was not a fool and Naruto was not nearly as dense as he had been in the past. They both knew that many had arrived in anticipation of catching the bout between a former deserter and a former failure. Naruto leaned back on his heels, currently resting on the stone railing in front of the Kages, and smiled at Gaara.

"Long time no see, Gaara. How are you?"

Gaara smiled thinly at him and shook his head.

"There is no need for you to worry, Naruto. I am sure you will finally reach all your goals, without anyone to pay your way to them."

Naruto shifted slightly and wiggled his toes inside his sandals nervously.

"It's that obvious, huh?"

Even though the full import of this match, and this second exam, had reached him some time ago he still felt anxious about it. He knew that he would be allowed to retake it, should it not work out as he hoped once again. But it would be disappointing, to say the least, if he was denied once again. He really didn't want to be left so far behind all his friends. More than that, he worried over the fate of his village, should someone with less resolve and desire gain what he knew he could not only accomplish but hold fast and strong.

"Naruto," Gaara murmured quietly. "I have been waiting to meet with you again since that day in my village. I will not have it marred by such unnecessary concern. You will be glorious."

Naruto took a deep breath and grinned at his old friend.

"You really are a great leader, Gaara. Maybe you could float some advice my way sometime, after this is all over. We could get to know each other again, and a little better, too."  
Gaara nodded at him and Naruto chuckled softly.

"Besides, you can use it as an excuse to hide out at our house for a bit. I'm sure it gets tiring, pandering to the masses of adoring people trying to get a word, or a favor or whatever, from you."

Gaara laughed then, dryly. It was quiet and rough but Naruto decided he liked hearing it. It was a welcome change to the cold hatred, disgust and almost total lack of compassion that Gaara had held in such high regard the first time he had been inside Konoha.

Suddenly, the announcement to commence the matches came booming from the floor of the arena and Naruto glanced down to see Genma in the middle of the ring. He moved his gaze off to the right, searching. He found Sasuke tilted against a pillar at the top of the eastern facing stands. In one lithe move and with help from wind and the almost god-like speed he'd adopted and improved from his father, Naruto materialized at his side, still smiling. Tsunade, who had listened to his and Gaara's exchange without comment, smiled proudly. She knew she had no real claim on any of his growth, but it still arose in her a powerful joy. She nodded down to Genma who dipped his head in acknowledgement and called out the first two fighters. Their match proceeded and Naruto and Sasuke took everything in with sharp focus. Three more bouts followed, mostly consisting of Suna ninja. Naruto and Sasuke watched every one of them, drinking in details about the individuals as well as the techniques, anything they could use or learn from in the future should they need it.

Finally, they heard Genma clear his throat dramatically and Sasuke could feel Naruto's charged excitement and anticipation from his place several feet away. He reached over and dragged a finger lightly across the back of his hand. Naruto smiled warmly and turned to him. He clasped Sasuke's hand and turned it to face palm up before running a warm finger over the lines there. He formed words and then leapt away and down, pooling wind chakra around him to diminish the speed of his descent. With his coat billowing out and around him, it looked as though he were some terrifying and awesome bird; a raptor that had yet to been seen in this world.

'_I'm going to wipe the floor with you_,' Naruto had written.

Sasuke scoffed and hefted his body over the rail, running down the other side to the floor in a swift match of his partner and opponent's own speed. Kakashi, ensconced in shadow, watched from a corner of the Kage's dais. He narrowed his eyes and cocked his head to the side, waiting. His former students, no his family, had matured somewhat. But he wasn't going to assume the outcome, not with Naruto present. He leaned back and assumed a pose of relaxed indifference while keeping a keen eye on the two of them.

As before, Naruto and Sasuke bowed to each other, to Genma and to the Kages. They turned to face each other and waited for Genma to give the signal. When it came, Naruto ran back and up in a burst of speed before raining a hailstorm of kunai at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged expertly and pulled out his shadow shuriken technique from the bandages around his wrists, the same one that he had used on Itachi. He aimed for the Naruto he could see and the ones he could feel around him from the passage of air. Naruto had already pulled out a mass of clones and hidden them to match the surrounding environment.

Ten, twenty, and then thirty exploded in veils of smoke while the real one flipped over and over to avoid Sasuke's attack. He changed direction, suddenly, to vault off his hand and back onto the ground clear on the other side of Sasuke. As soon as Sasuke turned he knew he'd been a fraction of a second too slow. Naruto used his speed to appear right beside Sasuke and aimed a well placed side kick to Sasuke's midsection. It landed, but thanks to Sasuke's own speed, did not hit with full force. He grunted and spun back and around to try for a high roundhouse at Naruto's head. Naruto ducked at the last moment and, smiling, hopped backwards.

Sasuke saw that one of the clones must have been imbued with Nature chakra as Naruto had the subtle change to his appearance and the increased speed and strength. He could feel the charge, almost electric, in the air. He backed off to try to visualize Naruto's next move but found him, once again, at his side. Gritting his teeth in frustration he blocked Naruto's punches, chops and kicks with little effort. But the fight was already wearing on him. Sasuke pulled back and managed to perform the seals, in rapid succession, for a grand fireball and the phoenix flower techniques. One after another were avoided by Naruto but it gave Sasuke a chance to get in closer for a session of taijutsu that left even Naruto's stamina lesser than before.

Unfortunately, it did worse to Sasuke's strength and speed. And he'd only managed to land a few hits to Naruto's abdomen and chest before having to pull away for a breather. And that was more unfortunate, as Sasuke saw Naruto begin to gather the energy for the technique he'd used at the valley, only with an extra clone that seemed to be feeding wind chakra to it. He watched, enraptured and lulled by the amount of power involved. He couldn't get hit with it, not that he thought Naruto would be so callous. It would surely kill him, after all.

Naruto, his head down and sweat permeating his clothes and hair, shifted his gaze up without raising his head. He was smiling and with all the energy in the air and the fatigue Sasuke knew that even he had to be feeling, it looked dark . . . and dangerous.

"You should have done something, Sasuke. It's almost over now," he said and Sasuke felt the beginnings of fear settle in his stomach. Maybe Naruto really could do something so ruthless. He swallowed and pooled all his remaining chakra to his feet. From the look of the Rasengan that seemed to be twisting into a shuriken, he would need everything to avoid it.

But, instead of aiming it at Sasuke Naruto lifted off the ground using the wind and channeled the whole massive attack on the ground. It splintered the rock in large rivets and gouges and encompassed the whole arena. The rock formed into boulders of varying sizes and shapes, affording great cover to them both. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, not believing Naruto would do something so stupid without good reason. He didn't have time to waist trying to reason it out however. Naruto was there suddenly, right in front of his face. Sasuke shifted his weight and reappeared behind one of the boulders with a quick succession of turns and sprints. He leaned against it and tried to catch his breath. His shoulders were shaking with the fatigue of the fight when he felt the rock behind him give way and shift upward. His own feet joined in, moments later, but he managed to pull away from the clawing winds and control his ascent to vault off the rocks around him.

At every move, Naruto was there already or else a mere second behind him. He was grinning childishly too. Sasuke felt like an idiot. How it had taken him so long to see it was astounding. He balanced atop a floating piece of rock and quickly tore the white gi he'd chosen to wear clean off. He kept the black slacks on as he hadn't felt Naruto's fingertips on it earlier like he had the shirt. It had to have happened when Naruto and he had met up in the stands. When Naruto had taken his palm and placed his other hand on his shoulder. No wonder he had written what he had.

Naruto laughed and waved for him to examine it. Sasuke glared at him and turned the shirt around. Small, near the collar, were characters written in black ink. They were recognizable as the same characters that formed the technique for speed that Naruto had been using almost the whole fight to control where Sasuke went and appear almost instantaneously behind, in front or beside him. Sasuke glared harder and tossed the shirt to the ground brusquely. A roar had grown amongst the crowd and it filtered to him in waves now. Most of the spectators had risen to their feet at Sasuke's actions. Or rather, complete hordes of girls had screamed and clutched their hands to their mouths or chests. Sasuke closed his eyes tight and sighed heavily.

Naruto was grasping at his side, still belting out laughter while trying to swipe at his eyes simultaneously. Sasuke took the opening and rushed him, expecting to at least land some taijutsu before maybe having to freeze the insolent prick with his Sharingan. He had yet to activate it as he had thought they were marginally the same in most areas. Sasuke had more seal knowledge and more speed without the Nature chakra while Naruto had increased his stealth and strength and the amount of his more powerful techniques. But Naruto dodged Sasuke's body completely and materialized behind him again. Sasuke didn't understand it. He'd removed the shirt and Naruto shouldn't have been able to move behind him so easily without the characters to guide him, not while Sasuke had been using the same amount of speed as before and the dust from the exploding rock to hide his movements.

Suddenly, the rock began to shift again and Sasuke gripped some of it with his chakra enhanced feet only to find it turning to aim his head toward the ground. Flipping off and to the earth, he wasn't able to avoid the hit from Naruto. A heel caught him in the chest and he slid all the way to the wall. Before Sasuke could move away he felt arms wrap around him and knew rather than saw Naruto morph through the wall to capture and hold him fast from behind. Naruto's leg held his hips still while his arm encircled his shoulders and chest. Another arm, this one in front of him, held a kunai to his throat. The clone behind him, or the real Naruto, Sasuke wasn't sure which, held one of his hands steady in his own.

The Naruto in front of him grinned mischievously and Sasuke fought the urge to insult him or spit at him. He didn't like how this fight had suddenly shifted so far out of his control. Even though he was sure he would be able to acknowledge the prowess Naruto had pulled together, Sasuke had never witnessed this kind of ability from him in their training before. Naruto leaned in and Sasuke could feel his uneven breaths along his cheek. Naruto's chest rose and fell rapidly and Sasuke could now see the sweat on his brow.

"I want you to say it," Naruto whispered. The clone holding him to the wall licked the shell of his ear and Sasuke gasped out loud. He hadn't meant to. But he also hadn't expected that kind of display, and here of all places. Sasuke shifted, leveled a gaze at Naruto and a calm settled in his limbs that he felt nowhere else.

"And if I refuse?" Sasuke countered.

"Aw, Sasuke, come on," Naruto replied. There was no whine in his tone though. It was heavy and promised things Sasuke was all too fond of. Naruto shrugged while keeping the kunai gently against his throat.

"I understand what you must feel for me now. But everyone needs to know there limits, or so I keep hearing." Sasuke wasn't sure if Naruto meant it as a joke but he recognized how tired he was and the fact that he had almost no chakra left. He sighed.

"You are so going to owe me, Naruto," Sasuke threatened. Naruto nodded but the amusement in his eyes told Sasuke that they both knew just who had accomplished what during the match.

"Whatever you say, Sasuke," he said calmly.

Sasuke lifted a hand up and called out to Genma.

"I give up," he said evenly.

Genma just stood there and gaped at them.

"Are you deaf, man? I said I give up," Sasuke gritted out louder.

Genma seemed to shake himself free and declared the match over, Naruto as the winner, and the whole arena exploded in a riot of sound. But the most surprising thing had nothing to do with Naruto's constant, shining grin or the affect it had on the other leaders who all gaped down at Naruto as if they were only just now seeing him. When Sasuke and Naruto finished bowing to the dignitaries, the Elders, each other and Genma, it was he who motioned for Sasuke and Naruto to turn around. The sight that greeted them took Sasuke's breath for a moment.

All of the ninja in the stands had arisen to their feet, including the oldest families, the Hyuuga at the forefront. They all caught Naruto in their gaze, every single one of them. Sasuke glanced over at him to gauge his reaction. Naruto frowned but said and did nothing. The balled fists at his sides didn't escape Sasuke's notice though. Had he not turned to ready himself for whatever these people were planning he might have missed it. Every single ninja within the dome knelt to their feet and graced Naruto with a full cow-tow. Sasuke could not keep his jaw from dropping. A small sound from Naruto and he had to tear his eyes away to look at him. He was smiling, but it was all together different from anytime Sasuke had seen it before. It was heartbreaking in its disbelief and yet beautiful in the gravity of appreciation that Sasuke saw there. So, he did the only thing he could think of at being able to have that smile, even if it wasn't only his. He turned back to the now hushed crowd, and bowed at every single person in turn.

Naruto had carved squares into the guardrail to resemble keys of a piano. He was still riding a high from the fight and the homage of his fellow ninja, energy thrumming through his body wildly. Running his fingers along them, he mimed playing a simple concerto. Sasuke watched, running a finger up from the beginning of the board to where Naruto's fingers were, stopping just before they touched. Naruto smiled softly and glanced back at Sasuke from the corner of his eye, tilting his head back playfully.

The smile widened and Naruto's fingers traced the keys until they played at the tips of Sasuke's fingers. Sasuke pulled back only to feel Naruto's other hand reach behind him to play the same tune, one-handed, over his right hip. Growling, Sasuke swung Naruto around and grabbed a hold of his fingers, clasping them together tightly.

Naruto didn't even flinch.

"It's fun, huh?"

Kiba, who had joined them at the top row of benches along with Shikamaru and Ino, swung his head back and forth between the two confusedly.

"Uh, what's up, guys? You okay?"

The look Sasuke and Naruto exchanged as Sasuke stepped closer was lost on him. What was more, it made him nervous. Just what the hell was happening?

Sasuke's mind flittered through memories. The fight just now, Naruto's clone against his back so warm and solid, their lovemaking in the Forest of Death and so many others came into focus in his head.

Before anyone else registered the reality of the situation Sasuke had grasped Naruto's other hand in one of his and began tugging Naruto towards the back hall.

"Home, now!"

Naruto chuckled and returned the strong grip.

"Whatever, I guess playtime's over, then."

Ino glanced at Kiba and then at Shikamaru who was resolutely ignoring everything, or so it looked. She still had trouble understanding when he was actually paying attention. Their fellow ninja had gone in a swirl of wind and smoke before Kiba had even gotten an answer.

"What the hell? What was up with that?" he asked, turning to his two friends in hopes of gaining an explanation.

"Why are you asking me? It's not like Sasuke or Naruto has said two words to me since they've been back!" Ino squealed, unhappy with the queasy feeling that came over her whenever she thought about it, or Sasuke.

"If I had to guess," Shikamaru's lazy drawl filled the air, "I'd say too much tension."

Kiba rolled his eyes at him. Really, he wasn't _that_ stupid.

"Yeah, I figured _that_. The question is, why? I mean, they were just fine when they faced each other a few moments ago. It looked like they were having fun, almost, instead of battling in an exam."

He did not mention the honor that he and the other ninja had paid to Naruto. It went without words what it was they all felt for him, and all that he'd strived to overcome. To Kiba, it had been an easy thing, and worth any effort, for Naruto to have accepted it after so much had been done to him. Shikamaru glanced over at the spot where his friends had disappeared from and smiled cheekily.

"Heh, who knows?" he said as he shrugged and pushed himself off of the rail.

"Hey, what does that mean?! And, where are you going? There's still one more fight left!" Kiba called after him, motioning down to where the final two ninja and Genma were now standing, in the middle of the ring.

Shikamaru waved lazily at them both and headed toward the back hall leading to the stairs and out of the building.

"Nowhere special. That last fight won't turn out all that interesting."

Ino and Kiba glanced at each other and then back at the two remaining participants. One hailed from Kusa village and the other from Kumo, but it no longer mattered. Ino shook her head and stalked off after her teammate with Kiba tagging along behind her.

"Hey, not you, too!"

Ino made an impatient gesture with her hand.

"If Shikamaru says it isn't worth watching, then it isn't. He's a genius who can read people's movements and the outcome of a fight from the very beginning, remember? He already saw those two in the preliminary rounds. I'm going home."

"Don't you want to know what he's up to, though?" Kiba shot back.

He really wanted to know what Sasuke and Naruto were doing, but feared riling the Uchiha. He would never admit such a thing out loud of course, but it was there all the same. And, he still didn't trust the guy like everyone else seemed to, even if he had helped Naruto through some of the worst injuries he'd ever heard of.

"No, I don't. He can look after himself."

"But . . ."

"Look, are you coming or not? Watching all these battles has gotten me in the mood for some training. I might even go easy on you, assuming you and your dog can keep up," she smiled mockingly at him.

At the veiled insult to Akamaru, who was waiting for him at the entrance as he was too big to fit through the doorway now, Kiba grew incensed.

"What?! That's it! Akamaru and I'll take you out in no time! But, don't worry, maybe Shikamaru will come along and save you before you get too chewed up," he taunted mercilessly.

"Well, we'll just have to see, won't we?" Ino countered, fury sharpening her tone.

The two raced along the rooftops outside towards an open training ground while Shikamaru watched, concealed in a nearby tree. At least he didn't have to worry about shaking _them_ off his trail. He headed down the side streets towards Sasuke and Naruto's house, too curious even with his suspicions to not want a few answers on his own.

Naruto, meanwhile, crawled backwards up their staircase, Sasuke following him at every rising step. They kissed and touched and grabbed at clothes furiously. Sasuke broke away with a loud sigh and heaved in a few breaths before running his hands down Naruto's pants to his sandaled feet. He slowly, so slowly, pulled them off one at a time. Naruto watched, breathing hard, and squinted down at Sasuke through his lengthening bangs. The heat growing in his stomach and furling out nervous excitement all the way to the tips of his fingers became unbearable. As soon as Sasuke was done with his shoes, Naruto tugged him up by the shoulders and kissed him roughly. They swayed on the step and Naruto arched his back to pull Sasuke up further with him. They finally struggled to their feet a little awkwardly, still kissing, and made their way up the rest of the stairs.

At the top, Sasuke spun Naruto to hit the wall and wrestled his hands up to either side of his face, kissing his mouth slower than before. They stayed there until Sasuke couldn't breathe. And then, further down the hall and still connecting with a series of open-mouthed kisses, Naruto returned the favor. Sasuke's back slammed into the wall just outside their bedroom and he grunted but recovered quickly. He ran a knee between Naruto's legs and widened the space there. Naruto ground up against it a few times before shifting uncontrollably and gasping for air.

"Sasuke . . . love me. Now . . . I can't . . . ," Naruto mumbled into his neck as he held him close in a fierce embrace. Sasuke shuddered and rubbed his lips over Naruto's sweat soaked hair.

Their shared body heat and their arousal made their clothes insufferable. Soon they had shed all but their boxers and Sasuke had Naruto pinned at the wrists to the bed. Neither one of them stopped at the tell-tale surge of someone else's chakra outside the window. Sasuke, at least, knew exactly who it was and didn't care. He wanted to taste Naruto again, so he did. Cupping his hands gently, Sasuke pressed his hyper sensitive lips to Naruto's and nipped at them as if he hadn't done it in years. Naruto kissed back just as eagerly and spread his legs out to either side of Sasuke's hips. But, in a move that was as fluid as possible under the circumstances, Sasuke wound up straddled by Naruto who drove his hips down and forward. He rolled them again, sensuously, and Sasuke bit his lips to keep from shouting.

Sasuke took the time to shift Naruto off of him so he could hook his fingers inside his boxers and pull them down. Naruto did the same with his own shorts and their cocks touched and danced along each other, sweaty and hot. Naruto moaned and closed his eyes.

Sasuke shuddered and lifted a hand to brush away the stray wisps of hair that had gotten caught in Naruto's eyes. He could see them better now and it made him smile. Naruto moved around on the bed until he was free of his boxers and helped Sasuke do the same. Suddenly they were anchored to each other by nothing but skin . . . and it was glorious. Sasuke breathed in the scent of his lover deeply. Naruto, meanwhile, had nudged his knees apart and reached over to the nightstand to retrieve the oil. He lathered it in his hands generously and took a long time in fingering Sasuke.

First one, then two and, finally, after Sasuke began to shift at the pulse of pressure and almost pain inside, three fingers were gliding in and out slowly. Naruto leaned down to kiss him as he ran the same hand that had been inside Sasuke's ass along his cock. Sasuke swallowed hard and steeled himself for the larger pressure and pain. Naruto entered him slowly, stopping to push a little harder when he met with resistance. But it was gentle, as it had been the first time. Sasuke caressed Naruto's back and pulled him closer as he widened the birth between his legs. He felt Naruto shift and pull out slightly only to push back in hard. Sasuke gritted his teeth and rode it out for a few moments. The pressure eased and melted away. Pleasure rang up through his back and wrapped around his aching cock deftly. Sasuke moaned in Naruto's ear. Their mingled sweat left a tang in the air that Sasuke welcomed. He breathed in and out loudly and Naruto's accompanying rasps filled the quiet of their bedroom. Suddenly, Naruto drove into him harder and faster and Sasuke rolled his hips forward and up a bit to meet his thrusts. They carried on that way for mere moments before Naruto shouted hoarse and quick, once, and Sasuke felt the still strange and thick wetness of cum inside him. It wasn't long before Sasuke cried out himself, as the rhythm of thrusting slowed, and he came all over their stomachs.

Naruto listened as their breathing evened out and pulled out of Sasuke to lie on the bed next to him. Sasuke reached over the edge of the bed to grab the towel that they had used the night before after making love. He sniffed it and wrinkled his nose a little, but used it anyway to clean off. He was too tired to get up and shower at the moment. Naruto seemed of like mind as he, too, grabbed the towel and cleared semen from his slackened stomach muscles. Sasuke shivered a little in the afterglow. Hunching down to grasp at the sheets and blankets that had tangled at the foot of the bed, he snuggled into Naruto's side. Warm arms encircled his shoulders lightly and he sighed in contentment. Naruto whispered something in his ear as he felt exhaustion pulling at him. He didn't need to hear it to know what it was. He felt it from his lover all the time. The thing that weighed him down, that made it so hard to say the things he desperately wanted came creeping back into his head before he could ignore it, or better, deny its existence entirely. He whispered a response to Naruto, without thinking. And, though he wasn't conscious of exactly what he had said, Naruto had heard it clearly.

"I miss my family."

Naruto sighed, turned his body to better encapsulate Sasuke with all the warmth he could send him.

"I know," he answered quietly. "I love you."

He kissed his lover gently on the forehead, reveling in the almost salty taste, before reaching up to caress strands of his hair, still somewhat damp from sweat.

"Get some sleep, Sasuke." And the two of them drifted off together.

Outside their bedroom window, Shikamaru pulled back from the decorative shutter he was clinging to, breathing out of control. The whole scene had unfolded so rapidly, and he'd been startled by the amount of intensity that had grown between them, that he hadn't thought to dampen his chakra. He knew that they'd been aware of his presence the whole time. So, why had the Uchiha not thrown a fit? Why had Naruto not come out, embarrassment clear in every line of his body, to yell at him? Why had he stayed? Feeling guilt wrack its way through his entire body, he slid down as silently as his training dictated, and slunk back through the main village roads toward home. He had a lot to think over, a lot to be ashamed about and a lot to keep secret, if only for the sake of his friends and his own desire to keep them that way.

One last thing, I got the idea for the bit with the stairs from a film called Love and Sex, starring the talented Famke Janssen. But it was only the going up backward part, everything else is mine, mine, mine.


	22. Once More Unto the Breach

**AN: **The title for this chapter, as many of you may know, is shamelessly borrowed from

Shakespeare's play King Henry the Fifth. I believe it to be apt considering the story line.

Once again, thank you for all the support and for your reviews. More reviews are always welcome. 

I chose Wing Tsun Kung Fu as the style for Sasuke, even though I've seen hints of Capoeira, an Afro-Brazilian art form that is more dance than fighting style. It just seemed a bit much to be hopping around the house in exaggerated flips and dance-like kicks for Sasuke, especially at this point in time.

On a side note, Coolcloud333 since you failed to sign your review I'll answer it here.

You are, as always and along with everyone else here, entitled to your opinion. I,

personally, see either Sasuke or Naruto in this fic as being able to play the dominant role,

which is why I felt comfortable enough to display them that way. As for the rest of your

baseless and utterly crass critique, I used it to roast smores. If you have anything else

unmitigated and thoroughly un-researched to post, feel free. I still have marshmallows in my cupboards.

Un-betaed.

**Chapter 21**

**Once More Unto the Breach**

Naruto had been tearing about the house with ceaseless energy. He and Sasuke had about a week of waiting until the leaders and examiners called them in to hear their decision and it was becoming unbearable. He twitched and fidgeted constantly and Sasuke had refused to train with him in that state so he was left to overcome the barriers of time on his own. Sasuke, however, filled the days with training, reading or meditating. He didn't seem at all anxious, let alone excited, to hear what would befall his status in the village.

Having continued reminders from his friends that he was still only a lowly Genin merely increased Naruto's frustration, however. Naruto huffed loudly at Sasuke's back. Well used to his erratic behavior by now, Sasuke simply ignored him and continued to track through the beginning of a Wing Tsun forward stance, the Chum Kiu Mah or bridge seeking horse. Bringing his arms up, one set in a fist and closer to his sternum with knuckles facing downward, and the other bent at the elbow but set in a chop with his palm facing upward and further from his body, Sasuke twisted to face the back wall. His legs were slightly more than shoulder length apart, facing forward as well, and one in front of the other. Naruto watched it all distractedly as Sasuke shifted sideways while keeping his legs separated and blocked with his elbow bent upwards and to the left while punching the air in the space below it. He sighed then, loudly, and Sasuke stopped moving to turn to him with an intense stare.

Naruto kept himself from shivering because of it. Instead, he lifted himself from his place on the floor and under the east window of their living room. The light from the rising sun had made the glass, and the surrounding air, quite warm. He felt it could have relaxed him, calmed him down. But he was just too anxious. He had to know, and no amount of calm radiating from Sasuke would help either.

"If you want to go, then go. But they'll probably just tell you to come back tomorrow at noon since that's the day they set for us. Really, it's not that long a wait, so just calm down already," Sasuke said calmly.

Naruto glared at him petulantly.

"I don't see how you can be so calm. This is important, especially to me. It should be to you, too. We won't be able to join the higher rank ninja on the tougher missions without advancing to Chunin level at least."

"Is that all that matters now? Whether or not you can go on the tougher missions? As if we haven't been on a few already that even a Jounin would have trouble completing," Sasuke scoffed at him.

Naruto inhaled sharply, feeling the rise in tension and hearing the naked hostility in Sasuke's voice.

"What the hell, Sasuke. Why are you being such a dick about this? I thought that once you'd been home for enough time, you'd finally start to want something more than death to take home with you. Maybe I was wrong."

Sasuke reared back and almost snarled. His mouth twisted into a fine grimace, teeth clenched to the point Naruto could almost hear them grinding.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?! No, never mind, forget it and forget you and your incessant need for attention," he sniped back.

"What?! Attention?! What the hell is wrong with you?! How dare you . . . after all you've seen, all we've done, all that's happened . . . ," Naruto sputtered out and finally fell silent to mince Sasuke with another heated glare.

Sasuke avoided his gaze carefully, hiding his eyes in the shadow of his bangs. His fists trembled slightly as he squeezed them even more tightly closed. Naruto felt tired all of a sudden and nowhere near as excited or nervously energized as before. He could feel that this wasn't all just some posturing or an attempt at a throw back to the Sasuke of three years ago. There was something else going on, but he had no idea if he wanted to know about it. Things had gotten so complicated, dealing with Sasuke's strange behavior, his cautious desires and what Naruto could only imagine as some kind of fear or insecurity over it all. And then there were his own desires and the old dream he was still trying to realize along with all the questions he himself had about, well, so many things lately. He figured starting with a simple, yet justifiable, possibility for Sasuke's temper was as good a place as any.

"Is it . . . ," Naruto started hesitantly, "that last fight? Is that why you're so mad? Because you could have tried harder, you know. I wasn't keeping anything back, maybe, but I wasn't trying to pummel you without any way for you to counter it either, so if you . . . ," Naruto kept pushing, seeing no real reaction. That is, until he was interrupted.

"It's not that," Sasuke affirmed sharply. And he meant it too, from the look on his face, all twisted with disgust as if Naruto had no idea that something so genuinely trifling really could drive his mood south so very quickly.

"Well, what is it then?" Naruto countered, irritated. He really didn't have the desire, or the energy, for more arguing. He sincerely wished that Sasuke could be more plain and willing to let up a little on his oh-so-coveted guard. It was incredibly trying for Naruto, having to peel it back every time he wanted, or needed, to know something.

"Nothing. Forget it. I didn't mean anything, all right?" Sasuke said simply, the angry edge only a tiny shade of its former glory.

Naruto shook his head, tenacious as ever.

"You know very well that isn't going to work on me, Sasuke. I'm not trying to bully you and I'm not asking out of some twisted, possessive obsession."

Sasuke simply blinked at him before hiding everything behind a blank expression. Then, very quietly, he began to snicker, just a little. But Naruto heard it. And, at first, it pissed him off royally. Sasuke's yawing mood swings were hard enough to contend with, but now he was being laughed at . . . _again_. It almost started to hurt, until he saw that Sasuke was swiping at his eyes and shaking his head, bringing an arm up in a placating gesture.

"Okay, okay but you're going to be even more pissed off, which is why I didn't say anything. I was actually trying to do something worthy for a change so don't come railing at me if you're still mad," he started to explain.

Naruto waited for him to continue, already not liking where it was going but ready to accept it for the sake of getting something from Sasuke without having to strip it away after hours of meandering wordplay.

"I don't really care about rising in rank, or too much about missions aside from being able to do them with you. And I figure the old bats that run this place still hope for a Sharingan revival, which is fine by me as it will probably guarantee me enough clout to stay near you. Otherwise, I couldn't care less what happens. So, yeah, I didn't go all out with our spar. Besides, it was more for you, to let them see how far you've come and not just with that crazy Nature chakra, but well . . . I don't know what I'm saying anymore, okay?" Sasuke stopped talking to rake a hand through his hair.

"It's just, as long as we can still be in the same place, as long as we're still able to do this job, though I'm still not entirely sure I trust that hag of yours, I'm fine with it. Of course, if that woman does anything to lose what small measure of respect she gained in helping you, I think I might want to go right back to my original plan."

Naruto listened, frowning, and then his face cleared before he threw a fist at Sasuke's shoulder playfully.

"You ass, you still suck at trying to make jokes. I see I'm going to have to teach you, huh? Anyway, that doesn't make any sense, and I don't get what you're doing if you don't really care about this place, or this job. It seems to me, you just need to take a few missions, maybe train in a different area like ANBU. I think you'd like that. Anyway, as long as you're not going to take any more misdirected pot-shots at me, I don't have to repeat the all-too-easy rout I hailed down on you with my all-too-awesome control of Nature chakra," Naruto babbled out, grinning.

His mood had lightened at how simple, and yet complex, Sasuke was trying to make his reasons out to be. It felt somehow right, and it definitely was a sight better than having to fight it out to get it.

"Whatever you say, Naruto," Sasuke answered nonchalantly.

He turned his back to Naruto, who was still fighting to keep the grin in check, and began stretching out his limbs. He hadn't trained for long that morning but the tension had added more strain, so they felt sore and ill-used.

He headed sedately toward the shower, Naruto ambling along behind him. The energy almost instantly seemed to change, charging with something very different from the heat of anger born from fear or anything else Sasuke could name. Except, he could name this; he knew what it was now, and wasn't afraid of that knowing, even if he still refused to voice it. Reaching back behind him he held out his hand and scraped along Naruto's hip gently. He felt a hand clutch at his warmly and smiled. After their shower, maybe they'd go bully the old bat into giving them their decision early. Naruto had earned that much, and she wouldn't refuse him, certainly not with what Sasuke could do to her.

Naruto's hand pressed itself, still encased in Sasuke's, to the middle of his back and Sasuke felt the rest of his body lean into him from behind. The pressure was slight, and warm, and maddeningly arousing. Sasuke suddenly pulled forward with more force and all but hauled Naruto up the stairs to their room with the attached bath, pulling him around so that they faced each other for a passionate press of the lips just before he slammed the door shut.

The next day dawned bright and loud as the buzzing of conversation and excited conjecture burned fast and hot throughout Konoha's business district. Tsunade studied the examiners and the visiting dignitaries that were assisting in the ninja promotions this term. They had finally come to a decision on, in her mind, the most important applicants that had participated. And although their decision went along with her requests, she still felt wary. Perhaps they were viewing this as most of the ninja villages had in the past, simply a purview to what could fall upon their countries should they not take the exam, and its judgments, seriously. Tsunade, personally, felt nothing but disgust for the way things had been done before her time. It only perpetuated war by creating the desire for it. And the degradation of the villages that inevitably followed only led to more war, this time out of vengeance, or an intense fear of their more powerful neighbor.

Tsunade sighed and grabbed the bridge of her nose with two fingers. She knew they were scheduled to be informed that day. Truthfully, she had expected them long before now. A surge of familiar chakra signatures, nearly blended together with how close they were in proximity to each other, and a knock heralded their coming. She sighed again, ticking her fingers against the dark wood of her desk in anticipation, feeling both frustration and pride trying to overwhelm her.

"Enter," she barked toward the door.

Both Naruto and Sasuke stood in the doorway, just as she had expected. While the last of his clan, Uchiha Sasuke still bore the regal bearing of one who lead it. Naruto looked as though he was fighting not to fidget. It was a good sign. Tsunade could see from his stature alone that he had indeed immersed himself in a great deal of power, but was lucky enough to remember, or perhaps finally understand, all the lessons his various teachers had tried to instill in him.

It was a fine, clear day that morning. The sun was high and the lack of any cloud cover drew the eye to the vast, soft blue of the sky above the treetops. All the foliage surrounding the Hokage Tower, planted when her grandfather had led this town to an era of relative dissolution of war and into a time of long-awaited prosperity although it had been far too short, seemed to flow with encouragement, drifting inward toward the building. For the first time that day, for the first time since taking on the position and responsibility of this job, Tsunade felt that Konohagakure no Sato would be able to ensure that prosperity and cement together the cracking relationships with its neighbors and allies, former enemy or not. A soft clearing of a throat brought her out of her musings and she looked to her left.

Genma, the examiner in charge of the paired fights towards the end of the exam, looked at her, a question highlighted in his dark brown eyes. She'd always found them to be so hard to read past the amusement and slight lazy tilt. He was, however, one of the most deadly when it came to thrown weaponry, whatever it might be, and his prowess as a Chunin team leader had left no room for doubt. Every one of the ninja that went out with him had complete faith that they would survive it, even if a spare few had not. Shaking her head and smiling slightly, she turned her attention back to the matter at hand. Beckoning Naruto forward first, she turned to cut her gaze around the room at all the judges.

"Uchiha Sasuke, please wait outside for your evaluation. You will be called in shortly," she told him, her tone brooking no argument.

Sasuke tilted his head slightly forward and turned to leave, canting his eyes to Naruto so quickly and with so many things flitting through them at such a rapid pace, Tsunade almost lost focus trying to read them all. When he had gone, closing the door with a soft click behind him, she turned her full attention to Naruto.

"Now, I know why you are here. These," she gestured to all the people present, "are all the judges of the Chunin Exams this term."

"And, of course, you are familiar with the Kazekage and his entourage," Gaara and his brother, sister and a small contingent of Suna ninja, some that Naruto did indeed know, all bowed their heads to him. Naruto grinned a bit, unable to keep from becoming embarrassed. He resisted swiping the back of neck with his hand. Tsunade nodded to him as well, as though she approved.

Tsunade introduced the other leaders in turn. And then she turned grave eyes back to face Naruto and he knew it wasn't anything like he had been hoping.

"We have come to a decision. Or rather, I have made a recommendation and the others present, including the Elder Council, have approved of it. You will not be advancing to Chunin level."

Naruto frowned and fisted his hands but Tsunade held up a hand to keep him silent.

"However," and, here she could not resist letting out some of the joy and pride that filled her, her mouth quirking upwards, "there is something I _do_ have for you."

She gestured toward the mountain of tombs resting precariously on the edge of her desk. Honestly, they probably would have been piled on the floor had Shizune not insisted on trying to straighten her office that morning, and every morning since the Exams had begun. As if the other village leaders didn't have piles of paperwork, forms and books, all demanding their immediate attention, of their own to hide away whenever someone important visited. Her sharp eyes watched Naruto try not to squirm and saw his mouth begin to twist with the need to start shouting.

"You will take them home and begin to study. I and the Elder Council will hold a private exam for you at the end of the month, so you'd best work hard. Try using a study partner, if you like. It seems you haven't been having any trouble with your . . . _roommate_."

It might have sounded childish to some, but Tsunade could not resist the urge to rib him a bit. The fights and teamwork during the Forest of Death and the single exams weren't the only things reported to her. Naruto frowned harder and she decided to let up a little.

"This is a good thing, Naruto," she chided quietly. "You're getting what you have wanted for more than three years, ever since becoming a ninja. But, like every other thing you've experienced since first putting on that headband, it may not come easy and it may not be exactly as you imagined. Though, I think . . . no, I am sure, you will be glorious." She unconsciously echoed Gaara's words to him from the exams. Naruto, finally beginning to understand that this was not a punishment or a veiled insult, began to breathe a little harder.

"Are you saying . . .," he started but caught the titles on the bindings, all lettered in gold leaf. He could not help but gasp as the import of Tsunade's words, what she wanted of him and what she was giving him, sank in.

Tsunade, not having reached the rank and level of Hokage out of some nepotistic gratefulness to her grandfather, smiled wider.

"Once you've completed the coming test, I shall be able to sign my last bit of paperwork, Naruto. So, you'd better really study, work hard, and as Kakashi always railed into you, look underneath the underneath," she stated evenly.

Naruto had begun to smile, mostly in disbelief, and his head wagged from side to side as if he were trying to clear it. He swallowed and then looked up at all the others in the room. His eyes were wide and the smile looked as though it was lost on his face, not knowing how it had gotten there. Quietly he began to laugh and, still snickering, picked up the volumes before him.

"I'll just take these, then, and, uh, go. I guess I'll, uh," and still unable to form a decent thought, he drifted back out of the office, the books in his hands shaking slightly with everything he had been holding back.

Tsunade continued to smile even through Sasuke's entrance into the office. He looked wary, and not the least bit pleased. Of course Naruto had still been incoherent enough not to explain, so Tsunade was left to calm the embers before that sensitive pride of his made him do, or say, something stupid.

"Relax, Sasuke. He'll be fine, once it all sinks in a bit. You should be happy to know that it was relatively good news, as any can be for a ninja. And I have good news for you as well. You are hereby graduated to the rank of Chunin and I will take into consideration what we spoke of last evening and give you my answer in two days. That is all."

She waited for it to sink, for any questions or reactions like that of some ninja in the past. But Sasuke simply blinked at her, then nodded and turned to leave. The tiny smile she was sure that even he did not know was there as his face disappeared behind his overly long bangs was all that she needed. Tsunade clapped her hands for the attention of everyone present and began the final post-Chunin Exam meeting of that season. She resisted the urge to look through her window and down at the grass below. She was sure that two of her most vested ninja would have no trouble finding a way to celebrate. But God, did she wish the end of the month was here so she could do some of her own without Shizune screaming her ear off. But sake, however tempting it was at the moment, would have to wait.

The droning of the Elders voices, minus Danzou as he was not technically a part of them and would never be as long as she could do something about it, both caught and lost her attention. _He's not the only obstacle left that could prove damaging_, she thought. They would need to move fast for a better transition for Naruto. And, right now, that was a more important part of her duties, the only one she would focus the largest amount of her energy on that she could muster. Trying to focus on the words, Tsunade bore down in her chair and settled in for the all-too-long discussion.

Naruto deposited the books on the dining room table at home and stared at them. He felt they would disappear if he did it long enough. His mind still had trouble wrapping around the concept of why they were there. He shook his head again and turned to Sasuke who leaned against the door jam of the entrance.

"They won't bite," he quipped, a smirk playing at his mouth irresistibly.

"Come on, I'm sure you'll want to celebrate." He missed the grin pushing at Naruto's mouth as he caught up to him and pulled at his arm to turn him around.

"Ramen?" Naruto queried hopefully.

Sasuke frowned and then quirked an eyebrow, "And if I said no? That crap is far too unhealthy. I'm surprised your organs haven't exploded."

Naruto stuck his lip out and then made face.

"But it's what I want. Come on," he cajoled. He hadn't been to Icharaku's since they'd gotten back from Gure-pu Sawa and he missed it terribly.

Sasuke reached into his pocket for his wallet. They had been pooling their money together and had set aside a fair amount for rent and household necessities. Naruto would have bled the rest dry if he hadn't had the forethought to allot him an allowance. The row that had followed had been won by Sasuke only after he'd promised a weekly dinner at Ichiraku's and explained, repeatedly, what it took to keep a house. Naruto, as per usual, had only half listened though he had become a bit more frugal in his spending lately. He had yet to visit his favorite shop, though. So it seemed that Sasuke wasn't going to get out of allowing the treat.

"Go on, then," he said, handing over a few bills. "I'll meet up with you in two hours."

Naruto lowered and titled his head in question.

"You're not coming?"

They had reached the main thoroughfare for the business district and they both slowed to a sedate walk.

"I have something to do. It's all part of the celebration," Sasuke answered, pulling Naruto in for a quick, warm kiss.

Naruto took the opportunity to use a little tongue, swiping it inside Sasuke's mouth to roll around his a few times. Sasuke supposed it was because they were outdoors and he had become a bit of an exhibitionist after the Exams. Sasuke had worried over it, too. But he wasn't going to complain. It felt good . . . and tasted even better. They broke free from each other after a spare few moments. Sasuke turned to head south while Naruto continued east, humming under his breath, excited that he would be able to celebrate the way he wanted to despite not having Sasuke there. It would be a good chance to catch up with the old man and Ayame-neechan anyway. Naruto disappeared under the curtain and Sasuke waited until he was seated before changing direction to head for The Academy buildings to the west. If he was going to do what he planned, he would need a bit of help.

"Yo, old man!" Naruto barked out as he sat down.

Teuchi glanced up from the special he was sliding into the delivery container and then brightened up. It had been a busy morning, but the sight of not only his best customer but a boy he had grown so fond of over the years was enough to make his worst day much better.

"Naruto! I haven't seen you in a while! How is everything?" he called good-naturedly. Then he took a closer look and wondered when the hell the boy had grown a bit taller, why on earth he had shortened his hair and harrumphed loudly before turning to call over his shoulder.

"Ayame! Get out here! I want you to make this delivery for me! Naruto's back!"

Naruto smiled brighter, feeling warmer from the stove behind the counter and better for getting to see some old friends while enjoying God's greatest gift to food. Ayame peeked around the door frame to the storage area and broke into the friendliest smile he'd seen yet.

"Naruto?! When did you get back in town? How are you? Are you hungry? Listen to me! Of course you are! What would you like?"

Naruto laughed and ordered miso ramen, four bowls. His stomach rumbled in protest at having to wait so long for the delicious broth and noodles, the egg halved on top and the vegetables that they both resolutely ignored, once more.

"I'm fine. I got back a while ago but had some things to deal with. And then exams . . ." he trailed off, thinking about darker things than he wanted to while enjoying their company. The crease to his brow evened out as Teuchi watched and another bright smile replaced it.

"But Sasuke's back! And we're shacking up at a little cottage just outside of the resident area to the north. It's really pretty! And I'm sorry I haven't been by too much. I'll try harder next time, if Sasuke lets me sneak back. He's trying to get me to eat better." Naruto made a noise that plainly said what he thought of eating less ramen. Teuchi laughed delightedly.

"Well, any time you do, he won't hear it from me!"

He set the steaming bowls on the counter as Ayame reluctantly hefted the full delivery container to her shoulder.

"Promise you won't leave until I get back?" she asked, worried she would miss all the fun.

"Of course not, Ayame-neechan! I haven't seen you guys in far too long. I've got two hours before Sasuke comes by with my surprise. So I'm all yours until then!"

Ayame blushed even though Naruto had obviously meant what he'd said as nothing more than friendly banter. Teuchi grumbled under his breath and told him to eat. Naruto obliged with gusto and tore into the ramen as if he'd starved the whole time he and Sasuke had been in Gure-pu Sawa. Two hours later and many, many stories of their time in that place and Ayame and Teuchi saw Sasuke appear under the curtain.

"Yo!" he called straight-faced. But the relaxed atmosphere only continued as Teuchi and Ayame caught their first look at the erstwhile defector. He might have grown, more muscle standing out in his chest and shoulders, but the quiet manner of the past was still there. And Naruto's swift, endearing smile and the swipe he took up Sasuke's back said more than Teuchi needed to hear.

"Welcome back, Sasuke!" he called. "You have time for a bowl? We were just chatting with Naruto about that village you two visited."

Sasuke glanced at Naruto, but smiled a bit upon seeing nothing taught or uncomfortable about the way he was sitting.

"Sorry, no. Naruto and I have to be going. Unless he doesn't want his gift?" Sasuke turned to give Naruto an amused narrowing of his eyes and Naruto leapt off the counter, almost forgetting to pay.

"Sorry old man, Ayame-neechan. Gotta go!"

Teuchi watched them go, Naruto taking off at a dead run with Sasuke shouting at him to slow up before he hit something, with a critical eye. But Ayame sighing in delight and clasping her hands in front of her relaxed him. They deserved to be happy, and if they found it in each other he would not complain, despite what he though of that kind of thing. He liked Naruto and found Sasuke to have become quite a distinguished and regal young man, much like his father. Finding love wherever it lay was precious anyway, so it wouldn't do to try and ruin it. Especially not for those two.

Naruto slowed upon coming near to the end of the business district and Sasuke caught his hand and whirled him around. He kissed him with his eyes open and Naruto leaned into it. They both were somewhat out of breath, the run and their kissing having taken all the air. Just as Naruto began to close his eyes, Sasuke pulled back to breath again.

"Do you trust me?" Sasuke suddenly said a few moments after they broke apart.

"What?" Naruto asked, startled at the strange question. "Yeah, I trust you. What's this about?"

Sasuke brought his hands up to Naruto's face, and in them there lay a strip of cloth. He tried to cover Naruto's eyes, but he pulled his head out of reach.

"Sasuke?" he asked.

"You trust me," Sasuke said simply, though his stomach warred with his head, trying to tell him this was a horrible idea and Naruto had already said it, so why keep going? But Naruto let him pull it over his eyes, the muddy-red color and soft material making it impossible to see.

Sasuke's voice came through next to his ear in soft, mellow tones and Naruto inhaled sharply.

"Just walk forward, Naruto," he said, taking his hand and guiding him in the direction he wanted.

The scents of the trees dotting the road and the sounds of a few birds happily twittering away, oblivious to it all, reached him. It was all sharper than just moments ago but he doubted it had anything to do with the enhanced abilities the blind had. It was all Sasuke, having him so close, so arousing.

"Stop," Sasuke murmured in his ear and Naruto stopped moving. He felt Sasuke bring his hand up to touch something rough. It was pitted and felt like wood that had been shaved and painted over. Long and wide, it must have been a door from the uniform, rectangular shape. A cold, rounded knob brushed against his knuckles and he voiced his opinion aloud.

"A door."

Naruto tried to breathe normally; it sounded too loud, even to himself. Sasuke's voice came again, from behind him. He could feel the heat off of his body, right at his back.

"And what's this?" The feel of something soft touched his cheek. It smelled sweet as it traveled over his lips and had a small, almost square shape ending in a point as Sasuke pressed it flush into his skin. The velvety feel, the sweet scent . . . Naruto knew what it was suddenly and smiled as he told him.

"A petal, a flower petal."

"Right, but not just any flower," Sasuke murmured again, right into Naruto's ear. His lips brushed against the shell and Naruto felt it all the way down his body, stopping on the way back up to collect in his groin.

"Rose petals, Naruto."

And Naruto felt that same velvety softness against his face and shoulders, all over, as rose petals fell all around him. Well, he had to assume so; the blindfold was still tied securely around his head. It made his hair itch, or maybe that was just the sweat on his brow from their run. The air itself was cool and smelled of all those roses . . . and Sasuke. The air smelled of the tangy sweat of Sasuke and Naruto wanted to rip the cloth away and taste it. The next thing Naruto knew there was a click and Sasuke pushed his hand against Naruto's own that had been pressed against the wood to open the door. He was led inside and instantly knew from the smell that they were in their own house. The soft carpeting of the living room met his sandaled feet, though they didn't stay that way.

"Sit," Sasuke ordered softly. Naruto sat down and Sasuke helped free his feet, as he had on the stairs the other day, very slowly. Then there was another scent under his nose, very sweet and velvety, like the flowers but darker, if that was even possible. Could a scent really be dark? Naruto had lost it completely and he blamed Sasuke.

"Do you know what this is?" Sasuke asked from in front of Naruto. Naruto shook his head and then wondered again what he was up to as Sasuke brushed his face against him, leaving a sweet, tiny kiss on his cheek.

"Open your mouth," he whispered and Naruto did it without thinking. That warm, sweet, dark scent had the same taste as it filled him. He chewed a bit but it melted against his tongue and he knew what it was.

Swallowing and running his tongue over his teeth and around the inside of his mouth, he said, "Chocolate."

"Good," Sasuke confirmed and got off the leather couch. It rustled and groaned as he moved and Naruto leaned back into it only to feel Sasuke's hands on his. Fingers intertwining of their own accord, Naruto allowed Sasuke to guide him to his feet and toward the windows. There was a large empty space there and Naruto remembered their dance. Only, his legs hit something hard and he grunted.

"Sorry," Sasuke murmured abashedly and a hand dragged down Naruto's back to rub at the hollow above his hips.

"It's fine. What is this? Last time we were here, which was this morning, our living room was only equipped with a couch, chairs, a coffee table and an entertainment center."

Again, Naruto thought of their dance and wondered what Sasuke had been up to all afternoon. Instead of answering, Sasuke brought one of Naruto's hands up and pulled it forward. Sasuke's hand shifted to clasp Naruto's wrist and his fingers brushed against something solid and yet riddled with even cracks. Then, Sasuke pushed down and Naruto heard the most beautiful sound, made sharper by the blindfold. The tones continued as Sasuke brought his fingers sideways and Naruto knew what he had done. Tearing at the blindfold accompanied to Sasuke's low, delighted laughter, Naruto freed himself of the cloth to gaze down at a Baby Grande Piano. It was just sitting there, placidly, in the corner of their living room complete with a bench that had been pushed in below it. Naruto felt his mouth fall open as he stared at it and then shifting up at Sasuke and back slowly.

Sasuke was smiling, full of pride and soft laughter. Naruto gaped at him, tried to close his mouth, and gaped again. Booming laughter from behind them and a dry chuckle startled them both. Turning together, they saw Iruka and Kakashi standing at the entrance.

"So?" Kakashi asked, leaning back against the wall next to the door and crossing his arms. "He did good, right? Tell him he did good. Better yet, kiss him and tell him he did good."

Iruka elbowed him in the ribs and smiled fondly at Naruto, then turned to grin at Sasuke. Naruto had never seen him smile so wide before.

"This really was a beautiful thing, Sasuke. I'm glad you included us."

Naruto tilted his head cutely and stared at them, all his earlier arousal having made his mind slow and brackish. "Huh?"

Kakashi shook his head and moved forward to tousle his hair.

"Even with how well you've been with your money lately, kid, Sasuke couldn't afford something like this. Though, the blindfold was such a nice touch," he answered, chuckling as Sasuke threw him a dark, hard frown and Naruto poked him roughly with all the fingers on one hand. Even though he could never have eavesdropped and neither could Iruka, and they had managed to get back from paying the bill at the bar only just as Sasuke had taken Naruto to the piano, _they_ didn't have to know that. He saw the bowl of chocolate and the rose petals all over the front porch and could have made the proper assumption had he been drunk and slow-witted.

"Yeah, thanks for the help but it's not like you were integral Kakashi. I could easily have waited a few more months, as planned. But it's a special occasion," Sasuke said dryly.

Naruto turned to him and smiled softly before going to give Iruka a hug.

"This isn't just for the piano, and certainly not for eavesdropping. But, thanks."

Iruka tightened the hold, drawing him in more and then he let go. He looked down at Naruto a moment and over to the piano, seeming as though he wanted to say something. But he looked back at Naruto and tapped a hand against his cheek.

"I know you'll enjoy it, so it was worth more than enough. Come by the school again, when you have time." He turned to leave, but looked back at the two younger ninja.

"This is a really beautiful home. I'd take you up on the offer for dinner, but some other time. Kakashi and I have reports to do."

"What?" Kakashi asked then straightened to crack his back and give them a lazy, bored look. "Sure, fine, I've been meaning to get more of them done anyway."

But he headed in Naruto and Sasuke's direction instead of the door. "Don't I get a hug?"

"NO," Naruto said sharply. "I know you probably just came for the chance to snoop, or else helped lift a bit and not much else. You can have an invite to come again, if you behave." Naruto pointed at Kakashi's chest accusingly. "NO porn."

Sasuke smiled smugly from behind Naruto's back and waved him off. Kakashi left, trying to look hurt, but smiling under his mask as he quickened his steps to catch Iruka before he managed to hit the school ahead of him.

Naruto sighed once he was sure that both his teachers had gone a safe distance. Sasuke came up to wrap his arms around him from behind and folded his fingers together in front of Naruto's waist. A nip at his ear and all the arousal from before came shooting back and just as intensely. Naruto found his hands wandering back to clasp at Sasuke's hips and pull them forward. His growing erection hit Naruto first, and Sasuke groaned light and high. Naruto grunted and did it again.

"It really is . . . ," he panted as they ground against each other, "beautiful . . . Sasuke."

"So beautiful," he said again as Sasuke turned him around to face each other. His breathing came in harsh gasps and Sasuke leaned in to kiss him passionately, smearing their lips together and apart to push a tongue between them.

"You're welcome," he murmured into Naruto's mouth. He smiled and moaned a little when Naruto clenched his ass with his fingers spread wide. Naruto licked his lips, glanced at the piano hesitantly and leaned his forehead against Sasuke's. Sasuke thought it was a beautiful, new idea, too.

"You want to? Huh?" He whispered as he grabbed for Naruto's hand and pulled him forward only to be pushed down atop it once they got close.

Naruto grinned and said, "Come one, Sasuke. Let's break in my brand new, Baby Grande Piano."

Sasuke should have wanted to laugh. But the way Naruto had said it, all sultry and dark and deep, only aroused him further. And, it really was a wonderful idea.


	23. Devil's March

**AN: **Yeah for reviews!! More please! ItanNarulover, where are you? I miss your reviews, girl! Cupricanka, animelvr, Sneakyfox, SamuraiSaiya and especially jordash00, thank you for the wonderful words. I know that as long as it's being read and liked by some it shouldn't matter who says what, if anything but thank you all the same. There are maybe another three or four chapters planned. So sad I am; it's almost done. This is my favorite story (and not because it's the first to be finished and pseudo-published).

I borrowed a Chinese Zen proverb for this chapter, but added to it because I thought it sounded like it should be longer. It is more frequently titled The Zen Master and the Villagers and appeared in the film Charlie Wilson's War, which is where the idea grew up from. I own not the words, nor the rights to the film.

This chapter is a little heavy on the drama, and there's that nasty Danzou character floating back to cause havoc. I hope you all read, and enjoy. Thanks again and please don't push to get to the front of the line. The story is always here, waiting . . . 

PS I love the songs Sweet and Low by Augustana and the remix of Possession by Evans Blue. They are my newest crack, aside from Naruto of course.

**Chapter 22**

**Devil's March**

Sasuke sighed as he dropped down on the couch and felt his shirt sticking to his back. It was disgusting, to be so exhausted and sweating so badly. But, the training for ANBU, and as the newest recruit of ROOT he'd been relegated to shoulder more than most, was awful. It didn't help that he wouldn't do as Danzou, that old hawk, wanted. He would never again swallow all his emotions to spit them out into a forever closed dungeon of his mind . . . Never, never again, for the sake of his sanity, his love, his lover. And if Danzou persisted, he might just find a way to kill the old goat, especially as Sasuke hadn't forgotten his last attempt to shift the balance of favor and power in Konoha. He had a hard time believing that a man willing to sacrifice anyone necessary to both obtain power, and use it, even if he did indeed hold the safety of the village higher than anything else, could do any real good. Sasuke sighed again and went off to grab a shower before Naruto got back from visiting Neji Hyuuga.

Naruto had made the pretense of needing fresh eyes to help him see the benefit of studying history, politics, war tactics and economy. All the books Tsunade had lent him had come from the Ninja library. And, as such, Sasuke thought they were perhaps a little biased. But in looking through them the night before, when he found himself too charged to sleep, Sasuke had been surprised to find that most of them were fairly accurate, even when they detailed the Shodai Hokage's rise to power, leaving the Uchiha to wallow with the indignity of being pushed aside. Or so Madara had tried to have him believe.

Thinking back on all that he'd been told, Sasuke was not so stupid to realize that Madara, like Orochimaru, had been trying to use him to further his own goals. It didn't take any real intelligence to understand that no man looking for self-gain could possibly rule a town, or a country. But in the volumes of history for this world, most villages, pre- or post-ninja formation, all had leaders just like that at one time or another. Most wanted power, the land or money that overtaking their neighbors would grant them, or were frightened at the prospect of being overtaken first, so they fought. A few wars had been started out of desperate revenge and a desire to change one country's circumstances. So many ages had gone by with turmoil and uproar and the poor outnumbering the rich and healthy.

He truly hoped Naruto had enough morality, and the strength to keep it, so that things could truly change. But then, hindsight was the only perfect one, and that was so frustrating. What was it that his father had once told him during one of their rare conversations? 'There once was a Zen master . . .'

That was how the tale had started. It had spoken of a boy who had been gifted a horse, and then had fallen from it to break his leg. But, that misfortune, after such a gift, had led to his being kept from a great war, so the other villagers had thought him lucky. Of course the boy had ended up rich after having traveled to a foreign land when his home had been destroyed by that same war, and had been able to help them restore the village. Again, as with every time before, all the Zen master would say was 'We'll see'. That is, until the boy had returned to see the devastation and had proclaimed that he would help, only to visit the Zen master afterward. He told the Zen master that it might not last, that it might not have been the right thing to do, but it was all he could offer to perhaps make them better. The Zen master had turned to the boy, smiled, and said, 'Now, my son, now you see.'

Sasuke smiled, finally able to remember pieces of a former life as his father's son and Itachi's brother without intense pain clouding the gift it truly was. Maybe he would tell the story to Naruto; he owed him a few as he recalled. _On_ _second thought, he probably would never understand,_ he thought as he closed the shower stall behind him. Steam had risen to blanket the mirror with fog and Sasuke wiped at it to reveal just how tired he looked. The skin sagged under his eyes and there were dark smudges there for all to see. He sighed again, hearing the front door bang closed and heavy feet enter the kitchen slowly. Naruto was home. And from the sound, or lack of sound since he hadn't started banging things open and closed, the study session had gone well. Sasuke knew that Naruto was, above all things, an optimist and very determined. So maybe if he didn't understand right when Sasuke told him the legend, he'd get it eventually. Or, surprise him and get it the first time. He was good at that.

Naruto hummed as he set about making dinner. He'd heard the shower being turned off and knew from the signature that Sasuke had gotten back from his first training session at ROOT. He'd been worrying over it the whole time he'd been at Neji's family estate. Despite the distraction of a full dojo and the lingering embarrassment at seeing Hinata again – he recalled very clearly the night of the festival, and their dance – thoughts of Sasuke and the important step he was taking to form a new, second life in Konoha had surfaced continually. But Neji, ever as sharp as Shikamaru, had patiently steered him back to the immense task before him. As much as he felt honored by the village, and Tsunade, the trepidation at not being smart enough to grasp so many vital issues, and ways to alleviate them, took over at times. He snapped at everybody, even the maid who came to bring them tea, until Neji pulled him into the dojo for a workout.

Afterward, Neji had smiled and told him that faith, determination and time would be more than enough to coax the innate understanding he'd found so endearing when they were younger. That had thrown open wide a whole new discomfort, until Naruto had realized the subtle amusement inside it. But he also recognized that what Neji had said was true. They had three weeks and four days to study, Naruto had thousands of clones at his disposal, and there was nothing beyond him if he kept at it. Having to read through so much data, though, had eventually left his eyes hurting so he'd claimed hunger had stolen his concentration and run home to relieve his burdened mind on Sasuke. Of course, he'd let the earlier worry slip away and now it was back. He wondered if he should mention anything at all, now.

Sasuke entered the kitchen to the scent of stir fry chicken and ginger. And there stood Naruto, looking as though the art of making dinner on a Tuesday was all-encompassing and deeply thought provoking. The sight made him smile. Coming up behind him, even though Naruto should have heard him by now, was surprisingly easy and he found that he liked it, for once, that no ninja skills were needed.

Nuzzling the side of Naruto's neck and kissing him below the ear, Sasuke turned him around. Planting a deep kiss to his mouth, Naruto made it even more passionate. He dragged Sasuke's head closer with a hand curling around the back of his neck and pressed in firmly. Dragging his lips over Sasuke's in a light kiss once they broke for air, he smiled.

"Hey, I was just making dinner. How was your shower?"

Instead of answering right away, Sasuke pulled him forward with a loose grip around his hip and a hand curling around the fingers of Naruto's own. He kissed him again and this time it was gentle and just as passionately arousing.

"Hello, Naruto."

Naruto stared at him a moment, stunned, but recovered quickly to smile bashfully at him. There was a nervous energy still lingering in the atmosphere, though. Sasuke had hoped that he could provide a distraction, at least until they'd had a chance to come down a little from the day's events. The chicken, by then, had begun to overcook a little and Naruto turned back to it with an eye trained behind him. Sasuke smiled wider and he swore he could see Naruto tense up.

"Training with ROOT is grueling, but it's what I expected. And it won't take long, whatever that hawk, Danzou, says for me to complete the program. I'm expecting to clear the final level in about a month." Sasuke started to speak since it was clear that Naruto wasn't going to be able to concentrate on anything else but whatever was bothering him.

"Hmmm, that's good. So you found something that you enjoy? Or at least, a new calling. . ." he mumbled.

Sasuke tipped his head back and narrowed his eyes. Naruto had still seemed distracted when he'd said it but he'd learned never to take anything for granted with him. He thought back to when he'd gone to Tsunade's office the day before receiving Chunin status. The conversation they'd had and how she had warned him of Danzou's interference, his manipulations. Then, he'd received not only the higher rank, but was told he could begin training with ROOT immediately. The news hadn't affected him any differently than if she had told him the forecast for the day included rain. Or so he had thought.

But during the training, despite Danzou's constant needling and jealous mockery, Sasuke had felt . . . productive maybe? He was accomplishing something. Perhaps he was wrong and being back here wasn't just a chore he had to suffer for Naruto. Perhaps he really had found a niche that he could grow in, feel proud of and find rewarding. He hadn't had such a thing before. Everything in his past had been about one, perhaps two, goals. Now that everything was nearly over barring Madara's escape, a thing he anticipated would not last, he'd been floundering. He realized that now.

Sasuke shrugged and slipped past Naruto, bumping into his hip deliberately. Dressed in his light cotton training gear, the friction was phenomenally satisfying.

"Yeah, maybe. So, are you going to tell me about the session at the Hyuuga's or wait until after you've inhaled everything you're making?" Sasuke chided.

Naruto frowned. "This isn't just for me, Sasuke. And yeah, if you aren't too tired . . . well, I just don't know about it all," Naruto started mumbling again.

_Still very distracted, then_, Sasuke thought. Not good. While Naruto cooked, Sasuke sat down at the table and waited, leaning his chin on one curled hand.

"You'll be fine," he stated after a moment. "Just review everything as much as you can and if there's something you really don't understand there's always Iruka, Kakashi, or even me if you like. You're not going to fail at this. And, not just because you haven't failed at anything else either."

Naruto had frozen in place, tension ridging his shoulders until they almost touched his ears, before Sasuke heard a soft exhale of breath. When he turned to him, plate of steaming chicken and vegetables in hand, it was with a bright, relieved smile.

"I'm not worried. If it's not enough, I'll just find another way to show her she made the right choice."

The fact that he'd just as well admitted that he had been worried seemed to be forgotten but Sasuke let it pass. They'd review some of the books later, if he wasn't too tired. That would help more, he thought, than just some spare words of encouragement.

They ate in comfortable silence. When the dishes had been cleared, Sasuke sat on the floor while leaning back on the couch. He listened as Naruto delved into the complicated history of Konoha, its politics, both current and prior to Tsunade, and its military power. Suddenly Naruto was bent closer to the volume in hand and narrowing his eyes.

"What?" Sasuke asked. He tried not to let how exhausted he was show in his voice. He wondered how it sounded, his head was so fuzzy from nearly endless drills and learning the few hunting and assassination techniques he hadn't acquired on his own.

"Huh? Oh, well it keeps going back to things like the exams and how it's important to give a show of strength even if it never becomes necessary to use, and I just wondered . . ."

He trailed off and Sasuke pushed himself more upright with his hands after having slid down closer to the soft carpeting.

"You wondered what? If there was another way?"

"Yeah . . . uh, no. Well, I wondered if Iruka had been wrong. Maybe the Council doesn't want ninja to have any real strength. Aside from muscle and stamina, I mean. That's all it seems to talk about. But there're other kinds of strength, right? At least, that's what I've come to think. See, this is why it's so confusing!"

Frustration made Naruto's voice sharp as he rose up from his seat and tugged at his hair relentlessly with his hands, a bitter frown on his face. Sasuke sighed a tiny bit.

"Naruto, politics don't always remain the same. If they did, we wouldn't be at relative peace right now, or even living in this village. We'd still be just a bunch of factions, powerful clans, rented out to the highest bidder and fighting other men's battles."

Sasuke tilted his head back and up to look at him while he said it. Naruto lowered his hands and his head solemnly before shaking his shoulders roughly.

"Yeah," he said quietly. "That's right. Things change . . . they can change again. I think I get it now, what to do . . ."

He laughed a tiny, bemused laugh suddenly. Looking up and snapping the book closed he leaned in to peck Sasuke on the lips fondly.

"Thank you," Naruto said. Sasuke knew he meant it and smiled wider than ever. This meant he could go to bed, finally, and maybe even have a little dessert on the side beforehand. Rising and clasping Naruto around the neck in a mirror image of before, he pushed forward for a kiss that involved their entire bodies pressed together and exchanging heat in a way that left them both wanting more.

But when Naruto tried to maneuver himself closer to Sasuke and part his knees with his leg, Sasuke pulled away a bit. He wanted to do something, such a small thing really, in order to make a change.

"Hey, can you do something for me?"

He guessed the way he had said it was what led Naruto to tilt his head a moment and consider the question before nodding silently.

Sasuke took a deep, breath. "I want to cut my hair. And I want you to do it."

"Cut your hair?" Naruto mimicked, staring dazedly at him. He frowned and studied Sasuke's face before glancing up and around his head.

"Why?"

Sasuke didn't want to analyze any of the reasons, though. He just wanted it done.

"Just do it." Hearing his own voice rumble out sharper than he had intended, Sasuke stopped to take another breath. Maybe now wasn't the time if his exhaustion and the day's events were making him so frustrated, but it felt as though he needed this . . . just this small thing to feel better, maybe.

"Please?" he asked.

Naruto was frowning slightly but nodded again quietly.

"Okay. If you really want to."

He led Sasuke to the bathroom down the hall to grab a small pair of barber's scissors and a towel. But Sasuke wanted to be able to see the sun setting into the small pond out back. He walked back to the living room and heard Naruto hesitate before following.

"What, you want to do it here?"

"Yeah," Sasuke replied quietly.

Naruto looked out at the water, orange and red glass reflected brightly into the sky and diamonds sparkling and winking at wavering intervals inside it. He smiled a bit and shook his head.

"Sure, why not?"

Pulling a chair out from the dining room set, he placed it in front of the sliding doors and went back to the bathroom to retrieve a much larger towel to drape over the floor. Sasuke sat down and listened as Naruto hummed under his breath, feeling sleep try to lull him downward. But he didn't want to listen. He fought it, and for now, could remain awake while Naruto leaned his head back to catch his hair.

He'd brought a bowl of warm water as well and used it to wet all the messy strands evenly. The feel of his fingers running through it, teasing the ends a little to get every inch, was oh, so good. Sasuke hummed a bit under his breath and blinked his eyes open quickly. Working his jaw a little he steadied himself on the seat. Naruto laughed very low in the back of his throat and caught Sasuke's forehead to pull it back again as Sasuke struggled to cover for the misstep.

"Relax. I've done this before. How do you think my spikes got so short during the Sage training?"

"The frogs burned them off?" Sasuke suggested amusedly. He was tired but not too far gone to get a hit in when he could, it seemed. Naruto laughed good-naturedly.

"Yeah, that's it. Now hold still."

Sasuke held his breath for a few moments as he heard the scissors snipping away. He could feel shreds of his hair falling away, tickling his ears a bit as they went. Naruto's fingers touched his scalp lightly in places and he was back to a place between sleep and waking. Sighing in contentment, Sasuke pushed his head further back into those warm hands. The snipping continued and it became something of a lullaby, almost music. Sasuke drifted.

"All done, love." A murmur in his ear brought him up quickly and Sasuke rubbed at his eyes. When he opened them again there was a hand mirror in front of his face and he blinked rapidly. It was easy to see that he was staring at himself; he hadn't lost his senses completely. But the new look was very dramatic in its difference. His bangs were much shorter and out of his eyes now. They stopped just below his eyebrows. There was a slight lift to them, perhaps because of the length. The rest of his hair was gone. Well, Naruto hadn't taken it off completely, but Sasuke could no longer see it sticking up behind him. It lay flat against his skull, shortened to taper to a point at the base of his neck. He could rake his fingers through it and meet the ends of the strands, only about half an inch long, easily. It was definitely . . . a change. Sasuke smiled a little as he twisted to catch the sides and as much of the rest as possible.

When he turned to smile at Naruto, to thank him, he found himself trapped in a light, but passionate kiss. Sasuke's earlier exhaustion melted under the pressure of Naruto's lips on his. Rising from the chair and turning to get a better angle, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto in a fierce embrace. They kissed again and Sasuke nibbled at Naruto's lips a little as they made their way up the stairs slowly. Somewhere in the climb Naruto had lost his shirt and the ribbed muscles of his abdomen bulged out to meet Sasuke's in a gentle touch. The velvet of his skin, the hard muscles under it, the slide of their bodies; it nearly drove him mad.

Naruto had slipped a leg in between his and begun rubbing at his erection so that Sasuke wasn't paying any attention to his surroundings. Sasuke ended up falling right onto the bed. The low sounds they both made, grunting and murmuring to goad each other on, seemed so much louder than they should in the quiet room. Or perhaps it was that they were almost as arousing as the hands clasped at his hips, kneading the skin under the clothes in seductive circles. Sasuke felt his eyes beginning to sting a little. He rubbed at them to keep them from closing. The soft mattress and the silk coverings were so comfortable. He felt he could drift into a mist of warmth, breath and light and not be any wiser to the change. Naruto flooded Sasuke's skin with kisses, burning into it with his tongue. The brands felt hot and wet and though Sasuke was worn out, he could still feel it. The problem was he wanted to be on the inside. And yet, he didn't even have the energy to shift their positions.

"Uh, ha, Naruto . . . ," he mumbled.

"Hmmm? What's wrong?" Naruto was too engrossed in saturating his lover with just the right touch, just the right pressure. He kissed the side of Sasuke's mouth and delved into it with his tongue deftly. Their lips sealed together again and Sasuke inhaled deeply. He pulled back sharply and almost hissed when Naruto pressed a hand against his crotch and began rubbing up and down.

"Naruto . . . wait," he called breathlessly.

Naruto pulled back further and stared down at Sasuke, noticing for what was probably the first time just how tired he looked.

"Do you want to stop? Or I could just finish quickly, like this."

He rubbed at Sasuke's erection a little more gently, hesitating. Sasuke groaned and fought with himself; unable to clearly identify what was making him so uncomfortable at the moment. He was aroused, sure, and that carried with it a unique discomfort that was both pleasure and slight pain. But there was something else. He didn't want to have to ask. That was it. Naruto should figure it out himself. And quickly, before he fell asleep.

He watched as Naruto's brow creased in confusion, then in worry. He felt something. It was irritating and too close to guilt for his liking. Sasuke bucked up to meet Naruto's crotch, now that he was straddling him, with his own. The friction was very effective. It sung up his dick and along his body with that tingling spread that was so electrifying. Naruto threw his head back and closed his eyes unwittingly. He moaned silently, his brow still creased, but this time with the effort at holding back and the feeling of his dick hardening more than ever before.

"Oh . . . ," Naruto murmured. He huffed and breathed out quickly. Running his hips in slow circles, he gyrated down to push his pulsing erection against Sasuke's again and again.

Finally, having helped Sasuke out of his clothes and struggling to remove his own, Naruto straddled him once more.

"Let's try this. I mean, if it's okay," Naruto said. The look of utter concentration on his face would have been amusing had Sasuke not been ready to tear their skin apart from need, tired or not.

Naruto rose up and grasped Sasuke's cock in one hand. Reaching behind with the other, he did his best to open himself up. One and then two fingers slid in and he stretched them out as best he could from the awkward angle. Deciding he'd had enough and wanting to hurry for Sasuke's sake, he positioned Sasuke's cock and slowly slid down onto it. It felt different than the other way. It grated inside him more, the unpleasant burning at the beginning more intense. But once he started to use a better rhythm, the intensity changed. It was even higher, if that was possible, and yet the pain had morphed so quickly into pleasure he was almost mute. Breathing heavily and leaning down into Sasuke's shoulder helped. Feeling those arms encompass him weakly, especially knowing how tired he was, gave him more than just the contact alone ever could.

Sasuke couldn't catch his breath. It felt so good to not have to work so hard. His hands found Naruto's upper thighs and he squeezed them gently as they bulged and relaxed with the yawing movements. A few more minutes of thrusting downward and Naruto had to speed up. Grunting and pulsing and kissing their way to each other, Naruto couldn't imagine how they had ever _not_ done it this way.

Sasuke bucked upward, lifting his hips clean off the bed and crying out harshly as he came. Naruto felt his dick convulse and twitch just before he followed, feeling his toes curling upward and biting his bottom lip nearly clean through and grunting rough and loud. That had never happened before. He'd always had Sasuke's mouth, his hand or that hot, tight tunnel to help him reach that level. Trying to get his breathing under control and stop himself from shaking was a force in willpower. Naruto was too tired to fight much for it though. Sasuke stared blearily up him, smiling softly.

"Naruto," he whispered out, on a sigh. He looked so very content, even while they were still connected. Or maybe that was part of the reason.

Naruto smiled and leaned down to kiss him gently, passion still humming through his bones. The wet mess on his buttocks and staining the sheets meant nothing. He'd clean up later. Lifting up onto his knees while still shuddering from the after affects, he felt Sasuke's soft cock slide out of him easily.

"That was unbelievable," he said. But looking down, he saw that Sasuke was already breathing more evenly and with his eyes closed. _He literally fell asleep after finishing_, Naruto thought. Naruto huffed out a tired laugh and shifted to lie down next to him. But the air had grown cold in the room. The weather outside had begun to turn. Winter was fast approaching on the heels of a stifling Indian summer and almost no change during the fall.

Shuddering against the sudden chill and the feel of drying sweat and semen against his skin, Naruto slid out of bed quietly. He sighed as he looked out at the landscape surrounding the house. The stars had already made their way into the heavens and a quarter-moon brought a weak glow to the treetops. Something in the distance caught his eye, a light that was far too orange and very low for it to be from above. It must be one of their neighbors, then. Naruto suddenly felt very curious and energized. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep just yet.

Shinta struggled to find his feet. Grunting in disgust, he finally stood up only to waver and fall into the frame of the door. Breathing in raggedly, he shifted to finally catch his feet under him. He rose, if a bit unsteady, and tried to keep the swimming doorway in sight. He didn't think about how far gone he'd become at that last bar. He didn't think about how far he'd fallen from his days among the most ruthless of soldiers. He just wanted his bed. Getting there seemed to be a greater feat than when he'd taken on Sojiro, the man who'd wiped out his entire team. The graying salt and pepper of his hair that matched his eyes made him feel his age even more. The limp he'd acquired from a drunken fall down the steps to an alleyway bar two years ago probably didn't help his situation any either. But it didn't matter. He would arrive, eventually, at the sunken mattress and sullied sheets he never bothered to change.

And then he would sleep until he could no longer feel his brain pulsing out of his skull. Until he could breathe without hacking on all the smoke he'd indirectly taken in from the other patrons at his favorite of all favorite rat-trapped-in-a-hole-in-the-wall bars. He grunted and slid around to the other side of the frame, swaying only slightly. But before he could slam the door shut, a spark of power coming toward him caught his attention. It was enormous, and fast.

Trying to steady himself, Shinta automatically brought a hand around to the back of his pants. But when it closed on empty air instead of a weapons' pouch, he scowled. Some old habits died very hard, even when he'd murdered them himself. The chakra wasn't one he recognized. Though, he'd been out of that life for many years and there were always new lambs coming in to walk sedately toward an inevitable, and crushing, death.

A young boy, had to be no older than when Shinta had made Chunin, appeared out of the trees. Only, this one he did recognize. It was _that_ one, the demon carrier. He grunted and tried again to slam the door shut, preferably in the brat's face. It would serve him right, going against most of the ninja code to form his own rules, consequences be damned. He'd heard about him and his team's exploits. He'd heard about the lost Uchiha having been dragged back to this godforsaken pit, too. If the brat had been smart, he'd have stayed the hell away in some hovel down south or else come back to free all the other mindless drones.

"Hey, old man." Naruto called to him softly. The look Shinta was getting . . . it wasn't _that_ look. The one most of his comrades sported while he walked the streets after his team had been killed. It wasn't anything close to what the council, in all their _wisdom_, had used either. What was he after then?

"Whadya want, squirt?" he slurred.

"Me? Nothing. I couldn't sleep. I saw your light, thought I'd drop by." The boy smiled then and it wasn't pity Shinta caught in his bleary, blurred vision. He wasn't sure what it was it had been so long since he'd had to read people's faces so adeptly.

Shinta watched as his visitor stretched his arms out and over his head.

"Whadya want?" he said again. This time his words came out sharper, clearer, at least to his ears.

"You don't have to do this you know," the boy answered.

Shinta blinked slowly and huffed. His face twisted into a grimace and he leered.

"What the hell you talkin' about now?"

"Give up," the boy continued, almost whispering. "You could move on, instead of always sitting in the back, waiting for the change."

Shinta reared back and snarled. He felt he could cow this boy, drunk or not, and considered testing his old skills. The boy raised his hands in front of him in a placating gesture, reading his stature rather well for all that Shinta had heard about him.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I'm sorry. I just thought . . ." He floundered and Shinta watched his eyes. They looked lost, but . . . he didn't know. He wasn't sure of anything anymore, not after everything he'd seen and all that he'd been . . . _commissioned_, to do.

"You thought what?" Shinta bit out snidely. "You'd come here and save me? That I'd listen to _you_ as opposed to my family?"

"I'm sorry." The child ducked his head. But it rose back up a moment and he was smiling at him, looking like he'd found the answer to all the mysteries of the universe. Shinta leered again, prepared to actually make good on his earlier musing.

"But, you know, even without being a ninja there's still something you can do. For me, I mean."

Shinta felt his whole body freeze up, stunned. He blinked and wondered if the kid was real, or maybe just stupid. He'd heard how long it had taken him just to clear the Academy. Laughter bubbled up inside him, a first in many, many years. He let it loose and had to lean over his cracking knees to steady his breathing out. He thought the kid had just figured him for another sad drunk, on his way to one dark cell or another. There wasn't much difference between this place and hell, not in his mind anyway. Instead he'd seen what almost every other ninja, whether currently employed or not, had even after he'd been demoted and then summarily discharged.

"So, what? You want some extra trainin' then, boy?"

Shinta watched him shake his head and grin wider.

"No thanks. I've had all I need."

The sheer bravado of that idea, even if he hadn't meant it that way, made Shinta snicker.

"Really?" he asked, and the grin he gave wasn't anywhere near cheerful. "So what d'ya want me ta do?"

He'd started slurring his words again. He was sure the stink of beer, sweat and cigarette smoke was strong enough to reach the little house he knew the boy lived at. But he didn't give any sign that any of it bothered him. The boy shrugged.

"Nothing much. But you're strong, so I think you can handle it. Or am I wrong?" he needled him.

Shinta grimaced again and knew he was going to regret falling for the easy ploy in the morning. But he also knew somehow that he would do it. He waited . . . and then he listened. He felt something begin to erupt in his chest as the boy spoke, something like hope. It was impossible, after so long, to feel it at all and from such a young, naïve person at that. Still, there was no denying it once it had registered in his sluggish mind. When he was done he stretched and held out his hand. Shinta found himself begrudgingly shaking it.

"I'm not all that stupid, you know. Even if you never get there, at least I tried something."

And with that he strolled back into the woods. Morning had approached while they spoke, even if the sky was almost as dark as it had been all night. The sounds and smells that always greeted him at dawn were beginning to close in around him. Shinta wondered again if the boy had been real as he made his slow, lumbering ascent to finally claim his bed again.

Naruto bounced a bit in his steady amble along the main streets of Konoha's business district. He thought it would be as good an idea as any to wait until they opened rather than trying to catch a few hours of sleep before having to study again. He'd gone through so many books that the words no longer stood out on the page. They jumbled together to form some strange new language he couldn't understand. He'd already taken in the focus of most of it and a lot of the detail. Now he had to concentrate on what to do with it all. He knew that digging out the meaning wasn't enough. Nor would it be impressive to just recite things back from the text. That wasn't what the Council wanted to hear in order to put their faith in him as a leader. He would need something more. And it was driving him crazy not being able to come up with a feasible policy that would leave the ninja their position without having to resort to war every time there was dissent between nations.

It almost made him ill to think of the consequences that could arise. He needed something to cull the frustration and fear before it developed into rage, vengeance, jealousy or arrogance. But what could someone like him really accomplish to oppose it? Naruto shook his head free of doubt, as if swiping a cloth into the recesses of his mind nimbly. The irony was that it cleared out all the unnecessary thoughts clouding his judgment and let it wander into all the possibilities.

His focus was so girded on economy, military prowess and government policies that he missed the turn into a much loved alley. It held a meat bun shop that offered the best breakfast this side of Wind Country. Sasuke loved them too, so if he brought back a few he might be able to cajole him into helping him expand on his ideas. That sounded better than having to deal with thoughts of ANBU training and economy and Gods knew what else in terms of the revitalization of his village. Making his way back to the cluster of weapon shops just outside the alley, Naruto heard a murmured conversation halt at his approach. He recognized one of the voices as a ROOT graduate from the year before. Sasuke had told him of his penchant for trying to re-instate torture for suspects having possibly committed minor crimes that did not merit long sentences to begin with.

His curiosity would not be still this morning, urging him to follow the trail of dimmed chakra of the two fleeing ninja to a nearby glade. The swaying trees covered the minimal sounds of his approach and he waited to see if his bearings were correct. He heard the murmuring again and stealthily crept to a low slung branch in an elm tree. The voices carried up from a crop of bushes under him. He checked to ensure that his chakra was not high enough for detection. A spare tinge of guilt enveloped him for eavesdropping on his own comrades, but only for a moment. He didn't trust one of them and that man happened to be in charge of the squad that Danzou was rumored to be considering for Sasuke's placement. A name uttered so low he had to strain to be certain he'd heard it caught him up sharply. Naruto leaned over the branch, hidden well by a grouping of leaves, and listened more closely.

"I'm telling you, we should alert the Hokage."

The other man, the one Naruto had felt so uneasy about, spoke up harshly.

"Bite your tongue! Keep your mouth shut and soon we won't have to worry about some doddering old hag controlling everything we do! Danzou has everything under his command. You know how this will end. So stop whimpering."

"I can't stop worrying about it. This isn't right. We should . . ."

Before the other man could even finish trying to persuade his team mate, the other man had slid a kunai through his ribs and pierced his heart. A low gurgle and a few seconds of twitching were all that was left of the other ninja's time on earth. Naruto held a hand over his mouth to keep from calling out. He had not expected, even from a man he had considered dangerous, ruthless even, such a shameless betrayal. What came next alarmed him only more.

The man ducked down and used an earth technique to create a hollow in the ground. Rolling the other man to sprawl inside the recess, he covered it over with dirt.

"Madara will help Danzou transform this land. I'm to see to that. It will all come to pass as naturally as your death, my friend. Unfortunately, you won't be able to see it. I'm sorry."

The incongruity of such a tarnished apology was lost on Naruto. All his thoughts were on the name, on the threat. His impetuous nature, though, wouldn't allow for the proper channels or military protocol. Naruto hurried back to the house to collect his weapons. He'd left a camouflaged clone to track the ninja who had already made it out of the village and begun to travel south. With Sasuke still deep within the confines of their bed and too exhausted to wake at his arrival, Naruto sped through his preparations in darkness. Without even glancing back, Naruto hefted his body out the window and used Nature chakra to cover a good portion of the distance out of the village. He passed the clone he'd sent out to get the forgotten breakfast on the way, nodding grimly. By full daybreak he would catch up to the defecting ninja and hopefully get a location on Madara.

Clenching his fists tightly, Naruto knew that if he did look back, he would not be able to continue on. His heart pulled him toward his home, while his head forced him to look beyond the next few hours when Sasuke would awaken to an empty house. Naruto closed his eyes for a moment and let his momentum carry him to the next branch effortlessly. Better to risk as few as possible than drag an entire country into a battle that he knew would stain the ground for years to come. He would find a way to keep as many soldiers as he could, for as long as he could, from returning gutted, misshapen, or worse, not at all. And he had until he reached the place his unwilling guide was leading him to in which to do it.

**AN:** I think Naruto may have found his favorite position . . . I'm _such_ a pervert. But love me anyway!


	24. It's A Mad World And We Be All Spin

**A/N:** So, I've been working on quite a few things lately, and still have a commissioned piece to flesh out and finish, but I wanted to get closer to the end on this one. So, here you go. Enjoy.

**Chapter 23**

**It's a Mad World . . . And We Be All Spinners In It**

Sasuke curled back to cover the pillow near his arms. At least, he assumed it was a pillow. Naruto had a bad habit of stretching out in strange ways while sleeping. Blinking his eyes open slowly, he caught a whiff of something strange and wrinkled his nose. Turning his head, he could see a paper sack with grease leaking out of the bottom on the nightstand. He fought the urge to scowl, knowing full well that Naruto had only been trying to get him to eat before the training started up again.

The pounding in his head that had woken him had mysteriously subsided. He reached over to take the sack but trained his eyes on the clock out of habit. His eyes widened and the pounding returned, only from outside his skull. The door to their home sounded as if it was ready to spring back from the force of the assault. They had reinforced the building with seals, locks and barriers and that meant no one they didn't want to enter could. All the same, it didn't stop Sasuke from becoming uneasy. Something just wasn't right. Sasuke wasn't stupid. He didn't think Danzou, as hard-driving and overbearing as he was, would send a ninja out because he was late. So, then . . . Sasuke threw back the covers and slid into the closest pair of pants he could find. He raced down the hall and to the door on light feet but paused before undoing the locks and the catch. Opening the door, his breath caught at the sight of Kakashi on the other side. He didn't have the usual lazy stance and gaze.

"The Hokage requests your presence at her office, Sasuke. Follow me."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he gathered his shoes and walked out after Kakashi, not even bothering with a shirt. His heart beat madly in his chest, though he was almost certain Kakashi's hearing wasn't good enough to pick up on it.

"Why?" Sasuke asked as they took to the rooftops to save time. "What's happened?"

"I'm sure she'll fill us both in when we get there," Kakashi replied, his voice low and calm.

His hands were tightening into tense fists, something Sasuke had no trouble seeing.

"If it's about Naruto, I want to know now, Kakashi."

Kakashi stopped in mid-air and twisted to land facing him on one roof while Sasuke stood on the one below.

"What makes you think this is about Naruto?"

Kakashi's eyes were serious slits and for the first time Sasuke noticed that the Sharingan had been left bare. Kakashi's uniform was different as well. While he did not wear the arm guards and mask, the rest was that of the ANBU Sasuke knew he used to be. Tilting his head, Sasuke could just see the dog mask at the back of Kakashi's right hip. Instead of feeling impressed, Sasuke's anxiety took hold in a frightening grip, one with claws.

"What's going on?" he asked again.

Kakashi swiveled his gaze to either side of the street they stood above. There was an imperceptible shake of the head and Kakashi turned to leap onto another roof. Sasuke had no choice but to follow behind him and hope that Tsunade was going to clear this all up. Once they'd reached the office, Sasuke met up with Yamato, also dressed in ANBU gear complete with mask and Shikamaru.

He glared between them all before settling quiet, empty eyes on Tsunade.

"What the hell is this?" he asked nonchalantly. He was covering the growing unease as best he could, the only way he knew that worked.

Tsunade checked to see that the door had been secured by Shizune, who inconspicuously settled herself in the back near the corner.

"Sasuke," she started then paused. It wasn't going to be easy convincing the boy. Naruto had been much better at drawing the young man out into the world again. She needed to know, first, if this would drive him back behind the walls.

"Naruto is gone." She said it as plainly and as gently as possible. Sasuke continued to stare at her.

"So?" he challenged. "What does that have to do with me? If he's on a mission or has something else to do in order to complete the test, why involve me?"

Sasuke resisted the urge to bite at his lip and instead continued to glare. Tsunade pierced him with her gaze and managed to hold it while she slapped the desk with her hands.

She rose halfway out of her chair and barked out at him. "Stop that! You know very well that's not what I'm talking about! He's gone after Madara in order to keep him from bringing the fight here."

She settled back into the chair and watched Sasuke carefully. His back had gone rigid but there wasn't any other reaction save his head tipping downward. The fact that his hair no longer covered them, something new that she had noticed the moment he'd entered, wasn't helping him. She sat back and clasped her hands in front of her, forming a steeple.

"Do you want to know who is responsible for his leaving?"

Sasuke frowned and grunted under his breath. But Tsunade held out. When Sasuke could no longer bear the silence, especially considering what danger Naruto had gotten himself into, he broke.

"What? So it's Danzou, right? But you're not worried about it or else you wouldn't be so calm. Are we going to get him back or do everything myself? Again?" he muttered, keeping his voice tight.

He didn't want to appear overeager or worried. It was Naruto that could see that, and only Naruto that deserved it.

"Relax, Sasuke. Tsunade has a job for us and then we will all head out after Naruto."

Sasuke stopped breathing for a moment and pursed his lips. They were waiting? Naruto would be going after someone as powerful and deranged as Madara without any support?

"I'll only ask for you to hear me out first, and then you can give your argument," Tsunade started off. Sasuke forced himself to relax and nod, feeling his fisted hands beginning to tremble.

"I have a mission for all of you. Should you succeed in the next few hours, you won't be that far behind Naruto according to the reports of when he was last sighted in the village."

Sasuke glanced over at Kakashi, who nodded. He felt a hand on his back and turned to gaze at Shikamaru steadily.

"Naruto would want us to secure the village first. If we leave now, it will only make him feel guilty and angry at himself," Shikamaru told him monotonously.

Sasuke could see that he wouldn't meet his eyes. He hoped it was because Shikamaru had spied on one of their bouts of lovemaking and not because he knew something about this entire affair that Sasuke didn't.

"What do you want us to do?" Sasuke asked softly, biting his treacherous tongue. He wanted to scream. More than that, he wanted to run, to get closer to where Naruto was. Sasuke knew that he could take care of himself, far from the boy many years ago who couldn't handle being confronted by a Jounin level ninja or someone as bent as Gaara of the Sand had been. He just wanted to be near, to help him silence Madara once and for all.

"I want you to confront Danzou with the information that we've gleaned from a ninja who was found very near death this morning. Apparently, he was injured in an argument with a fellow ROOT ANBU member. Though the injury was critical and the time he spent buried in the dirt didn't help his condition, we were able to stabilize him." Tsunade let the import of what she was divulging sink in. Shikamaru, though surprised, recovered quickly. Yamato and Kakashi had already shared their views and fears about Danzou with her before, so she wasn't surprised to see anger and determination blazing in their eyes. Sasuke, however, sometimes so hard to read, glared as if he carried all the tailed beasts and their progeny within him.

"So, this ninja who was injured by a comrade and left for dead . . . what did he tell you?" he asked.

Tsunade turned her full attention on him, secure about how every other person in the room would react.

"He said that his teammate was to relate information on Naruto's whereabouts and his fighting skills along with the modified guard assignments to Madara. They've formed a partnership, though Danzou will likely use the excuse that it is a ruse. But it's blatantly apparent that Naruto was to overhear the conversation. He told me that he and his comrade could both feel him there though he'd been cloaked from sight."

Tsunade kept her focus on Sasuke. He frowned and his shoulders stiffened as she related the details.

"So, Danzou is trying to get Naruto out of the way? Not that I'm defending that asshole, but why send him out to Madara? Or is that ninja supposed to kill him before he even gets close?"

Sasuke's voice was even and low, as if he couldn't care less what was going on. Tsunade could see his hands tightening and releasing the tension he felt though.

"Danzou truly does care for this village. And his ways would not have been passed over for a more peaceful interaction with our allies and less war had this been another time. But it isn't. I believe he intends to use Naruto as bait to lure Madara out of his fortified hideout and away from the remainder of the Akatsuki members. It may be his way of thinking that he will have a better chance at assassinating him then," she explained.

Kakashi grunted and sniffed sarcastically. Tsunade glared at him and he went silent. Sasuke knew what she was going to say next and though he'd wanted it for so long, he didn't think he could do it when it meant losing valuable time to find Naruto.

"I want you all to take him into custody. Do whatever is necessary and should it become vital to use lethal force to save one of you, then that is regrettable but allowed," she finished.

Sasuke waited until he was sure there wasn't any more information on Naruto's heading and turned to leave the room. Kakashi put a hand on his arm to stop him.

"I'll lead," he murmured next to Sasuke's ear in that deep baritone of his.

Sasuke gritted his teeth but knew that he would have no choice but to give in.

"Fine. But you all should know that Danzou's quarters are vastly protected. The training fields, or his office in the main ROOT facility, would be a better place to try to corner him," Sasuke relayed.

Shikamaru nodded. Sasuke could see that his mind was already working toward a strategy of attack. Yamato and Kakashi beckoned for them all to move and they headed off to gather near the barracks that Sasuke had trained at the previous day. Sasuke waited to see what Shikamaru had come up with and was surprised with the plan.

"I want Sasuke to go in first, just as he is. He was supposed to be training today anyway. He could arrive and begin to workout. Knowing how he is, Danzou won't suspect anything until he calls him in to speak to him. That's when the rest will emerge through the opening Sasuke will make in the wall."

He turned to direct his next words at Sasuke then.

"You'll need to use the Sharingan to hold him under the illusion that the two of you are staring or talking or whatever, at least until you get the wall down."

Sasuke frowned.

"Why don't I just use the Amaterasu or another technique like it if I'm getting that close?"

"Because Amaterasu would kill him, Sasuke. We are to take him alive if possible. This is a necessary part of our world still," Kakashi explained. It made Sasuke feel foolish that he was too preoccupied with getting the job done so they could move on after Naruto to have been paying proper attention.

"Right," Yamato said. "We'll come in through the walls and try to distract or capture him. Use whatever techniques you think will help. But if he refuses to come quietly, we'll up the power, got it?" he addressed everyone, even Kakashi.

But before they could all start off, Sasuke had one more thing he needed to know. It was something that would surely jeopardize the success of their mission if he was lied to, so he turned the Sharingan on when he faced Kakashi.

"What about the other ROOT members?" he asked. "How do we know Danzou doesn't have one or two of them in Tsunade's office and they now know we are coming, or at least what we are planning? How do we know the information about Naruto is still secure with just us?" he queried.

Kakashi glanced at Shikamaru and then at Sasuke.

"I'll take it, Kakashi," Shikamaru offered before he could explain. Shikamaru rubbed at the back of his head and sighed.

"Listen Sasuke, there's no reason for you to want to trust anyone here. But think about it like this. You care a lot about Naruto, who is a friend of mine and as good as a son to that one," he began. He pointed at Kakashi and Sasuke couldn't help but catch his gaze. Unfortunately, there wasn't anything he could read from it.

Shikamaru kept talking and Sasuke found himself listening, really listening.

"He's special, that Naruto. There isn't anyone here who doesn't agree even if they felt differently before. So don't worry about how this will pan out. And as for any ninja in Tsunade's employ, I'm a prodigy and a genius, remember? I found them all weeks ago when she asked me to. There haven't been any new appointments since, though she would have liked to see you on her guard," Shikamaru finished quietly, his voice hiding a lilt of pride.

Sasuke found it strange as they weren't all that close but perhaps it was because he was just someone the other boy knew. In any case, he wasn't going to worry about it. They had a mission and after that they could go find his stupid lover.

"So, I'm just going to keep him talking and open a hole, right?" Sasuke said in way of reply. Shikamaru smile and nodded in understanding.

"Fine then, let's do this," Kakashi let out as he secured himself to a tree and used a cloaking technique to seemingly melt into it.

Sasuke stared at Danzou's scarred face feeling revulsion force bile into the back of his throat. The man was so manipulative that Sasuke wanted to force a blade of Chidori Nagashi into him and be done with it. He had actually tried to threaten Sasuke with reprisal from Tsunade and weeks of extra drills should he appear at the grounds late again. Sasuke sniffed and turned his Sharingan on the moment he caught Danzou's eyes in his line of sight. The momentary lapse in his tirade didn't seem to clue him in on what was happening as he went off on Sasuke again.

"You won't be able to survive as a ninja if you cannot respect power for what it is," Danzou was saying.

Sasuke wanted to vomit but instead he trained his eyes to the wall and forced Danzou to back up into it without breaking his speech. Once he'd pinned him, Sasuke reached back and grasped the handle of his Kusanagi and slashed the wood to the exterior wall. It fell away around Danzou but Sasuke was confronted with a sudden problem. Danzou had set up a clone of some sort and was now behind him with a kunai. Or else he'd had an aide transform into him for the duration of the training. Whatever it was, Sasuke now had to glance at Kakashi to find out what he was allowed to do. Kakashi gave him a very small nod after waving one of his hands in a very tiny signal to wait just a little while. Sasuke smiled.

"Danzou, we are here to take you into custody. You are to stand trial for leaking classified information to enemy forces and needlessly endangering a ninja without their knowing of it."

"You cowards believe you have any right to dictate to me? You all are far too soft. If you want me, then you will have to bring me along as a true ninja, in a bag," Danzou growled out as he stared Kakashi down. His aura was menacing and powerful even for a ninja at his advanced age.

As he tried to bring the kunai across Sasuke's neck, he cringed and wheezed out in pain. While Danzou's attention had been on Kakashi, Sasuke had been able to bring his sword into play without much effort. He'd used it to create a Chidori Nagashi that had impaled Danzou through the abdomen. But Danzou, as crippled as he was with only one usable arm, eye and leg, jumped back a few paces and tried to confront Yamato. Yamato gave a tiny hand signal and shadows thrown by the candle Danzou had been using to read by came away from the walls.

They enveloped him and still he fought. He set off a hail of kunai by triggering a trap in the floor with his foot. He raked his eyes up and down the walls but the effort was useless. His subordinates had all been undermined by Sai and Tsunade working together. The only two he'd had left as far as Kakashi knew had been the two that had helped to mislead Naruto. The shadows continued to squeeze into Danzou as he fought to free himself. His foot slid toward another trap. Shikamaru caught sight of the movement but Sasuke moved forward before he could use the shadows to encase his throat and strangle him.

He drove his Kusanagi, the blade he'd acquired from Orochimaru, through Danzou's chest. Then he filled the metal with lightning chakra that flared and spread in through the wound. The spark dove up and down Danzou's chest, widening the slim gash. Sasuke pulled the blade out when he could no longer feel the man's chakra and could not see his chest rise and fall with his Sharingan.

"It's done," Kakashi murmured needlessly. Sasuke turned to him, slightly out of breath.

"Now can we go find him?" Sasuke asked.

If it had been under any other circumstance, Kakashi would have said that his face and the way the words had come out, so exasperated, would have been funny. As it was, he nodded and they started off in the direction the injured ninja had given to Tsunade. He'd barely been conscious after having to try to hide his breathing, and he'd been covered in earth. But the eye that had been left uncovered had tracked them both. Sasuke sped up to keep in line with the rest of the team as they hurried on. He hoped he wouldn't be late enough to either see Naruto destroy the man he hated most, or else help in that destruction.

Naruto breathed out as best he could while searching the area around the ninja he'd finally caught up with. He hadn't seemed all that surprised or angry to see him and that had put Naruto on edge. The trees around them had begun to waver in the light breeze. All the animals in the area seemed to sense a predator on the loose. They'd gone quiet. Naruto couldn't even smell the wildflowers in the field a few hundred yards away. In his Sage mode, he should have. But time flowed differently, and perhaps weather as well, when he was on guard.

He shook his head free of the irrational thought and scanned the area again. There had been a tiny flicker that he'd sensed using the arts the toads had taught him. But before he knew where it had come from, someone had grabbed his arm from behind and tossed him up and into the air.

A mad cackling filled his senses and Naruto looked down from where he was being held against . . . nothing. He frowned in confusion, feeling his chakra draining away slowly. Madara was the one laughing, not the warped Konoha ninja who had appeared to kill his comrade for mere fun. That man lay in a heap at Madara's feet. Naruto gritted his teeth and began to shout at him.

"What the hell is going on, bastard? Untie me so I can beat some sense into you, you sick fuck!"

Naruto knew better than to hope that an enemy would do such a dull-witted thing. But he needed a distraction so he could figure out where he was. He knew that he was still in mid-air, but what he was tied to didn't make any sense. It was like bringing back the dead, and not to fight for a short time during an attack as Orochimaru had done. Truly having someone come back to life, to see and talk to them again, was impossible. It should also be impossible to float in the air without some kind of aide.

Then he heard the voice. It came from above, not out of Madara's wide open mouth below.

"Is this the one? Is he the one you wish me to devour?"

Madara was still laughing away as if he'd found the answers to everything man had ever questioned. He raised his hands and waved them upward, as if he were trying to get whatever . . . _being_ that held Naruto to crucify him better. Naruto felt his only hand wrapped in the same warm energy that covered his right one. He fought and struggled against it the best he could, whipping his body back and forth and kicking his legs out. But the entity won and he was now strapped into a void of crushing, suffocating power that continued to leech his chakra. Soon, the first of his five clones he'd set up to give him nature energy would have gone to waste. Naruto sucked in a breath and tried to calm himself enough to think. He raised his head enough to catch a bit of color and realized the being around him was coalescing into an actual form.

The same statue he'd ripped apart weeks before, the King of Hell statue that

Pain had used to trap the other tailed beasts, stood over him and had him wrapped in his earthen hands. Naruto swallowed hard. He didn't know how to confront something like that without the Kyuubi, or at least the chance to use his own chakra. He narrowed his eyes and studied the base and the rest of the statue but found no way for just his feet to crack any of it enough to free him. He swallowed again and squeezed his eyes shut. The next voice he heard startled, dismayed, and elated him.

"Madara, put him down. Now." Kakashi's voice rang out from the tree line, a barbed threat leaking out of it at every syllable. Madara turned in that direction, still smiling hysterically.

"Really? Will you be all then? Are there more?" he asked amusedly.

Naruto didn't like the insane nature of his eyes. He could just make them out from his current height and they sent a shiver up his spine as he watched, unable to do anything. He gritted his teeth harder until he almost heard them crack. But the feeling of someone's hand, though he couldn't see it, forming lines and whirls on the back of his own made him jerk a little in the devils' grasp. He knew who it was and could tell from the surrounding area that his lover and Kakashi weren't the only ones nearby. He swallowed again, feeling a little ill at the chakra exhaustion. He hoped Sasuke would hurry.

Madara stopped smiling and turned his face upward to narrow his eyes at Naruto. He was frowning and the mad gleam in his eyes had returned. Well, the one eye. The other was still warped closed from scars that crossed much of his face. Madara stared at him with the one eye and Naruto shivered again, sweating. He knew . . . he just knew that Madara had caught sight of him.

"Sasuke," he breathed out and then winced. Sasuke had apparently resorted to using kunai to try to hack through the rock fingers that held Naruto's hands firm. Sasuke didn't say anything though he drew the word 'stay' on the back of Naruto's wrist. Naruto couldn't fathom what he'd meant by it but they'd run out of time.

"Now, Sasuke," Madara sang out, chastising him. "None of that."

Madara aimed a lightning technique near Naruto's head and he heard the sharp intake of breath before Sasuke materialized on the statue, blood blossoming out from a slash to his shoulder. Naruto breathed in deeply again and began to turn over in his mind any strategy that might help them all get out alive. He could feel Shikamaru's chakra not too far from them and thanked the Gods. They would need him if any of their ideas had a chance at working.


	25. Sun and Moon, Earth and Heaven

**AN:** Sorry this is so late. Especially since this is now complete. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and stuck through all the previous chapters with me. And I'd like to thank my readers who didn't review for reading all this way as well. Enjoy the last chapter.

**Chapter 24**

**Sun and Moon, Earth and Heaven**

Shikamaru was trying to think. But he didn't have the luxury of using the pose as he had been wont to do in the past. Madara had Naruto strung up on that statue. And it was sucking the chakra from his friend. Sasuke was being held by Madara himself now, as well. But Madara's hold didn't last. Sasuke took the time to draw out a few shuriken and throw them at Madara from over his shoulder.

Madara, instead of morphing out of the way using the spatial justu he was now known for, sidestepped them and rose into the air a little. Shikamaru took the opening and froze him with shadows and Kakashi threw another volley of shuriken. The one that hit sliced through the mask and the skin under it. Suddenly, Shikamaru had an idea. He called out to the others to get them together.

"Everybody, re-group," he yelled.

Sasuke materialized at his right shoulder. Yamato came up from behind him and Kakashi was now standing in front and slightly to the left so most of them could catch Madara's next move should he make one.

"I've found an opening," Shikamaru said.

He then explained his theory. It seemed that Madara could only use the technique to morph out of the way of objects or people while on the ground. Perhaps it was some form of nature chakra like the kind that Naruto used. Whatever the reason, they decided to try to test the theory once more. Naruto, meanwhile, had begun to free himself.

Sasuke had managed to cut enough rock off of his hand that Naruto could burst through the rest. With one hand free, he went into a better stance to accumulate nature chakra himself. Once he'd felt enough of it running through his body and collecting in his stomach just like normal chakra, Naruto broke the rest of his body free from the statue.

That done, Naruto could now make out the scene under him as he called up wind chakra to float above their heads. Sasuke had signed to him the information that Shikamaru had gotten from watching their little battle and Naruto had his own ideas. But he hung back, waiting. He wouldn't use it unless there was another way. Shikamaru tried to grasp Madara in the clutches of his shadows again. Yamato tried to help with the wood techniques he was able to use. Kakashi came at him from under ground in that famous earth technique he'd tried on Sasuke so many years ago. None of it had any affect.

Madara had already broken Shikamaru's shadows once with the Sharingan and simply did so again. Sasuke's own Sharingan, even with the extra power he'd gotten from Itachi, was no longer viable. He was too low on chakra to get it to work for more than a few moments. Suddenly, Madara turned to look upward at Naruto, the red in his eyes blazing and the black specks turning wildly. And the whole world changed.

The sky became brighter and the ground under him seemed a living breathing thing. Naruto could see every vein of metal and quartz under their feet. He could also see Madara's next movement. He was going left and then up, to meet Naruto's downward spiral. But Naruto was ready for it. He came down and clasped Madara around the arms and his middle while sending a clone out to use Nature chakra to blow the statue up once more.

"It won't work, you realize. I've already got what I want and I'm not giving it up, not for anything," Madara gritted out in his arms.

Naruto smiled. Madara hadn't seen the second clone because Naruto couldn't see it. Somehow, he knew he would have if he hadn't done it right. He also knew that he had a tiny portion of the Sharingan, probably thanks to his meeting with Itachi in the forest. And perhaps it was more than a small gift. He could see Madara's pulse point in his neck and it throbbed with the effort he was exerting to get free. Before he could get very far, Naruto saw his other clone behind Madara and smiled wider.

"Hey, Madara," he said humorously, "say hello to my Dad for me."

The clone drove the sword he'd collected from Sasuke's back through Madara. But he had misjudged the timing or the space in between them because it went straight through and into Naruto himself. Sasuke gaped openly for a few seconds before letting loose.

"What the hell are you doing, you idiot?! Do you realize you could have killed yourself with that?!" he railed.

But Naruto wasn't finished. His clone signed to Sasuke who reeled back and shook his head. He signed again and Sasuke again shook his head. The clone made a few more signs and glared at him. Naruto fought to keep his hold on the blade that ran all the way through him. _Madara can not see suffering or doesn't care and, for that reason, I have to do this. Help me, Sasuke, and maybe everything will be alright,_ he signed.

Naruto could feel that the blade had pierced his back, the edge relentlessly pushing against muscle and possibly the bone of his sternum. Sasuke, now a few steps behind him, gasped and drew in quick, sharp breathes.

"Naruto," he whispered.

"Do it," Naruto murmured softly, glancing back to overwhelm Sasuke, the determination in his eyes hard and strong.

Naruto caught Madara's reaching hand from his place behind him in a grip that cracked bone. He could feel the pieces shifting a little beneath his fingers. His other hand now wrapped around the blade of Sasuke's sword. He could feel it painfully cutting into the flesh. Madara grunted and tried to pull his hand, and the sword it was now wrapped around, free. Reaching into his pouch, Naruto drew out his last kunai, shaped and labeled just like Kakashi's gift from the Yondaime, and stabbed at Madara's left side. When Madara merely swatted his hand away and grunted, pulling at the sword handle positioned in front of him while leaning his weight back on his heels, Naruto smiled.

"What?" Sasuke's question rang dully in his ears.

Naruto stabbed again, this time aiming for Madara's face and with enough chakra imbued inside it to force Madara to catch his wrist rather than deflect it. Naruto smiled wider.

"I'll be alright, Sasuke. Just do it," Naruto murmured again, breathing growing heavy as he struggled to keep Madara from moving.

Hitting Madara with ninjutsu or weapons would always fail because he could either see it coming in time to escape or he had enough chakra to dispel or move around it. This time, he was trapped. Because Naruto had gone so far in his sacrifice, Madara would have no chance now. Sasuke could see the end to the long and torturous hunt, but he wished ardently for someone else to have that power. Stepping forward, he grasped Naruto's shoulder from behind and drove the modest length of the sword he could see extending from Naruto's back into his own chest at a somewhat lower angle. Naruto jerked at the feeling it presented him and gasped in surprise.

Sasuke shuddered as he closed the gap, ignoring the shouting from Kakashi and Yamato, their worry and fear beyond what he could handle at the moment.

"What are you doing?" Naruto choked out, panic coloring and rising in his voice.

"I couldn't say it before because I was afraid," Sasuke murmured, pain making the words even more strained.

"I was afraid because I know you'll leave me someday. You'll die and I'll be alone again," he said quietly.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered, tears making his eyes shine as he bore down on Sasuke's sword. Coughing a little, fear and pain and confusion rising and mixing like milk and water, until the madness he could see out of the corners of Madara's eyes had gone cloudy. Madara gnashed his teeth, a quiet desperation born from insane rage leaking from him.

"I'll kill you, I swear I will."

Anger tainted his words even further and Naruto wanted to draw back from them as well as the man himself. The fact that Sasuke's life now intertwined with his own stabilized the terror welling in his stomach and kept his hand steady.

"I'm not afraid anymore," he heard Sasuke whisper.

Naruto could feel his lover's arm cross over his chest, the other grasping his side just above his hip. Sasuke leaned his head into the side of Naruto's and rubbed it up and down twice before their gazes met, each one incomplete from the angle.

"I love you," Sasuke whispered in his ear, the swirling pain and passion in his eyes driving into Naruto's chest. Suddenly, it became even harder to breathe, the fear of losing something this worthy, his Sasuke, while he was given something so precious . . .

Naruto would never in his life love someone as completely as he did in this moment.

"And I love you," he whispered back.

He felt Sasuke's hand move from his hip and, all of a sudden, he wanted more than anything to have listened and stayed in Gure-pu Sawa with him.

"It's not enough," Naruto said longingly, fear bubbling up and spitting the words out before he could stop them. He could feel Sasuke smile against his cheek, though he couldn't see it. When had he closed his eyes?

"I know," Sasuke said, "but, we'll see each other again."

Then, the pain widened in Naruto's chest, fizzling and sparking outward. Naruto could hear Madara screaming and Sasuke was grunting. Or, maybe, he was the one making those awful sounds. Pretty soon there was nothing to hear. Only the smell of roasted flesh and the feel of Sasuke's strong arm falling away reached him. And then, then, there was nothing.

Sasuke sat in the hospital waiting area wondering what to do. He had already been cleared to return to duty. The stab wound had been healed during surgery and a few days rest was all he had needed to get back to form. But, Naruto . . . Naruto wasn't well. He was suffering from an infection. Actually it was more like two. They'd come from the surgery to heal the wound in his chest. The idiot had said everything would be alright. He'd lied to Sasuke. Everything wasn't alright. And it wouldn't be as long as he was in the hospital fighting for his life.

Sasuke leaned his head back until the juncture at his neck hit the back of the chair. He wanted sleep but that would mean leaving the hospital. He didn't want to do that with Naruto still inside. He just knew it would be too quiet, too . . . lonely. No, he wasn't going to think about it. It would be better if he just left and came back another time. That way, more time would pass and he could find some way of filling it up until Naruto woke up. He was comatose now anyway. So, it wasn't like he would know the difference . . . right? Sasuke got up off the chair and dragged his feet all the way out of the hospital without once looking back.

Sasuke had been away from the hospital for over a week. Naruto's condition hadn't changed or else they would have told him at the desk. He never went up to see him though. There wasn't any point. He was still comatose and unable to communicate. Sasuke sighed, wishing he had a mission. Tsunade had taken him off outside missions for three weeks, relegating him to doing the odd D class mission for the town. He wasn't offended though. He knew that she had done it so he could be closer to Naruto, for a while at least. But there really wasn't a need for it.

Tsunade and the others could do nothing for Naruto. They didn't expect him to survive. He was too sick and had been so for too long. None of the antibiotics they'd tried so far were working and they were down to the last two available. Sasuke hadn't been able to sleep at all after hearing that.

Kakashi had come to visit again and they had talked.

'What good will you be to him if you make yourself sick?' he had said.

Sasuke had just glared at him and told him that his one day of shared friendship with his first teammates and Yondaime didn't mean he knew what it was like for Naruto and him. Kakashi left then, but put Sasuke to sleep before going by using the Sharingan. Sasuke hadn't been happy about being caught in its web when he had his own. It made him feel like the last three years of training and getting stronger had done nothing and meant nothing.

Sasuke was preparing to train outside, in the garden, when Kakashi materialized in front of him again, probably to try one more time. But he just sat there, leaning against a tree with that same lazy attitude he'd always had.

"I'm not here to bug you about going. If you don't care enough about your lover to even visit him once, that's on you, Sasuke," Kakashi said finally in that monotone of his. It made Sasuke angry, so angry.

"What the hell do you know about it?! For all that you've lost I've never seen you mourn anyone! You don't care either. You'll probably just go back to lamenting about lost cats and old ladies when he dies!" Sasuke screamed at him, unable to contain his rage any longer.

He fisted his hands and glared at Kakashi who shook his head.

"You really think I'm incapable of mourning someone, Sasuke? Do you even know me at all?" he asked lightly.

But Sasuke could hear the pain in his voice under it and he took in a sharp breath to try to focus. Of course he had seen Kakashi mourn before. They had all gone to the Sandaime's funeral together. He had seemed sad then. And that was despite the rules about shinobi keeping their emotions hidden. He also knew that the trips Kakashi made to the grave marker for all shinobi that had fallen in battle were for his dead teammates and master: Rin, Obito and Yondaime. And then there was Sakura, who he knew was mourned by many, including Kakashi who had seen her as something of a cute little sister. Kakashi sighed and leaned closer to Sasuke so he could ruffle his hair.

Sasuke had noticed him do it to Naruto and had thought it was just for him. Strangely, he felt pride well up inside him. He gazed steadily at Kakashi trying to form an apology without having to actually say it, in his mind.

"I know you care. I know you do. I'm just . . . I think I . . ."

Kakashi nodded and flicked him on the forehead, much as his brother had used to do. Sasuke would have preferred another hair rub but let it slide.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Sasuke, but you've grown well. Now how about you go visit that lover of yours?"

Kakashi couldn't say his name. He couldn't even say his name and Sasuke couldn't visit him. What a pair they made.

"Yeah," Sasuke replied. He couldn't think of anything else to say and didn't know what Kakashi was talking about when he'd said what he did. So he let it go. He let it all go and it felt weightless. Or maybe it was that he was weightless and trying hard to get back down to the ground. Sasuke faltered in his steps toward the house.

"I just need to . . . get clothes," he managed. Kakashi had an arm on his shoulder and guided him to the bench in front of the pond.

"Just sit for a minute. It's okay. The clothes can wait."

They sat there for a long moment staring at each other until Sasuke couldn't take it anymore.

"Let's go then," he said. Kakashi shook his head but stood up when Sasuke did. Sasuke took the lead as they began to walk to the hospital.

"It's finally hit you, Sasuke. So I think I should stick around after we visit Naruto."

Sasuke stopped walking to look back at him.

"What's finally hit me?"

Kakashi stared at him a moment and, for once, Sasuke thought he would remain silent. But his mask did that weird thing whenever he was about to say something, almost opening but not revealing anything.

"The fact that Naruto may not be coming back from this," he said quietly.

Sasuke felt his fists curl up again but squared his shoulders and turned back to walking. He knew it was a little unsteady but Kakashi said nothing and neither did anyone else they saw on the way. Once they'd gotten to the hospital, they both leapt to the rooftop and walked down the wall to the tenth floor room and slid inside through the window.

Naruto didn't make a sound as they entered. The steady hum of oxygen being delivered through a tube that sat just inside his nose was the only sound. Sasuke hadn't known that he'd been taken off the ventilator. That was something new and also something good, at least as far as he knew about hospitals.

"They took him off of the ventilator," he said. Kakashi nodded.

"It happened this morning. I wanted to say something but there's nothing else other than that he's breathing on his own, so . . ." Kakashi trailed off.

Sasuke understood. It wasn't really great news if the infections hadn't been handled. He was still dying. Sasuke took a deep breath and leaned over the side of the bed to see Naruto's face better. There hadn't been a change except for the color. His lover's skin was now more of a yellowish tint rather than the golden tan that he was used to. Sasuke looked closer, trying to see past the closed lids. But there was nothing. Naruto wasn't there. Suddenly, Sasuke was really, really angry with him.

"Wake up, you idiot!" he called. Before Kakashi could do anything, he reached a hand out and tapped Naruto's cheek with the flat of it . . . hard.

"Fine! If you're too weak to get better on your own, than you're wasting my time."

Sasuke slid his hand away from Naruto's and down onto the coverlet and turned away, trying to leave. Just as a nurse came in to see what the commotion was about, Sasuke had turned in her direction. So he saw her face even before he felt the touch. It was light and almost gentle. But Sasuke knew what it was; a finger. Someone was touching him with a finger on the back of his hand. Sasuke looked over to Kakashi, feeling his chest trying to push his heart out through the front of it. And all the while the nurse's face had changed. She was crying now.

"Naruto," he whispered and looked back finally. Finally, he saw them. Those bright blue eyes were open and looking around the room dazedly. Sasuke leaned over the bed, turning to grasp at the fingers over his hand.

"Naruto?" he asked. Naruto homed in on him and seemed to see him for just a moment. Then his gaze slid away and his eyes closed. But the nurse rushed forward to reassure him.

"His body's worn out from fighting off the infections. He'll be fine in a few days I'm sure. At least, he'll be able to respond better by then," she corrected herself hurriedly. She wasn't a doctor, after all, and didn't want to give any false hope. The chance of recovery after such infections as Naruto had had was very small. But that meant that any milestone was worthy of celebration. Sasuke breathed in a huge, quick sigh at her words and let it out slowly. He was crying now. He knew it, he could feel the hot streaks of water flowing down his cheeks. But he didn't care. His Naruto, his lover, had come back. So he didn't care who saw it. He was happy for the fist time in over a week.

The doctor had come in then and after a few minutes of checking Naruto's vital signs, they took the oxygen away. Sasuke sighed with a big hitching breath and tried to get himself under control. Kakashi had ushered them out without a sound. But he turned back to look over at the bed one last time.

"Welcome back, Naruto," he whispered softly, his voice breaking. Sasuke wanted to say something to him in that moment, apologize again maybe for how he'd acted before. But the moment was gone now. Kakashi had already closed the door behind him. Sasuke shifted the chair in the room closer to the bed and sat down to wait for the next time Naruto would wake up. The doctor had said he would probably float in and out of consciousness due to the drugs and Sasuke didn't want to miss it.

A few days later, Sasuke woke up in the hospital room with a start. Something was wrong. Rain pelted the window to his right and he looked out at it. The door leading to the balcony was open and that wasn't a good sign. He realized with sudden dread that Naruto was no longer in the room and he panicked. Had he slept through his death? Or had Naruto been taken away by rival or enemy ninja? He couldn't breathe, but he could feel the wind pick up through the open balcony doors and Naruto's chakra suddenly enveloped him.

He looked out through the doors and saw him there, smiling softly while watching the rain.

"Naruto," he whispered, barely able to hear himself above the growing storm.

Naruto turned and said, "Hello. Isn't it beautiful?"

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked after clearing his throat of the lump he'd found there.

"Watching the rain. It's washing the world clean," Naruto said simply.

Sasuke gasped and walked over to him.

"I thought . . . I thought you left," Sasuke said thickly, curling his knuckles against Naruto's cheek. They both ignored the water spattering all around and on top of them.

"I missed you," Naruto murmured, closing his eyes and leaning into the touch.

They kissed then. The kissing turned to heavy petting through their clothes and then to heated sex with Sasuke taking it, on top of the balcony wall while still mostly clothed and both of them getting soaked. Sasuke groaned into Naruto's ear as he wrapped his leg around Naruto's hips when it had fallen once again. It was hard to find a purchase with all the rain but he made do. And it was worth it. Naruto was sliding in and out of him beautifully and he was there and he was real. It was worth it. He had no idea that he had missed it that much until they were doing it. Sasuke didn't even care that they were in full view of anyone at the other building, the Ninja Research Library.

All he cared about was Naruto. And the fact that he was awake, speaking and lucent. Naruto hummed into his ear a little at each thrust. He drove his cock into Sasuke again roughly. Sasuke moaned out loud. He was so close. Naruto whispered something that got caught and carried away by the wind. But Sasuke knew what it was. He called out the same thing as he came.

"I love you," he said.

Sasuke heard Naruto's grunting as he thrust into him one last time and finally pulled out to come into the cold, wet air. After they had finished and put their clothes back together, Sasuke was smiling. It was still raining heavily.

Naruto, mischief sparkling in his eyes, suddenly said, "Catch me, Sasuke."

He leaped off the balcony, taking Sasuke with him to the ground while buffeted by the wind. Naruto rose back up alone and Sasuke yelled at him to get down.

Naruto yelled back, not in the least willing to listen, "Come and get me. Or come and make me, Sasuke!"

Sasuke smirked and used the building's walls and roofs to leap close to Naruto. Naruto called up the wind to grab and repel Sasuke, pushing him away, only to follow in ever-enclosing circles.

Sasuke smiled wider and they danced together in the sky, kissing occasionally.

Kakashi arrived suddenly and called up to Naruto.

"So, it was you! You brought the rain."

He was smiling with his eyes and called up again for them to come down. Sasuke looked down at him contritely, avoiding his gaze but watching out of the corner of his eye. He drew Naruto close with an arm around his middle and leaned his head on Naruto's shoulder, sighing. Naruto shook his head and laughed. Sasuke loved hearing it again after so much silence.

Kakashi called up again. "I have a gift for you!"

It was hard to hear it over the storm but they had both managed because they turned to roll their eyes at each other at the same moment. Sasuke laughed.

"What is it, stupid pervert?! I'm tired and Sasuke and I are going to bed!" Naruto yelled.

Then, Kakashi reached up and in one swift move removed his mask. All sound seemed to die away as the storm petered out and their collective breathing was all that Naruto could hear. His mouth opened up and his eyes widened as a stray beam of sunlight fought through the cloud cover to wash over Kakashi's face.

It was perfection, his face. A well defined chin, mismatched eyes, a full mouth and the lone scar over his eye, so beautiful and perfect. Kakashi smiled at them. For the first time ever, he smiled so they could see it.

Then, Sasuke elbowed Naruto in the ribs, a mischievous glint to his eyes. Kakashi threw his mask up at them. Naruto caught it and the two of them began to fight for it, dancing and twisting until they were on the ground, in the mud and Sasuke was underneath him while holding the mask. Naruto smirked and crawled tauntingly slow up his body.

"Well, this seems familiar."

Sasuke kissed Naruto, passion and happiness chasing all the shadows around until they'd all been caught up in their teeth and worried to death.

Getting up and dragging Sasuke with him, Naruto began to spar and play again. Laughing, Naruto grabbed the mask and dodged Sasuke. Sasuke began laughing as well as the storm quieted down further to a steady, straight rain.

Kakashi watched as they moved further away from him, a bit sad and yet grateful. Reaching back into his pouch and up to his face to secure another mask, he smiled brightly, once again hidden, and walked jauntily in the other direction.

"Congratulations . . . Rokudaime," he murmured to the wind.

Kakashi's last parting shot was met with nothing but laughter on the wind and he smiled as he walked away.

**AN:** So there you have it. There may well be an epilogue depending on what people think about the ending. So, Tell me honestly what you all thought, please.


End file.
